Legión TDI
by nachi123
Summary: Spoiler del capitulo 13: Duncan y Geoff son enviados a una interesante misión, donde un bosque está a punto de ser arrasado por una compañía de construcción, pero, por extrañas circunstancias, las maquinas siempre terminan destrozadas. Mientras tanto, Gwen ayudará a Trent en una misión personal, lo que le hará saber parte del pasado del chico.
1. Tan iguales como diferentes

**Total drama Island, sus muchas secuelas, ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Tan iguales pero tan diferentes**

_¿Nunca, has querido ser especial? _

_¿Tener una habilidad que alguien podría envidiar? _

_Inclusive..._

_¿Poder hacerle daño a alguien? _

_Si has pensando eso… Pues eres un idiota._

_Tú no sabes lo que ello implica._

Eso era lo que pensaba Gwen Delani con gran pesadumbre, la cual no tenía ningún ánimo de salir de su personalizada y cómoda cama. Una chica _sencilla_ de diecisiete años que recién apenas había abierto los ojos, pero hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos que había despertado, queriendo quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. No fue después del tercer o cuarto grito de su _tutora_ que le ordenaba que se levantara, fue que decidió hacerle caso.

Con poco ánimo se quitó las sabanas moradas que protegían su pálida piel del frío, se levantó restregándose los ojos para despabilarse, para después arreglar su cama. Ya hecha, no pudo evitar pensar, al ver su cama tendida, de madera oscura y doseles negros, que no era mala idea quedarse a dormir en ese lugar para siempre.

_—Y cuando digo para _siempre_ es para siempre _—pensó Gwen reprimiendo un bostezo, y, también la ganas de regresar a la cama.

Luego, se inclinó en el muro que estaba al lado de su cama y sopló la solitaria vela de cera negra que reposaba tranquilamente en el lugar, después hizo lo mismo con las dos que estaban en su escritorio y también con la docena que estaba en su peinadora.

Ya en la total oscuridad, pues las ventanas de su cuarto, que ella misma se había encargado de prácticamente tapizarlas con cortinas de terciopelo negro, no dejaba pasar ni un rayo de luz; se dirigió al baño en su habitación.

Era pequeño, y la vista de cualquier otro terrorífico. El juego de baño era de tela negra y, con el bordado líquido, ella misma le había hecho pequeñas gotas en rojo que se asemejaban bastante a la sangre. Había cubierto cualquier centímetro de loza blanca con tela negra, y en las esquinas del baño, para darle un toque mas tétrico había puesto telaraña falsa.

La tina que era lo único que no le había podido poner la tela, pero había hecho con más bordado líquido, pequeñas gotas dispersas por toda la base, consiguiendo el efecto que a ella le gustaba: Tétrico.

Abrió la ducha de agua caliente, se deshizo de la camisa negra gastada que utilizaba para dormir, más su ropa interior, y se metió rápidamente, pues ya iba tarde. No duró más de diez minutos cuando salió y se enrolló en una toalla roja en su cuerpo y otra atada al cabello. Se dirigió a su cuarto, se secó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario.

Camisa negra con mangas azules, falda negra con toques en verdes, unas mallas negras que eran tapadas por unas botas de igual color hasta las rodillas; era la ropa que generalmente llevaba. Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto, que como todo lo demás estaba cubierto por tela negra y telaraña artificial. Se quitó la toalla de su cabello, dejando al aire y totalmente revuelto su corto cabello negro con mechones azules. Rápidamente se lo peinó como acostumbraba, después se miró nuevamente al espejo, observando su reflejo rápidamente.

Frunció el ceño, y antes de bajar, se puso unas gafas de sol con los cristales en azul oscuro, ya no podía salir sin ellas.

Así que salió del mundo exterior, donde todo era luz y _felicidad._

Algo que nunca podría sentir más nunca.

Curiosamente ese primer y último pensamiento de la chica que se consideraba gótica, también lo compartía otra, también de diecisiete pero muy distinta a la anterior, su nombre era Courtney Jonson.

Ella se hallaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de su casa. Con una mano descansado flojamente sobre la mesa y la otra se flexionada sobre la misma, apoyada su barbilla en la palma de la mano, mirando sin expresión alguna la pared pintada de azul oscuro del lugar, viendo los retazos mal pintados o si había pintura que estaba comenzando a caer. No encontró nada en la pintura perfectamente extendida. Solo retiró la vista del lugar cuando vio como ponían su desayuno en el mantel que se hallaba frente a ella.

—Gracias —murmuró y comenzó a comer sin entusiasmo.

Y aunque en el comedor se encontraba tres personas, todas comían en un silencio cómodo, o por lo menos fue así hasta que Courtney lo _sintió_ venir.

Su madre, que había dejado su taza de te sobre el pequeño plato y su padre que había bajado su periódico para darle una mirada elocuente a su esposa, el tiempo pareció detenido para ambos en el momento es que Emma fue corriendo hacia James Jonson tal película romántica para plantarle un beso en los labios, y después de separarse el señor le susurraba palabras en el oído a su mujer, que la hacia sonrosar.

De repente ella dejó el tenedor caer, ya sin apetito. Máximo había dado dos bocados a su comida, pero al ver a sus padres como estaban tan juntos y apasionados le era suficiente para sentirse "llena"

—Me voy —fue toda su repuesta que dio a su grosero comportamiento, no quería ver a sus padres mientras compartían muestras de su amor. Más hipocresía no podía caber en esa casa según Courtney haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Muy lejos de preocuparse por su hija, los padres de ella vieron la oportunidad perfecta para aprovechar y "rendir cuentas", Courtney cerró los ojos tratando de distraerse con otras cosas que con los gritos y gemido de sus padres.

Y es que mucha cólera les tenía Courtney a ellos, y con mucha razón.

El padre de la chica por ejemplo, ejecutivo famoso, ya que manejaba una de las mayores empresas de mercancía de medicamentos en el país. Claro, pero el que traficara droga, el que hubiese sido tan patético para caer en ella, y que hubiera matado a personas inocentes para guardar su "secretito" no entraba en su expediente.

Su madre era otra. Emma Jonson tenía su propia línea de ropa, diseños preciosos, elegantes y recatados, que con solo ver puesto esos diseños en una mujer podía decirse que era de alta sociedad, la madre de la chica era conocida por ser la mujer mas convencional que había entrado en el mundo de la moda. Pero es que ella tenía mucho cuidado de que su mano derecha en el negocio, el costurero, su ayudante y hasta el mensajero tuvieran la boca cerrada con lo que se referían a sus "Salidas de negocios" ellos nunca decían nada ni divulgaban la intimidad de la mujer, no cuando ella le pagara "Tan bien"….

Y la peleas entre ellos dos, los gritos y los golpes… Bueno eso era otra historia, claro ellos dos solo tenían algo en común: "Cuidar a su preciada e inocente hija de todo mal." El pensamientos hizo que Courtney riera con ironía, una sonrisa quebrada que cualquier otro lo interpretaría como mueca de dolor, pues solo pensar que esa mentira era la mas grande que le presentaba al mundo, le hacía recordar constantemente que no le importaba nada a ellos.

Su padre, James Jonson poco a poco, y de manera sutil para que nadie (ni siquiera ella) se diera cuenta, la estaba adentrando a ese mundo de una u otra manera para que cuando ella fuera mayor y el no pudiera mas con el trabajo, Courtney tomara las riendas de su negocio. Como si ella fuera a caer tan bajo como el, Courtney rodó los ojos.

Y su madre, bueno Emma Jonson veía a su propia hija como caso perdido, como una chica sin glamour y que nunca podría socializar con alguien, muchos menos entrar al mundo de la moda, o al mundo donde ella se confrontaba habitualmente. Normalmente pasaba de ella, ignorándola, y cuando no; la verdad es que a Courtney no le gustaba pensar en ello pues cuando su madre le prestaba atención era para obligarla a que la encubriera en uno de sus líos amorosos.

Con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, aventó su mochila en el asiento trasero de su Porsche, subió a su carro, y cuando escuchó el silencioso ronronear de su vehículo, arrancó al instante.

Por alguna extraña razón, la chica tenía la sensación que se olvidaba de algo. Courtney revisó mentalmente las cosas que traía consigo. Mochila, cuaderno, lápices, libros, tarea, spray de pimienta para defensa personal… Tenía todo.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había faltado. Al llegar al semáforo, buscó en el pequeño gabinete de su carro y no estaba, esta vez para sacar su frustración maldijo por lo bajo.

¿Cómo era posible de que olvidara algo tan indispensable? Claro, no estaba acostumbrada a llevarlos, pero de igual manera no lo podía seguir olvidándolos.

Al llegar a su destino, entro en un conjunto residencial, donde justo en el medio había una fuente dándole permiso a los carros y el espacio suficiente para dar la vuelta en "U". Se paró frente a un edificio y saliendo del mismo estaba Gwen Delani.

La chica se subió al convertible inmediatamente.

—Hola —saludó Gwen viendo el paisaje distraídamente y como los edificios se alejaban al adquirir velocidad Courtney. La de cabellera castaña le devolvió el saludo cortésmente, pero sin apartar la vista del camino. Gwen se fijó que su amiga no traía ese "algo", rodó los ojos— ¿Ya se te olvidaron de nuevo?

—Es la costumbre —Murmuró Courtney a modo de respuesta, apretando con fuerza el volante.

—Pues debes acostumbrarse— Habló Gwen para después sacar algo de su mochila —Toma— le dijo lazándole un par de guantes de malla de color negro.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó Courtney ligeramente sorprendida, abriendo un poco más los ojos, dando una mirada algo mas interesada que las que habitualmente daba. Aprovechó de ponerse los guantes, ya que estaban bajo una luz roja.

—Los dejaste en mi casa, genio —murmuró Gwen rodando los ojos, observando como Courtney miraba hacia otro lado, haciéndose la desentendida.

Después de eso el camino fue silencioso, ninguna de las dos hablaba mucho, así que lo máximo que hicieron ambas, fue que Courtney prendiera el reproductor dejándolo en música clásica para poder tranquilizarse y que Gwen se pusiera los audífonos para escuchar sus banda preferidas rock. En el camino pasaron por un cementerio, justo cuando pasaron por la verja que estaba abierta en par y par, Gwen levantó la cabeza, consciente que _alguien_ estaba ahí.

Después de quince minutos, estaban llegando a su destino. Ambas suspiraron, y miraron en edifico color crema que estaba de espaldas a ellas, pues para llegar al estacionamiento del colegio, tenía que darle la vuelta al mismo.

—Aun sigo insistiendo que faltar no es mala idea —agregó Gwen, tomando la manija de la puerta, mirando hacia fuera, hacia los demás alumnos que caminaba o hablaban distraídos, aun no se habían percatado su presencia.

—Ya te dije que no —respondió la castaña imitando a la chica, y silenciosamente dándose ánimo para afrontar una vez más aquellos alumnos que siempre la molestaban. Pidiendo fuerzas, pero para aguantarlos.

Al bajarse, fue como si alguien hubiera apagado el ruido del lugar. Y aunque ellas hicieron caso omiso a las miradas de los estudiantes que vagaban entre el rencor, curiosidad, arrogancia o hasta asco, estaban conscientes que más de unos, por no decir todos, lo miraban de aquella manera.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué? Eran un par de chicas _casi_ normales.

Por un lado estaba Gwen Delani. Era una chica sencilla la verdad, tal vez con una visión diferente del mundo, pero igualmente, sencilla.

Se inclinaba hacia todo lo referido con lo gótico, desde su forma de vida, ropas, aptitud y apariencia. Con un sarcasmo que fácilmente podía estresar a los demás, una amante de la soledad y lo oscuro y un fino gusto en las películas y música.

Anti chica fresa, depresiva, emo, satánica, niña loca que quería hacer una llamada deserrada a la sociedad, eran los estereotipos de las cuales la tachaban… Bah. Realmente era incorrecta pues faltaba a clases, no hacia caso al profesor y si le preguntabas algo sobre _eso_ había una gran posibilidad de que te respondiera fríamente. Pocos la conocían realmente.

Y por otro lado, Courtney Jonson.

De cabellos castaños y lacios hasta la altura de los hombros en un corte perfectamente ordenado, dejando un solo mecho que le caían entre el medio de lo ojos, ojos colore chocolate… que por diferentes decepciones y dolores en su corta vida, se había yendo oscureciendo hasta parecer dos pozos sin fondos negros, teniendo una mirada precavida y generalmente aburrida a todo lo que mostraba a su exterior.

Metida dentro de ropas que no dejaban ver un solo centímetro de su piel. Cuando hablaba, solo en caso totalmente necesario, no lo miraban directamente a los ojos, cualquier punto salvo a los ojos, y sus respuestas aunque sencillas y educadas, era cortantes. Cuando alguien trataba de tocarla, ella se alejaba y se iba casi corriendo murmurando una excusa.

Pero la verdad, Es que ella antes no era así, es más era todo lo contrario-. Era mandona, sabelotodo, muy orgullosa y a veces un poco engreída, siempre corrigiendo a los profesores hasta dejarlo en ridículo, sacando las mejores notas y presumiéndolas, siendo el premio anual en todo… Pues ahora solo era una chica nerviosa y muy insocial.

Pero ambas chicas que eran tan diferentes, tenían un nexo en común… _Sus poderes_.

Una, podía sentir, y vivir las emociones de los demás confundiéndole a veces a tal punto de creer que a veces eran las suyas propias. Si eran dolor, alegría, tristeza, enojo, depresión, podía sentirlo absolutamente todo. Al ver a la persona podía ver una extraña luz que los rodeaba, esa era su aura, esta, a diferencia de las emociones, no cambiaban, siempre estaba presente, indicando si las personas eran de fiar o no.

También, y era lo mas peligroso de eso extraños dones, cuando esa muchacha llegaba a sentir sus propias emociones de tal manera que no la podía aguantar mas, sus emociones salían hacia el exterior, capaz de ocurrir… cosas malas, simplemente era mejor no verla enojada.

Mientras que la otra, según ella, era la muerte andante, literalmente. Pues la chica veía a los no muertos, caminar y andando con los vivos, como si fuera normal, no se habían acercado a la chica, no con tanta frecuencia como uno creería.

Al ver por encima de la cabeza de cualquier mortal podía ver unos signos, pequeños dígitos flotantes de color rojo, que dictaba la fecha exacta de muerte de esas personas. También si la hora de la muerte era muy cercana al día cuando ella lo miraba, podía predecir como iba a ser.

Cuando dibujaba, normalmente eran premoniciones de personas, el problemas era interpretarlas… La última vez que lo había hecho no había acertado.

Ambos dones peligrosos, que podían hasta matar…

¿Puedes adivinar cuál poder era de quien?

* * *

***Capitulo editado***

**Que tal?**

**Ya se... Courtney no es Courtney**

**Pero todo tiene su explicación... y la verdadera mandona, engreída perfeccionista y un poco perra de Courtney (Sin ofenderle) Saldrá a la luz...**

**Y pronto aparecerán cierta persona que haran sus vidas mejores... o peores... pero una cosa es segura... Seran mucho mas entretenidas...**

**El proximo capitulo se llamara: Un dia que para ella es normal...**

**Tdos eso aqui en... legion TDI**


	2. Un día que para ellas es normal

**Total drama Island, sus muchas secuelas, ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un día que para ellas es normal**

_Hola, me llamo Gwen Delani y mi vida es… _

_Una mierda. _

Eso era lo que escribía la chica gótica, que estaba con sus audífonos a todo volumen, mientras veía tras sus gafas de sol al hombre dando clases. Este, continuamente hacia movimientos frenéticos con sus manos, en un intento de llamar la atención de la cosa. Y la verdad era que lo único entretenido al mirarlo, era ver la vena de su frente de hinchaba cada vez mas.

—_El profesor de Gimnasia sabe tanto de arte como Ezequiel se mujeres _—pensó ella con aburrimiento, abriendo su cuaderno de apuntes por la pagina del medio, para comenzar a escribir. Una aptitud adquirida desde hace tres meses, además ella ya estaba cansada de descifrar los garabatos que el profesor "escribía" en la pizarra.

Bostezó.

Se puso a jugar un momento con el lápiz, antes de finalmente afincarlo en la hoja y comenzar a escribir palabras sin sentido donde destacaban "aburrimiento" "ignorancia" "muerte" y "chocolate". Hasta que de la nada, formó líneas completas y después, un par de versos:

Nadie sabe que me estoy muriendo

Que me ahogó el sentimiento,

Nadie puede ver que me arrodillo ante el dolor,

Nadie sabe cuanto yo te pienso,

Cuanto lloro en este infierno,

Nadie se imagina que detrás de mi disfraz

No te puedo olvidar…

No había terminado el poema, pues de un momento a otro, se había perdido entre sus propios pensamientos y su mente había ido a parar hacia otra parte, literalmente. Del poema había pasado a dibujar a dos seres, un hombre y una mujer abrazados muy cómodamente. Mientras que la mujer no la había definido mucho, salvo que tenia el cabello largo, el hombre lo estaba detallando a tal nivel de parecer casi realista, prominente barbilla, rasgos perfilados, nariz recta, cabellos negros hasta por la nuca rebeldes pero con un estilo único, sonrisa radiante...

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y abrió los ojos pasmada. Dejó el lápiz como si le quemara, ella no debía de estar haciendo eso.

Aun sobresaltada, Miró el reloj y se fijó que aun faltaba treinta minutos para que terminara la clase. Definitivamente la palabra "perfecto" no figuraba hoy en su día, y lo confirmó cuando su mp4 se quedó sin batería.

—…y así Van Gogh cortó su oreja, solamente para dibujar en la pared y así, el muy chiflado terminó desangrándose en el manicomio —Gwen estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa de su pupitre. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo, y de paso, decirle unas cuantas palabras a su profesor, nada amables, por cierto.

—Señor, eso no es así… —la voz de Courtney Jonson se escuchó en la silenciosa clase. Toda la clase alzó la mirada en ese momento, sorprendidos de escucharla hablar— Van Gogh no murió desangrado…

—Jonson, hasta donde yo sé, no le he preguntado, así que cierre la boca y cállese —cortó el hombre, mirándola fijamente.

Un silencio se instaló en la clase, y tras la cara sorprendida de Courtney, el profesor William Sprout, prosiguió. Courtney, tras vacilar un poco, cerró los ojos, y luego, con suma lentitud, los abrió.

La clase continuó sin interrupciones por unos cinco minutos salvo por el maestro que cada vez estaba sudando más y más. Courtney lo miraba sin pestañear, pensando en mil y un formas de tortura y soltando toda la ira que había tenido segundos atrás en él, total en la había causado. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero, ¿Qué más daba?, ese hombre mujeriego y alcohólico ya la tenía harta. Si algo ella no soportaba era ese tipo de personas.

—Bueno como iba diciendo… —el hombre cada vez se jalaba el cuello de la camisa— Este…

La voz de William se calló de repente, mientras respiraba con dificultad y apoyaba la mano del escritorio, los demás alumnos habían comenzado a murmurar preguntándose que le pasaba.

Gwen, que había prestado atención los últimos cinco minutos de clases y había visto como el hombre poco a poco sudaba más y más, se sorprendió. Pero después de unos segundos, donde ni siquiera tuvo una visión o algo parecido, suspiró quitándole importancia, teniendo algún tipo de idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Saben qué? Ya hemos visto muchas clases por hoy, les dejo los quince minutos faltantes libres y para la siguiente clase… Quiero que me traigan… un informe sobre la sociedad de… —Courtney frunció más el ceño, recordado cualquier momento en que su "Profesor" la hubiese humillado. En seguida consiguió lo que se propuso: Quebrar la voluntad de ese hombre— ¡Me largo!

Y sin más salió del salón, tirando la puerta de un trancazo El hombre salió tan rápido como lo permitieron sus piernas. La gótica se sitió libre de su martirio al ver como el inculto profesor salía prácticamente corriendo. Puso sus manos debajo de sus gafas oscuras, y se presionó los ojos hasta que le dolieran. A tras suyo podía escuchar como la morena soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

—_Esta vez tardo menos_ —murmuró para sí misma, después de volteó y fijó su vista en la chica de cabellos marrones— Cada vez mejoras mas.

—Eso no fue adrede —murmuró Courtney, cruzada de brazos, aunque por dentro, pensara lo mismo.

—Bueno siendo adrede o no, me libraste de tener que seguir escuchándolo hablar y quejarse de todos los artistas conocidos y valorados en el mundo —dijo Gwen. Imaginándose a ella, apuntándose con un arma antes de seguir escuchando al hombre como se quejaba, esta vez de Pablo Picasso.

—Sí, tienes razón. El critica todo que no tenga una cancha de fútbol de por medio —dijo Courtney, y ambas rieron.

—Oh, me pregunto de que se reirán el par de fenómenos —exclamó una castaña rojiza, con intenciones de llamar la atención, ¿y para que negar?, con intenciones de humillar al par de muchachas.

—De algo que tú minúsculo y patético cerebro nunca sería capaz de entender, Rebecca —respondió Gwen volteándose y mirándola a los ojos. No hacia falta quitarse las gafas para resultar igual de intimidante, pues su tono de voz cortante y afilado era suficiente amenaza.

El salón quedó en silencio, por unos segundos, después cada quien volvió a sus asuntos. Sabían como era la aptitud de la gótica, ella siempre respondía igual o de peor manera a quien la insultaba a ella o a Courtney. Normalmente, era la que saltaba a defender a ambas, pues la morena, prefería quedarse callada y mirar hacia otra parte.

—Gwen no deberías pelear —susurró Courtney, aunque ella misma se hubiera reído internamente por la cara de ofendida que había puesto la castaña, al ser insultada.

—¿Qué tiene? ella no me puede hacer nada —dijo ella en el mismo tono de Courtney —Ya estoy harta de que esa chica fresa se crea superior a nosotras.

—Si lo se, pero… —Courtney se calló de repente: un dolor de cabeza le había dado de un momento para otro. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos con fuerza, mientras ahogaba un gemido de dolor. Odiaba cuando eso sucedía con toda su alma, y lo peor es que era constante.

—¿Courtney te encuentras bien? —preguntó Gwen, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Ya se había convertido en costumbre preguntarle su estado, aunque en realidad era una pregunta con doble sentido, que nada más ellas dos entendían.

—Sí, pero las emociones son demasiados fuertes. Está demasiado enojada, mucho —dijo antes de ser chitada por Gwen. Respiró hondo varias veces, para tratar de tranquilizar su corazón que latía con fuerza, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos. La chica comenzó a tararear una canción irreconocible, mientras comenzaba a balancease disimuladamente de atrás hacia adelante. Más de un chico se había fijado en el comportamiento de la castaña, y comenzaban a murmura sobre ella.

—Relájate —ordenó Gwen, aunque sabía que le iba a ser imposible, puesto que más de una vez ella había tenido esos "Ataques" que algunas veces, eran tan fuertes, que incluso le había sacado lágrimas de dolor.

Y como vino se fue.

Courtney dejó de híper ventilar, y se quedó con los parpados casi cerrados por completo.

—Esa chica debería controlar su temperamento —fue lo único que dijo, apuntando disimuladamente a la castaña que anteriormente las había insultado.

—¿Rebeca? Vamos, ella siempre es así, uno no puede decirle si quiera "Tonta" por que se llena de cólera —Gwen parecía que no le daba importancia, pero en realidad era que sí, pues, por un extraño motivo, Rebeca tendía a llevarle siempre contra Courtney, aunque fuera ella misma, la que normalmente la insultara.

El resto de la clase, "Hablaron"

No tenían muchos temas de interés, ¿rumores sobre personas? la mayoría trataban de ellas dos; ¿Interese en común? Ya estaba claro que no tenían casi nada en común; ¿Novios? La mayoría de las personas no se acercaban a Gwen por una cosa o por otra, y Courtney quería estas lo más lejos posible de eso; ¿Familia? Tema muy doloroso para ambas ¿Poderes? No en un lugar atestada por tantas personas.

Después de quince minutos, sonó al fin la campana que indicaba el desayuno, ambas suspiraron, y fueron lentamente hacia el comedor. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, donde Courtney pudo observar a casa uno de los alumnos, y los que ellos consideraban, graves problemas:

Miró a la derecha, cólera de una chica que veía con envidia el cabello de otra.

Volteó hacia la izquierda: rechazo de una porrista hacia un chico nerd que por la flor que llevaba, suponía que la había invitado a salir.

En una esquina estaban un par de chicos, novios aparentemente, o mejor dicho ex novios, pues el chico presentaba rabia y la muchacha estaba entrando en niveles altos de depresión.

Y también estaba la chica que horas atrás las había fastidiado, con una sensación vigilancia que si no fuera por que no podía expresarse, ya le hubiera preguntado que narices le pasaba.

—No puedo creer que siga ofendida —pensó con aburrimiento, pegándole una mordisco a su emparedado— Pareciera como si le hubiéramos hecho algo.

—Ya te lo dije, ni siquiera le podemos decir tonta —respondió Gwen dándole un mordisco a su manzana— de todas maneras se "Vengaría" de mi no de ti, y seamos sinceras, eso no es posible.

Y Gwen deseó que sus palabras fueran ciertas, y lo que sospechaba, que el que Rebecca tuviera algo personal contra Courtney, fueran solamente pensamiento de su perturbada mente. No es que le gustara meterse en la vida de la castaña, pero consideraba que ella ya tenía muchos problemas personales, para añadirle a una estúpida ambiciosa.

—Tienes razón —contestó Courtney, más por cortesía que por ganas de mantener la conversación, o porque le creyera realmente.

Comieron en silencio.

Gwen de repente se fijó en un castaño, que hace unas semanas le había llamado la atención. El muchacho estaba ignorante de la mirada de la chica, hasta que uno de sus compañeros la señaló sin siquiera disimular, ambos sonrieron con arrogancia. Gwen desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No ha cambiado nada? —preguntó Courtney dando un mordida a su emparedado.

—No lo sé, antes de mirarlo bien, el ya se había dado cuenta —ijo Gwen, bajando la vista.

Hace una semana el chico castaño había tenido la fecha de muerte alarmantemente cerca, y día tras día, Gwen, preocupada, miraba por encima de su cabeza, esperando que la fecha cambiara. Pero nada, al parecer era el destino.

_—Dentro de tres días —_pensó con algo de tristeza. No es que le cayera bien el muchacho, es mas, era el típico chico popular, jugador de fútbol, conquistador, y con el ego por las nubes, para nada su tipo… Pero igualmente eso no era excusa de que tuviera una muerte tan prematura.

—Tal vez tengas una premonición… O algo —intentó animar Courtney, mirando a aquel chico por el rabillo del ojo.

—Y que me equivoque como la última vez, que alegría— respondió Gwen con sarcasmo y dejando su manzana sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, solo era una sugerencia —bufó Courtney, cruzándose de brazos, pero después gruñó y se presionó la sien con fuerza— ¿No se podría ir ya corriendo?

—¿Quién? —preguntó su compañera.

—Elsa, no puedo creer que sufra tanto por un chico, y para serte sincera Jack también es un idiota —respondió Courtney con aburrimiento.

—Está enamorada ¿Qué quieres de ella? —preguntó Gwen desinteresada.

—No se, que se vaya de aquí, donde no la pueda sentir —dijo Courtney.

Gwen rodó los ojos, a veces no sabía quien era la más insensible de las dos.

Terminaron de comer, minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Se levantaron y fueron a su siguiente clase: Gwen a ciencias y Courtney a matemáticas, por el resto del día no tenían ninguna clases donde coincidieran las dos.

Para cuando terminó el día, ambas estaban estresadas por las clases. No es que las dos hablaran mucho, pero ¡Por dios! Una cosa es que no fueran muy sociales, pero otra es que no hablaran por casi seis horas seguidas, y aguantar las burlas dirigidas hacia ellas, los murmullos que escuchaban cada vez que se volteaban, y las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros no eran precisamente aguantables.

Mientras ambas iban a sus respectivos casilleros, podía observar como algunos se le quedaban viendo. Courtney, que tenía el casillero mas alejado de la puerta del estacionamiento, caminaba cabizbaja y con la manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó un chico que al parecer, había decidido que era buena idea andar en patineta por los pasillo del colegio. Courtney solo tuvo tiempo de subir la mirada antes chocarse con el chico. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el chico sobre ella— …Disculpa —dijo el muchacho.

Se levantó y tomó del brazo a Courtney. Pero, cuando la trató de incorporar la manga de su chaqueta se corrió un poco, dejando piel expuesta entre la tela de la misma y el guante. El muchacho la había agarrado justamente en ese lugar. Sucedió lo inevitable: Se tocaron.

A le mente de Courtney vinieron un motón de recuerdos: Cumpleaños, salidas con personas que ni conocía, fiestas alocadas a las cuales nunca entraría, movimientos con la patineta que ella le parecía imposibles realizar, peleas con profesores, cosas con mujeres que hubieran preferido nunca enterarse…

La chica se soltó del agarre como si quemase, cayendo otra vez al suelo. Se había mareado y no quería seguir profundizándose en la mente del muchacho. Ya era mucho haberlo visto teniendo intimidad con su novia, o peor aun, fantasías con la misma.

—¿Oye, estas bien? —preguntó el muchacho, el cual se llamaba Daniels, información que había tenido, en su breve contacto con él. Lo miró y vio una fuerte aura de color verde que prácticamente lo alumbraba, eso era buena señal. También sintió como la duda estaba planteada en él, y hasta un poco de preocupación. Era uno de los pocos chicos que no se dejaban llevar por las apariencias ni los rumores, poco de ellos habían en este lugar.

-No me pasa nada, me tengo que ir —se excusó, levantándose si hacerle caso a la mano extendida del chico. Aunque su aura era buena señal, ella no confiaba en nadie, ni aunque tuviera el premio mundial de la paz, no lo hacia, con nadie, salvo tal vez Gwen.

Sin mirar atrás ni prestar atención a los llamados del muchacho, llegó hasta donde estaba su callejero. Suspiró mientras se presionaba la sien, tratando de olvidar las imágenes que recientemente había adquirido. Tuvo que tomar unos cinco minutos al menos para relajarse, y volver a su estado de taciturna, antes de poder poner la contraseña en su casillero y sacar sus cosas. Sacó los libros que necesitaba para hacer la tarea del día siguiente, y también una botella de agua y una caja de pastillas. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta las metió rápidamente en su bolso, ya eran muchos los rumores, lo único que faltaba es que la tacharan de drogadicta o algo por el estilo.

Avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos, los mas pegada posible a la pared, lo menos que quería, era tocar a otra persona.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, ya se encontraba Gwen con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en su Porsche, de lejos no distinguía sin tenia los ojos cerrando o no.

—Llegas tarde —le recriminó mirándola— ¿Qué paso?

—No quiero hablar de eso —acotó Courtney, dejando la mochila en el asiento trasero y metiéndose en el coche. Gwen la imitó.

—¿A quién tocaste? —preguntó Gwen, Courtney suspiró. Era casi imposible ocultarle algo a ella.

—A un chico llamado Daniels, estaba con su patineta y se cayó sobre mí, no puedo creer que use la patineta en los pasillo podría haber pasado algo peor —Gwen arqueó una ceja ante el comentario— Y déjame decirte que el chico, aunque sea amable, tiene en unas cosas que ni siquiera he llegado yo a imaginar.

Gwen rió ante la indirecta, Courtney la miró con reproche.

-¿Qué, tengo que fingir que no es divertido? —reclamó ella— Siempre, en las pocas ocasiones donde has tocado a alguien, no han sido personas "Tranquilas"

—No me lo recuerdes —murmuró ella mientras recordaba una vez que había tocado por accidente a un chico muy guapo, que había resultado ser gay. Ese día, duró toda la tarde con la mente llena de lo que Gwen había llamado yaoi.

Gwen rió de nuevo. Courtney frunció el ceño pero después sonrió, la venganza era dulce.

—Sí, el chico es un pervertido, si supiera lo que pensó de ti…—no tuvo que terminar la frase, Gwen ya se había callado.

—Voy a golpear a Danifer mañana —comentó ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Es Daniels —le corrigió Courtney.

—Lo que sea —bufó Gwen. Miró hacia el frente, observando como el sol estaba en lo alto, y eso que ya era las tres de las tarde, frunció el ceño— Hay demasiado sol.

—Ni tanto, ayer estaba peor —dijo Courtney.

—Tal vez, pero no me gusta el sol. Lo detesto, es mucha luz —comentó Gwen— Creo que voy a comenzar a usar pasamontañas.

—Si sigue así vas a parecer una criminal, primero las gafas y después esto —rodó los ojos Courtney.

—Lo que sea —dijo Gwen, subiendo los pies al asiento y abrazándose a si misma.

Después de unos quince minutos Courtney llegó hasta la casa De Gwen.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Courtney— ¡Y no llegues tarde!

—Si, si lo que sea —dijo Gen despidiendo con un gesto vago con la mano.

La gótica entró al edificio, y caminó por un estrecho pasillo, llegando hasta la parte de los elevadores. Se fue a lo ultimo, hacia un puerta la abrió y estaban las escaleras de en caso de emergencias. Le gustaba irse por ahí, nunca encontraba a nadie. Subió hasta el piso cuatro, entró nuevamente por un estrecho pasillo y después se dirigió a la primera puerta.

—¡Ya llegue! —llamó al entrar a su casa, pero nadie respondió. Gwen caminó hasta la cocina, y en el refrigerador encontró una nota pegada a un imán. La quitó y la leyó:

_Gwen me surgió una emergencia en el trabajo._

_La comida es en el microondas._

_Haz la tarea, come, te bañas y te acuestas._

_Regresaré a las once_

_Elizabeth _

La chica arrugó la nota. Odiaba que la trataran como una niña. Su tutora iba a llegar tarde por primera vez desde hace tres meses. No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo haciendo la tarea, cuando fácilmente podía copiarse de Courtney. Y no pensaba comer esas cosa que parecía pasto, vamos, ella era vegetariana, pero tampoco un pez o algo por el estilo, como para comer algas al vapor, ciertamente no había querido saber cual quería el acompañante; la pizza era mucho mejor.

Lanzó la mochila hacia el sofá, prendió el reproductor y lo puso a todo volumen. En esos momentos, solo Paramore podía sacarle de su estado de ánimo. Prendió su laptop, fue directamente a un documento de Word y siguió son su historia:

_¿Qué había después de la vida? _

_¿Realmente existía la muerte?_

_El…_

_¿Descanso eterno? _

_Yo lo dudo._

_Y si es así… _

_¿Por que yo no lo había logrado? _

Antes de seguir escribiendo una voz la sacó de su concentración.

—Hola, Gwen —de la nada una niña de unos trece años apareció frente a los ojos de Gwen. Sus grandes ojos de color azul, su cabello largo y alborotado, amarrado en dos coletas bajas y el camisón que traía, un poco quemado, le daba un aspecto de paranoia. Gwen se quitó las gafas para ver mejor el estado semitransparente que traía la muchacha— ¿Escribiendo otra vez mi fantástica pero a la vez deprimente vida?

—Hola, Verónica—saludó Gwen como si nada, sonriéndole a la pequeña fantasma— Estaba comenzando escribir…

Por otro lado Courtney ya estaba metiendo su auto en el garaje. Tomó su mochila y entró a su casa. La sala se encontraba vacía, así como también el salón principal como la cocina.

Mientras subía las escaleras, se dijo que no era extraño, pues su padre seguiría trabajando y su madre… Al llegar al primer piso, pudo escuchar con claridad varios gemidos. Suspiró con cansancio, y caminó más rápido hacia la próxima escalera.

Su cuarto se hallaba en el tercer piso, que en realidad, era todo el piso para ella, puesto que sus padres no subían hasta ahí. Pues ellos dormían en el primero, donde normalmente Emma también llevaba sus parejas, para "hablar". Mientras que el segundo, John tenía todos los cuartos ocupados con información de su empresa, documentos y cosas que Courtney pasaba por alto.

El cuarto de Courtney estaba decorado de manera exquisita. Como era en el tercer piso, un gran ventanal ocupaba toda la pared, donde, además de crear un lugar muy luminoso, podía ver a todo el mundo pasar por afuera, mas ellos no la podían ver. Estaba hecho de madera color caoba, y las paredes pintadas de blanco, donde la morena había colgado fotos, recortes de revista, o notitas de "pendiente" y demás cosas que le gustaran: Eso si, de una manera muy ordenada y prolija. Una cama matrimonial con sabanas azules, era lo que mas llamaba la atención, una peinadora, mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama, un armario, lo típico de cualquier cuarto.

Claro los vidrios rotos que estaban esparcidos por el lugar no eran parte de la decoración. ¿Qué podía decir? Se enojaban con facilidad, por eso tenía que permanecer inmune a cualquier situación. Como por ejemplo la lujuria que desprendía su madre e inundaba toda la casa. Definitivamente, no quería participar en ello, así que de su mochila sacó las pastillas y la botella de agua, y se tomó dos rápidamente. Se fue a la cama, se procuraría por la tarea mas tarde, o mejor aun: Se copiaría de Gwen.

—Otro día como de costumbre —pensaron ambas.

* * *

***capitulo editado* **

Que tal?

Ya se... Courtney no es Courtney

Pero todo tiene su explicación... y la verdadera mandona, engreída perfeccionista y un poco perra de Courtney (Sin ofenderle) Saldrá a la luz...

Y pronto aparecerán cierta persona que haran sus vidas mejores... o peores... pero una cosa es segura... Seran mucho mas entretenidas...

El proximo capitulo se llamara: Un dia que para ella es normal...

Tdos eso aqui en... legion TDI


	3. Descontrol… parte 1

Hola!

como estan?

espero que bien... si no... le compadezco xD

Bueno... no pensaba actualizar hoy por que el capitulo no estaba listo, pero me di cuenta que con apenas la mitad ya tenia 10 pagina de word... Que aunque son muchos me parece exagerado poner un capitulo de 20 paginas (Total Drama CORRE! es la exepcion) Asi que esta dividido es don parte...

Esta es la parte de Courtney, donde se descontrolara (Vaga la redundancia)

Mmmmm... no se que mas decir... buehhh lo otro lo digo mas abajo...

ahora leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Descontrol… parte 1.**

Courtney sabia que ese día no iba ser uno de sus preferidos.

Sobre todo por tener clase de deportes.

Solo veía la clase dos veces a la semana, pero aguatarse un pervertido profesor, aunque fuera por un corto lapso de tiempo, era desagradable.

Se levantó de su gran cama y se estiró, pero al levantarse de tropezó con las sabanas, maldijo por lo bajo, su día ya había comenzado mal.

Se levantó dándole un par de patadas a las sabanas, y se dirigió a su baño.

Se dio una rápida ducha, lo suficiente para quitarse el calor de la noche anterior y ya.

Entró a su cuarto con una toalla en su torso y otra en su cabello, miró el paisaje que al parecer era lo opuesto a su estado de humor.

Mucho sol, claro y alegré.

-_Perfecto para una clase de deportes_- Pensó con fastidio, y sin embargo no puedo evitar sonreír, a diferencia de su amiga gótica, le gustaba esa estrella llena de fuego, como se ocultaba tras grandes y blancas nubes, para así disimular su grandeza y así no hacerle daño a las personas directamente- _Como yo._

Pensó mientras se quitaba la toalla y comenzaba a vestirse.

Por que ella lo sabía, ella podía ser grande, no, mejor dicho, ella era grande, _era_. Había tenido grandes ambiciones, entre ellas ser abogada, doctora o hasta presidente, cuando decía que tenia grandes ambiciones no era falso. Quería estudiar y convertirse alguien en la vida, alguien independiente, poderoso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e impotencia.

Ahora no podría hacer nada de eso.

Un sentimiento de tristeza la lleno completamente, el resultado no se hizo esperar.

La lámpara explotó en parpadeo haciendo que la castaña diera un respingo, se había propasado, de nuevo.

Sin darle importancia al objeto destruido de soltó el cabello que le llegaba un poco por debajo al nivel de los hombros, se comenzó a cepillar el pelo.

Siempre había sido normal, era popular, sacaba buenas notas, buena alumna, líder en el club de debate, tenia novio, era querida…

Hasta que eso sucedió.

En el momento que se puso el guante cerró el puño con fuerza, por suerte ya nadie le podía hacer daño, nunca más.

Agarrando su mochilla cerró su puerta de un trancazo, bajo las escaleras y se fue directamente a la cocina, no había rastros de sus padres.

Si la memoria no le fallaba hoy su madre tenía una "Cita de negocios" y su padre tenía que aclarar algunos asuntos de su trabajo.

Hoy podría comer tranquilamente, que bueno.

Sin ganas de cocinar, simplemente se preparó una cereales.

Lastima que Gwen no podía disfrutar de su soledad.

Estaba comenzando a pensar, que su tutora en vez de cuidarla, lo que hacia era, torturarla.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó por cuarta vez ella.

-Aun no- Repitió Gwen haciendo la tarea- _La próxima vez escondo mi mochila_.

Pero, no era su culpa, que iba a saber ella que después de acostarse a dormir, su tutora seria tan entrometida como para revisar su bolso y sus cuadernos, por lo menos antes de irse a dormir había botado la caja de la pizza, suspiró.

-De todos los días y Courtney llega tarde precisamente hoy- Pensó Gwen afinando el lápiz más de lo normal.

Miró de reojo a su tutora que estaba revisando unos documentos con entrecejo fruncido mientras bebía una taza de café, estaba segura que si era silenciosa podría irse si que ella se diera cuenta.

Cerró el cuaderno silenciosamente, mientras alzaba la silla para no hacer ruido.

Agarró su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Gwen?- La voz de Elizabeth hizo que la chica diera un respingo. Bravo, lo único que le faltaba.

-Er…- La repuesta llegó por arte divina al escuchar un cornetazo- Llegó Courtney… ¡Me voy!

Y escuchando aun los gritos de su tutora (¡¿Terminaste la tarea?) salió volando las escaleras.

-Un poco controladora ¿No te parece?- pregunta Elisa, su amiga fantasma.

-Yo diría que demasiado- Respondió Gwen, sin desviar la vista del suelo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me gusta mucho apreciar el sol por la mañana- Dijo la chica elevándose hasta el alfeizar de los grandes ventanales- Aunque ya no lo pueda sentir me llena toda su luz.

-¿Qué?- Gwen se acercó hasta el ventanal y pudo ver todo con claridad, excelente claridad, se llevó las manos a los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo- Mis gafas.

Claro, en la casa se las quitaba para que Elizabeth no le dijera nada, estuvo tentada en volver por ellas, pero desechó la idea, no quería reencontrarse con su tutora de nuevo, últimamente estaba aun mas insoportable. Con un gruñido siguió su camino

-¿Por qué te la pones?- Preguntó inocentemente la niña- Te ves mas bonita sin ellas.

-Es mi decisión usarlas Elisa- Gwen prefirió ignorar las miradas indiscretas de las personas que le lanzaban desde el salón principal- Mejor me voy de aquí.

-¡Te espero!- La chica se despedía con la mano en alto sin importar que otras personas la atravesaran en el acto.

Gwen caminó hasta donde la esperaba Courtney, sin decir palabra lazó su mochila al asiento trasero y se subió.

-Se dice hola- Criticó Courtney. Gwen la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Se supones que llegarías temprano- Dijo Gwen con los brazos cruzados- Todos los días me dices "Llegas temprano" y aho…

-Mis padres no estaban, no iba desaprovechar esta oportunidad- Contestó Courtney como ni nada.

-Pero tuve que aguantar a Elizabeth por más de una hora y media- Gwen parecía no querer dejar pasar su enojo- Me puso a hacer la tarea como si fuera una niña de nueve años, igual me podía copiar de ti- Declaró con descaro.

-Yo tampoco hice la tarea- Dijo la morena, Gwen la miró sorprendida.

-Pero si es lo primero que haces apenas llegar a casa- Habló sin contenerse.

-Pues es difícil concentrarse cuando "alguien" está dos pisos bajo tuyo haciendo "Cosas"- Gwen no necesitaba que se lo explicara, suspiró.

-¿Otra vez? Tu padre si que es un imbecil por no darse cuenta- Cuando Gwen se dio cuenta trató de remediarse- Digo, como tu madre es tan apartada con tu padre… Es decir…

Era obvio que Gwen no sabia controlar sus nervios, Courtney también suspiró.

-El lo sabe ¿Por qué crees que tienen tantas peleas? No es por falta de atención mutua o algo así… Mucho menos por mi- Courtney rió con amargura al decir lo ultimo- Claro, después mi madre se "contenta" con mi padre como si no hubiese pasado nada- Al final la chica había presionando con mas fuerza de lo normal.

Gwen se quedó callada si saber que decir.

Con el tono en que había hablado Courtney pareciera como si no le importara pero ella sabia que no era así, tenia que darle crédito por eso de ocultar sus emociones.

-De verdad no se que decirte- Dijo sincera, ella no era el tipo de personas que daba consuelo y de todas manera no sabia si ella lo necesitara.

-No tienes que decir nada- Dijo courtney mirando hacia la carretera- Es mi vida y estoy muy consciente de ello, ya me acostumbre.

-Bueno, por primera vez agradezco tener una tutora como Elizabeth- Ambas rieron, tratando de olvidar lo anteriormente dicho, Gwen sonrió- Cópiate de mi.

-¿En serio?

-Me sentiría muy mojigata si hubiera la tareas por que simplemente mi tutora me lo hubiese ordenado- Explicó Gwen sin importancia- Así que hazme un favor y ayúdame en contradecirle en esto.

-De verdad que no te cae bien ¿verdad?- Preguntó Courtney arqueando una ceja, Gwen se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

Llegaron en un par de minutos, se bajaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al colegio, ya tenían retraso.

-Tengo deporte, me tengo que cambiar… Demonios- Por otra parte, lo bueno de llegar tarde es que nadie le molestaba, pero aun así tener que hacer cinco vuelta más que el resto no le agradaba.

-Yo tengo matemáticas por el otro pasillo… ¡Adiós!- Si Gwen llegaba tarde de nuevo seguramente no la dejarían pasar.

La Jonson derrapó por el último pasillo al estar cerca de los vestuarios, fue a su casillero y saco su ropa de deportes: Mono largo de color negro, buzo de manga larga con capucha blanco, zapatos deportivos, guantes de cuero hasta el antebrazo, cualquiera diría que era deportista profesional, pero eso si, sin no mostraba ningún centímetro de piel, en deportes era mas común que hubiera contacto.

Sobre todo cuando le mandaba a practicar defensa personal.

Corrió hasta las canchas, pero antes que nada se detuvo, escuchaba algo ¿Un sollozo? Se detuvo, justo al frente del despacho del profesor.

Sabía que no debía entrar, que era incorrecto pero la curiosidad era una de sus debilidades, dominada por su impulsividad abrió la puerta si hacer ruido.

Hay se encontraba su profesor de deportes.

Claro, no mostraba su cara de soberbia ni tenia la estupida tablilla madera que utilizaba para azotarla contra el escritorio como si fuera un mazo.

Estaba en posición fetal en la esquina más oscura del pequeño despacho, mirando al vació, una mano en una fotografía arrugada y en la otra una botella de vodka a medio tomar…

Oh, oh, eso no podía ser bueno.

Un segundo después un torbellino de emociones la envolvió.

Miedo, ira, depresión, humillación, coraje…

Se llevó la manos a la cabeza tratando de aguantar el agudo dolor, pero le era imposibles, tenia que salirse del esa habitación ¡Ya!

Retrocedió si saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía pues tenia los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando escucho como tropezaba con una lámpara de pie.

Pareció que el hombre despertó de un letargo, desvió su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Que haces aquí?- El hombre dejo de sentir, lo mismo ocurrió con Courtney.

-Profesor yo…- Dijo entre jadeos, las emociones habían sido tan fuertes que se había quedado sin aire- Este…

Para su sorpresa, el se rió amargamente.

-Ya se lo que quieres… Lo que quieren todas cuando viene hacia mi ¿verdad?- Tomó un sorbo de la botella- Todos quieren lo mismo.

Courtney palideció, no quería sacar conjetura pero era mejor prevenir, lentamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No profesor vera…- No sabia que decir, su mente aun estaba en blanco.

-¡Y actúan de la misma santa manera! Viene como de por casualidad con sus cara de "Yo no fui" Y quiere saber que te pasa, supuestamente ayudarte y justo en ese instante… ¡Plam! Te engatusan como tal perra y dicen la típica frase de "Yo no te haría lo mismo que esa otra"- El hombre parecía sumergido en sus recuerdos- ¿Por qué…?

Courtney dio otro paso hacia atrás, ya tenía una idea de lo que era esa vieja foto.

-¿¡Por que me abandonó!- El hombre explotó, las posibilidades de escapar de courtney se volvieron nulas, el torbellino de emociones había vuelto, y más fuerte que ante, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al sentir el sufrimiento del profesor- ¡Quería ayúdame! ¡Me lo dijo! ¡Me lo juró! Dijo "No pienso dejarte, juntos saldremos de esto" Pero no, se fue la muy mentirosa, mujer tenia que ser, todas son iguale, una perras sin corazón.

Y… aun con el dolor, sintió aun mas profundas esas palabras, ignorando por un instante el sentimiento de cólera ajeno frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez al descubrir que seguía con la bebida y las drogas se cansó y se fue- Si, ella lo sabia, sabia toda su patética historia por haberlo razado accidentalmente el primer de desde que había tenido sus poderes- Yo creo que el mentiroso es usted con el "Lo voy dejar mañana"

-¡Cállate!- El hombre lanzó la botella hacia la pared que se quebró al instante- ¡Tu no sabes nada!

-En realidad lo se todo- La estaba retando, eso no era bueno en esos casos.

-¿Qué, lo mismo se lo hiciste a un hombre? ¿Le hiciste creer que había esperanza para después dejarlo?- El hombre avanzó un paso, rió negando con la cabeza- Quien diría… tan joven y tan puta.

-No me insultes- Aunque ella no gritara se podía leer la amenaza bajo su voz, no se podía mover pero aun podía sentir al cien por ciento, y sabia que se estaba enojando por si misma.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Dime Jonson a cuanto te has tirado?- El hombre reía cada vez mas, era obvio que había tomado drogas, quizás minutos antes de cambiarla por la bebida. Se acercó más.

-No te me acerques- ya se estaba comenzando a asustar, hombre drogadicto era capaz de todo.

-Vamos otro mas a la lista no es mucho- Y hasta ahí llegó su limite.

Un odio propio, salido de su corazón la hizo gritar, odiaba tanto a ese tipo de hombre, de verdad que los odiaba, creyéndose mejor que los demás y pisoteando el orgullo e la mujer, tenia que hacer algo… Hacerle pagar… como sea.

Y de la nada sucedió.

Los cristales del despacho, todos: Los de los ventanales, el de la puerta, unos pocos jarrones y hasta el de una pecera… estallaron.

El resultado no fue bueno.

El hombre estaba parado justo en el medio, de la habitación… todos los vidrios explotaron… Hacia una solo dirección…. Justo al centro… Donde estaba el profesor…

El resultado fue inminente, el hombre cayó desmayado, con más de un vidrio incrustado a la espalda, Courtney se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿Qué había hecho?

De la furia solo quedo un sentimiento, angustia.

Se había propasado… De nuevo.

El hombre comenzó a gritar de dolor, pidiendo ayuda, no parecía estar conciente de lo que había sucedido, solo que de un momento a otro había caído al suelo desangrándose, nadie sabía nada, no debía hacerlo, pero podía…

Retrocediendo tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió saliendo a tropezones.

No debía hacerlo, sabia que tenia que responsabilizarse por sus errores, en estos casos horrores, pero es que… ¡Era tan difícil!

Y no, nadie la iba a entender, lo mas seguro es que la tacharan de loca o incluso que la juzgaran por intento de asesinato ¡Por Dios! Había dejado un ser humano a medio morir ¿Qué más iban a pensar de ella?

Ni siquiera podía hablar con Gwen para sentirse menos culpable, pues ¿Que haría, sacarla de la clase? No, no, no.

Le parecían invisibles las personas que le pasaban al lado ¿O era al revés? No sabia, solo sabia que tenía que desaparecer.

Entró al baño de las chicas, que en estos momentos estaba vacío y le parecía un refugio, solo por seguridad se metió a un cubículo y se sentó en el frío piso abrazándose a si misma.

-No fue intencional, lo juro- Murmuraba Courtney comenzando a derramas sus primera lagrimas de impotencia y miedo.

Impotencia por no poder controlarse a si misma, poder herir a alguien sin proponérselo solo por enojarse.

Miedo por lo que ocurriría ¿Si se enteraba que había sido ella? ¿Si la acusaban de asesina? ¿Si el profesor moría? Muchos pensamientos como para estar tranquilla

¡Odiaba tanto esto! quería que la tierra la tragara, morirse tal vez, dejar de sentir… una vez mas, se había descontrolado- No fue mi culpa… No lo fue.

Negaba con la cabeza mientras se comenzaba a balancear de un lado a otro.

Definitivamente sus poderes eran una maldición.

* * *

Primero que nada... respuestas...

NekoNight: Segura que aun quiere re los poderes de Courtney? se me hace que no... jajajaja, para serte sincera fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza, despues me di ceunta de eso, sobre todo por que mabas son rubias... y no, no me tardare tanto como TDC! que por cierto pronto, subiré un cap. (Conste, para mi la palbra pronto tiene un aaaaaaaaaamplio significado)

Crazy'Guuadii - A.S: Gracias... MUCHAS gracias por comentar! Mira, se que a la mayoría le cae mal Gwen, pero a mi no, me cae muy bien a decir verdad (Aunque aun no supero que le haya hecho eso a Courtney) pero lo que quiero decir, es que en este fic no va a ser una perra, puede que un poco pero no con Courtney ni Duncan, mucho menos con Trent... Bueno X... Me gusta mucho hablar contigo xD y sigue con tu fic, que me hace alucinar a colores xD

toaneo07: sip, la mayoría de mis historia tienen de drama, dolor, intriga y otra cosas mas (Claro ligado con humor de todas maneras) Y considerare tu petición, pero me sera dificil pues no alguien que conozca mucho... hare "lo que pueda"

MIREYA DXC: Ssshhhhhh! no des spoiler querida! upsss... O.O... ves lo que me haces hacer? xD Gracias por comentar!

Courtneywafflesdxc: Jajajaja! me das risa cada ves que comenta... no se por que... pero es así... xD Y si cualquiera se trauma con eso del pasado... Pero que mas... y ahora con esto... que maldad... quien es capaz de hacerle algo asi? Pues yyo! jeje me gusta hacer muchos sufrir a los personajes, y sobre las perjas, chica relájate, siéntate y lee el fci que ahora es que le espera para que aparezcan lios amorosos!

GwenWaterSiren: O.O son el par de rewiew as largo que he recibido en mi vida... gracias! Si, Gwen me parece fácil de describir, no se por que, tal vez por que es un persona tan simple pero a la vez tan profundo, o también puede que tenga una pequeña gota de gótica en mis venas, me es sencillo, se que aman al arte y ven el mundo como es. No pienso decir quien es quie, pue arrunaria muchas sorpresas (Aunque ya te imginaras que es) Pero mira, Gqwen dibujar muerto, tu no crees que sea algo malo... eso de una premonicion? Solo digo... Si, me cansa ese tipo de poderes ya que son tan... obvio, asiq que puse otra que facilmente pueden descontrolarse. Mmmm si si habrá TxG... poco a poco de una manera poco ante vista... De verdad espero que disfute este fic, tanto como yo leyendo tu comentarios ;)

niiary: Nooooooo! no botes el celular, no sabes cuanto lloraria yo por uno (El mio es una chatarra xD) Nehh la niña no es nada a comparacion de lo que le espera a Gwen... muajajaja (Ignora eso ^.^) Y si la madre de courtney es una pu...berta Gracias por leer!

Ahora si...

Que tal?

Creen que me pase con Courtney?... No se... ya tenia esto desde el principio, pero al yendo escribirlo iba hundiendome y... no se... creo que me emocione... ustedes que dicen?

l proximo cap comienza los problemas de Gwen, por favor no se desmayen...

Este fic es un poco tragico pues trata de como superar algo con lo que no estamos acostumbrados...

Mmmm, no se que mas decir...

Coman frutas y verduras?

Nahhhh estoy medio dormida, medio despierta asi que me voy...

chao!


	4. Descontrol… parte 2

Hola! como estan?

ok este saludo ya mesta cansado -.-

Bien aqui esta la parte de Gwen, recién salido de Word

Me tarde dos meses exactamente...

Me tardé, lo se pero las clases me afixian, lamentablemente ya no podre escribir tanto como quisiera T.T

Mmmm no se que mas decir pues tengo sueño...

Asiq eu disfruten el cap. xD

Posdata: Le didico el cap a GwenWaterSiren por que se que le encanta el personaje de Gwen y que es su favorito... espero que te agrade el cap xD

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Descontrol… Parte 2**

La "Diosa de la muerte" Según como se autodenominaba ella, estaba sentada en una de las mesas del local de comida rápida, el olor a grasa y a fritura le inundaba la nariz, frunció el ceño a causa del nauseabundo olor.

Miró su ensalada que estaba en un pote de plástico, no se veía fresca, pero mejor comer eso a la comida de su tutora, distraídamente tomó de su refresco mientras veía a un grupo de chicos lanzándose papitas fritas entre si y pasando un buen rato, era obvio que eran jugadores de fútbol.

Como aquel chico….

_Los alumnos salían al estacionamiento para subirse a sus autos e irse, mas apresurados de lo normal. _

_Pero Gwen por primera no estaba ansiosa en irse, por dos razones muy importantes: Una, pues no tenía auto. Y dos estaba esperando a… Alguien. _

_Miró a Rebeca como salía con su grupo de inseparables "Amigas" seguramente feliz por haber salido antes de lo previsto, rodó los ojos. _

_Mucho más interesante que eso, vio al muchacho que le quedaba pocos días hablando animadamente con sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Lo miró fijamente, el al darse cuenta sonrió y se acercó a ella… _

_Un momento… ¡Se estaba acercando a ella!_

_Se cruzó se brazos y se obligó a relajarse, cada vez que veía al muchacho no podía evitar sentir pena por el._

― _Hola ― Saludó con una sonrisa, ella subió la vista. Si, aun tenía su fecha de muerte, suspiró._

― _¿Qué quieres? ― Preguntó sin rodeos._

― _¿Uno no puede salu…? ― _

― _Cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos y somos prácticamente de mundos distintos, no ― Contestó cortantemente ― Dime que quieres ― el muchacho perdió su sonrisa y suspirando puso su mano en su nuca, y aunque Gwen fuera fría no pudo evitar que el gesto del muchacho de le antojara inocente, y hasta cierto punto adorable._

― _Quería saber si… ― El chico suspiró se nuevo y la vio fijamente a los ojos ― ¿Querías salir conmigo? _

_Gwen parpadeó un par de veces impresionada, había esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso, pensó que había sido una broma de mal gusto pero antes de darle unas se sus habituales respuestas frías, vio sus ojos inocentes y un poco ansiosos y cambió de idea, sonrió amablemente _

― _Lo siento Connor pero no ― Respondió ella._

― _¿Por qué no? ― Preguntó el sorprendido, tal vez por que pocas lo rechazaban._

― _Pues no quiero ninguna relación por el momento ― Aclaró ella, ― "Menos aun cuando mueras en dos días."_

_Suspiró tristemente. Para su sorpresa el muchacho sonrió._

― _¿Mal de amores? ― Preguntó juguetonamente, ella solo arqueó una ceja ― Todos pasamos por es… _

― _No estoy despechada ― Aclaró Gwen armándose de paciencia ― Solo que por ahora no puedo salir… Con nadie ― "Y con eso me refiero con cualquier humano" _

_El chico pareció de repente incomodo, Gwen sabia porque. _

― _Bueno, te comprendo ― De nuevo esa sonrisa de alegría, Gwen desvió la vista sintiéndose culpable "¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cumplirle su último deseo?" Se deprimió con ese pensamiento ― Por lo menos podemos ser amigos ¿No?_

― _Claro… ― "…Que no" pensó afirmando con la cabeza, el chico se fue despidiéndose con un vago saludo de la mano, antes de alejarse lo suficiente ella lo llamó ― Pero antes dime… ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? _

― _No lo se, siempre te veo sola con la tal Jonson y nunca hablas con nadie, también me intrigas ― El se encogió de hombros sonriendo ― Eres misteriosa y un poco sombría ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta eso en las chicas._

_Gwen se sorprendió pero no tuvo mas tiempo de preguntar pues el chico se fue con sus amigos._

Suspiró pensando en el famoso dicho de "Las apariencia engañan"

― Malditas apariencias ― Murmuró ― ¿No podía ser un estupido sin cerebro que utilizara a las chicas solo por diversión? Así me sentiría menos culpable.

Sabía que se estaba mintiendo así misma. A su modo de ver, Vida era vida. Si en vez del chico amable e inocente le hubieran puesto un idiota que tenía el egocentrismo por los cielos hubiera tenido la misma reacción.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo.

Aunque no mostrara sus sentimientos siempre, y que fuera mas dura que una piedra y mas fría que un hielo…

Ella seguía siendo humana.

No podía ver como la luz se apagaba en los ojos de una persona, dejar de escuchar su corazón, ni ver como dejaba de moverse, tampoco sentir su piel fría, menos aun ver como los números se esfumaban como si nada…

No quería volver a repetir esa experiencia.

Apretó los dientes conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Lo peor de todo era ver las premoniciones de cada muerte cada día. ¿Quien diría que las estadísticas de las muertes fueran tan exactas? Según era así: Cada cinco minutos alguien moría y otra persona nacía…

Un buen ejemplo era el profesor de educación física, mejor conocido como William Sprout, muerto el 30 de octubre de 2010 a las tres y media de la tarde, ella lo sabía.

Había tenido una premonición de su muerte.

Sacó un objeto metálico de su mochila, era redondo y un poco oxidado, era la perilla del despacho del profesor.

Y aun se preguntaba como había sido capaz de haber hecho eso…

_Aun pensado en la pobre vida del chico, Gwen seguía esperando con los ojos cerrados en las puertas del instintito. _

_Solo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un ruido metálico._

_En el suelo, junto a sus pies estaba una perilla de puerta, subió la vista y una niña de nueve años la miraba con las manos en las caderas y ladeando la cabeza de forma chistosa. _

― _¿Qué haces? ― Preguntó Elisa._

― _Esperándote ― Murmuró ella sin animo de hablar, miró la perilla ― ¿Qué es eso? _

― _Nada más y nada menos, la prueba que podría salvar o no salvar a Courtney de la cárcel ― Dijo la niña alzando los brazos es un movimientos exagerado y levitando unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, sonrió angelicalmente para después reír un poco ― Creo que a la policía les dará un poco de trabajo saber quien hizo tal "Tragedia"…― Gwen decidió ignorar a la niña, hablar con ella de temas serios era imposible, Para Elisa un asesinato o un robo le eran cosas de gracia ― Me dificulto mucho sacar la perilla, la directora estaba rondando como león enjaulado hablando con los policías y… _

― Ahora si que la armaste Jonson ― Dijo Gwen girando la perilla entre sus dedos, viendo unas cuantas huellas dactilares, ya no estaba segura si eran suyas o las de Courtney, no podía evitar la tentación de sacar el picaporte cada media hora para examinarlo como si ese objeto fuera a darle respuestas. Frunció el ceño ― Aunque de todas las personas que habrías podido haber matado, escogiste el mejor ― Parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida por su comentario y con un suspiro guardó la cerradura ― Debo de dejar de hablar con Elisa.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número, esperó y esperó… Pero nada.

― ¿Dónde te metiste? ― Se preguntó viendo la pantalla del celular y esperando que por arte de magia este le respondiera, pero el numero de Courtney seguía tan muerto como ella… Se rió con ironía de su propio chiste.

Comió un poco de ensalada, pero prefirió dejarla al sentir un sabor amargo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Aparte de emo, también eres anoréxica? ― Preguntó un muchacho del grupo anteriormente nombrado, Gwen rodó los ojos, gesto que había visto el muchacho ― Y por lo que veo también eres una idiota al ignorarme.

― _Piensa en tu lugar feliz_ ― Trató de hacerlo pero su lugar estaba muy lejos de ahí, tal vez en una isla paradisíaca aislada de todo y como única compañía su cuaderno de historias ― ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

― Muchas cosas ― El sonrió arrogantemente ― Pero preferiría hacerte un favor y ponerte a hablar con alguien por primera vez en tu vida, supongo que serás como te ves por fuera, ya sabes: _Las apariencia engañan._

De acuerdo, esa frase le había dolido. No por ella, claro, pues siempre había mostrado su exterior como era su interior: Oscuro, pero en otro caso como Connor...

Ella lo miró con una mueca de asco visible en su rostro, lo degradó con su mirada como solo ella sabía hacer, un plan maquinaba en su mente, sonrío para sus adentros, ella podía ser un pequeña demonio cuando se lo proponía.

― Pues déjame decirte que en tu caso _Las apariencias NO engañan. _Es mas con solo verte, incluso desde lejos puedo deducir que eres un patán que nunca llegará a nada en su vida ― Habló cortantemente y con su tono siempre frío, con una sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento y apoyó las palmas de las manos en la mesita del lugar, se acercó lo suficientemente para que le viera los ojos sin posibilidad de voltear la mirada ― Me das pena, solo eres un pobre hombre que no sabe que es sentirse realmente valorado, solo con vanas superficialidades que supuestamente te llenan, y déjame decirte que el favor yo te lo hago a ti, pues te abro los ojos a como en realidad es el mundo y te hago bajar de la nube de egocentrismo de donde estas montado ―

Y sin más se dio media vuelta y se retiró con la barbilla en alto, tratando deque una sonrisa no se formará en sus labios. Se había inspirado en lo que había dicho, normalmente era así, en momentos donde la gente la insultaba o le recordaba su familia ella soltaba tales palabras que dejaban al mundo helado.

― Seré un hipócrita, lo aceptó ― Gwen se detuvo, sin voltearse escuchó las palabras del chico ― pero por lo menos no terminare _sola_.

De acuerdo, eso le había dado.

La herida de había reabierto y sangraba dolorosamente. Lentamente se volteó.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Preguntó en tono bajo, quería estar segura de lo que había dicho para no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer. El muchacho sonrió con arrogancia, se levantó de su asiento y con los brazos cruzados se dirigió hacia ella.

― Que vas a terminar **sola ― **Si, no había escuchado mal ― ¿Te afectó? Supongo que si, por que la cara de idi…

El muchacho no terminó la frase, no pudo… El puño de Gwen lo detuvo.

La fuerza del puñetazo fue tal que el chico cayó de espalda a la mesa, haciendo que esta se cayera y la ensalada y el resto del refresco le cayeran encima.

Los amigos del muchacho, se acercaron sorprendidos, la idea de defenderlo ni se les pasó por la cabeza, el resto de las personas miraban la escena con curiosidad, Gwen miró por el rabillo del ojo como los empleando se acercaban, entre ellos el gerente.

― Si, si, ya se que no puedo volver a este lugar no me lo digas ― Fue todo lo que dijo Gwen antes de agarrar su mochila e irse.

Idiota… Egocéntrico... Hipócrita... Superficial… Insulso...

Y, aunque dijera mil y dos insultos más al idiota aquel, aun las palabras de ese chico las tenía presente.

Terminar sola…

Sola…

Maldita sea de todas las cosas que le podía haber dicho, y justamente le había dicho… _Eso_.

― Sola ― Murmuró ella con la vista fija al suelo ― No quiero… terminar así.

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos.

No, ella no terminaría sola…

Tenia a Courtney, a Elizabeth, a Elisa y a… ¿Ella?

Bien eso no funcionaba, decidió distraerse mirando las publicidades del centro comercial, frunció el ceño: Eran puros estrenos de películas.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que estaba en el último nivel del centro comercial, decidió que ver una película no estaría mal.

Mientras caminaba hacia la taquilla, miraba como personas caminaban a distintas partes, sin evitarlo miraba por sus cabezas viendo los números, había visto el orden perfectamente…

Sesenta, setenta, sesenta y cinco, ochenta, noventa y dos… Treinta… esa última no había sido tan buena.

Gwen prefirió no mirar el rostro de nadie, así no sabia si estaba lejos o cerca de su muerte y así no se sentiría culpable. Por lo menos no mucho.

Llegó a la taquilla, y mientras esperaba en la cola, se preguntó que película quería ver.

Se decidió por una dramática, no quería terror, ya había tenido suficiente por el resto del día, mejor dicho de por vida.

Le encantaba las películas, además de dibujar y escribir su tercer pasión era lo cinematográfico, tenía un fino gusto por ello…

Además, alquilar las películas le evitaba el hecho de salir de su casa y en todo caso al estar viéndolo en la pantalla grande donde, luces estaban apagadas haciendo que los números rojos se difuminaran.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y con el boleto ya en mano, se preparó para sentirse mas viva que lo habitual.

Sonrió.

Ser una chica normal, ver una película, salir con amigos, tener novio, ir a fiestas, incluso se madre era lo que quería…

Bueno por lo menos tenía la parte de las películas.

…

Después de dos horas de estar sentada en una butaca mal ajustada y como vecino a dos muchachos más acaramelados que un dulce, salió de la sala.

Por suerte la película estaba lo suficientemente interesante, aunque claro el final la había dejado cortada.

¿Qué la había pasado a la chica?

¿Qué le había hecho su "novio"?

¿El muchacho se… vengaría?

Y ahora resultaba que había un segunda parte.

― _Las dos caras de una moneda, un enigma… Un enigma como la vida de la protagonista ― Pensó Gwen creando una critica ― Aunque parezca ser el típico cliché donde los chicos pasan de odiarse a amarse en un solo paso, presenta mas que eso, la realidad de algunos adolescentes deben aguantar, además de tener voluntad y madurez en su vida, saber como divertirse… _

Una de sus secretas ambiciones era ser critica, no le gusta esteriotipar a nadie, ni juzgarlo, pero en el momento de pedir su opinión era sincera, también poder aconsejar a los demás de lo que mas sabia… Arte.

― No estaría mal, ser una critica reconocida entre las revistas de farándula, la "Arpía" ― Dijo ella sonriendo, en su propio mundo. No estaba mal ilusionarse de ves en cuando.

Las personas caminaban, algunas muy cerca de Gwen pero a ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, no le importó.

― _Ir a Italia a estudiar ― _Pensó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras mecánicas, normalmente se iba por el lado mas desabitado_ ― Incluso podría conocer a alguien que no esteriotipé ni saque conclusiones por adelantado… _

Algo que nunca admitiría, a nadie es que muy dentro de su ser era una chica sensible y de buen corazón, que soñaba con ser una mujer fuerte, madura y hasta… Madre. Pero decirle eso a alguien seria como perder toda frialdad que la caracterizaba.

― _Un día le revelaría mí mas profundo secreto, y el lo comprendería_ ― Pensó ― _Seriamos felices, nos casaríamos y nos mudaríamos a una linda casa en el bosque. Y_ _es mas escribiría la historia de una chica que salio adelante aun con sus "problemas" y como había encontrado la luz al final del túnel._

Porque… Un día saldría de esa oscuridad donde estaba sumergida…

O Tal vez no.

Justo en el momento que estaba por la mitad de las escaleras, pudo ver una premonición.

Inconcientemente apretó la mano contra la barandilla y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mirando al vacío.

Pudo ver algo parecido a ¿Carne? Le tomó un segundo saber que era el interior de un cuerpo humano, no sabia como lo sabia simplemente… Lo sabía. Pronto ella hizo un recorrido a lo largo del cuerpo, pasando por el hígado, estomago, y entre los pulmones, podía observar como los órganos trabajaban lentamente, más lento de lo común.

Miró detalladamente los órganos, trabajando lentamente, en el borde pudo ver como hilo azules y rojos iban a una parte en concreto ¿Las venas y arterias? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De la nada subió hasta una parte en concreto… El corazón.

Abrió los ojos impactada.

El corazón bombeaba sangra como loco, el palpitar cada vez iba mas rápido hasta escucharse un molesto zumbido, eso no era bueno.

Pudo observar como el corazón se detenía por un segundo para después bombear mucho mas rápido, hasta que este… Se partió en dos.

La sangre poco a poco inundaba el cuerpo, tanto que ahogaba a Gwen, que aun sabiendo que no era real, se sentía ahogada.

Entrecerró los ojos queriendo despertar…

Y así lo hizo.

Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada números rojos, unos que se encontraran pronto y retrocedieran rápidamente.

Los encontró, demasiado tarde.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue ver la cuenta regresiva.

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

Un grito.

Pronto los demás miraron hacia las escaleras, donde un hombre de mediana edad comenzaba a convulsionar, como vano intento de que el cuerpo reaccionara. No lo logaría, ella lo sabia.

Se sintió ahogada, no había podido hacer nada, podía haberlo salvado y no lo había hecho, era su culpa.

― _No lo es, fue un algo biológico era imposible detenerlo_ ― Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

― Claro que si, hoy en día hay consejos de cómo prevenir un paro cardiaco ― Murmuró ella retrocediendo un poco, sin importar hacer tropezar a otros.

― _Se hace meses antes, quizás años. Tú tuviste la premonición unos segundos antes, no habrías podido hacer nada_ ― Dijo la voz retándola.

― ¡Basta! ― gritó ella sin poder soportar el peso de la conciencia y entre empujones y demás pudo lograr salir del centro comercial.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Qué acaso no había un solo día donde no quedara con remordimiento por no poder salvar a nadie? ¿No podía ser un simple humano mas sobre la faz de la tierra?

Al parecer no.

Calló de rodillas en un parque cerca del centro comercial y gritó como nunca había hecho.

― Miren que tenemos aquí ― Esa voz no le agradaba, volteó rápidamente asustada.

El par de hombres sedientos por algo de diversión, quedaron petrificados al ver la imagen de la chica: Ver como la muchacha se había dado la vuelta lentamente haciendo que su cabello ondeara libremente tapándole la mitad del rostro, sus labios entre abierto por el grito, y sus ojos de un brillante color rojo.

¿Rojo?

Antes de que Gwen reaccionara los hombres ya había corrido con miedo escritos en sus acciones.

Gwen parpadeó un par de veces haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a su color natural, sin ella enterarse del cambio.

Miró la luna, su única compañía en esos momentos.

Sonrió amargamente mientras veía como aquel astro se parecía tanto a ella.

Con secretismo. Nadie la entendía, mejor amiga de la noche, pues en la oscuridad es donde ella mas brillaba, pero sobre todo sola… Con estrellas como única compaña, a miles de kilómetros en el espacio.

Una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

― _Tal vez el chico tenia razón _― Pensó aumentando su amarga sonrisa ― _Estoy completamente sola._

_

* * *

_

Que tal?

No me quedo tal como quería pues lo escribi muy rapido...

Ustedes dicen a ver como me quedó las premoniciones.

Pensaba ponerlo como destino final 4, con mensaje subliminal pero no tenia mucha dmente...

Asi que lo hice asi xD

Imagínense... si este es una simple muerte biológica (Por decirlo de alguna manera) como seria una producida "mecanica" (Ya sea suicidio, asesinato, accidente o etc) Pensé ponerlo asi, pero decidici hacer algo sencillo.

La próxima contesto lo rewiews por MP esta vez no por que de verdad tengo sueño, pero quieran que sepana todos que siempre los leo y me rio con los suyos xD

Bien me voy chicas xD

chao!

(Repito me canse de esto saludo y despedida)

Posdata. Capitulo re-editado, para mejorar cierto errores (Mejor dicho Horrores) ortograficos. Les priometo que trata de mejor en ese aspecto y de leerlo dos veces antes de subir


	5. ¿ Alucinación o percepción?

primero me dasahogare:

Maldita sea!

Escribe una nota de autor demasiado larga, y le di cerrar por accidente y se borro!

Ok, ahora si...

No se que demonios puse en la NA anterior, asi que hare una nueva :p ( Si lo se, soy bipolar -.-)

Mmmmm... Este cap es el mas largo que he escrito sin contar los de TDC!

Me salio largo, pero ya que? pensé en dicidirlo en dos pero no quería cortar nada asi que decidí darle un premio y dejarle este cap asi de largo y con 22 hojas de word :P

No me acuerdo que mas dije... ah si!

Reecuerden el resumen que leyeron al entrar a la historia, cuanto terminen de leer no me vengan con es una copia barata de superman, batman, Hulk, hombre araña, x-men o las chicas superpoderosas -.-

Eso y TDI no me pertenece, si por mi fuera el DxC y TxG aun seguiria y el DxG no hubiera ido mas alla de una simple amistad.

ahora sip... el cap:

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¿Alucinación o percepción? **

Con la cabeza gacha, Courtney salió de su casa.

Había querido faltar hoy, pero… No podía. Algo le decía que no debía.

― _Qué algo y que nada. Ambas sabemos que eres tan santurrona que no puedes faltar ningún día_ ― Dijo una voz en su cabeza, ella bufó.

Apretó fuertemente sus libros contra su pecho, por el rabillo del ojo veía los arbusto como si de repente fueran a saltar y a atacarla.

― Courtney ― Se volteó asustada, pero se tranquilizó al ver a su madre ― Necesito que me hagas un favor.

― ¿A quien quieres que engañe esta vez? ― preguntó sin ser descortés, solo, sincera.

― No es eso, quiero que… Nada, olvídalo ― De repente se había dado la vuelta y se había metido de nuevo en la casa, Courtney arqueó una ceja en confusión, miró hacia al frente.

Alguien se acercaba… lo presentía.

Frunció el ceño, y se quedó quieta en el lugar. Si era una de los "amigos" de su madre ya sabría como actuar, solo tendría que decir "Al mismo hora y al mismo lugar". Si era unos de los clientes de su padre sabría que tenía que escapar, no era bueno hablar con drogadictos. Si era la policía por lo del profesor, asumiría sus responsabilidades. Si era…

¿Un gato?

El felino paso rápidamente delante ella, cruzó la calle y se escondió debajo de un auto.

Frunció el ceño, eso era raro, los gatos no se asustaba así como así.

Tal vez se había asustado de algo…

¿Pero de que?

Un ruido no hubiera bastado, más bien, como todo gato la curiosidad se le hubiera despertado y hubiera ido a investigar, eso solo indicaba una cosa: O era un perro, un auto o un hombre entonces. ¿Un perro? No, hubiera habido ladridos y el gato seguramente se hubiera subido a un árbol. ¿Un auto? Mucho ruido, ella lo habría escuchado. Entonces quedaba el hombre… Para estar en el patio trasero (Que era de donde había salido el gato) no debía ser bueno, entonces…

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en signo de negación.

― Cualquiera dice que va a venir alguien por venganza a asesinarme ― Murmuró por lo bajo. Suspiró, había veces si que sobreactuaba.

Caminó hasta el garaje con pasos lentos y tratando en despejar su mente.

Hasta que un simple ruido la sobresaltó.

Soltó los libros y como por reflejo dejo salir sus paredes, todo se echó para atrás: Los autos, los botes de basuras, las bicicletas y hasta el mismo gato había quedado levitando.

Courtney verificó todo con ojo crítico, esperando una señal de movimiento, pero nada.

Con un suspiro, dejó todo en su lugar, recogió sus libros y se fue.

― Creo que voy a seguir el ejemplo de Gwen y usare audífonos todo el día ― Dijo mientras dejaba la mochila en su auto ― Así no le prestaría tanta atención a mi entorno.

Se puso frente al volante y arrancó el auto.

― Bien Courtney ― Murmuró, hablando consigo misma ― Vas al colegio hoy como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿Por qué? Porque ayer no ocurrió nada que haya sido tu culpa… ¡Nada! El fue el que intentó agredirte, golpearte y quien sabe mas, tu solo te defendiste como mejor podías… usando tus poderes… frente a alguien que no estaba conciente en sus actos… matándolo en el instante y sin ningún remordimiento.

Bien, ese tipo de psicología no le estaba funcionado.

Cuando ella llegó a casa de Gwen esta ya la estaba esperando como siempre.

― No puedes si quiera imaginarte el día que tuve ayer ― Dijo Courtney como saludo.

― Créeme, si puedo ― respondió Gwen cortante. Sabia que no podía enojarse con ella pues no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar hacerlo cuando era ella la que había tenido la premonición… Estar en un primer momento en clases de matemática, y en el siguiente segundo estar envuelta en un tipo de tiniebla donde cuchillas apariencia de la nada y volaban hacia ella no ponía feliz a nadie.

― Lo viste ¿No? ― Preguntó Courtney adivinando todo, claro, ella podía ver las muertes ¿Cómo no enterarse? Se sintió nuevamente mal.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpó Gwen sintiendo culpable también.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó la morena.

― No lo se, siento que pude haber hecho algo ― Murmuró ― acompañarte hasta la clase, tener la premonición antes, o ir directo al despacho del profesor y jalarte de los pelos hasta sacarte… Cualquier cosa.

― Dejas caer todo el peso en tus hombros Gwen ― Dijo Courtney ― yo fui la culpable, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

― _¿Viste? Hasta la señorita "Yo nunca me equivoco" Lo admite _― Esa estupida voz en su cabeza la estaba molestando en su cabeza.

― Déjalo ― Murmuró ― Lo bueno de haberme enterado es que te limpie el expediente.

― ¿Eh? ―

― Elisa me ayudo a limpiar cualquier prueba que te inculpara ― Explicó Gwen como si nada ― Claro, lo único que te podía inculpar era la huella dactilares, las cuales solo estaban en la cerradura…

― Gwen no debiste ― Murmuró Courtney, parando el auto.

― Pues ya lo hice ― Aclaró Gwen cortante, se acomodo en el asiento de tal forma de quedar frente a su amiga y se quitó las gafas, mirándola directamente a los ojos ― Mira Courtney esto no fue tu culpa, tu solo… te defendiste. Es mas, quien sabe que tu pudo haber hecho ese tipo si ni no hubieras usado tus… bueno, tu sabes.

― Tampoco era para matarlo ― Susurró ella triste.

― Pues… Así es la vida ― Defendió Gwen ― Ese hombre ya había acumulado suficiente karma, tarde o temprano iba a sufrir una muerte poco… Agradable ―

Gwen trató de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

― ¿Sabes? No eres buena dando consuelo ― Bufó Courtney mientras, finalmente, se bajaba del auto.

― No es consuelo, es simplemente la verdad ― Contradijo ella, ambas rodaron los ojos.

― Terca ― Dijeron ambas a la vez, para después reír.

Ambas entraron a literatura, listas para enfrentar de nuevo su vida.

Porque, aunque para otros que no conociera la realidad humana como ella la sabían ellas, esos hechos fueran lo suficiente como para enloquecer, querer encerrarse, o hasta suicidarse…

― _No es que no lo hayan pensado antes_… ― Pensaba Gwen mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

― _Esto es una maldición_ ― Se dijo así misma Courtney sacando sus libros

Esa era su vida, trataban de sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible.

― _Pero quitarme la vida seria como un descaro después de haber visto tantas muertes, y como muchos no tiene la oportunidad de disfrutarla_ ― Gwen le echó un vistazo al salón, parando su vista en Connor, el la miró y sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo forzada.

― _Pero al mismo tiempo fue mi salvación_ ― Recordó Courtney como sus poderes había fluido siempre cuando estaba en peligro.

La profesora entró.

Gwen pudo ver como los números rojos estaban sobre su cabeza diciendo claramente que no iba pasar del año 2015. Courtney sintió su nerviosismo y también vio como su aura verde se estaba oscureciendo.

Suspiró, esto iba a ser largo.

.

― ¿Algo interesante? ― Preguntó un muchacho desde la rama de un árbol, la misma daba vista a la ventana del salón de las muchachas.

― Todo normal ― Respondió otro con aburrimiento ― Aunque admito que ambas tienen un sentido de humor algo negro.

― Concéntrate ― Ordenó el otro ― ¿No hay rastros de los de la _secta_?

― Por ahora no… ― Antes de terminar, el chico se quedó callado un momento, cerró los ojos concentrándose, pasado unos segundos se paró, al hacerlo dos alas negras se extendieron, el abrió lo ojos serio, se volteó a ver a su compañero ― Se acercan.

― Será mejor distraerlos, no podemos permitir que se acerque a las _nuevas_ ― Dijo el segundo, el otro sonrió.

― Después de todo ya me encontraba aburrido ― el muchacho extendió las alas listo para tomar vuelo. El que quedó observó de nuevo al par de muchachas para después suspirar y de un salto bajarse del árbol.

Después de todo, ese era su trabajo.

.

Pasado dos horas, ambas muchachas salieron de la clase, ahora si culpables.

Tener una charla de cómo alguien muere es una perdida, no solo para comunidad sino también para la familia, era algo que hacia que las chicas perdieran rápidamente su autoestima.

― _Por lo menos no tenia familia_ ― Pensó Courtney ― Y_en si, no era nada para la comunidad… _

― La próxima vez que Literatura nos venga con un discurso de eso, me fugo ― Declaró Gwen ― Bastante tengo con ver muertos…

Courtney la calló.

― Por favor Courtney ― rodó los ojos Gwen ― A mas de uno le importa un comino lo que yo diga.

― De igual manera… ― Courtney se calló un momento, se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a la cabeza ― Maldita sea ― Susurró.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién? ― Preguntó Gwen alarmada mirando hacia todas partes buscando a alguien con una emoción fuerte.

― Na… nada. No tiene importancia ― Siguió caminando como si nada.

Pero, la verdad es que si había pasado algo, ese sentimiento era nuevo para ella, si es que se podía llamar sentimiento la necesidad de atacar a alguien ¿Quién estaría tan molesto?

― A mi no me engañas ― Terció Gwen seria ― ¿Qué sucede?

Y lo que era peor, era explicarle eso a Gwen, pues seguramente iba a querer quien era el de aquello pensamientos, buscarlos y alejarlo de cualquier persona para que no hiciera nada malo. Iba a decirle que no era nada cuando…

― ¡Jonson! ― Por una vez la voz animada de Daniels no le causó molestia a Courtney ― ¿Qué tal? ¿Te enteraste?

El muchacho se acercó corriendo a ella.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó alejándose un par de pasos, no quería repetir la experiencia de la vez anterior.

― ¡Fiesta hoy! Al parecer hoy piensan abrir una investigación sobre la muerte del de educación física y no soltaran más temprano, así que ¿Que me dices si por una vez te diviertes y vienes conmigo a…?

― Lo siento, pero no ― Respondió cortante y a la vez preguntándose cuantas lo habían rechazadas antes de hablar con ella, el muchacho como si nada se dirigió hacia Gwen.

― Olvídalo Daniels ― Cortó gwen, Courtney rió internamente, al parecer aun recordaba lo que ella le había dicho sobre sus fantasías. El muchacho frunció el ceño.

― ¿Diversión no es una de sus prioridades, verdad? ― Preguntó con las manos en las caderas ― Vamos chicas, algo de diversión, bailar, comer, **socializar**.

― ¿No quieres ir solo, verdad? ― Preguntó Gwen.

― No ― Aceptó el suspirando.

― Dile a Elsa, acabó de romper con su novio ― Dijo Courtney como si nada y se dio media vuelta u dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

― ¿Haciéndote la de cupido? ― Preguntó gwen, al parecer había olvidado el problema anterior, por suerte.

― Cada vez que voy a la cafetería ella esta ahí deprimiéndose, me estresa ― Dijo Courtney tranquila bajando las escaleras para ir a la siguiente clase. Se encogió de hombros ― Tal vez se gusten, se pongan de novios y ambos dejen de molestarme.

― Vas a terminar mas amargada de lo normal…

― Y no soy amargada ― Se defendió courtney,

― Si, y los muertos no caminan ― Gwen rodó lo ojos.

Ambas se separaron al ir cada una a su clase.

.

― Hay están ― Murmuró el chico de la vez anterior al lado de su compañero, señalando en lo alto de un edificio.

Un muchacho de tez morena, saltó del mismo y cayo con gracia sobre el techo de kiosco como si nada.

― Haber ¿Que tenemos aquí? Dos miembros de la le legión, que sorpresa ― El chico que hablaba lo hacia con burla, a su lado había aparecido de la nada otro muchacho de brazos cruzados ― ¿Decidieron salir de ese nido de ratas que llaman hogar?

― Estaremos en un nido de ratas ― Dijo el muchacho alado sonriendo arrogantemente ― pero al menos no soy una.

Los cuatros fruncieron el ceño, y se pusieron en posición de combate, esto iba a ser duro.

― O divertido ― Murmuró el muchacho antes de abalanzarse contra uno.

.

ASESINATO A SANGRE FRÍA DESCONCIERTA A AUTORIDADES

Se encontró el cuerpo de William J. Sprout a las tres y media de la tarde en su propio despacho.

No solo el hecho de cometer un asesinato a "Guante blanco" desconcierta a las autoridades, sino también por la forma que este se cometió.

La victima presentaba diversas cortaduras en todo su cuerpo, además de varios apuñalamientos debido a los cristales que atravesaron su cuerpo, lo mismos, ala parecer, venían de las ventanas de su propio…

Courtney dejó de leer.

¿Por qué iba ella a leer ella eso cuando ya sabia que decía?

Dobló la hoja impresa y la metió entre los cuadernos.

― Los del periódico estudiantil nunca callan nada ¿Eh? ― Preguntó Gwen doblando el papel también.

― Deberían aprender a hacerlo ― Murmuró con fastidio Courtney ― Lo que menos necesito es que se abra una investigación…

― ¿Por qué crees que no van a soltar temprano? ¿O porque tenemos estas charlas de mas de media hora? Por favor Courtney ― Gwen rodó los ojos para después seguir plegando el papel.

La castaña miró hacia el frente, había sacado a todos los alumnos y sentado como mejor podían en el auditorio.

― Se que mas de uno estará asustado por lo ocurrido, pero… ― La directora estaba inspirada hablando, lo malo era que, nadie le prestaba atención.

Muchos hablaban entre si, opinando sobre lo ocurrido, la mayoría charlaban como si nada ocurriera, algunos estaban escuchando música o leyendo disimuladamente el impreso de la hoja, y hasta había personas que se habían quedado dormidos, Gwen iba por el mismo camino que ellos.

― ¿Qué tal? ― Preguntó Gwen enseñado una gruya de papel perfectamente plegada, Courtney le arqueó una ceja ― ¿Qué? Estoy aburrida.

Courtney suspiró y dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia la directora.

Minutos después (A los que muchos le parecieron horas) Finalmente la mujer dio por terminada la charla.

― Se pueden retirar, por favor vayan directo a sus casas, no queremos que esto se repita ― Concluyó la profesora sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los estudiantes que no prestaban atención.

Al salir, podían ver como unas patrullas de policía se estaban estacionando en la entrada del colegio.

― _Pueden hacer lo que quieran, no encontraran nada_ ― Pensó Gwen.

― Ve al auto ― Avisó Courtney ― tengo que buscar mis cuadernos.

― Vale ― Fue todo lo que dijo gwen dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

― ¡Gwen! ― La nombrada estuvo a punto de ignorarlo y seguir de largo, pero su conciencia la obligó a detenerse.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó como si nada.

― ¿Quiere que te lleve a tu casa? ― Preguntó directamente y sonriendo, Gwen se obligó no ver por encima de su cabeza para no deprimirse ― Tengo un corsa ― Dijo el en modo cantarín.

Gwen rió.

― No gracias, tengo que ir a cada de Courtney a hacer una trabajo ― Mintió para no rechazar de nuevo al chico… y dudo que quieras perderte la fiesta.

― Nah no voy a ir ― Dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros ― Me parece estupido hacer una fiesta cuando alguien ha muerto, mas que nada creo que es inmoral.

― Lo dices como si te cayera bien ― Dijo Gwen de manera despectiva.

― En realidad, no. Odiaba a ese profesor, sobre todo cuando usaba el silbato para llamarnos como perros ― El chico rió, pero después se puso serio ― pero igualmente era una vida, no es bueno causarle irrespeto a los muertos.

― _No lo sabré yo_… ¿Tu cree en eso? ― Preguntó Gwen de repente curiosa. Ambos habían llegado hasta el estacionamiento y se habían quedado un rato hablando.

― Si ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ― Preguntó el mas bien sorprendido ― Algún lado debían parar los muertos ¿No? Además se que sonará raro pero a veces los, presiento.

― ¿Cómo así? ― Preguntó Gwen apoyándose en el auto de Courtney.

― No lo se ― Respondió el confundido y rascándose la cabeza ― A veces estoy en mi casa casi solo a media noche, haciendo cualquier cosa y me viene un escalofrío, trato de ignorarlo pero después de eso no puedo estar tranquilo ni hacer lo que estaba haciendo, es como si…

― Alguien estuviera ahí ― Completó Gwen, sabia lo que sentía.

― Exacto, a veces cuando pasa eso prefiero dejar de entrar en Interne y dejar de leer esa historias de fantasmas ― El rió y Gwen arqueó una ceja ― Creo que estoy algo loco.

― No tanto como crees ― Le dijo Gwen sonriendo con misterio ― aunque te aconsejo que dejes de leer tantas historias por Internet, te puedes encontrar algo inesperado.

― ¿Qué? ¿La pagina del infierno? ― Connor calló sonrojándose al instante, Gwen rió sorprendida.

― ¿Tu también ves Jigoku Shoujo (*)? ― Preguntó sorprendida ― ¡Es mi anime favorito! Bueno, el único que veo.

El chico la miró sorprendido.

― ¿En serio? Tantos buenos que ahí y solo ves ese. Hay muchos mas de acción, terror y también algunos gore, están Elfen lied, tokko, Mnemosyne No Musume –Tachi, blood+…

― De acuerdo, ya entendí ― Gwen se sintió algo fuera de lugar por no saber de que demonios estaba hablando el chico, sonrió ― Creo que me pasaré mas seguido por Youtube.

― Nah, ahí no lo consigues ni por que te pases la vida buscando, solo lo consigues por video ― El muchacho saco de su mochila y carátula de DVD de color blanco ― ¿Sabes? Un día podríamos verlos, claro si tu quieres…

― ¡Claro! ― Un momento, ¿Qué había dicho? Gwen se dio cuenta tarde de su error ― Espera Connor yo…

Un cornetazo la interrumpió.

― ¡Muévete Connor! ― Le giró otro chico des un auto ya saliendo del estacionamiento.

― ¡Hey! Espérenme par de traidores ― el guardó su CD en su mochila y salió corriendo, pero antes de montarse se despidió de la pelinegra ― ¡Adiós Gwen, nos vemos!

― Si, nos vemos ― Susurró por lo bajo, cuando el se fue Gwen permitió soltar su rabia pateando la yante del auto, ruñó al sentir el dolor en su pie

― Mierda, yo y mi gran bocota ¿No me puedo quedar callada?

Se quedó mirando por donde había salido el auto, pensando.

― _¿Cómo puede morir el? No se lo merece…_ ― La muchacha bajó la vista repentinamente triste, pero alguien, o mas bien algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué era esa música que escuchaba?

Miró a su alrededor, el estacionamiento estaba totalmente vacío, pero la música aun seguía presente. Esta sinfonía era aguda, tan penetrante que le helaba los huesos, y poco a poco iba en aumento hasta comenzar a taladrarle los oídos, Se llevó ambas manos a los oídos queriendo que la música parara, con algo de dolor camino hasta el centro del lugar, volteo hacia todos lados, pero seguía sin ver a nadie.

― ¿Q-que es esto? ― Preguntó queriendo quedarse sorda y no escuchar mas aquel el ruido ― ¡Qué se detenga!

De repente, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, haciendo sacudir a Gwen y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas, el viento seguía lo que era peor la música no paraba.

― ¡Que paré! ― Gritó como pudo en el medio del caos.

Por ultimo, se escuchó una última nota de aquella espantosa pero a la vez perfecta armonía, esta había sido más fuerte que las demás, esta incluso había sido mas fuerte que el visto y había hecho caer a Gwen, ahora si totalmente.

Des pues de eso… nada.

Como había venido se había ido.

La pelinegra se incorporó hasta quedar sentada nuevamente en el suelo, pestañeó un par de veces todavía en estado de shock.

― ¿Qué fue lo que…?

― ¿Gwen, porque demonios estas en el piso? ― preguntó Courtney mirándola con la cabeza medio inclinada.

― Ehhhhh, nada ― Respondió Gwen levantándose, cuando vio como la castaña no se iba a confirmar con algo así se apresuró a desviar la conversación ― Te tardaste ¿Por qué?

― Mmmm nada ― Tartamudeó Courtney, Gwen frunció el ceño sabiendo que mentía, iba a reclamarle pero se calló, si ella lo hacia entonces tendría que decirle también porque había estado tendida en el suelo.

Ambas se subieron al auto en silencio, Gwen suspiró.

― ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? ― Preguntó sin mas, Courtney se le quedó mirando ― No quiero esta sola en mi casa.

― Claro ― Respondió la castaña se quedó mirando hacia el frente ― Por suerte hoy no estará nadie en casa.

Gwen prefirió no preguntar el por que.

El camino fue callado como siempre, mientras Gwen escuchaba música en su Mp4 Courtney tenia la vista fija en la carretera, parecían dos simples desconocidas, al llegar al edificio de Gwen, Courtney se paró justo al frente.

.

― Se fue ― Murmuró el chico que estaba agachado observando el estacionamientos desde el techo del colegio, se levantó de golpe, y vio como una figura humanos también se iba rápidamente mientras gemía del dolor, surcando por los cielos ― Y ese cobarde también… no me sorprende.

Observo una vez más la salida del estacionamiento. Frunció el ceño

Había utilizado sus poderes a tal punto que cualquier humano habría caído desmayado al instante, pero ella lo había aguatando.

Sonrió.

― Es fuerte ― Suspiró ― Solo espero que sea lo suficiente para que aguante la noticia que le viene.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un mini intercomunicador.

― _Calavera_, ahuyenté a _Huracán_ de las muchachas pero se están acercando, tienes que estar pendiente.

― Entendido ― Dijo la otra voz.

Con un último vistazo hacia la salida del estacionamiento el muchacho desapareció.

.

― Te espero aquí, no tengo ganas de _sentir_ a Elisa ― Habló la castaña haciendo que Gwen riera ― ¡No te rías!

Gwen hizo una mueca tratando de suprimir su risa, ni que fuera su culpa de que la fantasma hiciera unas cuantas bromas, aunque debía de admitir que su concepto de diversión de Elisa era algo raro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la primera vez que la había visto: Había encontrado a la niña caminado tranquilamente entre todas las personas, y cuando decía "entre" quería decir "atravesándola"

Aunque era divertido ver como ella le cambiaba los peluquines a los hombres.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no quería acabar convenciéndose por ella y haciendo broma para pasar el rato.

Aunque pedirle ayuda a Elisa para que Rebeca dejara de molestarla no sonaba mal…

― ¿Elizabeth? ― Preguntó al llegar a su casa, su tutora estaba en la cocina preparando la comisa, giró el rostros para ver a Gwen.

― ¡Gwen! Que bueno que llegaste, hazme un favor y por la mesa que esto ya casi esta ― Dijo con una sonrisa, Gwen recordó que necesitaba ser amable con ella para que la dejaran salir.

― En realidad… ― Puso las manos tras su espalda y pensó rápidamente en una excusa, era experta en eso ― Los padres de Courtney salieron a una cuestión de negocios, entonces ello me pidió que si podía quedarme en su casa para hacerle compañía.

La mujer dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miró fijamente a Gwen, ladeó la cabeza y se acercó.

― No lo se Gwen, Courtney es de buena familia pero… ― Gwen evitó rodar los ojos, Elizabeth sonrió ― De acuerdo ¿Ella te vendara buscando?

Gwen asintió.

― Bien, ¡Apúrate pues! ― Dijo ella usando el paño que tenia en la manos como un tipo de látigo.

La muchacha fue a su habitación algo confundida, esa aptitud de su madrastra había sido rara, en otra ocasión la había llenado de preguntas que si donde vivía, a que hora llegaría, iban a estar totalmente sola y cosas así, ella nunca había sido… liberal.

Prendió la luz distadamente, no tenía tiempo para las velas, busco rápidamente en su armario una mochila y la lanzo a su cama.

― ¿Sabes? Si fuera tangible eso habría dolido ― Por un pequeño espejo que traía el armario Gwen pudo ver a Elisa sentada en su cama al estilo indio.

― ¿Sabes? No deberías entrar a MI habitación ― Recalcó Gwen buscando algo de ropa ― Si desaparece otra cosa ya sabré a quien culpar.

Elisa descruzó las piernas y levito un par de centímetros hasta quedar sentada en la parte de arriba del armario.

― Como si fuera a tomar tu camisa o algo parecido, se traspasa ― Añadió dejándose caer dentro de la cómoda, Gwen retrocedió un par de pasos frunciendo el ceño ― ¿A dónde vas?

― A casa de Courtney ― Gwen seguía hablando mientras caminaban por la habitación buscando sus cosas ― Me voy a quedar en su casa.

La niña se le quedó mirando para después ir a la ventana, atravesar las cortinas y volver después haciendo un puchero.

― ¿Por qué Courtney no vino? Me divierto cuando ella esta ― Gwen se le quedó mirando arqueando una ceja, la fantasma rió ― De acuerdo, la ultima vez se fue enojada pero…

― La asustaste apareciendo como el sexto sentido ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara ella? ― Gwen metió sus cosas en la mochila, se la colgó al hombro y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

― Gwen ― Elisa la llamo, gwen sin voltearse la miró de reojo ― Ten cuidado.

― Siempre lo tengo, adiós Elisa ― ella sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Elisa sola.

― Me refería a que te cuidaras mas de lo normal ― Murmuró la niña ― Tengo un mal presentimiento…

La chica miró hacia la ventana, sonrió.

― Creo que también iré a casa de Courtney, por _precaución_ ― Acto seguido, desapareció.

.

En lo alto de un edificio, todo era diferente.

Ambos chicos nombrados anteriormente miraban con ojo crítico a las personas que transitaban por la calle.

― ¿Qué paso después _Darkoid_? ― Preguntó el muchacho alado de forma despectiva ― ¿No me digas que la muchacha te vio?

― Claro que no ― Dijo el aludido ― Obviamente alerto mi presencia, pero es por que estaba peleando con _huracán_.

Antes de que el otro respondiera, otras dos personas aparecieron de la nada en el techo del otro edificio, ambos tenían cara de suficiencia.

― ¿No extrañaron idiotas? ― Preguntó el de la derecha con suficiencia, el otro río.

― Lo que nos faltaba, terquedad ― Bufó el chico ― Esto esta comenzando a ser estresante.

― Yo no lo vean terquedad, sino como… perseverancia ― El de lado izquierdo rió ― _Cuervo_, si quieres…

― Como quieras, pero me dejas algo de diversión ¿Vale? ― Inmediatamente la persona cubierta por una capa extendió un par de alas violetas y salió volando, justo cuando el muchacho alado iba a perseguirla una ráfaga de viento lo derrumbo.

― Eso si que no ― Susurró con malicia el muchacho que había formado los vientos.

El tenía un brazo alzado sin mucho esfuerzo, envolviendo al muchacho alado en un tipo de jaula, sonrió reduciendo el tamaño de la misma. De reojo vio como el muchacho llamado "Darkoid" estaba comenzando a formar una extraña luz verde en sus manos, rondando los ojos hizo con un vago movimiento con la otra mano creando otra ráfaga de viento, para su sorpresa el chico el la esquivó.

― Necesita mas que esto para detenerme ― Susurró sonriendo, y juntando la mano hizo sonar una estrepitoso ruido haciendo que por el volumen el chico de los vientos cayera al piso soltando a su prisionero ― _Calavera_, ve tras cuervo.

― ¿De verdad? Pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil ― Dijo el muchacho caído sonriendo, se repente se levantó tan rápido que no dio tiempo de verlo ― _Sombra_, tu turno.

Las sombras producto del atardecer comenzó a moverse rápidamente hasta llegar a los dos chicos.

― Era una trampa ― Murmuro "Calavera" ― Solo quería que la maldita tuviera tiempo de ampliar sus limites.

― ¿Y recién te das cuenta? Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero… un par de chicas me esperan ― el muchacho con un movimiento de manos creo mas ráfagas de viento envolviéndolo, cuando estas se disiparon, el chico ya no estaba.

― Maldito ― Murmuró Darkoid al sentir como las sombras lo envolvía arrastrándolo hasta la base del edificio, pero un rayo la detuvo.

― No puedes detener por mucho tiempo al príncipe de la oscuridad ― Dijo aquel ser alado sonriendo un luchando con las sombras que, como látigos había ido hasta el.

.

― Bien ¿Qué dices si comenzamos con la tarea? ― Preguntó Courtney al llegar a la casa, Gwen puso las manos en las caderas y frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué?

― Oh vamos Courtney, tu padres no están ¿Y piensas hacer la tarea? ― Gwen rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de Courtney ― Algo de irresponsabilidad no le viene nada mal a nadie.

― No pienso dejar de hacer la tarea Gwen ― terció courtney comenzando a sacar los cuadernos ― No la hice una vez y tuvimos examen ese día, no pienso cometer ese error otra… ¡Hey!

Gwen había pasado rápidamente y le había quitado los cuaderno y la mochila, se fue corriendo hacia arriba perseguida por Courtney.

― ¡Dame acá! ― Gritó la castaña, Gwen fue mas rápido, y al llegar al segundo piso, giró a la derecha y abrió la puerta, courtney abrió los ojos sorprendida ― No lo harás.

― Claro que si ― Y como lo dijo lo hizo, metió las cosas en el lugar y cerró la puerta de un porrazo, después de limpió la mano como si hubiera echo algo muy pesado, le sonrió a Courtney ― ¿Qué?

― ¿¡Como vas a meter las cosas en el cuarto donde mi padre guarda sus… cosas! ― Gritó ella conteniendo su rabia, muy mal, pues las cosas alrededor suyo había comenzado a levitar.

― ¡Hey! Relájate ― Dijo gwen nerviosamente mirando a su alrededor, Courtney suspiró dejando las cosas en su lugar, gwen suspiró aliviada ― Mira a que relajarse tanto estrés no es bueno, considéralo como un favor.

Courtney se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, después se relajó y suspiró.

― De acuerdo, tu ganas ¿Quiere pizza? No tengo ganas de cocinar.

― Vegetariana ― Respondió gwen bajando las escaleras como si nada, Courtney miró la puerta preguntándose si ere buena idea entrar, negó con la cabeza, estar entre narcóticos, armas y demás no era buena.

Sonrió, tal vez si le hacia falta relajarse.

Pidieron un par de pizzas, y antes de que llegaran Gwen puso música, al principio de sorprendió por el entusiasmo de Gwen pero después rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz de a Amy Lee (*) Aunque no dijo nada, a ella tampoco le desagradaba.

_Missing_ se identificaba tanto con ella…

No sabían en que momento ambas se había puesto a cantar, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya iban por _Broken_ y la pizza había llegado.

Comieron en silencio escuchando la música tranquilamente cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo menos fue así hasta quedó un ultimo pedazo.

Decidieron apagar el reproductor y ponerse a ver una película.

Se pusieron de una vez la ropa de dormir y prepararon palomitas, después fueron a la sala donde s encontraba la plasma y se sentaron en el sofá con una frazada.

Gwen se las ingenió para convencer a Courtney de ver una película de terror, suspenso y o que ella mas le gustaba…Vampiros. _Miradas hipnotizantes. (*)_

Al terminar, Gwen tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y Courtney aun seguía viendo la pantalla en negro esperando más.

― ¿Eso fue todo? ― Preguntó aturdida, se sopló el flequillo ― no fue gran cosa.

― ¡Claro que si! ― Como habitualmente lo hacia, Gwen se había puesto de buen humor por ver una película ― Ser victima de una vampiro sediento de sed, lo que es peor obsesionada con TU sangre, que el no conozca las emociones humanas y la consideré una debilidad, además de ser frío como el hielo y egoísta como nadie ¿Tu que harías?

― Lanzarme del edificio para librarme de el, me da igual si me parto una pierna en el intento ― Dijo Courtney bufando ― Y no me separaría del vampiro bueno, será que para apenas este sola el otro venga y me coma.

― No te comería, solo bebería tu sangre hasta morir ― Corrigió Gwen, courtney rodó los ojos.

― Lo que sea ― Bufó subiendo sus piernas al sofá y abrazándose a si misma ― ¿Sabes? Me alegro que no exista eso de los vampiros, demonios y demás cosas…

― ¿Tú crees? ― Gwen imitó a Courtney dejando el tazón de palomitas en el suelo ― No es por nada, pero yo veo fantasmas, tu haces estallar cosas si telo propones… ¿No crees que hay una verdad diferente a la que conocemos? ¿Seres diferentes? Otras personas como nosotras… con dones.

Courtney desvió su vista hacia el gran ventanal que era la pared su casa.

Por un momento pensó ver una figura humana moviéndose entre la noche, sacudió la cabeza, esa película le estaba afectando.

― Lo único que se es que… no se nada ― Concluyó Courtney.

Y era cierto, no sabia nada de estos poderes… mas bien ¿Eras poderes? ¿Una maldición? ¿Una mutación en el organismo quizás? Sabía que imposible, pues no había ciencia alguna que explicara lo que le pasaba a ella y a Gwen, tal vez simplemente el destino… Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en eso la palabra "maldición" era la única conclusión medio razonable que sacaba de toso eso.

― A mi me gustaría saber que son estos poderes ― Siguió Gwen ― Saber porque los tengo para que sirven y que puedo hacer con ellos, salvar vidas inocentes…

― Y librar al mundo de todo mal ― Courtney rodó los ojos ― Por favor Gwen ¿De verdad piensas que hay mas como nosotros? ¿Qué andas por ahí salvando a la gente? ¿Con capa y demás al puro estilo de los X-men? No seas ridícula.

― Aunque te cueste aceptarlo, no sabes la razón que tiene tu amiguita ― Una voz habló de la nada adestrando a las chicas, estas inmediatamente se levantaron y buscaron asustadas de donde venia aquella voz ― Aunque solo falla en algo: Aquí nadie usa sus poderes para el bien.

― ¡¿Quién eres? ― Gritó Courtney asustada ¡Lo sabia! Sabia que alguien la había estado espiando toda la tarde, los objetos de la casa comenzaron a levitar y hasta temblar.

― ¡Muéstrate! ― Ordenó Gwen quitándose las gafas y dejándola caer al suelo, trataba de divisar un resplandor rojo para saber de donde rayos venia aquella voz.

― Si insisten ― Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar, tal que los árboles haya fuera comenzaron a sacudirse, con horror las muchachas vieron como el vidrio comenzaba a agrietarse poco a poco hasta quedar como una prácticamente como una telaraña. Antes de que ninguna se moviera Gwen vio lo que iba a pasar, reaccionó rápido.

― ¡Abajo! ― gritó jalando a Courtney detrás del mueble y obligando a que agachara la cabeza, una suerte de que ella hiciera caso, pues un segundo después el ventanal estalló en miles de pedazos que, de no haberse ocultado hubieran tenido el mismo destino que el de William.

― ¿Y-ya paso? ― Preguntó temerosa Gwen, aun asustada por haber visto su propia muerte unos segundos antes.

Courtney tragó en seco, y antes de que Gwen la detuviera ella ya se había levantado.

Miró el lugar, el ventanal estallado había hecho que todo se rompiera, el suelo se veía escarchado, señal de que estaba llena de vidrios. Subió la vista un poco más y vio el marco de la vidriera irregular y saliéndose de los bordes, ramas y hojas estaban entre los retazos de vidrios que no habían salido estallando, estos aun se movían producto del viento. Con un ligero escalofrío termino de subir la vista y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

― N-no pue-e-de ser… ― Susurró nerviosa, era imposibles.

Afuera estaba un muchacho de tez blanca, cabellos plateados y ojos grises, teniendo una pose desinteresada de brazos cruzados y sonrisa peligrosa, lo que era peor estaba levitando en todo el medio de donde se suponía que estaba el ventanal. Pequeño remolinos de viento salían de sus pies y manos y espalda, haciendo que volara el cabello, cosa que ya le agregaba más terror todavía.

Pero no era el simple hecho de su apariencia extraña, tampoco que estuviera ahí parado como si no pasara nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que se encontraba volando, si no que…

― No tiene aura ― Susurró ella haciendo que Gwen le llamara la atención y se parara para ver al chico, quedó con la boca abierta…

― Tampoco fecha de muerte ― Susurró creyendo que al fin se había vuelto loca.

― Chicas… ― el muchacho comenzó a mover su brazos haciendo que viento de formara tras suyo ― Tendrán el placer de ver la furia de _huracán_.

Retrocedieron.

Hubieran preferido mil veces que esto hubiera sido una alucinación que la vida real.

Esto si que no estaban acostumbradas a enfrentar diariamente.

* * *

1*) Es un anime muy bueno, se trata de que existe el rumor que hay una pagina en intenet que solo se abre a la media ncohe, si tu odia demasiado a una persona ingresas las persona Jigoku shoujo (Osea: chica infernal) se venagara por ti, llevando esa persona al infierno, pero a cambio al tu morir también iras al infierno... seria capaz de de pagar el precio? Es un anime muy bueno ya que cada cap es una historia distinta sobre venganza, odio, envidia, justicia y mucho mas, lo nombre que dice Connor Tambien son de otro animes que no he visto muy bien pero que tambien son finos ^.^

2*) Amy Lee es la voaclista de evanesence, amo sus letra y estoy segura que si Gwen fuera real (Lo cual, lastimosamente no es)fue fan de Amy lee.

3*) Este fix es de Crazy'Guuadii - A.S su fic es muy bueno :P jaja me dio risa pues es un DxC y cuando Courtney opinaba de la "pelicula" me decis que era un escena muy ironica xD, les aconsejo el fic

mmmmm...

ok .

ahora si...

que le parecio?

Bueno? malo? trillado? orginal? no se lo esperaban? piensan que Huracan es guapo? piensan que estoy loca al poner algo asi?

Jajaja no se que decir,... bueno en realidad si:

desde un principio del fic, la historia iba a ser asi, tuve mis dudas en dejarlo como pensaba puesto que daria un cambio radiacal a la historia, pero despues de hablar con Guuaddi y Nia me decidi por dejarlo asi... toal a quien le gusta bien, y al que no... por que se metieron en un fic cuando el resumen dice claramente que es una organizacion? nehhh... lo siento, tenia que secirlo.

ok... una dudas para el siguiente cap:

Que piensan de "Huracan"? quien en su sano juicio le pone a su hijo asi? les dio rabia que atemorizara a las muchachas? odnde estan cuervo y sombre (Los otros do que acompañaban a Huracan)? y los dos chicos que peleaban con ellos? se habran liberado o habra sido absrovido por las sombras? que haran Courtney y Gwen? la plasma sufrio daño devido a la explosión? que le hara Huracan a las chicas? las matara? saldran sus poderes a defenderlas de nuevo? que trama Elisa? cuando apareceran duncan y Trent? piensan que sigo estando lok? dejare de preguntar tanto?

Todos esto y mas en el prooximo capitulo llamado: Corriendo por la vida en su programa (Fic) favorito: Legion TDI

jajaja ok, en el proximo cap sera pura accion y los poderes saldran otra vez a la luz xD

y seguramente a muchos le gustara, porque? yo sola lo se muajajaja

Ahora si me voy por que son las 4 de la mañana, tengo sueño y mañana tengo que bajar a donde una amiga...

Por favor sean bueno y dejenme rewiews con su opinion sobre el cap... si?

ahora si... me despido

chao!


	6. Corriendo por la vida parte 1

Aqui estoy yo, finalmente con el capitulo numero 6 de esta historia queahora, que lo veo no parece tener fin :p

yo se porque lo digo jajajaja.

bien no tengo mucho que decir... asi que...

disfruten el cap!

recuerden: Si TDI fuera mio el DxG nunca hubiera ido mas alla que una bonita amistad.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Corriendo por la vida parte 1**

¿Qué hacer cuando tu vida corre peligro?

Ver, a unos cuantos pasos el que podría ser tu verdugo…

¿Desear estar en otra parte? Bien con solo desearlo no basta, este lamentablemente es tu destino.

¿Retroceder? Puedes hacerlo, pero sabes que los pasos que des hacia atrás el lo caminará con mas seguridad y con una sonrisa de superioridad por tu cara de miedo. Y lo peor no es eso, sino la impotencia al sentir como chocas con la pared.

¿Gritar? Inexplicablemente los vecinos no te escuchan, parecía como si hubieran insonorizado la casa, como si fueran sordos, o lo más creíble: que no estén.

¿Protegerte? Seria factible sin supieras como. Piénsalo: No tienes ningún arma, aunque sepas pelear sabes que te pueden derrumbar con apenas proponérselo, y ciertamente estas demasiado asustado para utilizar lo que tú llamas "Poderes" Se podrían salir de control, el riego es demasiado grande.

—Chicas tienes dos opciones —dijo el muchacho llamado "Huracán" Caminó lentamente, cada paso que daba hacia crujir los pequeños trozos de vidrio que estaba esparcido por el piso, formó un remolino en su mano —Vienen con nosotros por las buenas y así no hay problemas o…

Extendió su brazo hacia atrás, y por el hueco que había quedado la ventana ya destruida se puso ver perfectamente como las ramas de los árboles comenzaban a moverse otra vez con gran fuerza haciendo que se golpeara unas a otra producto del viento, viento que provenía de la mano del chico.

—Como verán, puedo ser muy persuasivo —dijo aun con esa sonrisa de arrogante.

—¿Que quieres se nosotras? —preguntó Courtney dejando su miedo al lado, y tratando de tranquilizarse lo más posible. No podía descontrolarse en un momento como ese.

—Sencillo, su poder —Al ver la cara de desconcierto de ambas muchachas el muchacho arqueó una ceja —¿Qué aun no saben que es lo que hacen ver muertes o hacer matar profesores?

Gwen gruñó, comenzando a incorporarse.

—_Ese chico sabe de nuestros poderes, es obvio que es… ¿Cómo nosotros? Esto es imposible, somos las únicas que…_ —la línea de pensamientos de Gwen se cortó al ver como el muchacho seguía creando remolinos en su mano como si nada— _¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso ahí mas personas… como nosotras? _

—Lo mismo que le hice a ese profesor lo puedo hacer contigo —amenazó Courtney con una seguridad que ni ella misma sentía.

—No lo harás —respondió el chico moviendo los brazos desinteresadamente, dio un paso haciendo que ambas retrocediera temerosas— tienes miedo, estas en shock y dudo que alguien como tu quiero cometer dos asesinatos en menos de una semana.

—¿Alguien como yo?...—

—Alguien que tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra, que no sabe afrontar la situación ni controlarse —el muchacho de un momento a otro levito de nuevo— Alguien… débil.

Esa palabra fue un detonante.

—¡No me llames débil!— gritó Courtney haciendo que las cosas de su casa comenzaran a levitar de nuevo— _¿Qué hago ahora? Yo… no se._

Gwen miró la situación, tratando de salir de la impresión.

El muchacho no había cambiado su mueca de arrogante así que no se había asustado por los poderes de su amiga. En cambio la castaña si que estaba atemorizada y no sabia que hacer, Gwen menos. Por lo menos la castaña podía defenderse bien, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Leerle la fecha de muerte?

Tal vez si Courtney distraía al chico, ella podría corriendo hasta el segundo piso, tomar el arma y volver rápido.

No. Muy arriesgado… Para ambas.

—Bien, como no vendrán por las buenas —otra vez comenzó a formar esos malditos remolinos, con la diferencia que estos, era mas grandes y fuertes de lo que había formado anteriormente— será por las malas.

Dijo antes dejar dos mini tornados en el suelo de la casa, ello volaron todo al instante: La tierra y polvo que había en la casa, las ramas que se habían metido, las hojas de los libros que se había desprendido, los pequeños trozos de vidrio. Todo lo iban recogiendo esos dos remolinos, que, como si no bastara, iba hacia el par de muchacha que seguían paralizadas del miedo.

—_Debo hacer algo ¡Pero ya!_ —pensaba desesperadamente Courtney, su pregunta era "¿Qué?"

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Courtney fue mover el brazo hacia delante como si estuviera lanzando una pelota de béisbol.

¿Resultado?

Un cuadro que estaba envuelto en el "Hechizo" de Courtney había sido arrojada con una gran fuerza inviable hasta el remolino. Esto produjo que el cuadro se hiciera añicos y se quedara dando vueltas en el ciclón.

—Bien hecho Courtney —le dijo Gwen rodando los ojos, Courtney también lo hizo ¿Ni cuando peligraban sus vidas podía dejar de ser sarcástica?

—¡Haz algo tu entonces! —gritó la castaña aun tratando de mantener su estrés bajo control.

El peliblanco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me están ignorando o algo así? —se preguntó, negó con la cabeza y decidió acabar con eso de una vez.

Haciendo una "ola" con las manos, los remolinos adquirieron más ferocidad y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia las chicas.

Tal vez había sido casualidad, pura suerte o es que ya estaba preparadas para eso.

Pero en el momento en que ambos tornados azotaron contra el mueble de la casa y lo partió en dos, ambas chicas saltaron. Courtney a la izquierda y Gwen a la derecha.

—Quien diría que la clase gimnasia me haría falta algún día —murmuró Gwen sobándose el final de la espalda, en donde había caído. Ignorando el dolor se incorporó rápidamente— no tengo tiempo para el dolor ahora.

Se dio media vuelta, corrió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas lo más rápido posible, tratando de ignorar el viento que volaba sus cabellos y le hacia perder el equilibrio.

—¡Ven para acá!— gritó el muchacho dispuesto a enviarle una nueva ola de vientos.

Pero antes, un golpe lo detuvo, al voltear para ver la procedencia vio a una Courtney notablemente furiosa con una luz roja saliendo de su manos envolviendo lo objetos que aun levitaban, al subir la mirada se pudo notar que la luz también desprendían de sus ojos. El chico abrió lo ojos sorprendido.

Courtney levantó un brazo e hizo un movimiento como si estuviera espantando una mosca, lo que provocó, fue que un jarrón saliera volando en dirección al muchacho.

Huracán tragó en seco. Parecía que la chica se había trasformado, de un momento a otro había pasado de estar asustada y no estar segura a estar furiosa y saber como utilizar sus poderes.

—¡Déjala!― Gritó lazándole un objeto, y otro, y otro mas, al parecer la balanza había girado. Ahora era Courtney la que tenía la ventaja.

Huracán maldijo por lo bajo.

—No eres tan mala como pensaba —luego sonrió—aunque claro nosotros dos no tenemos la misma categoría ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a alguien de tu nivel?

—¿Eh? —Courtney paró por un instante ¿A que se refería el tipo?

—¡Ah! — gritó una voz desde lo alto.

Al voltear pudo ver como Gwen era empujada por un ¿Ave? Eso parecía, pero al menos que hubiera una especie de mas de medio metro de altura era imposible que…

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Gwen.

Courtney iba a hacer algo, iba a lazar algo cuando...

—Eso si que no—

Una sombra negra la había envuelto del todo.

—¿Qué… que pasa? —preguntó Courtney al sentirse presa, nadie la respondió.

Huracán, que primero había quedado en shock, sonrió levemente. Hasta escuchar un aleteo, y cuando miró hacia el techo su sonrisa aumentó.

—Tardaron en llegar —dijo Huracán observando a las dos chicas —Nah, fue muy sencillo todo esto.

—Habla por ti, yo tuve que pelear con Calavera y Darkoid —bufó una voz de mujer.

De la nada, poco a poco fue surgiendo una figura de entre las sombras.

A cada paso que daba la extraña figura, iba adquiriendo una forma más sólida. Primero aparecieron las piernas, el torso, los brazos y por ultima la cabeza, hasta que finalmente se distinguió la figura de una chica.

La nombrada fue caminando lentamente con un brazo en alto y con la cabeza gacha. Del mismo brazo salía una luz negra que era la que estaba envolviendo a Courtney, solo levantó el rostro cuando estuvo detrás de la castaña, la cual ni siquiera se podía mover.

—_¿Qué, que me pasa? _—se preguntó la mucha inmóvil—_Siento que hacer un solo movimiento me costara horrores, me siento presa, es… horrible ¡Me quiero soltar! No… puedo… seguir así._

—Bien, fuguémonos antes que vengan el par de idiotas —Huracán dio media vuelta para irse, y las demás la siguieron.

—¡Que me sueltes maldita sea! —gritaba Gwen, tratando de golpear la cosa que la tenia sujetada.

Esto no podía seguir así.

Courtney gritó, única cosa que podía hacer estando "amarrada"

Una luz roja surgió de repente alumbrando toda la estancia, liberando así del agarre y disipando las sombras de un solo golpe. Lo extraño era que (Nadie se había dado cuenta de aquello) es que la luz parecía haber salido del cuerpo de la castaña y no había aparecido así como así.

La que había salido de las sombras abrió la boca sorprendida. No era posible, nadie normal podía escapar de la oscuridad tan fácilmente.

Pero al aparecer Courtney no era precisamente normal.

La mujer que estaba detrás de ella fue enviada contra la pared golpeándose en el choque, se protegió con lo brazos. Esos rayos rojos prácticamente la estaban quemando.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Huracán preparando vientos de un momento a otro— Se liberó de las sombras.

Courtney estaba en un estado que ni ella misma sabia como definirlo. Nunca había sentido algo como esto.

Sentía todo y a la vez nada.

Podía percibir mil emociones recorriendo por su cuerpo, todas al mismo tiempo.

Pero a la vez, estas estaban perfectamente equilibradas envueltas en un circulo vicioso, que, faltando una, se podría desquilibrar y corromper.

Por primera vez se sentía… Completa.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia, apuntó hacia aquella águila que tenía a Gwen. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer, de alguna extraña manera, lo sabia.

Lanzó un rayo de luz que el ave que por poco no esquivó. Hubiese atinado con el tiro, si no hubiese sido por la sombra que de nuevo trataba de dominarla.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! —gritó aquella muchacha utilizando sus poderes —¡Yo la distraeré! ¡Llévense a la chica!

—Pero… —el chico rubio miró como el ave salía por el hueco de la ventana a todo velocidad, miró fijamente a la muchacha que faltaba— Cuídate.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse volando también.

La muchacha sonrió, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía un buen reto.

Después de todo, cuando se era un demonio de las oscuridad, muy pocos quedaban a su nivel.

Lentamente se bajó la capucha que traía puesta, dejando ver finalmente su rostro.

La chica era de piel tersa y extremadamente pálida. En sus piernas, brazos y en su mejilla derecha se hacían contrastar extraños sellos azules alrededor de su piel. Su cabello, también azul oscuro era corto y liso, alborotado en la frente. Más sus ojos que eran prácticamente dos posos negros. Un misterio en persona, pero sin duda, Lo que mas resaltaba (Apartando los tatuajes en su piel) era el extraño "uniforme" que llevaba puesto de colores negro y azul.

"Sombra" según se hacia llamar, levantó las manos frente a Courtney.

—A ver que tan buena eres… —murmuró la muchacha, antes de que los sellos brillaran y poco a poco cubrieran toda su piel tiñéndola de negro —¡En el reino de las sombras!

Acto seguido, ambas desaparecieron.

.

Gwen se encontraba en un sueño.

¡Estaba volando!

Uno de sus fantasías era poder hacerlo. Sobrevolar Londres, Paris, New York, Así y aun mas países. Ser libre. Ver todo desde lo alto, poder ver los cambios que podían ocurrir y lo cambios que hacían o no…

¡Ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba alterada hace unos minutos!

De seguro que no debía ser tan importante, menos si estaba tan relajada.

Cerró los ojos un instante disfrutando la fresca brisa… brisa.

Hasta que lo recordó.

Abrió los ojos impactada, volviendo a la realidad.

Seguía volando… ¡Pero unas enormes garras la sujetaban desde la cintura!

Tragó en seco.

Ahora si recordaba porque estaba atemorizada.

.

—Maldita traumada —Murmuraba aquel ser alado, volando a toda velocidad— Me tendió una trampa la muy cobarde. Dizque dueña de la oscuridad. Solo por ser semi descendiente de ella no significa que lo sea, sin sus "ayudantes" no hubiera podido hacer nada…

El chico esquivaba los edificios rápidamente mientras seguía refunfuñado por lo bajo.

—Calavera, Rays dice que los de la secta ya están donde las nuevas —la voz que se escuchaba desde el intercomunicador se notaba preocupada— Creo que ya las tienen. Sombra se quedó peleando, pero Huracán y Cuervo están huyendo.

—Persigue a esos dos —Cortó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño— Yo me encargo de Sombra—

—Pero…

—Ya hablé. Tú tienes mas posibilidades de ganar contra ellos, aun siendo dos, lo más probables es que tengan a una chica. Yo me encargaré de sombra ya que somos del mismo nivel—.

—De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que Sombra debe tener a la otra muchacha así que no te sobrepases— sin ni siquiera un "adiós" se cortó la conversación.

.

Courtney abrió los ojos, desorientada.

Y deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

Eso, ese mundo, donde se encontraba era simplemente, horrible.

Estaba parada sobre tierra, donde había cráteres en todo el alrededor, como si en ese lugar hubiera abierto explosiones. Mas que un terreno era un sendero interceptado por varios arcos que iba a distintas direcciones, cada arco tenia un símbolo que a ella se le hacia irreconocible. Al subir la vista vio que cielo era de color rojo con nube rondando cargadas de relámpagos, estas, se arremolinabas en el centro creado de por si, la escena mas terroríficas.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, Demonio… ¿Humano? —la castaña de volteó rápidamente, delante de ella estaba la chica que la había enviado a ese mundo.

—¿Quién eres y donde estamos? —Preguntó con más seguridad de la que sentía.

—Soy Seras, mejor conocida como Sombra, el mejor demonio de la oscuridad habido y por haber —la extraña chica extendió las manos, estas comenzaron a iluminarse de una luz negra— Y este, niña, es el reino de las sombras, mi hogar.

Con un vago movimiento de las manos hizo a Courtney volar hasta que chocó contra una pared y cayó semi-inconciente. Apenas levantó la cabeza, intentando ubicarse y no cerrar los ojos.

—A ver que puede hacer alguien como tu —Sombra, caminó lentamente hacia la castaña la cual no sabía que pensar o hacer.

.

—¡Que me bajes! —gritó una vez mas Gwen, tratando de soltarse de las garras de esa mujer —¡Pajarraco mal hecho!

Como respuesta al insulto, la mujer-pájaro soltó un alarido presionando mas sus garras hiriendo a la pelinegra. Ella gritó de nuevo tratando de golpearla sin mayor resultado.

¿Cómo diablos había terminado siendo presa de un… animal?

Lo último medio coherente que había hecho era haber ido corriendo escaleras arriba para buscar el arma y protegerse de ese chico que manejaba el aire como si fuera algo palpable. Pensándolo bien, eso no entraba en el margen de lo coherente.

Pero lo que había terminado de sacarle de lo cuerdo y lo sano, había sido la gran ave negra que había entrado por la ventana y volado hacia ella agorándola con sus garras y llevándola hacia… ¿Hacia donde?

Y ella hay como la gran inútil, dejándose secuestrar.

Pues bien, ella no era ninguna inútil. De una manera u otra siempre conseguía lo que quería, aunque le costara la vida.

Estiró el brazo y le encajó la uñas a la mujer-pájaro está enseguida pegó un chillido que le hizo retumbar los oídos a Gwen. Pero la gótica no desistía, no pensaba que esa cosa (Sea lo que fuese) le encajara las pezuñas de nuevo, ahora le tocaba a ella.

Dirigió su otro brazo a la pierna de la águila y también le encajó la uñas arañándola.

—¡Suéltame!— La mujer comenzó a dar varias piruetas en el aire como si eso fuera a asustar a Gwen y ella la fuera a soltar, lo que ella no sabia es que Gwen no le tenia miedo al peligro.

La chica comenzó a caer en picadas tratando de asustar a Gwen. A unos tres metros, Gwen decidió hacer algo para que la soltara finalmente. Apretó fuertemente las manos con el plumaje de la mujer y jaló de las plumas, consiguiendo lo que quería: arrancarles las plumas. Como resultado la mujer-pájaro aulló de dolor y finalmente soltó a Gwen.

La pelinegra cayó al suelo desde tres metros de altura pero debido a la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento no se percató del dolor, así que se levantó y pegó su espalda con un árbol.

Necesitaba algo con que defenderse y rápido. Localizó una rama gruesa, sin despegar la espalda del tronco, se agachó para agarrar la rama, ya con ella se sentía un poco más segura.

Inconcientemente comenzó a temblar y se maldijo internamente, no era momento para ponerse de débil.

Al creer escuchar algo afinó el oído, no estaba para ilusiones en este momento. Se escuchaba como pasos, era una persona, sus oídos no la engañaban. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una larga capa negra, tragó en seco.

.

—¡Ah! —gritó Courtney, al ser lanzada contra una pierda, nuevamente.

La morena quedó quieta, tratando de ignorar el agudo dolor que sentía, seguramente se le había formado mas de un moretón.

Por el rabillo de ojo miró a la chica que la atacaba ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Sus poderes acaso? Si era así se los hubiese dado con mucho gusto ¡si le daba la gana envuelto para regalo y todo! Ella no los quería. Solo por ellos es que se encontraba en esos problemas.

Se tragó las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, no podía demostrase débil.

Subió la mirada cuando Sombra se acercó, aun con esa malditos rayos negros envolviendo su mano ¿Ese color no tenia nada que ver con la aura? Si era así, daría lo que fuese por que esa aura sellara su destino.

Recordó lo que había leído en Internet. Negro es igual a depresión y muerte.

Estaba tan perdida que ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzó a pensar de esa manera, sombría y algo sanguinaria.

Sombra frunció el seño. De un momento a otro la chica había dejado de moverse ¿Ahora que le pasaba? ¿Saldría con uno de sus trucos de nuevos? ¿O finalmente se estaba entregando? ¿Sin pelear?

Levantó la mano dispuesta a dejar inocente a la chica y llevar a la _su amo_.

Courtney levantó la mirada, observando como "Sombra" estaba dispuesta a atacarla de nuevo.

Recordó los años que había estado en artes marciales, pero mas que todo recordó la lección de "Nunca te adelantes en para atacar"

En el momento que Seras lanzó de nuevo esos rayos negros, extendiendo la mano hacia delante, muy cerca de la castaña, Courtney atacó.

Jalándola del brazo y dando una patada baja para hacer caer a sombra, la estrelló contra la pared donde estaba apoyada anteriormente.

Acto seguido antes de que esa chica rara recuperara el conocimiento, salió corriendo.

Ninguna sabia que hacer, Gwen y Courtney estaba corriendo por su vida, sin posibilidades de conseguido ayuda.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho alguna vez que iban a pasar el peor día de su vidas; matando profesores y viendo muerte. Que iban a ser atacadas por demonios que manejaban tanto los vientos como las sombras y que para colmo estaba en pijamas…

Hubieran faltado al colegio.

* * *

que tal?

el cap iba a ser mas largo, lo admito

pero no les iba a llegar con 30 paginas, y si lo hacia iba a tardar mucho mas...

el lado positivo es que ya tengo mitad del otro cap :P

jejejeej... Darkoid y Calavera entra otra vez en accion... elllos seran de ayuda...

junto a Elisa, su aparicion estelar :P

a ver...

escuchen!

tengo el diseño del traje de Courtney aqui:

http:/ nachi123. deviantart. com/#/ d39bzv3 sin espacios que si no el fanfition me lo borra!

y buena noticias! KLEgion TDI en comic... pronto!

les avisare cuando saque el primer cap n.n

y el proximo cap... Mmmmm que les digo? es la segunda parte nahhhh...

Se acaba la pelea, de que forma? ya lo veran!

ahora me voy ya que tengo que seguir actualizando tooooooodas mis historia...

lean, y comenten... coman chocolates, escuchen rock muy fuerte, falten a las escuela y rompan las reglas...

se los dicen su consciencia .P

jajajaj lo se... es una mensaje muy positivo para la audencia xD

ok... me voy...

chao!


	7. Corriendo por la vida parte 2

TDI no me pertenece...

* * *

**Capitulo: Corriendo por la vida… parte 2**

Exhaló y lentamente se dio la vuelta viendo a un sujeto con capucha.

—Tranquila —una voz masculina salió debajo de aquella capucha, el chico subió ambas manos lentamente en son de paz— No te haré nada.

—Cosa difícil de creer después de haber pasado lo que yo en una sola noche — Dijo Gwen si bajar la rama, no se quería confiar. El muchacho dio un par de pasos, pero Gwen empuñó mas la rama que traía, frunció el ceño y apuntó al chico como si fuera un espada— ¿Quiere que confié en ti? Pues muéstrate.

El muchacho suspiró, desde un principio había presentido que esto no iba a ser fácil, menos aun cuando los de la secta estaban cerca y preparado para llevar al par de muchachas así fuera por la fuerza, no dudaba ni por un instante de que ellos ya las habían asustando bastante. Prueba de ello era la mirada cautelosa que le dirigía la chica y que no bajaba la rama que traía consigo. Si. Si ella lo necesitaba de defendería y atacaría.

Despacio, se llevó las manos hacía la capucha viendo atentamente como la chica seguía sin bajar la rama, con otro suspiro se bajó finalmente la capucha.

Una mata de cabello negro fue lo único que se vio, el muchacho no dejaba ver nada más, el chico traía la mirada gacha.

Gwen bajó un poco la rama. Al ver al muchacho tan tranquilo y sin señales de movimientos había decido confiar en el, momentáneamente.

—¿Quien eres? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza tratando de ver algo mas que el tupido cabello.

Estaba algo extrañada, no se parecía en nada a los demás tipos que la habían atacado.

A simple vista parecía ser un muchacho tranquilo y normal, claro, eso de "A simple vista" no debería contar pues solo le veía el cabello. Era más bien todo su ser que parecía tener un aura de paz impenetrable. Pero aun no sabía si confiar en el o no, las apariencias podían engañar, en esos momentos (Como en muchos otros) envidiaba las habilidades de Courtney de poder ver las auras.

—Soy Darkoid —el muchacho subió la cara de repente, enderezándose y mostrándole finalmente su rostro a Gwen, la cual no cambió de expresión. Caminó un par de pasos hacia ella, decidió hablar de nuevo para que le tomara algo más de confianza— Supongo que estarás algo confundida por lo que te ha pasado hoy.

—¿Confundida? A estas horas ya debería estar traumada —aunque la situación no lo ameritaba Gwen no podía dejar de hacer bromas, era una manera de aceptar la realidad, aunque fuera una realidad muy… irreal.

—Si quieres, te puedo explicar —comenzó El muchacho dando un paso,, Gwen bajó la rama.

Tal vez, necesitaba alguien que le explicara.

.

Un chico rubio estaba sentando en una silla giratoria frente a un gran computador, fruncía el ceño y cada tanto presionaba un botón de un intercomunicador que estaba sujeto a su oreja.

—Demonios, respondan viejos —decía nerviosamente repiqueteaba los dedos contra el posamos de las sillas.

Estaba comenzando a sospechar, que ellos hacían de todo con tal de ponerle los nervios de punta. El era un tipo despreocupado por naturaleza, no se estresaba por nada y en muy pocas ocasiones se ponía serio, pero de verdad esos chicos que consideraban sus amigos lograban ponerle de los nervios con sus ideas precipitadas y la maña de no comunicar sus decisiones.

—Si esto sigue así, el líder me matará —lo malo de quedarse es la fortaleza es que tenía que verificar que todo estuviera en orden, por lo tanto, si algo salía mal, la responsabilidad recaía sobre el, era el que organizaba todo y controlaba que los equipos estuvieran organizados, frunció el ceño molesto— Pero si ellos tienen la culpa, ellos son lo que nunca me obedecen.

De repente, la señal de su auricular comenzó a contorsionarse, eso indicaba que finalmente sus compañeros habían decidido a comunicarse.

—¿Dónde están el par de traumadas? —y ni siquiera saludaban, rodó los ojos, se estaba comenzado a hartar de eso.

—¿Donde estaban? —preguntó mientras tecleaba buscando la información que requería— Perdí toda comunicación de ustedes hace como media hora…

—¿Dónde están el par de traumadas? —volvió a preguntar la voz a través del comunicador, visiblemente irritada.

—Arg, nadie me compadece, tenme algo de consideración viejo —gruñó el rubio.

El muchacho escribió un clave casi de veinte dígitos en apenas un par de segundos, un archivo se abrió dejando ver un mapamundi donde se señalaban varios puntos rojos, el chico movió el Mouse hasta dirigirse hacia aun parte en especificarse y ampliarse, ahí solo parecían cuatro puntos rojos.

Frunció el ceño. Reconocía tres de las cuatros presencias. La primera pues era Darkoid, unos de sus aliados, la otra dos eran de sus enemigos, y por descarte la tercera era de una de las muchachas, el problema era que, faltaba dos. Un tercer enemigo y la otra, pues la chica que faltaba.

—Darkoid esta junto a una de las chicas, pero parecen que Cuervo y Huracán andan cerca— comunicó cruzando de brazos y reclinándose en el asiento— Creo que sería bueno que fueras con el para ayu…

—¿Dónde esta la otra? —le cortó el chico.

—Desapareció junto con Sombra —respondió el rubio rodando los ojos, no es que se extraña de la poca amabilidad de de su compañero, pero vamos ¿Ni siquiera le dejaba terminar de hablar?

—La debió haber enviado al mundo de las sombras —dijo el chico analizando la situación— Iré por ella, si Sombra esta ahí no será por otra cosa si no es para extraerles sus poderes.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, aunque eso hubiese sido obvio no lo había pensando.

—Ve por ella —dijo de inmediato.

—Eso pensaba hacer —respondió el otro.

—Pero viejo, avísame por lo menos cada veinte minutos —dijo el que estaba frente a la computadora, sonaba algo desesperado como si de verdad se preocupa, mentiras, solo no quería meterse en problemas— Aunque sea pégame un grito para ver si sigues vivo.

—Si, si, lo que sea —y la comunicación se cerró del mismo modo en que inició: Si ninguna palabra.

El rubio bostezo, subió los pies al teclado y cruzó de brazos tras la nuca, se acomodó su sombrero vaquero de tal forma que le cubriera los ojos, y se dispuso a tomar una, según el, merecida siesta.

—Espero que esos dos locos no lo arruinen —habló antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

Sombra dio una voltereta hacia atrás para así esquivar la nueva tanda de rayos que la apuntaban. Jadeó sosteniéndose el flaco izquierdo, se estaba comenzando a cansar.

—Rayos, es más fuerte de lo que creí —pensó la chica apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y tratando de recuperar el aire, puso una mano frente suyo y de inmediato un tipo de escudo se le instaló frente a ella, parando así mas rayos venidos desde la morena, que caminaba hacía ella con paso decidido.

Courtney prácticamente se había transformado de un momento a otro.

En un segundo estaba indefensa, sin energía y hasta con ganas de llorar, y al siguiente había atacado con unos de esos movimientos humanos, que aunque Sombra consideraba primitivos, esa patada le había resultado realmente útil a la morena, y ahora resultaba que sus poderes nuevamente se habían liberado, destrozando todo lo que tenía a sus paso. Si no tenía cuidado terminaría atravesada por una de esos rayos, aplastada por lar rocas que levitaban o puede que a golpes por parte de la chica.

—Eso no puede seguir así —murmuró la muchacha, juntando sus manos y a la vez esquivando unas rocas que podían haberle fácilmente partido la cabeza en dos— Sombras, ayuden.

Del suelo, surgieron lentamente formas humanas, que se arrastraban por las rocas pocos a pocos hasta levantarse e ir contra Courtney.

Courtney entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué era esas criaturas? No parecían traer nada bueno, aquí que era mejor esquivar…

—¡Arg! —gritó la chica al sentirse presionada. Miro a su alrededor, nuevamente estaba agarrada por una especia de mano negra, con a sola diferencia es que esta era mas grande.

Sombra se levantó con cuidado, analizando la situación, precavida de que Courtney pudiera escapar nuevamente.

Pensó en obtener sus poderes, sería tan sencillo ahora, pero no. Tenía órdenes del líder.

Si, en un momento había pensado en eso, pero ahora que había comprobado las habilidades de la chica, sabía que sería una buena "demonio".

—Era buena —comenzó a hablar Serás— La secta necesita personas como tu.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Courtney revolviéndose entre la mano gigante— ¡No sé de que diablos hablas! ¡Pero te juro que si no me sueltas ahora, yo…!

—Cállate y déjame terminar —ordenó la chica y con un simple movimiento de mano le tampoco la boca a Courtney con esa extraña luz negra, la morena no le quedó de otra mas que querer matar con la mirada a la chica— Sé que estas reacia a esto, pero cuando sepas los beneficios que te traerá la secta, querrás uniste de inmediato.

—Muérete, perra —fue todo lo que pensó Courtney.

.

—¿Gwen? ¡Gwen! —llamaba Elisa algo nerviosa por no encontrar a su amiga gótica. Desde que había dejado su lugar de descanso eterno (mejor conocido como la entrada del edificio donde vivía Gwen) había tenido un mal presentimiento, que aumentaba cada vez que se acercaba a casa de Courtney.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía esto? Nunca antes había tenido esa sensación ¿Acaso era eso que los demás llamaban instinto paranormal?

—Pero…. ¡SI eso lo tienen los animales y unos cuantos humanos! —decía la niña angustiada por no encontrar a Gwen— Vamos a ver, tranquilízate Elisa, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que mañana en la mañana Courtney y Gwen estén haciéndote compañía por el resto de la eternidad, aunque…

Elisa se detuvo, pensando la posibilidad de tener dos nuevas amigas fantasmas, se puso la mano en la barbilla considerándolo, después sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Courtney nunca dejaría de reclamármelo —aunque la chica fantasma nunca había podido hablar con la castaña, cuando Gwen estaba con ella siempre la veía mandona y algo criticona— Y Gwen ya no me dejaría hacer bromas, de por si ahora no me deja, si no fuera por que soy intangible...

La chica siguió pensando en su futuro pero imposible grupos de amigas fantasmas, mientras seguía buscando a Gwen por todas partes.

Hasta que vio una cabellera negra con varios mechones azules, Elisa sonrió ¡Ya había encontrado a Gwen! Ahora solo faltaba encontrar también a Courtney….

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan tarde para la castaña.

.

Calavera pasó volando atravesando el huevo de la ventana y llegando a la sala de estar. Cuando posó sus pies en el suelo, miró el lugar vagamente sorprendido y de brazos cruzados, caminó entre los trozos de vidrios.

—Wow, aquí debió de haber una gran fiesta —silbó con diversión.

De repente, algo le llamó la atención. Justo en el centro de la habitación, había un triangulo que estaba rodeando por un circulo, ambos trazados en el piso, sonrío.

—Pero creo que trasladaron la fiesta a otra parte —y poniendo las manos juntas hizo la forma un triangulo, gritó— ¡Mundo de las sombras!

Y desapareció en el acto, para reaparecer precisamente, en ese extraño mundo. Tal vez justo a tiempo.

—Ahora ¿Dónde estarán las linduras esas? —se preguntó, elevó vuelo para buscarlas por el aire así sería mas sencillo.

Pero no vio nada, frunció el ceño.

—Hablo en serio ¿Dónde están las malditas traumadas? —preguntó rascándose la cabe.

Si tan solo se hubiera dado la vuelta, hubiera visto el desastre que había causo la pelea de Courtney y Sombra.

.

—Prometo que cuando salga de esta, me meteré en algún deporte, cual sea —decía Gwen que corría a toda velocidad posible, que no era mucha en realidad. El flanco izquierdo comenzaba a arderle y jadeaba desesperadamente por la falta de aire— No debí faltar tanto a deportes.

Ahora mismo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de una condición física promedio-baja y las notas de educación física que apenas pasaba con un "suficiente".

Pero ¡No era su culpa! Si en los libros de texto hubieran puesto que eso de hacer deportes te iba a salvar de dos monstruos tal vez hubiera prestado atención, tal vez.

El viento batió su cabello, ella temerosa volteó hacia atrás pero no encontró a nadie que la estuviera persiguiendo. Trató de relajarse, era de noche lo que significaba que era común que hubiera brisas frías, a juro no tenía que ser ese diota de cabello rubio.

Con suerte, tal vez se había desmayado del dolor. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía fuerza en las piernas, y como no se sabía ningún otro movimiento de defensa personal, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Por eso, cuando ese tal Huracán la quiso jalar de nuevo hacia el, ella reunió todas sus fuerzas y le dio una patada en la ingle del chico, el solo había atinado doblarse de dolor y maldecirla.

Después, cuando el otro chico se había acercado, según el en son de paz, ella le había golpeado con la rama en el estomago haciendo que se doblara del dolor también, pero como si no fuera suficiente también le había golpeado en el cuello haciendo que el terminara de caer. Solo para después soltar la rama y salir corriendo como una vil cobarde.

Después de eso, no se acordaba de mucho, esos "movimientos estrellas" habían sido producto de la adrenalina, o eso suponía ella, porque para ser sincera, no sabía de donde demonios había sacado la fortaleza para que sus rodillas dejaran de temblar y poder hacer algo.

Sintió nuevamente una brisa en su cabello, y esta la agradeció, necesitaba algo que la refrescara, afortunadamente le faltaba poco, solo tenía que llegar hasta el parque central donde siempre estaba una patrulla de policía haciendo guardia, ellos seguramente la iban a ayudar. Solo esperaba que no la tomaran por loca por estar corriendo como loca a dos de la mañana, con pijama, pantuflas de conejitos y sudando como cerdo.

Gwen jadeó nuevamente, en busca de aire.

—Solo falto po… ¡Oh, mierda! —murmuró viendo el cielo, hay arriba estaba el condenado cuervo, gruñó.

Se escondió detrás de unos matorrales, ¿Qué acaso nada le podía salir bien?

La respuesta llego a ella cuando una de sus pantuflas se quedó atorada en el barro.

—Espera un minuto, esto no es barro —Gwen rodó los ojos— De nuevo, mierda.

.

Huracán gruñó ¿Dónde demonios estaba Cuervo? Se suponía que debía de estar llevando a la niña hacia la base, y ahora resultaba que la rara gótica esa estaba hablando con Darkoid ¿Qué esa niña no podía hacer nada bien?

Por suerte había podido separarlos, había sido sencillos, solo había tenido que confundir a la gótica, darle una falsa indirecta que Darkoid era de los suyos, y sabiendo la reacción de este, pelearía, asustando mas a la chica.

Lo que no esperaba en ningún momento, fue ¡La patada en la entre pierna! ¡Por su santa madre! ¿Qué acaso a esa niña no se le había podido ocurrir algo más? Ella debía agradecer de que no fuera un total desgraciado, ¡Por que si no…!

Rodó los ojos, lo mejor era encontrar a la chica y llevarla hacia la secta antes de saliera de sus casillas.

Se elevó en el cielo, teniendo cuidado de no provocar ningún viento que pudiera alertar su presencia.

—Simplemente la desmayaré antes de que pueda hacer algo —murmuró buscando por todas partes— este juego ya me hartó.

.

Trataba de soltarse desesperadamente e esa estupida mano gigante, pero cada vez que lo intentaba lo lograba cansarse cada vez mas y mas.

—¿Qué acaso no sabes quien diablos soy? —preguntó Courtney, pero debido a que tenía la boca sellada se ella solo salió balbuceos.

—Cállate —Serás se estaba comenzando a estresar.

Ella amaba el silencio, y con lo ruidosa que era la morena, mas su poca paciencia era una mala combinación, si su rabia llegaba lejos la que sufría las consecuencias sería la morena, cosa que tampoco sonaba mal, pero al recordar su misión prefería desviar sus pensamientos.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer desmayar a sus victimas tan rápido como Darkoid, o engañar a la gente como Calavera. Pero no, ella solo podía hacer desmayar a las personas cuando se encontraba muy débil, lo único bueno es que gracias a sus poderes podía debilitar a sus presas.

Pero, por desgracia Courtney tenía mucho poder, tardaría un buen rato antes de que la morena perdiera el conocimiento.

Serás salió de sus pensamiento al escuchar como Courtney gritaba, aun con el sello y todo, rodó los ojos.

—Aunque si lo golpeó contra una pared, conseguiría que desmayara también —pensó considerando altamente esa posibilidad.

.

Cuervo volaba, buscando nuevamente a la chica.

¡Esta si que se las pagaba! ¡Había perdido una cantidad importante de plumas! ¡Estaba casi seguro que no le iban a crecer de nuevo! Esa estupida gótica se las iba a pagar bien caro.

Pero toda su furia se fue al ver cierto chico se largo cabello negro y con gabardina negra.

Descendió hasta quedar en el suelo, carraspeó un poco y se echó su largo cabello color miel hacia atrás, después se dirigió hacia el chico.

Darkoid había recuperado la conciencia solo hace un par de minutos, no recordaba mucho. Solo que había hallado la chica, había conseguido que confiara algo en el…. Y Huracán tenía que venir y estropearlo todo, gruñó por lo bajo.

—A ver pequeño… —la voz de Cuervo se hizo escuchar, mas precisamente detrás del ¿En que momento había llegado a estar detrás de el? — ¿Estas cansado? Si es así…

—Cállate arpía —gruñó Darkoid, no estaba con aminos para tonterías, muchos menos de coqueteos. Apretó la mano haciendo un puño— ¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu amiguito?

—Debería, pero… —rodeó con sus brazos el pecho de el— prefiero estar con mi chico favorito.

El muchacho sonrió.

—Tiene gracia… Yo ahora estoy con mi persona menos favorita.

Y abrió la mano. Al instante una chirriante música se hizo escuchar, haciendo que el delicado oído de Cuervo lo captara aun mas agudo, lo hizo gritar y que retrocediera un paso.

Darkoid se volteó, su mano estaba soltando hilos de color azul oscuro, amanzanado a la persona que estaba a sus pies.

—Un consejo: No me provoques —el chico sonrió— Aunque eso ya lo sabe… Gina.

—Si, lo sé —dijo la muchacha aun escuchando esa horrible música que le comenzaba a taladra los oídos— No soy tan idiota como parezco… bebe.

Sabía cuanto odiaba que le dijeran así, por eso lo hacia.

De repente una ventisca lo hizo alzar la mirada, se sorprendió al ver a Huracán volar con toda velocidad hacia…

—Hay debe de estar la chica —murmuró el comprendiéndolo, Cuervo no solo había venido a coquetearle.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —decía "ella sonriendo gentilmente"— El cincuenta por ciento de nuestra relación es mero interés.

El chico gruñó, y haciendo una nota mas fuerte hizo desmayar a Cuervo, era mejor así, ya tenían que luchar con uno, no necesitaba más problemas.

Corrió rápidamente, necesitaba su moto para así tratar se llegar a tiempo.

.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué no piensa parar? —preguntó Gwen mientras seguía, la fresca brisa de la noche ahora se había convertido en prácticamente un… huracán— ¡Que se vaya a hacer el súper villano en otra parte, pero que me deje tranquila a mi!

Lo que mas odiaba tal vez, era que la estupida patrulla de policía no se hallaba donde creía que estaban ¡Maldita sea! Había arriesgado su vida y su cordura con corre todo un trecho para conseguir a policía que ni se hallaban ahí. Esperaba que por idiota se le pinchara una llanta del auto.

—¿Gwen? —la aludida giró la vista ¡Al fin algo bueno le ocurría! ¡Elisa estaba ahí! Levitaba y le seguía el paso a ella sin ninguno esfuerzo, su cara mostraba incomprensión— ¿Qué haces corriendo en pijama?

—Oh, nada —su lado sarcástico salió al aire— ¡Solo corriendo por la vida para que unos fenómenos de circo co me atrapen!

—Ah… —La niña parecía no comprender mucho la situación, pero luego se meditarlo unos segundos se puso seria— Espera, yo lo distraeré.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero como…? —preguntó Gwen sin parar de correr.

—Soy una fantasma bromista ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó como si fuera lo mas obvio— Vi a un lindo rubio, creo que el es el que te causa problema, voy por el, tu escóndete el en cementerio.

—Claro el cementerio —asintió Gwen, pero después se detuvo— ¡Elisa, yo no pienso ver fantasma a esta hora!

Pero ya era tarde, la niña ya había desaparecido.

.

Courtney sentía como comenzaba a adormilarse ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? No podía dormirse, sino iba a estar perdida, pero la verdad es que los parpados le pesaban demasiado y…

Sacudió la cabeza, no se iba a dejar vencer, no podía.

Seras frunció el ceño, la chica era fuerte, lo admitía, pero por suerte ya se estaba comenzando a rendir, tan pronto se durmiera la llevaría a secta.

—Solo espero que ellos hayan hecho su parte bien —murmuró enojada, no era la primera vez que metían la pata.

—Oye traumada —apenas volteó un haz de luz negra la dejó cegada para después se recibida por el frío suelo, se incorporó rápidamente y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No… —había estado tan cerca, tan entupidamente cerca que ya había sentido el orgullo de haber hecho una misión bien, también la recompensa que seguramente sería grande, ¡Incluso con suerte habría aumentado de mando! ahora todo eso se había ido— ¡No!

Con furia Sombra le lanzó nuevos rayos al recién llegado, el cual esquivaba con facilidad.

—¿Qué acaso es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Calavera con algo de fastidio, después volteó la vista hacia la morena que ya casi estaba dormida, rodó los ojos— Y para colmo tuviste que recurrir a esto, de verdad que eres débil Serás.

—¡Cállate! ¡No dejare que te la lleves! —gritó la muchacha intentado por todos los medios atinarle al ser alado, si se acercaba a Courtney ya no podría hacer mas nada— ¡Yo lo conseguí primero!

—Puede… —opinó el muchacho— Pero al final, la tendremos nosotros, acéptalo, traumada.

—¿Qué soy un premio, o que? —preguntó Courtney algo enojado de la poca atención le prestaba, o por lo menos fue así hasta que nuevo rayos negro surcaron el aire, se dijo que era mejor parecer ignorada.

Mientras la tal Sombra esa se peleaba con el extraño ser alado, nuevamente trato de liberarse de esa mano gigante. Si tan solo pudiera deslizarse entre ella, en si la mano no apretaba mucho, solo cuando se aplicaba la fuerza bruta, tal vez si era mas sutil pudiera...

¡Y lo logró!

—¡Si! —al instante se cayo y se tapó el pecho.

Uno porque si hacia ruido alertaría a ambas personas y dos, pues al soltarse de la mano, no solo se había deslizado de entre esos dedos si no también del camisón holgado que acostumbraba usar para dormir.

Miró hacia atrás, no se animaba a ir a recogerlo ¡Pero tampoco planeaba caminar por todo ese mundo semidesnuda! Bueno, por lo menos usaba sostén al dormir, sino si hubiera sido capaz de regresare por el camisón.

Miró a mano que ahora solo sostenía la prenda, después se miró así misma y por ultimo a la pelea que parecía no parar, sacudió la cabeza.

—No es momento para la pena —dijo antes de irse sigilosamente.

—El como sería que me encontrara con un hombre —murmuró mientras se escondía entre unas rocas, suspiró— Cuando se terminen de matar, veré como regresar a casa, tal vez haya una línea de taxi cerca.

Sacudió una vez más la cabeza.

El humor negro no le pegaba a ella.

.

Elisa perseguía muy de cerca a Huracán. Esperando, esperando el momento preciso para "atacar"

Se acercó hacia el parque, perfecto.

—Nuevamente se fue —gruñó el chico ya estresado con esto, solo esperaba que Serás no la estuviera pasando tan mal como el— Ahora, ¿Dónde esta?

—¿Quien? —preguntó Una voz a su espalda, Huracán se dio vuelta rápidamente pero no encontró a nadie, frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta.

—Si la chica ve muertos… —comenzó a analizar la situación— Debe de estar en el cementerio, hay tiene muchos contactos que le ayuden.

—Huy, el parecer no todos los rubios son tontos —otra vez esa voz, pero nuevamente al voltearse, no encontró nada, gruñó por lo bajo— ¿A quien busca?

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó.

—Una amiga… si tu lo quieres —decía Elida disfrutando la situación, hace mucho que no hacia broma al estilo "Puedo verte y tu no a mi"

—Muéstrate —ordenó el chico comenzando a formar remolino entre sus manos.

—Si tu quieres… —y como lo dijo lo hizo, Elida se mostró.

Pero no como su forma humana, lo bueno de ser fantasma es que se podía cambiar la forma aun más "espectral" era complicado pero muy efectivo si se hacía bien.

El grito del chico afirmó que el truco de Elida había surgido efecto, sonrió dulcemente, claro para el chico era un sonrisa sádica.

—¿Q-que eres? —preguntó sin nota de miedo en su voz.

—Es buen actor —pensó la niña, aunque la voz de Huracán no mostraban miedo sus ojos si.

—El espíritu de este parque —decía la pequeña acercándose cada vez mas al chico, que retrocedía a cada paso de ella— Solo salgo cada vez que personas lo perturban, personas como tu.

El chico comenzó a temblar. Nunca había creído en fantasmas, y este momento era malo para comenzar a hacerlo pero ¡Joder! Le habían traído información de una chica que veía espectro, eso era una prueba de que si existían ¿O no?

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de el.

—Vete de aquí mortal —actuaba Elisa de forma convincente— Deja a mi hermana en paz.

—Espera… ¿Hermana? —preguntó Huracán ahora entendiéndolo todo ¡Claro! La chica veía fantasma, como si no pudiera pedirle el favor a uno que lo distrajera, por favor— ¿Tu viene de parte de Gwen Delani?

Elisa abrió los ojos comprendiendo en que se había equivocado, pero no dejó que eso la interrumpiera.

—¿No te iras, verdad? —preguntó alejándose un poco de el.

—No ahora que sé donde esta la chica —ahora si era obvio que estaba en el cementerio, si no ¿Por qué la fantasma había salido en su rescate?

—Ya me lo temía —Elisa negó con la cabeza, después sonrió juguetonamente— ¡Que comience el juego!

Acto seguido desapareció.

Si tenía que luchar con el lindo rubio al menos quería tener ventaja con eso de pegarle.

.

Gwen entró al cementerio que afortunadamente no estaba cerrado con candado, con solo empujar la pesada reja de hierro había bastado para asentarse en el camino de piedras. Las misma le hacia daño en lo pis descalzos pero no importaba.

Observó el lugar como si hubiera sido la primera vez que entraba en uno. Hace años que no se animaba ni ver el lugar.

El camino de piedras se dividía en varios lugares, mas que nada a las lapida, Gwen prefirió guardarse distancia ante ellas.

—Quien diría que en uno de estos…— comenzó yendo hasta un banco —me sentiría tan cómoda.

Y no, no estaba hablando precisamente del banco.

Miró la luna que estaba imponente desde lo alto, alumbrando todo a su paso.

Pareció olvidar por un momento que estaba siendo perseguida, que tenía problema y que veía…

—Yo también me siento cómodo aquí—

…Fantasmas.

Gwen se paró del banco para ver que junto a ella estaba sentada un señor rozando lo cincuenta, con aspecto de caballero, sonriente y sus manos juntas sobre el bastón. Eso le daba igual, lo resaltante era que estaba en un estado semi transparente y su voz tenía un eco agudo.

—¿Disculpe? —y para como no se le ocurría nada mas que preguntar a que se refería el viejo.

—El banco, es un lugar perfecto para ver la luna —respondió el como si nada.

—El viejo siempre anda buscando conversación, no me sorprende —Al lado de una lapida apareció un chico alrededor de veintidós años, con Jeans camisa y chaqueta de cuero todo desgarrado, el casco partido y las gafas de sol torcidas era obvia señal de su muerte— Como si esta niña nos pudiera escuchar.

—Mmmm —Gwen no sabía que decir.

—No se si niña seria la palabra correcta para describirla —otra fantasma apareció, una mujer mayor, algo corda y con aire adinerado— Miren nada mas su fachas, parece una delincuente, una niña de la calle diría yo.

—Ya va…. ¿A quien le dice niña de la calle? —preguntó ofendida Gwen, para después darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¿Puedes vernos? —preguntó la señora sorprendida, pero de esa cara paso a una desquiciada, entonces tu puede ayudarnos.

—Oh no —ahí estaba la razón de la porque llevaba años sin entrar a un cementerio.

.

Courtney seguía escondida detrás de una gran piedra. Esperando que esos extraños seres no la encontraran.

¿Alguien le podía explicar que estaba pasando? ¡Su mundo estaba de cabeza! Bueno, siempre lo había estado… ¡Pero no así!

Ya de por si sus poderes traían problemas, pero ahora que había asesinado (accidentalmente) habían aparecido tres seres que parecían incluso mas raro que ese tal Daniels, y para colmo las habían atacado… no sabia que hacer.

¡Ni siquiera sabia sonde estaba Gwen! No es que fuera dependiente de ella o algo así, ni muchos menos que la necesitara, no para nada. Pero cuando perdía lo estribos (Como estaba a punto de hacerlo) Debía tener a alguien para recordarle que ella estaba cuerda y…

—Por un demonio —murmuró abrazándose las rodillas— Necesito que alguien me ayude, quien sea, no se que hacer ya.

Enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas, meciéndose así misma.

—Deseos concedido, florerilla —dijo una voz, Courtney levantó la vista para encontrarse unos ojos azules, nerviosa se paró.

—¿Que eres tu? —preguntó Courtney al ver las dos alas negra que sobresalían de la espalda del muchacho, no retrocedía mas porque la roca se lo impedía, por que si no...

—Un humano, obviadamente —respondió este con paciencia— Me conocen como Calavera.

—Otra mas con nombre raro —Courtney puso los ojos en blanco y puso las manos en la cadera— ¿Qué acaso nadie tiene un nombre real? Realmente parecen niños jugando y…

—Lo alias se utilizan para no ser descubiertos por enemigos —le cortó el alado con el ceño fruncido— No se tu, pero a mi no me gusta ser perseguido por la policía cuando ando tranquilamente por la calle.

Courtney se quedó callada, simplemente rodó los ojos.

—¿Que haces aquí? Y aun mas importante ¿Por qué esta usando eso? —preguntó despectivamente, degradándolo con la mirada, mirando la ropas extrañas del chico, parecía salido de una película de Matrix o algo parecido.

Tal vez no era el momento para sacar su lado engreído, pero estaba nerviosa, y cuando lo estaba no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera, era como su mecanismo de defensa.

—Pues, evitando con la estupida traumada te maté o algo así —respondió el chico altivamente y alzando la barbilla con orgullo, luego sonrió— Y sobre la ropa, bueno, tu no deberías opinar… linda.

Courtney bajó la mirada con curiosidad de lo que se refería el chico, se sonrojó al instante, solo estaba en bragas y sostén.

¡Y lo que era peor es que "esa cosa" no apartaba la vista de sus pechos! Los miró furiosa.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó ella, dándole una cachetada en el acto— ¡Pervertido!

Tal fuerza puso en ella que "Calavera" quedó con la marca de la mano de Courtney en la mejilla, y la misma Courtney calló de espalda.

Lentamente, El muchacho se volteó quedando frente a la morena que ahora trataba de alejarse de el todo lo posible.

—Tienes mucha fuerza ¿Sabes? —preguntó el muchacho, se acercó a ella pero Courtney aun estando sentada el suelo, re procedió— ¡Hey, no ye voy a hacer nada!

—¡No te creo! —gritó Courtney ayudando con los codo y las pierna para seguirse alejando del chico, al parecer había olvidado como levantarse— ¡Aléjate de mi, libidinoso!

Lo que faltaba, que un hombre viniera la violara, matara y torturara…. Tal vez no en ese preciso hombre. ¿Dónde demonios se había ido sus poderes? ¡Ahora es que debían de aparecer!

El muchacho rodó los ojos, claro, esto no podía ser así de fácil. Se acercó a Courtney, dispuesto a llevársela si fuera a la fuerza.

—¡Tu te viene para acá! —le dijo tomándolo del brazo, Courtney comenzó a patalear.

—¡Que no! Suelta…

—¡Arg! —el gritó hizo que Courtney abriera los ojos, al parecer una de sus mucha patas había parado a la entre pierna del chico, abrió los ojos alarmada— ¡Hay dolor, ya me volviste a dar!

Tenía que admitirlo, si Courtney no temiera por su vida, la escena hubiera dado risa.

Antes de que el muchacho se recobrara, se levantó finalmente y se echó a correr.

—Yo le dije que se alejara —fue lo único que dijo.

Calavera frunció el ceño y maldijo a la chica por lo bajo, ya se había hartado de esta estupida misión.

Extendió la mano, y de ella salió una luz negra y que fue dirigida hacía a Courtney, le dio en toda la espalda.

La muchacha quedó tendida en el suelo, ahora si, inconsciente.

Calavera se acercó hasta ella, la miró despectivamente, tal vez dejarla a mano de los de la secta no era tan mala idea, esa ratonera solo aceptaban a los mas puros dramáticos, era un lugar perfecto para ella según el. Suspiró y cargó a la morena como si fuera un saco de papas.

—Tienes suerte que seas mujer, que si no…. —murmuró el muchacho gruñendo un poco.

Salió de entre los grandes riscos donde se había escondido la muchacha, no la hubiera visto si no fuera porque la chica había comenzado a hablar sola.

Desde los lejos podía ver el cuerpo de Sombra, inconciente. A ella si la dejaría ahí, ya que tanto le gustaba ese mundo ¿Por qué no dejarla ser feliz?

—A ver, vámonos de aquí —murmuró, acto seguido ambos desaparecieron.

.

Darkoid se bajó de la moto rápidamente, había perdido el rastro de Huracán hace rato, pero la neblina que ahora yacía en el cementerio le había dado una excelente pista de donde podía estar la chica.

Lo que miró al asomarse por los barrotes de metal del cementerio, lo dejó sorprendido.

Varios seres de aspecto transparentes estaban sobrevolando todo el lugar, deslizándose con ligereza hacia toas partes, pero sobre todo acercándose hacia el centro, donde parecía haber _alguien_.

Se adentró en aquel lugar e intentó ignorar la sensación de vértigo al ver como _fantasmas_ lo _traspasaban_ como si nada.

—Ayúdanos, ayúdanos —decía los espectros, con esa extraña voz que le hacía erizar los bellos de la nuca.

—¡No puedo! —gritaba una voz de chica.

Desde su lugar podía ver a la muchacha gritando, y cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tratando de protegerse de los demás.

—¡Ayúdanos! —Lo fantasma no la dejaban tranquila.

—¡Que no puedo! —gritó, mas alto que lo vez anterior.

De repente, una niebla más densa cubrió todo el lugar dejando nada a la visibilidad. Un frío azotador recibió todo el lugar, incluso el viento comenzó a azotar más de lo usual.

Darkoid se agachó, estaba seguro que estos vientos no era producto de Huracán, si no de la chica.

—¡Arg! —al voltear pudo ver como los fantasma desaparecían uno tras otro, parecía como si se consumían.

Miró hacia la chica, y juró ver unos ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente, asechándolo. Una sonrisa llena de puntiagudos dientes se vislumbró aun entre la neblina.

El chico frunció el ceño, esa sonrisa no decía nada bueno.

Cerrando su mano en un puño, pudo crear una melodía aguda, que rápidamente lanzó hacia esa cara.

Al instante en que el rayo impacto contra la cara de la mujer, todo se detuvo.

—Esa chica… —murmuró sorprendido, se acercó a ella, viéndola dormir tranquilamente— Es increíble.

Estaba seguro que ella, ocultaba mucho poder, aun no liberado.

.

Darkoid miraba la niña dormir, bostezó aburrido y miró con sentimiento la plasma partida en dos, negó con la cabeza.

Después de haber llegado de nuevo al "mundo normal" había dejado a la chica en un sofá y el se había acomodado como si fuera su casa ¡Hey! Después de haberle salvado la vida a la morena, era lo menos que se merecía.

Ladeó la cabeza, con la chica dormida parecía tan inocente, no había duda que las apariencias engañaban.

Le retiró el flequillo de la cara, ese simple hecho hizo que ella frunciera la nariz y se acomodara mejor para seguir durmiendo.

—Cinco minutos más —murmuró ella. Darkoid arqueó una ceja.

—Niña consentida, seguramente —murmuró rodando los ojos, mas no se alejó de ella.

En si la chica era linda, rasgos finos, morena, cabello castaños, labios carnosos… era su tipo.

Se acercó más a ella.

—¿Qué haces? —Al escuchar la voz, volteó la vista para encontrarse con que Darkoid finalmente había llegado, y con la otra muchacha en brazos.

—Eh, nada —contesto simplemente alejándose de ella, después miró a Courtney una vez más— ¡Y estaba así cuando la encontré!

No era la primera vez que lo tachaban d e pervertido ¡Pero vamos! Tampoco para aprovecharse de una niña dormida.

—Lo que sea —murmuró el muchacho dejando a Gwen en el otro sofá— ¿Y sombra?

—En su querido mundo —respondió el otro simplemente— Bien ¿Nos la podemos llevar ya, o también le hacemos la cena?

—Tu sabes que este no es nuestro estilo, además que… —antes de que el chico terminara de hablar se vieron desde lejos varias luces— Su padres ya llegaron.

Se miraron algo nerviosos.

—Tu hipnotízalos, yo me llevo a la chica —dijo Darkoid, Calavera asintió.

.

Horas después, ya estaban nuevamente en la base, aguantando los reclamos de una enojado rubio.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron donde estaban? —preguntó enojado.

—Porque no nos hubieras escuchado con tus ronquidos —respondió Calavera ya sin su traje— ¡Vamos, viejo! No seas tan criticón, que no te queda.

—Pero igual chicos, la idea de que me digan donde están, es que si están en problema les envié ayuda —trataba de hacerle entrar en razón.

—Aunque tengas razón… —coincidió Darkoid— Es imposible hacerlo cuando unos de los rayos del enemigo nos quiere matar.

—Bueno… —el rubio no sabía que más decir, se la habían cortado— Da igual, ¿Cumplieron la misión? ¿Qué tal salió? ¿Las chicas son bonitas?

El rubio, mejor conocido como Geoff se sentó en una silla, después de haberse echado una siesta, su mal humor se había esfumado.

—Si, las protegimos, a estas horas debe de estar durmiendo, y sus padres no sospecha nada ¿Verdad, Duncan? —dijo Darkoid dirigiéndose hacia el punk.

—Si… —respondió este desinteresado y subiendo los pies a la mesa.

Había sido tan sencillo con esa pareja. Tan distraído había estado peleando que no se había dado cuenta que "alguien" estaba detrás de la puerta, no le había costado nada hipnotizarlos, ahora creería que vándalos le habían hecho esos a su casa.

—Perfecto —Geoff sonrió, se cruzó de brazo tras la nuca y también puso los pies sobre la mesa— Mañana hablaran con ellas, ahora si hay que explicarle la situación.

Los presentes asintieron, concientes de que mañana sería un largo día.

Después de todo, explicarle a un par de chicas que era sus poderes, no era cosa fácil, menos aun cuando ellas pensaban que lo podían atacar.

—Quiero la morena —habló Duncan, tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se le quedaron mirando— ¿Qué? ¿La quieres tú? Pensé que te había gustado la gótica, aun más con lo que te hizo en el cuello.

Darkoid se llevó una mano al cuello, frunció el ceño y desvió la vista. En su cuello había un buen cardenal, que si se veía de lejos se podía confundir mas bien, con una muestra de afecto.

—Ya te dije que me golpeó con una rama —murmuró el chico algo incomodo.

—Si, lo que tu digas, Elvis —Trent simplemente rodó los ojos.

* * *

24 pagina recien salida de word... uff! estoy cansada! y tengo hambre!

A ver... las chica sobrevivieron... de verdad me creia capaz de matarlas (Todos: Si!))) jaja, pues no xD Si las mato, a donde se va la historia xD

Y wow... quiene seran los chicos? Creo que ya lo saben xD

EL siguiente cpa ellos y ella tendrá una conversación, sabran que les paso a la secta diabolica y lo mas importante: Tandre lemmon! Ok, no... es mentira xD

En realidad sabremos de que se trata la legion!

Asi que si quieren el siguiente cap pronto dejenme rewiew con sus opinion del cap!

me voy a comer...

chao!


	8. Legión TDI y la hermandad

*Nachi sale detras de una piedra*

ehhhh... hola? *Le lanzan un unai que da aopara juston al lado de su mejilla, con temor se esconde detra de la piedra*

bueno pues, ya fuera de broma, como siempre, se que me quieren matar de la manera mas dolorosa que puede haber por no actualizar seguido, lo se, merezco que me caiga un *comienza tronar* mejor me callo.

Me creen si les digo que esta vez si no me tardare mucho? (Todos: no!) vale, los comprendo -.-

pero es la verdad! para este capitulo no me encontraba muy inpirada que digamos, y aunque sabia de que iba mas o menos, queria ponerle el lado jugoso y la accion que caracteriza este fic, pero como solo tenian que hablar para explicar, no pude y eso me desiluciono mucho -.-

otra cosa, esta vez no recibi tanto rewiew como acostumbro T.T y eso me dolio! auquee no lo lo crean los rewiew anime mucho a un escritor, y sin ellos, yo muero (bueno ya, exagere) pero en serio...

me gusta saber su opinion...

Vale, mejo dejo de hablar y le muestro el siguiente cap n.n

Posdata: Tdi no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La legión TDI y la hermandad**

Muy lejos de donde Vivian Courtney Jonson y Gwen Delani, estaban sus atacantes, los que se habían hecho llamar Huracán, Sombra, y Cuervo.

Pero muy al contrario de como se habían presentado en la casa de Courtney, con una mirada llena de soberbia y seguridad, ahora presentaban nerviosismo, coraje y hasta cierto punto, miedo. Miedo por las represalias de que podía tomar su líder por no haber cumplido su misión.

Así es, no habían cumplido con su misión, no había podido traer al par de chicas "con poderes" hasta su propia organización, y por eso, ahora la legión tenía ventaja.

El goteo constante de una tubería solo aumentaba el nerviosismo de los tres adolescentes, la tensión cada vez se hacía más grande.

—Con que aquí están mis chicos —una voz fría apareció en el lugar haciendo que los muchachos tuvieran un escalofrío que los recorrió de pies a cabeza, mas ninguno dio muestra de miedo en su rostro.

De repente, en el centro del salón apareció una ventisca negra que se arremolinaba alrededor, a cada segundo incrementando mas su tamaño, era un hecho, eso no había sido producto de Huracán. Cuando la ventisca desapareció, solo quedó un hombre cubriera por un manto negro.

La sola presencia de aquel hombre bastaba para que el más valiente vacilara, eso mismo pasaba con el trío de muchachos, que aunque no lo mostraba, por dentro temblaban de miedo.

—El grupo que escogí con tanto esmero, me ha decepcionado… otra vez —dijo aquel hombre, que con una falsa mirada de decepción, se acercaba mas a esos chicos— Me han defraudado, otra vez, no han cumplido su misión.

Extendió su mano, y con ello, el trío de muchachos cayeron de rodillas presos del dolor que les causaba el poder de su líder. El hombre no detuvo "su castigo" hasta que miró como Cuervo estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, bajó la mano y se cruzó de brazos como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Por qué no cumplieron con la misión que les encomendé? —preguntó fríamente a los muchachos que aun seguían arrodillados en el suelo, que ya no se podían levantar, uno por el dolor que aun no se iba del todo de su cuerpo, y dos, por el miedo que le tenían a su líder. Con esfuerzo Serás habló.

—Fue culpa de Legión TDI —habló entrecortadamente, aun tratando de recuperar el aire perdido— llegaron y arruinaron todo, ya las teníamos en nuestra manos prácticamente, señor.

La verdad era así, había podido llevarse las chicas si Darkoid y Calavera no hubieran intervenido, sin ellos, en vez de ser castigados "por su líder" estarían siendo recompensados, o por lo menos estarían libres de ese sufrimiento.

—Era obvio que los de la legión iban a intervenir, pero llegaron después, hubieran tenido tiempo de llevárselas —aclaró el hombre, destruyendo la pobre excusa de Serás— la cuestión es ¿De quien fue la culpa de que la misión no se realizara?

Un tenso silencio sucumbió a la sala, solo roto por el goteo de esa tubería.

Por una parte la culpa había sido de Seras, por su ambición. Si ella no hubiera anhelado los poderes de Courtney y no hubiera comenzando el hechizo para quedarse con sus poderes en un lugar donde también tenía acceso Calavera, por lo menos tendrían a una chica para traerle al líder, ya que llevarla ante sus instalaciones hubiera dio muy sencillo. Apretó sus manos fuertemente, no podía dejar que sus compañeros cargaran con la culpa.

Por otro lado estaba Cuervo, mejor conocida como Sara, la rara del grupo. Primero había soltado a una de las chicas por que simplemente le había "arrancado" plumas de su cuerpo y por simple vanidad y para que no le siguiera quitando sus preciadas plumas la había soltado. Después había preferido ir a coquetearle a su preciado Darkoid en lugar de culminar su misión, y por ello no había atrapado a la que podía ver muertos. Si había que culpar a alguien, era a ella.

Justo cuando iban a abrir los labios para aceptar cada quien su culpa, la voz de huracán se hizo presente.

—La culpa es mía —declaró, arrodillado frente a su líder, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, todo este tiempo con la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a alzar la vista— No supe tomar buena dediciones en esta misión, y por mi culpa…

No pudo terminar lo que decía, el dolor no lo dejó. Esta vez, aun más adolorido quedó tendido en el suelo, sin ni siquiera poder moverse.

—Espero que con esto… —dijo ese hombre yéndose como había entrado, en una ráfaga de viento— …Tomes mejores, dediciones la próxima vez, Huracán, La hermandad no quiere mas errores de su parte.

Y Así dejó a los tres adolescentes solos, con las últimas palabras haciendo eco por toda la fortaleza de metal.

Sombra se quedó quieta un momento, observando como la ráfaga de viento negro se desvanecía completamente. Cuando estuvo segura que el hombre se había ido, con preocupación poso una mano en la espalda del muchacho rubio que estaba quieto.

—¿Derek, estas bien? —preguntó, pero el muchacho no respondía, se había desmayado.

.

Courtney se levantó de un salto, totalmente agitada y con gotas sudor recorriendo su fino rostro, miró a cada lado de su cuarto con aire asustadizo, pero al no ver a nadie trató de tranquilizarse y normalizar su respiración.

Se llevó un mano al cabello y se apartó el flequillo de la cara, no quería rememorar la pesadilla que había tenido segundos atrás antes de despertarse.

Había soñado con una mano gigante que la aprisionaba poco a poco, no solo quitándole el aire, si no también su energía, sentía un dolor nublar su mente haciéndole incapaz de hacer mas nada que gritar y sentir una profunda impotencia de no saber que hacer.

Se levantó de la cama y pudo ver a Gwen también dormida, ella también había estado en su pesadilla, antes que la atraparan su amiga gótica había sido arrastrada por una águila enorme y llevarla a quien sabe donde, Courtney solo había podido escuchar sus gritos.

Se acercó a la pelinegra que aun seguía durmiendo en la cama, y la zarandeó para despertarla.

—Gwen, despierta —insistía Courtney ¿Acaso estaba muerta? La gótica no reaccionaba… hasta que, dos segundos después, Gwen comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—Elizabeth, hoy el profesor de química faltará, puedo dormir por dos horas más —murmuraba Gwen en una de sus habituales excusas por no pararse. Courtney frunció el ceño y le dio un pequeño golpe para despabilar a su amiga. La gótica abrió los ojos por el dolor, y aun medio metida en el mundo de los sueños, pudo identificar a Courtney y fruncir el sueño— ¡Courtney! Déjame en paz y vete a tu cama.

La morena solo rodó los ojos.

—Gwen… ¿Estas bien? —preguntó ella delicadamente, no sabía exactamente como abordar el tema.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien ¿A que te refiere con…? —de repente Gwen abrió los ojos asustada, se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a sacudirse el cabello nerviosamente— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Donde esta el águila? ¿Y el par de chicos? ¿Qué pasó con los fantasmas?

Todas esas preguntas lo que hacían era marear a Courtney, levantando la mano en forma de paro logró que Gwen callara.

—Estas diciendo… —comenzó la morena tratando de asimilar las que le vendría— ¿Qué lo que pasó ayer, fue real?

Un profundo silencio se instaló en la habitación. Gwen bajó la cabeza y Courtney se mordió el labio inferir con insistencia, esperando la respuesta de Gwen.

—Si… —respondió finalmente la gótica, ambas se miraron a los ojos, asintieron con la cabeza.

Rápidamente salieron del cuarto de Courtney y bajaron los tres pisos. En la sala, increíblemente, todo estaba ordenado, aunque el gran ventanal no estaba ni tampoco la plasma, los vidrios rotos había desparecidos, también las matas que se había metido a la casa y las cosas que había salido volando estaban nuevamente en su lugar.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —preguntó Gwen viendo el panorama. Si, efectivamente algo había pasado, pero parecía que hubieran limpiado toda la escena del crimen, no había forma, a menos que…— ¿Courtney, tu crees que tu papás…?

No hizo falta que terminara su frase cuando Courtney ya estaba caminando a la cocina. Cuando entraron, Emma Jonson estaba sentada en una de la silla del mesón escuchando atentamente a James Jonson, que hablaba por el teléfono.

—¿Mama, que…? —la madre de Courtney la calló. Y no la permitió hablar hasta que finalmente James colgó el teléfono con aire triunfador.

—El seguro pagara los daños de la casa —avisó mientras se sentaba al lado de esposa y rodeaba con un brazo su cintura.

—Mmmm, señores Jonson —Gwen no estaba segura de como continuar, decirles cosas como que habían sido atacadas por seres sobrenaturales no era cosa de todos los días, después de todo— ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Un tenso silencio se formó en la cocina, Emma se acercó más a Gwen.

—¿No te acuerdas, Cariño? —Courtney tuvo que desviar la vista ante la mueca de asco que se formaba en rosota, Gwen solo arqueó una ceja— Ayer apedrearon la casa.

Gwen miraba confundida a la madre de Gwen, ¿Apedreado la casa? ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a…?

—¡Cierto Gwen! ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas? —preguntó Courtney fingiendo estar sorprendida ante lo que preguntaba su amiga, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la cocina— Tenemos que prepararnos para la escuela, ya se nos hizo tarde ¡Nos avisan si necesitas algo! Muévete Gwen…

Sin dejar que la gótica hablara, o que sus padres terminaran de salir de su asombro, se fue hasta su cuarto y cerró la perta tras su espalda. Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en un solo golpe, se sentó en el suelo, mientras sus manos abrazaban sus rodillas.

—Bien, eso fue raro —concluyó de forma simple.

—¿Raro? —preguntó Gwen sin comprender a Courtney. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella solo se atrevía a decir que todo había sido "raro"— ¿Por qué demonios no les dijiste nada de eso a tus padres? ¿Y si esas cosas nos vuelve a atacar? ¡Casi nos matan! ¿Y porque demonios estas en ropa interior?

Gwen estaba entrando en una crisis de nerviosismo, como le era habitual cuando estaba muy nerviosa comenzó a morderse las uñas y mecerse sobre si misma.

—¡Gwen, relájate! —gritó Courtney, se levantó y la encaró— ¿Qué quieres que le dijera a mis padres? ¿Qué un trío de fenómenos vinieron para atacarnos? ¿Qué crees que nos iban a decir? ¡Te aseguro que no nos iban a creer y a ayudarnos como tú crees! ¡Son Emma y James Jonson! ¡Así que me hace el favor, te relajas comienzas a pensar racionalmente!

Gwen abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero no porque Courtney la regañara, eso ya era habitual en ella, si mas bien que, que sus poderes no se hubieran salido de control. Después de unos segundos, frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó despectivamente. Courtney resopló ante el mal humor de Gwen, pero sin embargo se puso a meditar la situación.

—Actuar como si nada hubiese pasado —dijo de forma lenta, y antes de que Gwen hablara ella levantó una mano pidiendo silencio— ¿Qué mas podemos hacer? Si le decimos a alguien de eso nos creerán locas, es mejor hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Y si esos tipos vienen de nuevo, bueno…

—_Elisa tendrá con quien jugar_ —completó en su mente mientras se ponía un camisón, pero sin decirlo en voz alta, para no poner más nerviosa a Gwen.

La gótica lo meditó un rato, aunque no quería admitirlo, Courtney tenia razón. Decírselo a alguien no era buena idea, y la verdad es que, con lo de ayer, dudaba seriamente que esos tipos se atrevieran a volver.

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente, para después suspirar— Pero necesito un buen baño ¿Te puedes salir?

—Claro —concedió Courtney.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, suspiró nuevamente. Bien, si no había pasado nada, debía actuar como si fuera un día normal, común y corriente. Tal vez bajaría y buscaría un desayuno, después se iría a su cuarto y…

—Un momento… —murmuró, después hecha una furia se giró y comenzó a golpear la puerta— ¡Este es mi cuarto! ¡Tú eres la que te debes salir, no yo!

Desde afuera podía escuchar la risa a Gwen, la castaña frunció el ceño pero después se incorporó y se fue a desayunar.

Gwen sonrió victoriosa, buscó la mochila y se fue al baño del cuarto de Courtney.

Trató de no gritar al quitarse el camisón y encontrar seis marcas de garras surcando sus abdomen, retrocedió un poco aun impactada por la sorpresa. Delineó con la punta de su dedo una de sus heridas, no parecía ser grave, por lo menos no era una herida abierta o algo por el estilo.

—Al parecer no querían hacerme tanto daño —murmuró Gwen mientras se terminaba de desvestir y entraba a la ducha— Lo mas probable es que… no sé.

La duda de que porque un grupo de personas con los mismos "dones" que ella (o eso suponía) la carcomía. Ellos querían algo, y por favor, eran más poderosas que ellas, y si no fuera así, al menos sabían controlar sus poderes. Estaba segura que iban a aparecer otra vez.

Le importaba un rábano lo que pensara Courtney con eso de actuar normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ambas habían estado en un ataque, y aunque la castaña tenía razón en no decírselos a nadie, tampoco podía ignorar el hecho pasa siempre.

—Algo va a pasar —murmuró Gwen frunciendo el ceño mientras veía la herida producida por el "águila" de ayer— Lo presiento.

Salió después de un rato, se secó y se vistió. Una camisa negra sencilla, pero encima de ella otra de red verde oscuro, guates sin dedos, unos jeans gastados en las rodillas y unas converse negras, se miró en el espejo, por suerte la camisa ocultaba las heridas que traía.

—¡Gwen apúrate, que me quiero bañar! —la aludida rodó los ojos, salió del baño y le dio paso a Courtney.

Media hora después, ambas ya estaban listas y desayunadas, bajaron las escaleras con mochila a la mano.

—¡Me voy! —gritó Courtney antes de cerrar la puerta, Gwen se le quedó viendo con mala cara— ¿Qué?

—Creo que hay otra manera de despedirse, aun más cuando son tus padres —criticó ella.

—Con avisarles que me voy a la escuela, estoy bien —habó Courtney yendo hacia el garaje, Gwen negó con la cabeza.

—Hablo en serio —La pelinegra de cruzó de brazos— Hay que tenerle respeto a los padres.

En momento como esos, era cuando los papales se invertían, Gwen actuaba como la chica responsable y algo mandona, y Courtney la rebelde que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Esos raros cambios surgían mas que nada cuando se hablaban de los padres de Courtney, lo más seguro era que como Gwen no podía gozar de los suyos propios, sentía que todo padre merecía respeto, por ruin que fuera.

—Tal vez los tuyos merecían todo el respeto del mundo… —comenzó Courtney desviando la mirada, como siempre— Pero los míos no, aunque me hayan engendrado no se merecen el derecho de ser padres.

Fin de la conversación, eso supuso Gwen. Sabía que no iba lograr sacarle mas nada a la castaña.

Puede que Courtney se la pasara criticando a sus padres por lo que fuera, Gwen no conocía la razón de eso, pero suponía que era algo muy grave. Una vez le había preguntado y Courtney había dicho una claro y profundo "Ese no es asunto tuyo" desde ese momento la pelinegra no insistió mas en el tema, Courtney se lo contaría cuando estuviera lista.

Courtney dio marcha al carro, mientras Gwen miraba para fuera.

—Hoy esta claro —fue todo lo que dijo para sacar algo de tema.

—Cierto —Courtney miró el cielo, sin ninguna nube alrededor— es raro, porque ayer estaba realmente nublado, pensé que iba amanecer lloviendo.

—Ahora que lo dices, si… —Gwen no pensaba decirle que creía que el tal Huracán había sido el culpable de las nubes de ayer, no quería sacar mas temas de preocupación.

El resto del camino, como era habitual estaba callado, Courtney había puesto uno de sus CD favoritos, y Gwen se había puestos los audífonos, cada quien sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Llegaron al colegio en cuestión de minutos. Por suerte, no había habido cola, porque sino hubiera llegado mas tarde de lo ya estaban, de bajaron del auto diez minutos después que sonó la campana, el estacionamiento estaba vacío.

—Es mejor ir corriendo ¡Diablos, matemáticas no me va a dejar entrar! ¿Dónde demonios dejé el libro? Había jurado que la metí en el bolso… —se quejaba Courtney rebuscando en su morral, Gwen solo rodó los ojos mientras estaba recostada de brazos cruzados en las puertas del auto. Poco le interesaba faltar a clases, así que decidió esperar a que su amiga aceptara que había dejado el libro en su cuarto y se dirigieran al salón juntas.

Se ajustó las gafas del sol y cambio la canción de su reproductor de música debido a que había una que no le gustaba, alzó la cara para quitarse los cabellos que le estorbaban, y se paralizó en el instante.

Mientras Courtney seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de nada, Gwen retrocedió un paso, lastima que el auto no le dejaba hacerlo mas, se maldijo el ligero temblor que habían comenzado en sus rodillas mientras jalaba una de las mangas a Courtney.

—Tendré que juntarme con alguien por no tener el libro, que molesto… —Courtney frunció el ceño al sentir como Gwen la jalaba de la manga de su suéter— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

—Courtney, sobre lo de anoche, e-ellos, yooooo… —tartamudeaba Gwen sin forma una oración coherente.

—Gwen, te lo digo por última vez, lo de anoche no fue nada —decía la morena con seguridad, parecía madre regañando a sus hija por temerle al hombre coco, su pose era soberbia, sin lugar a replicas. Con las manos en la cadera, y los fuertemente cerrados como si estuviera tratando de conservar la paciencia, siguió— Simplemente fue una alucinación, tenemos que hacer como si nada hubiera pasa… do.

Courtney abrió los ojos con alarma, tal fue la sorpresa que dejó caer el morral, y al igual que Gwen, retrocedieron unos pasos.

Simplemente no podía ser, ¿Acaso la pesadilla de la noche anterior aun las seguía? Ahora mismo, frente a sus ojos, se estaban materializando nuevamente.

Mientras Gwen intentaba no caer en una nueva crisis de nervios y trataba de ingeniar un método de escape, Courtney cerró las manos en unos puños, un aura la estaba comenzando a rodear.

—¿U-ustedes, q-que hacen aquí? —preguntó Gwen tratando de que su nerviosismo no se trasmitiera en su voz, cosa que no logró.

—Pues viendo dos chicas, que por poco no se orinan del miedo —dijo uno de los chicos despectivamente.

Courtney frunció el ceño peligrosamente. Nadie nunca llamaba a Courtney Jonson miedosa. Ya estaba preparando su ataque ante ese cretino, pero la mano de Gwen la detuvo.

Decidió dejar todo nerviosismo a un lado, y dejar que la situación estuviera donde debía estar, en sus manos.

—Ignoren lo que dijo Calavera —dijo el otro, Gwen frunció el ceño reconociendo el pelinegro al instante, no podía confiarse de el— Y tranquilas chicas, no pensamos atacar si es lo que piensan.

—Si no piensan hacer eso ¿Qué entonces? —preguntó Gwen enderezándose un poco y cruzando los brazos, en una pose falsamente tranquila— _Si corremos hasta la alarma de incendios, podremos activarla y todo el mundo saldrá hacia el estacionamiento, entonces ellos tendrán que irse. _

Sonrió internamente, ya teniendo una estrategia. Solo bastó compartir una mirada con Courtney para que ella comprendiera y se relajara, dejó disipar sus poderes, fingiendo estar relajada.

—Lo que queríamos ayer, explicarle la situación —decía "Darkoid" dando un paso al frente al ver a las chicas algo mas relajadas, con una leve sonrisa continuó— Se que estarán confundidas, pero…

—Pero… —Continuó Gwen con escepticismo. No pensaba caer otra vez en el mismo truco así, no era tonta y si el tal Darkoid creía que iba bajar la guardia y creerle nuevamente, se equivocaba—_ Aunque esos ojos, no tienen signo de estar mintiendo, parecen sinceros._

Sacudió la cabeza ante esa pensamiento, solo era una mirada hipócrita, trató de auto convencerse.

—Bueno, esto es complicado —dijo el chico, al parecer perdiendo la confianza un poco, dio otro paso hacia delante — ¿Nunca han tenido dones, especiales? ¿Características que otros humanos no tienen? O, para decírselos más sencillos… ¿No tienen poderes?

La mirada del chico estaba entre compresiva y con esperanza, Gwen no cambió su cara ni un ápice, Courtney seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Nos vieron ayer en acción, ya deberían saberlo —respondió.

No dejaría que las palabras de aquel muchacho le afectasen, aunque la verdad, cada vez le costaba más. No dejaba de ser tentadora la idea, de que esos tipos le explicaran que demonios pasaban con ellas y sus… ¿Había dicho poderes? Eso podría significar que no era mutaciones, magia o enfermedades como ella había pensado.

—Tienes razón —le concedió el chico, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza sin saber nuevamente como continuar, aunque las chicas tenían una pose relajada y hablaban con tranquilidad, algo le decía que no estaban así realmente, puede que un presentimiento o la experiencia.

Pensó rápidamente, tenían que entrar en confianza, sin barreras o falsas miradas. El era el tipo de chico que se manejaba mejor con palabras, puesto que se llevaba bien con las personas y tenía ese aire lleno de confianza con jovialidad que hacían que las personas confiaran rápidamente en el a pesar de su apariencia; pero estaba claro, que es este tipo de situaciones la palabras no bastaban para crear la confianza en alguien.

Darkoid rodó los ojos aburrido ¿Quién demonios había puesto al Elvis a cargo? Ya se veía dos horas todavía parado y el otro siguiendo hablando de los pro y los contra de tener paredes, el simple pensamiento lo hacía bosteza de aburrimiento. Según el, una buena manera de decirle a las muchacha de su "organización" era noquearlas, atarlas a una silla y cuando se despertaran ponerle frente a una de las "salas de entrenamiento" para que vieran de lo que eran capaces.

Bueno, si no podía participar en "Adivina que soy" por lo menos podía deleitarse de la morena que estaba frente suyo la cual se encontraba con las manos apoyado en ese Ferrari, la pose se le antojaba sexy, lo malo es que esas ropas que dejaban todo a la imaginación mas ese suéter que cubría todo su ser no combinaba para nada con la imagen. Bueno por lo meno sabía que debajo de esas ropa había curvas, sonrió perversamente mirándola de arriba abajo disimuladamente.

—Ustedes tienes poderes, ya lo aceptaron —murmuró Darkoid, extendiendo su manos, miraba fijamente su palma con el ceño fruncido— ¿Pero, lo saben controlar?

De su palma, para sorpresa de Courtney y Gwen, comenzaron a salir pequeños rayos de colores, que en sintonía formaban una breve melodía, uno podía quedarse dormido con tal se escuchar la agradable sinfonía. De un momento a otro, los rayos multicolores se convirtieron en verdes, se alzaron hasta por sobre sus cabeza hasta forma una cúpula que los cubrían a todos, sin parar la música que se había vuelto algo mas rítmica.

Tanto Gwen como Courtney miraban la esferas sorprendida, pero por razones muy distintas.

Gwen no podía creer que algo pudiera ser tan bello, nunca en su vida había visto tal estela de colores, era lo mas cercano que había visto una aurora boreal, pero esto parecía mucho mejor, con esa música tenue armonizando el paisaje. Estuvo tentada a tocar la barrera, pero se contuvo, no quería estorbar ese bello paisaje.

Mientras, Courtney pensaba que eso era imposible, pero un pensamiento le vino a la mente… ¿Ella era capaz de hacer eso, con sus poderes? Miró como el chico no hacía prácticamente nada por mantener esa barrera llena de colores y música, mientras que ella misma le costaba para que sus poderes no se salieran de control, de alguna manera admiraba el control de los poderes de aquel muchacho.

Al final, Darkoid hizo desaparecer la estela de colores con solo cerrar la mano, con eso varias luces cayeron alrededor de ellos y la canción terminó lentamente.

—Wow —murmuró Gwen aun ilusionada por ver tan bello panorama. Al parecer la idea de escapar se le había ido al caño.

Courtney se enderezó, consciente de que cuando había comenzado "el espectáculo" por decirlo de alguna manera, se había encogido sobre si misma por precaución a que uno de eso rayos le diera.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso? —preguntó Courtney de manera despectiva, sin quererse confiar de todo en el par de chicos.

—Entrenado, ¿Tu que crees? —respondió de igual manera Calavera, que había decidió abrir la boca en ese momento.

—¿Y qué? ¿Hay alguna manera acaso? —preguntó interesada Gwen, manteniendo la vista fija en el chico de ojos verdes. No sabía porque, pero algo le dictaba confianza en ese chico.

Tal vez fuese por su aspecto de chico emo (Lo admitía, le atraían ese tipo de chicos), con el cabello negro totalmente desordenado y cayendo por su ojo izquierdo, su ropa común y corriente (Esta vez, sin ese traje) que lo hacia ver como cualquier otros chico, su serena mirada, o tal vez fuera de la forma con la que hablaba de sus poderes. Parecía como si no los viera como una maldición, si no como cualquier otra actividad, como patinar o tocar guitarra, hablaba de ellos como si fueran algo normal, no negativo.

Mientras Courtney inspeccionaba al otro chico de arriba a bajo, no sabía porque, pero le resultaba conocido. Justo cuando el chico le lanzó un beso por el aire y pronunció la palabra "florecilla", fue que lo recordó. Un poco bajo pero musculoso, esa piel pálida, su cabello negro con esa cresta verde, el par de ojos azules llenos de orgullo y prepotencia, si no fuera por el par de alas negras…

—¡tu! ¡Estupido pervertido! —gritó sacando de su pensamientos a Gwen y llamado la atención de Darkoid, Calavera solo sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Te acordaste de mi, princesa? —preguntó sin cambiar su pose en absoluto, se podía decir que estaba divertido por la expresión de Courtney.

Pero ella no lo estaba para nada, ese idiota ya le tenía rabia de por si, y que se burlara de esa manera tan descarada en su cara, no ayudaba mucho. Pensaba mandarlo a volar (con poderes o sin ellos) cuando de la nada apreció Elisa interponiéndose entre ambos.

—No te aconsejo que lo hagas, Courtney —dijo la pequeña con las manos tras la espalda. Girando su cabeza unos noventa grados pudo mirar al par de chico que tenían una expresión anonadada en su rostro— Así que ustedes son los de la legión, lo admito, el emo es lindo.

Eso no hizo más que aumentar la sorpresa entre ambos chico, y no precisamente porque consideraran a Darkoid lindo, no, sino más bien de que una niña (o fantasma) estuviera conciente de que era la legión. Elisa se encogió de hombros adivinando los pensamientos del par de muchachos.

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre en esta eternidad ¿Qué les digo? —respondió Elisa con sencillez, sin hacer mayor movimiento cuando Calavera se acercó a ella o asustarse por su mirada peligrosa, por dos razones: Una, aunque lo intentaran no iban a poder hacerle daño, y dos, ellos eran _los buenos_.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —señaló Courtney a la niña pero su mirada estaba fija en Gwen, la pálida solo se encogió de hombros.

—Se fue con nosotros, no te dije porque te incomoda tu presencia —dijo Gwen sin mayor importancia, la verdad es que no sabía porque Elisa había insistido en acompañarles, pero ahora si, estaba segura que Elisa sabía algo que ella no.

—¿Qué es, eso? —preguntó desdeñosamente Calavera, al parece no teniendo otro calificativo para Elisa.

—En todo caso seria "esa" y soy una fantasma, gracias —dijo la niñita mirando al punk que la verdad no le causaba ni pizca de miedo, después rodó la cabeza para completar los ciento ochenta grados y miró a Courtney— Sé porque lo quieres golpear, créeme, es mas, yo quería verlo, pero la policía viene hacia cada para hablar con la directora, nuevamente.

Courtney miró incomoda a Gwen, ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, ahora tendrían que ir a sus clase obligatoriamente, no era buena idea que la descubrieran estando en el estacionamiento, menos aun cuando estaban con un tipos que obviamente no pertenecían a la escuela.

Calavera sonrió misteriosamente, extendió las manos en forma de duda encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, si no hay de otra… —en seguida de sus manos salió volando una estela negra que envolvió a todo y los hizo desaparecer.

Elisa parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber que había pasado exactamente. Un gruñido salió de sus labios.

—Si hay algo que odio… —comenzó haciendo un puchero e inflando los mofletes— ¡Es que me dejen fuera del asunto!

Comenzó a patalear como niña pequeña, bueno eso era en cuerpo, solo se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que un chico se le había quedado mirando, ella detuvo todo de inmediato.

Un mortal la había visto, y lo que era peor: la había visto haciendo un berrinche.

—¿Tu que miras? —le reclamó al chico antes de desaparecer en el aire.

El muchacho siguió viendo donde había desaparecido Elisa, como si por efecto de la luz fuera a aparecer otra vez, al no hacerlo, el chico se fue caminando hasta su clase.

Tal vez solo había sido su imaginación.

En otro lugar, mucho más alejado del colegio, había aparecido Darkoid, Calavera, Gwen y Courtney. Donde habían aparecido no era nada más y nada menos donde había almorzado Gwen hacia días, donde había golpeado aquel presuntuoso chico y donde le había negado la entrada nuevamente. La gótica se encogió en su asiento visiblemente incomoda.

—¿No pudiste llevarnos a otra parte? —preguntó, lo increíble era que no estaba asustada por la "tele transportación" que había efectuado el chico, si no mas bien por el lugar donde habían ido a parar. Darkoid sonrió complacido, tal vez, y solo tal vez no iba a ser tan difícil terminar de explicarle la situación.

Pero, no todo podía ser perfecto. Aunque Gwen estuviera aparentemente tranquila con la situación, Courtney no lo estaba.

—¿C-como hiciste eso? —preguntó nerviosa y realmente sorprendida, miraba todo el lugar con los ojos abiertos como plato, no podía creerse eso— ¡Es imposible! ¡Esta en contra de la leyes de la física y…!

Al parecer la castaña se encontraba más nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que había hecho Calavera que asustada por el mismo.

—Cuando se tiene poderes como nosotros, descubres que estudiar física por cuatro años se vuelve una perdida de tiempo —interrumpió el pelinegro si mucho interés, de nuevo sonrió arrogante— Y por como hice eso, bueno, solo un verdadero y poderoso demonio como yo, puede ejecutar tales técnicas.

Darkoid rodó los ojos por el momento de narcisismo que había tenido, pero después miró a las chicas que estaba calladas.

—¿Demonios? —preguntó Gwen confundida.

—Exacto, también hay de esos —explicó Darkoid— pero la verdad son muy poco vistos, y para la legión no son ningún problema, es más, por nosotros es que la persona comunes no se han enterados de ellos, así que no son gran cosa.

Sonrió al final, satisfecho de haberle borrado la sonrisa de arrogante a Calavera.

—En realidad hay muchos mas de lo que tú crees —habló Calavera dispuesto a defender, no a los demonios, sino su orgullo— que no hayan cruzado a este mundo es otra cosa…

—Si, no lo cruzan por que son débiles —decía de manera desinteresada Darkoid haciendo enfurecer mas al que tenía a su lado.

—¡Mira pedazo de imbecil…! —antes de que Calavera terminara su amenaza, una mesera apareció.

—Hola, bienvenido a la hamburguesa apestosa (*) donde cada hamburguesa es una aventura hacia el baño ¿Qué desean? —se presentó de forma automática la mesera, haciendo una mueca al terminar el gastado lema del restaurante.

—Un… un café negro —pidió Calavera desconcertado ante el lema que tenía el lugar, eso era para quitarle el apetito a cualquiera, después sonrió de manera seductora—… linda.

La cara de la mesera pasó de ser desinteresada a ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada, con rapidez anotó la orden.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó a los demás pero sin apartar su mirada del chico punk.

—Nada… —dijo Courtney, seguido Darkoid y un pequeño asentimiento por parte de Gwen, aun tenía miedo que las descubrieran por ahí.

La chica se fue rápidamente, aun nerviosa, tal vez no acostumbraba a recibir piropos por partes de los cliente, Darkoid soltó una carcajada tan pronto la mesera no pudo escucharlo, solo se detuvo al ver la cara de reproches de los demás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin importancia, Darkoid rodó los ojos ya acostumbrado a la aptitud de el.

—¿Qué es eso de la legión? —preguntó de repente Courtney sin prestar atención a Calavera, poco le interesaba un descarado que le coqueteara a una tonta, así que dejándolo como punto y aparte centró toda su atención al único chico que parecía saber de los poderes y se tomaba las cosas en serio— ¿Demonios, poderes, magia, otro mundo? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

—Muchas cosas, pero la verdad creo que si le contamos que es la legión es mejor no tener tanto formalismos —dijo Darkoid refiriéndose a su alias, con una sonrisa se presento— Me llamo Trent Smith.

—Duncan Parker —se presentó de manera escueta el punk.

—…Gwen Delani —después de un breve silencio fue que se presentó.

—Courtney —la morena no pensaba decir su apellido, aun no se fiaba en esos chicos, no importaba si tuvieran un premio a la paz mundial o algo así, para ella eran simple desconocidos.

—Simple desconocidos con poderes —pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando de manera impaciente la explicación de _Trent Smith_.

—De lo que se encarga nuestra organización, mejor conocida como legión TDI es de proteger personas con dones —comenzó a explicar Trent, seguro de si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, poniéndole un toque de misterio a la historia— Evitar que los "demonios" como normalmente se hacen llamar interfieren con los humanos, puesto que la mayoría de ellos buscan personas para quitarle su fuerza vital, nosotros somos los encargados de que eso no ocurra. Pero lo más importante, es evitar que personas descubran que existen demonios o personas con poderes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Courtney.

—Ponte a pensar, muñeca —intervino Duncan haciendo que Courtney frunciera el ceño por el apodo— ¿Qué pasaría si humanos comunes y corrientes de repente viera cosas negras volando de aquí para allá? ¿O a una persona haciendo derretir cosas con solo tocarlas? Créeme, no se lo tomaran muy bien.

—Exacto —dijo Trent— es por eso que debemos de tranquilizar a las personas que tienen dones, explicarles lo que son, para que no cometan accidentes que pongan en evidencia sus poderes, le enseñamos a controlarlos; detenemos demonios porque aunque no son muchos problemas para nosotros, sin lo son para los humanos; tenemos contactos que siempre ayudan con eso de la magia, aunque estemos apartado de eso casi en su totalidad, solo somos una organización que ayuda a los demás.

Para sorpresa de todos, Courtney comenzó a reírse de la nada, preocupando a Gwen que creía que acaba comenzar uno de los traumas a sus amiga.

—No te preocupes, está loca —aseguró Duncan cuando la mesera vino a entregarle el café, ella no muy convencida solo asintió y se fue.

—¿Ayudando a los humanos, eh? —preguntó ella aun riéndose, ahora negando con la cabeza, como si no creyera una broma— ¿Y que nos dicen de las persona que no atacaron ayer, también no querían ayudar? ¡Yo no lo creo, casi nos mata!

Un tenso silencio se instaló en la mesa donde estaban, solo roto por los sorbos del café que daba Duncan. Gwen frunció el ceño apartando la mirada, Courtney tenía la razón en eso, si no hubiese sido por la extraña suerte que había tenido en ese momento, tal vez a esta altura, ya estarían acompañando a Elisa en el otro mundo.

Cuando se bebió todo el café, Duncan dejo la taza sobre la mesa, se encogió de hombros sin importancia.

—No las hubiesen matado, solo desmayado, tal vez torturado —respondió como si le estuviera comentado el tiempo, parecía cosa normal para el— Ellos la querían también, pero no para defenderlas, si no para unirla a la…

—¿A la qué? —preguntó Courtney cuando Duncan se detuvo de repente.

Darkoid miró con reproche a su compañero por habérsele ido la sopa, se suponía que no debía contarlo todo. Después de un suspiró se propuso a hablar, de inmediato se puso a pensar en que decirles.

—A la hermandad —reveló Trent finalmente pero sin causar mayor impacto en el par de chica, después de todo ¿Qué tanto miedo podía causarlo un solo nombre?— es por decir, nuestra competencia…

—Con la diferencia de que quiere a personas con poderes para sus propios beneficios, los da igual lo que hagan los demonios y piensan que los humanos sin poderes son inútiles, bueno, comparto eso ultimo —concluyó Duncan— Es como, la otra cara de la moneda por así decirlo.

—¿O sea, que ese pajarraco solo quería mis poderes? —preguntó Gwen para que Darkoid respondiera que si, no sin antes echarse a reír.

Gwen se quedó mirando la mesa perpleja, entonces por eso las había atacado, bueno, de eso ya lo presentía. De reojo, sin que nadie lo notara puesto que llevaba las gafas de sol, pudo mirar las fechas de muerte de los chicos, eran humanos. Simples humanos que tenían una mortalidad como cualquier otro, e igualmente defendía a personas como ella, que tenían poderes y no sabían que eran o como utilizarlos. No podía negar que la idea le había llamado la atención, saber más de sus poderes, controlarlos…

—Ok, todo esta perfecto —rompió el silencio Courtney, consiguiendo que Gwen saliera de sus pensamientos y la mirara— Pero, ¿Qué quieren de nosotras? Comprendo que uno de sus "objetivos" por decirlo de alguna manera sea proteger a "personas con dones" según como ustedes los llaman, pero en todo caso ya nos han protegido, así que ¿Qué más quieren?

Courtney alzó una ceja, esperando una respuesta de los sorprendidos Duncan y Trent, la verdad ellos no esperaban que la chica fuera tan desconfiada.

Pero la verdad era que, Courtney Jonson era así. Siempre, cada vez que le explicaban una situación delicada, ella lo analizaba por todos los aspecto, desde la expresión que utilizaba su interlocutor al hablar, hasta cualquier extraña palabra o mala conjugación de una oración. Pues por esos mismos detalles, es que se lograban verdad las "mentiras a medias" que eran las que se utilizaban en muchos de los contratos de los abogados para engañar a sus clientes, Courtney sabía mucho de eso, por algo quería ser abogada.

—Nah, la princesa es mas inteligente de lo que se ve —la expresión de Courtney no cambió, aunque por dentro estaba conteniendo las ganas de contestarle a ese soberbio chico. El, muy cómodo se echó para atrás en su asiento, puso la manos detrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos— Nos atraparon, Elvis.

El aludido rodó los ojos, pidiendo paciencia por donde no tenía.

—A ver, la cuestión es esta —habló tajante, tratando de seguir el mismo ritmo de Courtney con eso de repuestas cortantes— Le enseñamos a controlar sus poderes, pero en cambio, trabajarían para nuestra organización.

Punto y final, por lo menos por parte de Darkoid, las chicas aun no habían terminado de hablar.

—¿Trabajar, pasa ustedes? —preguntó Gwen escépticamente— ¿Cómo si fuera un trabajo, con sueldo y todo eso?

—Algo así… solo que sin sueldo, vacaciones pagadas, seguro o jubilación, tómenlo como "un aporte para la comunidad" —sugirió Duncan de manera divertida, para Courtney Gwen no había nada divertido, para Trent menos.

—¿Y si nos negamos a hacer este "aporte a la comunidad" —dijo Courtney haciendo unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos— ¿Qué pasaría exactamente?

Trent se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que nada, no estamos aquí para obligarlas, solo infórmalas, y por eso, es mi deber advertirles —se afincó en la mesa, y con eso quedó mas cerca de las chicas— Que los de la hermandad no se detendrá, sus poderes son grandes, ellos harán cualquier cosa por obtenerlos…

—Y yo haré cualquier cosa por detenerlos —aclaró firmemente Courtney— Acusaciones, orden de arresto, demanda por acoso, cárcel…

Otra risotada se hizo presente en aquella mesa, de nuevo por parte de Duncan.

—¿tu crees que esas tonterías los detendrán? —preguntó el aun riendo— Por favor niña, ellos tiene poderes, haría volar a tus magníficos abogados, literalmente.

Courtney se quedó callada, sin nada más que decir. Eso era verdad, esos chicos eran capaces de muchas cosas, y además no creía que fueran a aceptar su orden de restricción por la demanda de "tienen poderes tipo superman"

—Parece como si quisiera dejarnos sin opciones —dijo Gwen frunciendo el ceño— Si nos vamos con ustedes estaríamos protegidas, aprenderíamos a controlar nuestros poderes y bla-bla-bla a cambio de contribuir a su causa, pero si no, estaríamos arriesgadas a ser nuevamente por ese trío de locos…

—¡Exacto! —Courtney no dudo en utilizar eso como argumento— dicen que los de la hermandad nos quiere utilizar para quien sabe que, pero ustedes ¿No buscan lo mismo? Aunque supuestamente tengamos libre elección, en realidad, no la tenemos.

Caso cerrado, pensó Courtney, ahora si iban a confesar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Trent suspiró.

—Miren, no tenemos doble intenciones ni nada por el estilo —aclaró el chico ya estresado por tanta desconfianza, la verdad es que el era relajado, pero tampoco le agradaba las personas que siempre estaba a la defensiva— Solo queremos ayudarles, como ya dijimos. Y si, tienen la otra opción de quedarse aquí con sus vidas y aprender a controlar sus poderes por su propia cuenta, nadie las detiene. ¿Por qué no dejan de estar a la defensiva y comienza a pensar realmente la posibilidad de que alguien las quiera ayudar?

Courtney se quedó con la boca abierta ¿De verdad alguien había sido capaz de callarla? Porque aunque su mente había trabajado a mil por hora para responderle tajantemente ese chico, ahora, había colapsado, sin dejarle nada que decir. Gwen miraba a Trent sorprendida, más que nada porque alguien hubiera podido callar a Courtney, la futura abogada de Canadá, ocultó una media sonrisa por eso. Duncan no podía apartar la vista de la castaña que abría y cerraba la boca de una forma muy graciosa, estuvo a punto en ponerle en más ridículo del que ya estaba, pero se contuvo.

—Tal vez estemos desconfiadas, pero también hay que entender que no es algo que se toma a la ligera —habló finalmente Courtney viéndose medio derrotada por las palabras del pelinegro— No es una decisión fácil de tomar.

Trent asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo comprendo —sentenció, buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando consiguió lo puso en la mesa, dejando ver una tarjeta— Si deciden algo, llamen.

Se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto marcharse.

—Adiós chicas, muévete Duncan —ordenó Trent sin darse vuelta para ver si el punk lo seguía, el aludido rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién lo nombró jefe? —se preguntó nuevamente en voz alta, pero aun así obedeciéndolo, no si antes dedicarle una sonrisa a ambas muchachas que estaban confundidas.

Antes de irse, rió divertido, posiblemente iban a unirse a la legión, así que ¿Por qué no hacerle una broma de bienvenida a las nuevas?

—Hey —llamó la atención el chico a la mesera que los había atendido hace rato, ella muy emocionada fue hacia el— ¿Ves ese par de chicas que aun estas en la mesa? Se ofrecieron pagar mi café.

—Oh, de acuerdo —susurró la chica visiblemente decepcionada.

Así Duncan se fue conteniendo las carcajadas.

—¿Y, ahora? —preguntó gwen mirando la tarjeta que le había dejado aquel chico.

Un pentágono abarcaba la mayor parte de la tarjeta, arriba estaba escrito la palabra legión, y dentro de el estaban las siglas TDI. Un numero estaba escrito al reverso de la tarjeta.

* * *

y? que les parecio? una preguntas para que marles el coco xD

que les parecio la otra cara de Huracan, Cuervo y sombre'? creen que son bueno OC's? creen que son Mary sue (si es asi diganme porque y lo corrijo)? quien cree que sea su lider? y el lider de la legion? cree que a Trent le queda bien el aspecto emo? como creen que manejo tanto a Duncan como a Trent? lo quieren ver denudo? quieren lemmon de verdad (Nachi pervertida, vete a tu jaula!)? habra mas accion en los siguientes capitulos? que paso con las clases? que desicion tomara Gwen? Y Courtney?

tdo esto y mas, en legon TDI el mejor comic narrado de la historia... lo siento, exceso de eso xD

bien, sin mas que decir, me despido...

chao!


	9. decisiones

**TDI ni sus personajes no son mios, salvo unos cuantos OC que me tome la libertad de crear para esta historia... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Decisiones. **

La tarjeta reposaba tranquilamente sobre la mesa donde la había dejado el chico pelinegro que se había dejado llamar Trent Smith.

Tanto Courtney como Gwen, miraba el inofensivo pedazo de cartón como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar. Ninguna de las dos sabía como actuar ante la situación que se le había planteado.

¿Qué se supone que debían de escoger? Hace unos minutos habían venido sujetos a proponerle unirse a su tipo de organización, no solo para ayudarle con "sus objetivos" s no también para aprender a controlar algo que le había causado problemas a amabas, sus poderes. Pero al mismo tiempo, fugarse de su casa en dirección con dos casi completos desconocido era simplemente, inverosímil.

Inverosímil, ridículo, obtuso, imposible y un concepto totalmente improbable de que ocurriera, ni siquiera por asomo, pensó Courtney sentándose con un resoplido, dándose cuenta que cuando había debatido con ese tal Trent, se había levantado de su asiento.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos, cerrándolos y tratando de serenarse de una buena vez.

Mientras había discutido con ese chico, tanto la adrenalina por el debate improvisado como la rabia de haberse visto derrotado, habían salidos disparados a mil por hora. Antes de que los objetos comenzaran a flotar a sus alrededor, decidió pensar en otra cosa. Como por ejemplo, que tenía que regresar a clases, ya había perdido dos horas por lo menos, y no pensaban saltarse más clases.

—Típico de mi —pensó sin todavía abrir los ojos— No importa, tal vez los ejercicios de matemáticas que van a estar mas difíciles porque no practiqué ayer, me desvíen de mis problemas…

—¿Y, que hacemos? —la voz de Gwen sacó a Courtney de sus pensamientos, que se había desviado, de una manera u otra, al par de lindos zapatos que había visto en un catalogo de moda.

Solo mirando entre sus dedos a Gwen, pues no quería mirar la estupida tarjeta de nuevo, le envió una carillena de aburrimiento. Su cara habitual cuando no quería que sus emociones salieran de control, o sea, cuando estaba tratando de relajarse completamente.

—¿Cómo que "Y, que hacemos"? —preguntó Courtney sin ninguna nota de emoción en su voz.

Gwen frunció el ceño, de verdad odiaba cuando Courtney se comportaba así ¡La insocial era ella!

—A ver Courtney, como tu cerebro entró en un oscuro agujero que parece no querer salir… —la retó Gwen para ver si Courtney cambiaba esa cara, cosa que no resultó— ¿Qué opinas de la legión TDI? ¿Crees que sería buena idea, unirnos?

Courtney se quitó la mano de los ojos, mirando por primera vez, fijamente a los ojos a Gwen.

Apartando su aura normalmente teñida de una calido color azul oscuro, rodaban otros colores mostrando que era lo que sentía: una combinación entre el interés y el asombro; naranja y azul respectivamente.

Pero Courtney no se dejó estimular por lo que sentía Gwen, ella tenía sus propias opiniones.

—Opinó que "legión TDI" es una farsa hecha por los chicos que vinieron, que unirse a ellos en camino directo hacia la muerte y… ¿Quién habló de unirnos? Yo que sepa no somos manda —dijo fríamente Courtney.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gwen incrédula a lo que decía Courtney.

—Gwen yo te veo muy interesada en eso —se explicó Courtney firme, pero en el fondo, comprendiendo a su amiga— Y aunque no lo veo seguro, respeto tu decisión. Pero eso si… no me metas en eso.

Gwen parpadeó un par de veces, para después reírse.

—¿Quién te entiende, Courtney? —preguntó ella tosiendo un poco para parar de reírse, hasta que se puso seria— Estuvimos por años así, con estos poderes preguntándonos que era, y hasta que vienen personas dando la oportunidad de conocerlo, y no solo eso… darnos la posibilidad de controlarlos ¿Y tu lo rechazas?

—Es arriesgado —decía Courtney pensando en lo que podría pasar, negó con la cabeza repetidamente— No…

—El que no arraiga no gana, Jonson —le dijo Gwen decididamente, con un brillo especial, de esos que no se iban así como así.

—Pero tampoco pierde, ¿Lo has pesando, Delani? —preguntó Courtney retadoramente. Gwen dudo un poco, pero después sonrió.

—La vida consiste en tomar retos, Courtney —le dijo Gwen levantándose de la mesa— Ya es hora de tomar dediciones por nosotras mismas, te dejo.

Y así se fue, esquivándose las mesas del local y desviando la mirada de todos los empleados del lugar de comida rápida.

Courtney suspiró.

Fantástico, se había quedado sola, lo menos que quería hacer era eso, menos aun cuando tenía un revoltijo de pensamiento dentro de ella.

—Disculpa… —Al levantar la vista pudo ver a la muchacha que hace rato los había entendido, ahora con una mueca fastidiada en el rostro— ¿Piensa pagar el café si o no?

Courtney frunció el ceño, claramente molesta.

—Yo no he pido nada —reclamó ella, molesta tanto por la incompetencia de lugar que no sabía que mesa había pedido algo y que no, y el tono grosero de la mesera.

—El chico que estaba aquí antes, dijo que tu ibas a pagarlo —explicó la mesera rodando los ojos y con las manos en las caderas— ¿Y bien?

En la mente de Courtney algo hizo "clic" y desvió la mirada en la mesa, donde aun reposaba el vaso de café que se había tomado ese tal Duncan. Maldijo entre sus adentros.

¡Más vale que ni se consiguiera a ese estupido punk de nuevo!

.

Gwen caminó por entre las calles, mirando hacia el cielo sin ver nada realmente, solo observando las deformas nubes que se alejaban del sol dejando ver una molesta luz, pero gracias a su gafas, podía soportarlo.

De repente, entre el cielo se fue dibujando una pequeña figura humana, que se acercaba a ella con lentitud. Gwen se quedó quieta observando a la pequeña niña.

Su largo cabello color castaño caía hasta su cintura, pero por acción del viento (O eso suponía) parecía que las largas hembras flotaran en el aire. Sus grandes ojos enmarcada una inocencia nunca antes vista, también combinadas con una felicidad muy poco visto. Junto con el camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y que flotaba también, traía un aspecto espiritual la niña.

Gwen se le quedó mirando, levemente sorprendida ¿acaso sería el ángel de la muerte que la estaba buscando? No podía ser, que ella recordaba el ángel de la muerte estaba cubierto por una capa oscura más capucha, aunque también era sabido que podía cambiar de forma según su conveniencia…

Oh, esperen. No es un ángel ni nada parecido, era la pequeña fantasma Elisa.

—¡Gwen! —llamó la niña levantando su mano como si llamar la atención, la verdad no lo necesitaba ya que Gwen era la única que la podía ver y pues, la única que le prestaba atención— ¿Dónde estabas, que te dijeron el sexy punk y el lindo chico emo?

Gwen suspiró, a veces cría que Elisa tenía la edad de una chica de diecisiete años con las hormonas alborotadas, que las de una niña de aparente doce o trece años.

—No me creerás si te lo digo, Elisa —farfulló Gwen.

La niña frunció el ceño, y en un parpadeo apareció frente a Gwen, que por estar algo distraída terminó traspasando el intangible cuerpo de la niña, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la gótica que enojado se volteó a ver a la nada según muchos.

—Sabes que odio que… —su frase se quedó a la mitad al ver la cara manos y ropas de Elisa quemados.

—Gwen, he escuchado de muchas cosas —dijo la niña sonriendo— creo que otra historia alucinante de mas, no es nada.

.

Courtney murmuraba cosas incoherentes mientras caminaba a paso apresurado hacia su clase siguiente.

Se decía cada cuanto que debía tranquilizarse, que sus poderes no podían salir de su control, y por sobre todo: que con ella sola bastaba y sobraba para controlar tales dones. Según ella, no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda, menos aun de chicos fenómenos que venían para "ayudar".

Si claro, ayudar, hoy en día nadie hacia nada desinteresado, se dijo Courtney frunciendo el ceño. Y el pago de "ayudar con sus objetivos" no la convencía, ni por encima.

Porque si había algo que había aprendido de los seres humanos, y a muy corta edad, es que nadie hacía nada por mero desinterés. Todos y cada uno de ellos, tenía intenciones ocultas, que se con tal de conseguir lo que querían, dañaban a cualquier persona, no importaba cual fuese. Y algunas personas eran tan cínicas, que entre mas daño les causaran a los demás, mejor para ellos.

Como por ejemplo, Rebeca Stalaim que estaba ocupada "comiéndose" a unos de los chicos con más alto promedio del salón. Aun sin sus poderes era realmente sencillo adivinar que estaba haciendo. Mientras el chico le hacía quien sabe, un trabajo o cambiar sus notas por mejores, el se beneficiaba con besos y quien sabe que mas.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo importa, llegar a clases. Ya había perdido dos gracias al par de chicos, pero o pensaba perder mas.

Pero una voz la hizo detener, la voz de Rebeca Stalaim.

—¿Jonson, que haces aquí? —gritó despectivamente, como si fuera la reina del pasillo.

—_Viendo__como__te__besuqueas__con__ese__chico__…_ camino a clases —respondió Courtney, queriendo decir lo que realmente pensaba, pero que no se atrevía porque lo menos que quería era tener más problemas.

Para sorpresa, Rebeca rió.

—Los milagros existen, Jonson llegó tarde a una clase —dijo de manera cínica la rubia, tanto que a Courtney provocaba callara de un solo golpe, pero se contuvo. Rebeca se acercó a ella amenazadoramente— Mas te vale que nunca le digas nadie lo que viste aquí ¿Entendido?

Courtney arqueó una caja.

—Como si me interesara decirle a todos que una zorra se está comiendo a un nerd —rodó los ojos, para después dar media vuelta dejando que su cabello pegara a la cara de la rubia.

Pero no pudo ni siquiera dar dos pasos cuando sintió como una mano la sujetaba de su cabello y la batuqueaba de tal manera, que cuando Rebeca la soltó Courtney perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —le preguntó furiosa.

Courtney se maldijo así misma por haber hablado sin pensar. Ahora tenía un problema con una rubia tonta.

La miró con rabia, podía hacerle tantas cosas. Desde utilizar su cinta negra en judo, pasando por decirle a todo el mundo que la jefa de porristas le estaba siendo infiel al mariscal de campo (un cliché muy típico, según ella) o utilizar sus poderes, asustarla y que nunca mas se metiera con ella.

Pero en vez de eso, simplemente se levantó, se acomodó su cabello y se dio media vuelta.

—De ninguna manera Rebeca —murmuró antes de irse.

No iba a rebajarse a su nivel como para comenzar una pelea.

Aunque en el fondo sabía, que simplemente tenía miedo…

Miedo de que sus poderes salieran de control.

.

—Así que… ¿Eso es lo que pasa? —preguntó Elisa ladeando un poco la cabeza, tratando de entender en el dilema mental en que estaba su amiga viva.

Gwen había guiado al pequeño fantasma hasta un parque que a esta hora, gracias a la escuela, estaba vacío.

Gwen estaba sentada en unos columpios, con las manos agarradas de manera floja en las cadenas que sostenían el pequeño trozo de madera que servía de asiento, mientras Elisa flotaba frente a ella a su misma altura.

Al llegar ambas, y ver a Gwen sentarse como niña pequeña en uno de esos juegos infantiles, unos muchachos se quisieron meter con ellas, pero solo faltó una de esas "miradas matadoras" según como las llamaba Elisa, para que el par de muchachos no se atrevieran a acercarse ni un centímetro a Gwen, y mas tarde corrieron algo asustado por según ellos, verla hablarle a la nada.

—En resumen… si —Gwen asintió con la cabeza, reviviendo la situación en la que había estado con Courtney tan solo una hora antes, después alzó la mirada, mirando a Elisa— Tu que piensas.

—… Que el verde y el morado hace una buena combinación —Respondió la pequeña distraídamente, Gwen casi se cae del columpio para después mirar a Elisa de forma acusatoria, Elisa solo la miró algo desentendida— ¿Eh, te refieren a la legión TDI? Me parece que es, bueno.

Gwen arqueó una ceja mirando a Elisa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Solo piensas que es… bueno? —preguntó gwen sin comprender muy bien. Después de todo, una asociación desconocida donde parecía personas con poderes increíbles no podía definirse solamente con "bueno" ¿O si?

—Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Elisa riendo distraídamente— Hubiera sido divertido que esa cosa hubiera existido cuando aun yo vivía…

Elisa se quedó mirando el cielo despejado, cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto y a cualquier persona le haría daño a la vista, pero a alguien como Elisa no. Gwen miró distraídamente como el cabello de Elisa amarrado en ese par de coletas flotaba un poco, al igual que el camisón blanco que siempre traía.

—¿Tu moriste hace mucho, verdad? —preguntó Gwen, una duda que tenía hace mucho.

—…Hoy se cumplen sesenta y cinco años, cinco meses, dos semanas y tres día desde mi fallecimiento —respondió Elisa sin retirar la vista del cielo, mas específicamente de aquella estrella de fuego.

Gwen miró hacia el pasto, sin saber que mas decir, esperando que Elisa saliera de su trance y volviera a hablarle de esa forma única, pero que siempre tenía algo de verdad.

Hasta que, repitiendo mentalmente las palabras de su amiga fantasma, se le ocurrió algo.

—Dices que hubiera sido interesante que cuando seguías viviendo, hubiera ya estado la legión TDI —comenzó Gwen, captando la atención de Elisa que finalmente desvió su mirada del sol— Pero ellos solo trabajan con persona que tengan poderes, o los relacionados con ellos…

Otro silencio mas, Gwen le estaba dando tiempo a Elisa para que analizara lo que acabara de decir ella, y pensara su respuesta adecuadamente. Hace tiempo que le llamaba la atención que Elisa nunca reaccionara cuando le contaba lo que había pasado con ella misma o con Courtney, pero lo había atribuido a otras cosas, pero ahora que ni siquiera había reaccionado con el ataque de ayer, y tampoco con la legión, se le hacía…

Sospechoso.

Elisa ladeó su cabeza un par de veces, mirando de distinto ángulos a Gwen, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

—¿Sabes Gwen? Siempre me caíste bien, incluso antes de que pudieras verme —confesó la niña— Y también Courtney, pero creo que también se le atribuyó a que tenemos un nexo.

Gwen miró sorprendida a Elisa.

La pequeña fantasma seguía sonriendo, pero su camisón largo se había quemando en el dobladillo y las manga, hasta llega a los codos y rodillas, que también estaban quemados, dejando algunas cicatrices o músculos expuestos; Su redonda e inocente cara presentaba las mismas características.

—¿Elisa… como rayos moriste? —preguntó Gwen sin dejar de mirar con la boca abierta a las fantasma llenas de cicatrices.

Elisa rió divertida por la expresión de Gwen, dejando de levita y dejar sus desnudos y quemados pies sobre el pasto.

—De verdad me hubiera gustado que la legión TDI hubiera existido en ese momento —comentó, cambiando su tono de voz, a lo que Gwen identificó, melancólico— así tal vez hubiera aprendido a controlar mis poderes, y no hubiera muerto…

Gwen de repente entendió la obsesión de Elisa con mirar el sol directamente y su afición de jugar con el fuego aunque no lo pudiera tocar.

.

Recreo de la tarde, hora menos preferida de Courtney, y ahora que ni siquiera estaba con Gwen para poder hablar, sentía que la hora se pasaba mas lento de lo normal.

No tolerando más a los estudiantes estresados por las clases, insultando a persona en su espalda, la hipocresía que se traía la gran mayoría de ese lugar, el gran mar de emociones todas diferentes que terminaba sintiendo Courtney a una velocidad vertiginosa haciéndole doler la cabeza, se levanté tomando su bolso y subió hasta la azotea del colegio.

Sintió que podía respirar con tranquilidad y pensar sin que emociones ajenas intervinieran con su propio juicio, finalmente, cuando consiguió cerrar la puerta del la azotea y apoyó los manos en las barandillas de seguridad, dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello.

Cerró los ojos que le ardían de más, pues ver tantas auras de diferentes colores esparcidas por un pequeño salón haciendo que todas se mezclara, y por ende, le hacía doler la vista.

Dio un largo suspiró acompañado de un tarareo de una música que, aunque no se sabía la letra, el ritmo melancólico, cada vez que la escuchaba, la tranquilizaba.

—No tenía idea de que escucharas música clásica —una voz la hizo saltar sobre si misma, se volteó rápidamente buscando con la mirada el dueño de la voz, hasta que sus ojos dieron frente con frente a….

—¡Tu! —gritó Courtney enojada.

—No te asustes —Agregó Duncan subiendo sus manos, mostrando sus palmas, como si hiciera una ofrenda de paz, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos en un acto completamente sumiso, hasta que abrió sus ojos mirándola de reojo mientras sonreía arrogante.

—No estoy asustada —respondió Courtney sin siquiera pestañear.

Duncan arqueó una ceja, dispuesto a contradecir a la chica, pero luego relajó su expresión, sabiendo que Courtney poseía un gran poder y poco controlable, lo menos que quería es que lo medio mataran, por no decir completo.

—De acuerdo, vale —aceptó Duncan, para luego mirar a Courtney con cara de duda— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno resulta que a los adolescentes de doce a diecisiete años van a la escuela secundaria, ¿No lo sabías? —preguntó courtney despectivamente y con las manos en las caderas. Duncan rodó los ojos.

—eso lo sé, lo que me pregunto es que ¿Por qué de estas en al azotea? —preguntó el, ya que antes de seguir persiguiendo a la Jonson, se había tomado la pequeña libertad de ver a un par de chicas bien guapas que se dirigían con el comedor juntos con otros mas, cosa que le indicaban que era el descaso— ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?

Se cayó a lo último, esperando no haber metido la pata, o por lo menos que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta. Pues, con lo que acababa de decir, había revelado prácticamente que la habían estando espiando.

Por suerte para el, Courtney pareció no darse cuenta o simplemente ignoró ese comentario.

—Odio estar con esas personas que tiene emociones tan cambiantes e influyentes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia que o a quien se lo decía.

Courtney se dio la vuelta para caminar de nuevo hasta la barandilla de seguridad y apoyar los brazos en ella.

—Oh, es cierto, tú ves las emociones ¿No? —preguntó Duncan acercándose a Courtney e imitándola, pero a diferencia que el apoyó los codos en la barandilla para quedar mirando la pared solamente, en un gesto despreocupado. Courtney asintió y Duncan sonrió arrogantemente— ¿Entonces puedes ver la mía?

Courtney miró de reojo a Duncan, viendo el extraño color que el desprendía.

—Es roja —se encogió de hombros para dirigir su vista de nuevo al paisaje, la sonrisa de Duncan aumentó.

—Así que soy pasional… —rió ahogadamente, al ver como Courtney volteaba la cara rápidamente hacía el, sorprendida y visiblemente sonrojada. Tal vez porque había pensado lo mismo que el— Bueno, tu sabes que los de aura roja son de personalidad fuerte.

Courtney se incorporó, poniéndose las manos en las caderas viéndolo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Si y también son los impulsivos, rencorosos, odiosos y para nada tratables —escupió Courtney haciendo uso de sus conocimiento de aura, de la pagina que había leído alguna vez en Internet.

Duncan soltó una carcajada, dejado descolocada a Courtney.

—Me caes bien, princesa —fue todo lo que dio como explicación, para luego incorporarse darle la cara a la barandilla— Espero que seas de beuna ayuda en la legión, que si no…

—Yo en ningún momento dije que me quería unir a su estupida organización —dijo Courtney entre dientes, sintiendo como su casi nulo autocontrol se estaba yendo de sus manos.

Duncan hizo caso omiso a Courtney. Apoyando las manos en la no tan alta barandilla, y de un salto se subió a ella, después miró a Courtney arqueando una ceja.

—¿No? —preguntó el, antes de lanzarse al vacío.

—¡No! —gritó Courtney abriendo los ojos como platos y sintiendo la desesperación por lo que acaba de hacer el muchacho tan repentinamente.

Corrió hacia la barandilla, apoyando las manos en ella para no caerse y mirar para abajo, viendo como el chico caía y caía, Courtney no sabía que hacer.

Hasta que de repente, antes de que chocara contra el suelo, Calavera dejó salir un par de alas negras y exponiéndola como la vela de un barco, las mismas les ayudaron a dejar de caer picada y subir a gran velocidad.

—¡Nos vemos, princesa! —gritó Duncan alejándose, Courtney se quedó de piedra.

—Tu… —murmuro, antes de fruncir el ceño y señalar a Duncan que ya estaba bastante lejos— ¡Mas te vale que no te vuelva a ver, engendro del demonio!

Duncan volteó para mirar a Courtney, escuchando los gritos de ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Y además de eso, la barandilla que por obra de los poderes de la morena se había comenzando a retroceder en forma extraña.

.

Caminó por los bordes de las calles, donde se suponían que los ciclistas debían transcurrir y no en el centro de toda la calle como siempre hacían, donde los automóviles de gran tamaño podían chocarlos con suma facilidad, mas sin embargo los ciclistas ignoraban eso deliberadamente.

Por alguna extraña razón, había tráfico, cosa rara pues a las tres de la tarde cuando aun las personas trabajaban y los estudiantes seguían en la escuela, pocas personas transitaban por eso zona.

Mientras Gwen caminaba por las aceras, mirando disimuladamente por dentro de los carros, más específicamente a las personas, sus fechas de muertes. La verdad odiaba mirar por encima de las cabezas de las personas y mirar su fecha de muerte con toda libertad, envidiando los que tenían larga duración y compadeciendo a los que les quedaba pocas horas de vida.

Como al motociclista que pasó prácticamente volando, casi llevándosela por el medio de por si. Solo tuvo tiempo de girar la vista y ver que iba morir al día siguiente, a las tres de la mañana.

Una visión de un choque la azotó de repente. Cerró los ojos para no marearse y se detuvo abruptamente.

Eran dos autos pequeños y al parecer los retos de una motocicleta, todo estaban destrozados, mientras el primer carro estaba prácticamente hecho papilla. El otro, un Corsa plateado al parecer, llevaba el parabrisa quebrado y con muestras de sangre alrededor de los cortes irregulares de los vidrios que habían quedado pegados al marco, como si el dueño hubiera salido disparado del coche.

También había una ambulancia y dos autos de policías, los paramédicos había terminado de sacar unos de los cuerpos del tremendo accidente en una amilla, la mano colgando muerta a un lado de la camilla, llena de cortes y moretones, mortalmente pálida…

Y Gwen regresó de la visión. Mareada por recibir esa premonición tan de repente. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarse.

—_Entrenando,__¿Tu__que__crees?__ —_las palabras de aquel chico punk le vinieron a la mente, se quedó pensando un momento.

¿Practicando podría aprender a controlar a esos poderes? Tal vez si se concentraban…

Pensó en lo genial que sería no tener poderes, o por lo menos, tener el control de ellos. No ver la fecha de muerte sobre las cabezas de las personas, cero premoniciones, o saber específicamente de que se trataban, evitar ver fantasmas la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que en realidad le gustaba socializar con ellos, vivir…

—¡Gwen! —esa voz tan llena de alegría hizo que Gwen abriera los ojos y volteara la vista, para encontrarse con Connor que estaba corriendo hacia ella, y lo mas importante…. ¡No tenía fecha de muerte!

Una sonrisa dibujó su rostro ¿Lo había conseguido? ¿De verdad había podido controlarse? ¡Había resultado tan sencillo!

Ansiosa, espero a que Connor la viniera a saludar, que al parecer quería abrazarla. Bien, solo por esa ocasión, podría permitir eso. Extendió los brazos haciéndole entender que recibiría con gusto el acto.

Lo más extraño fue, que no pudo ser.

Gwen, al sentir esa corriente de aire frío tan característico, abrió los ojos horrorizada. Con las manos temblando se quitó la gafas dejándolas caer, dejando ver un Connor semi transparente.

Negó con la cabeza. Esto… No podía ser.

El muchacho, que la miraba sin comprender porque no la podía abrazar, seguía intentándolo.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó confundido, al parecer sin darse cuenta de su estado.

Gwen detalló a Connor, sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir y ese molesto nudo que volvía a su garganta con fuerza, conteniendo gemidos de dolor.

Varias cortadas surcaban el cuerpo del adolescente, un gran moretón abarcaba casi la mitad de su rostro, su brazo sobresalía de forma irregular de su cuerpo, y un líquido plateado que identificó como sangre no paraba de gotear desde la cabeza del chico para ir a parar en el suelo.

_La visión. _

Teniendo su corazón en un puño corrió rápidamente las aceras, entre carros y demás, sin importarles que cualquier motociclista en un momento de despiste pudiera llevársela por el medio, mucho menos le importaban las miradas de las personas le enviaban por verla correr como loca en el medio de la calle.

Hasta que llegó al porqué de tanto trafico.

Un choque.

Había dos carros, entre ellos, un Corsa, y también los pedazos que habían sido alguna vez, una motocicleta.

—_Tengo un corsa —canturreaba el chico de manera tentadora. _

—No, no, no —negaba con la cabeza Gwen, teniendo que ver el choque de primera mano para saber que eso seguramente era una ilusión y Connor se encontraba aun en la escuela, estudiando seguramente, feliz y como siempre, sano, y sobre todo…. Vivo.

La realidad le llegó a ella de pronto cuando miró como los paramédicos posicionaban a un chico rubio llenos de moretones sobre la camilla para después ponerle una manta encima.

—Vaya… —Connor se estaba mirando así mismo siendo transportado hasta la ambulancia, después miró a Gwen con una aire de tristeza— ¿Morí?

Gwen ya lloraba a lágrima viva, sin importar quien la mirara, total ¿Quién iba a decirle algo en un momento como este?

—…Lo siento —fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de echarse a correr nuevamente.

.

Campana que mostraba el final des las clases. Courtney suspiró aliviada.

Salió junto con todos los demás, ya que antes de su última clase había tenido la intención de vaciar su casillero, para que, cuando sonará la campana, solo tuviera que ir en el pasillo e irse.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha, como de costumbre, sin estar pendiente de la personas que la rodeaban, así era una buena manera de no saber quien pertenecía el aura de cada quien.

Tan pendiente estaba observando las grietas que tenía el suelo, que no se dio cuenta cuando se tropezó con alguien.

—¡Hey! —oh no, era mejor apresurar el paso se dijo Courtney sin prestar atención a la voz arrogante de rebeca.

Pero no la pudo seguir ignorando cuando esta, la agarró y le batuqueó el hombro bruscamente hasta tal punto que a Courtney se le cayeron los libros que llevaba firmemente agarrado contra su pecho.

Suspirando mentalmente, y miró a Rebeca con mirada aburrida.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó desinteresada, con ganas de recoger sus libros y marcharse.

—Claro, si no te diste cuenta… ¡Me tropezaste! —dijo, al principio con un todo dulce para terminar gritando, Courtney rodó los ojos, y soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Rebeca, se agachó a recoger los libros sin inmutarse por todas las miradas que sabía, que estaban puestas en ella.

Pero Rebeca al parecer no quería dejarlo así, tenía que buscar que Jonson se disculpara como fuera. Así que bruscamente, la tomó nuevamente de la cabellera a Courtney.

Courtney cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero no hizo nada, aunque tenía razones de más para hacerlo.

—No eres nada, Jonson —espetó Rebeca haciendo que los estudiantes que la rodeaban se rieran un poco— Vamos ¿Qué la asocial ni se sabe defender?

Más risa. Courtney cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de sobrellevar la humillación que Rebeca le estaba ocasionando.

—¿No respondes? —preguntó riendo Rebeca antes de soltar a Courtney, la cual cayó de rodillas— De verdad, eres patética.

Y Courtney sintió un mar de emociones. Soberbia, orgullos, maldad, pena… Seguramente todas dirigidas hacia ella.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y antes de que Rebeca se terminara yendo con una perfecta salida, Courtney la tomó de la muñeca.

Y otro mar le vino, pero esta vez, de recuerdos.

Recuerdo de toda la vida de Rebeca, lo que había tramado, lo que no… Como había hecho para hundir a Courtney en lo mas bajo de la cadena social cuando supuestamente eran mejores amigas.

Miró a Rebeca con rencor, ahora ya sabía porque siempre la había tratado tan mal, todo por un chico que se había fijado en Courtney en lugar que a ella.

—…Eres un perra —dijo entres dientes Courtney, levantándose pero sin soltar la muñeca de Rebeca, apretando lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

—Puede que si, pero al menos me dan la hora —soltó ella sin pizca de vergüenza y una sonrisa falda en los labios, las cual se tornó en un mueca rara al sentir mucha presión en su muñeca— Suéltame, ahora.

—…No —dijo Courtney con la vista gacha, sin mirar a Rebeca directamente a los ojos. Solo por una razón, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos.

Sabía que debía soltar a Rebeca, recoger sus cosas y marcharse; pero simplemente, no quería. Estaba harta de aguantar las humillaciones de aquella muchacha que se creía superior, por solo ser…

Normal.

Courtney dobló su propia muñeca, y con eso, también la de Rebeca volviéndola una torcedura dolorosa que hizo gemir a Rebeca por la fricción.

Y no conforme con eso, haciendo uso de su fuerza y habilidades en artes marciales, hizo caer a rebeca con una patada baja y después la estrelló contra la pared.

Un grito salió desde los labios de Rebeca, que había terminado en el suelo debido a la fuerza con que Courtney la lanzó contra los casilleros, después se había resbalado y caído. Miró a la castaña con miedo.

—…Te vuelves a meter en mi vida… —comenzó Courtney agachándose, solo para recoger sus libros. Pero cuando los tuvo ya contra su pecho, subió la vista para dedicarle una roja y amenazante mirada que dejaban lanzar pequeños destellos de energía, a Rebeca— …Y te haré la vida un infierno, mas de la que me la hiciste tu a mi.

Y con toda dignidad y orgullo que solo ella podía tener, se levantó con la mirada en alta, sin importar que todos vieran el color extraños de sus ojos. Con paso firme, salió abriendo las puertas…

Usando su malditos poderes.

.

Oscuridad… la mejor amiga de Gwen.

No importaba donde llegara la luz, la oscuridad siempre había estado primero.

Acompañándola, era la única que nunca la abandonaba.

Eso era lo que estaba pensando Gwen, que se encontraba con la mirada entres sus piernas, soltando pequeños sollozos sin que las demás personas se diera cuenta.

Después de que su visión se hubiera hecho realidad, y decirle a Connor un escueto "lo siento" para irse corriendo como un vil cobarde; había terminado en la plaza, en la banca mas alejada de todos para que no la escucharan llorar.

—¿…Esta ocupada esta banca? —preguntó una voz familiar, que hizo que Gwen alzara la cabeza de inmediato, viendo a un Connor semi transparente al lado de ella, y lo que mas le desconcertaba, estaba sonriendo. Mas lagrimas se deslizaron por la comisura de los ojos de Gwen, ya rojos de tanto llorar; ni muerto, perdía esa radiante sonrisa.

Inclusive, casi rió cuando el chico trató de sentarse al lado de ella y traspasó el material quedando sentado en el piso, atravesando la madrera como si nada.

—…tendrá que funcionar —se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

—…No te entiendo —murmuró Gwen, confundida por las acciones y aptitud del chico fantasma que estaba al lado de ella.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Connor con una brillante sonrisa. Gwen sintió como su corazón se estrujaba de dolor.

El ya no podría sonreír verdaderamente nunca más, y tampoco habría quien apreciara su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estas tan normal? —preguntó de golpes Gwen. Pero después de unos segundos donde Connor no respondió, pensó en formular mejor su pregunta, podía haber sonado muy atorada al principio de seguro— ¿No te afecta haber muerto, o el haber visto tu propio cuerpo trasportado en una camilla con una manta arriba? ¿Cómo puedes sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado? O…

—¿Desde cuando ve fantasmas? —preguntó Connor de repente, al parecer sin haber escuchado o Gwen, o no queriéndole prestar atención.

La aludida frunció el ceño porque Connor no hubiera respondido sus preguntas, pero decidió no formar problemas por eso. Lo menos que quería era alterarlo "en su estado".

—Desde hace un par de años —respondió después de unos segundos.

Connor echó una carcajada alegre, lo que condujo a otro estrujamiento de corazo y otra mirada de incomprensión por parte de Gwen.

—Siempre supe que eras una chica rara, aunque no tan rara —dijo el chico entre risas, resaltando el "tan" de la oración, después le guiñó un ojo a Gwen— Ya se porque siempre me caíste tan bien…

—¿O sea que no lo hacías simplemente por ligarte a la rara? —preguntó Gwen sorprendida. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de tontos retos de "Me llevo a la cama a Jonson o Delani antes de que termine el año", gracias a Courtney, era que sabían quien eran los jugadores, donde más de una vez había terminado con el tiro en la culata.

Gwen había pensado que Connor era uno de esos tantos.

—¡Por su puesto que no! —dijo Connor, algo ofendido. Luego suspiró con los ojos cerrados— Siempre me agradaron las chicas como tu. Misteriosas, algo frías, con humor negro casi siempre, pero sin duda de buen corazón por dentro.

—No me estereotipes —trató de combatir Gwen, sintiéndose vulnerable por como Connor la había descrito, dejándola son barreras con que defenderse.

Porque la verdad, así se autocalificaba ella.

—No lo hago, solo digo lo que creo que ver en ti —se encogió de hombros Connor, después le sonrió traviesamente— Además de tener un gusto de películas excelente, y también en las bromas de mal gusto.

Eso consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Gwen. Recordando una vez, que una chico se había burlado de los "emo" (Que aunque no pertenecía a esa tribu urbana, los defendía) y ella por desquite, tomado los poderes que tenía cuando aun estaba en el periódico escolar, había cambiado las fotos de el chico donde hacia una salvada perfecta del balón, por una que mostraba su casillero, decorado aun para un niño de once años.

Y Pasaron toda la tarde hablando, de pequeñeces, gusto y disgustos y demás. Sin tocar el tema de la muerte de Connor o como había adquirido sus poderes Gwen, en un pacto silencioso que los dona habían decido implantar.

—…no me arrepiento de haber muerto —dijo Connor, justo después que el reloj que estaba en todo el medio de la plaza marcaran las cinco de la tarde— No por como era mi vida.

—Pero si… prácticamente tenías la vida perfecta —murmuró Gwen, confundida— Eras capitán del equipo de fútbol, popular, muchas chicas que iban detrás de ti…

—Tú más que nadie deberías saber que una cosa es la vida social en la escuela y la otra, la vida social en la calle o casa —aclaró Connor enigmáticamente, para después dar una sonrosa triste mientras se paraba— Bien, me debo ir ya.

—…¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Gwen tristemente, viendo de reojo una luz blanca que se iluminaba en el fondo.

—La verdad es que me debía de haber ido hace ya mucho, pero no lo aceptaba —otra mirada enigmáticamente por parte del rubio, y después de un rato una sonrisa radiante— Por cierto Gwen…

—¿Qué? —

—Gracias por aceptar haber salido conmigo finalmente, aunque sea solo para hablar —Connor le guiñó un ojo, mientras aquella luz se a poco absorbía el cuerpo del adolescente. Lo ultimo que escuchó fue la pelinegra fu un "Me hubiera gustado ser tu amigo"

Gwen se quedó mirando el vacío, sintiendo nuevamente, ganas de llorar.

Se quitó las gafas de sol, y por raro que pareciera sonrió.

—A mi también me hubiera gustado, Connor —dijo.

.

Y finalmente, llegó a su hogar.

—Rectificó, casa —murmuró por lo bajo con desagrado a punto de entrar _a__su__casa_, e irse directamente a su cuarto, como siempre.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de introducir la llave para abrir la puerta, vio que la cerradura se estaba moviendo, señal de que alguien estaba a punto de salir. Por donde estaba, solo pudo echarse aun lado, para dar paso a la persona.

Se sorprendió a ver salir a un joven cercando a los veinticinco años, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, y por su cara, se podía decir que no la había pasado mal allá adentro.

—No vemos la semana que viene Jackson —sonrió Emma, asomándose por la puerta de entrada. Su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja hasta que miró como Courtney le devolvía una mirada llena de desagrado y hasta cierto punto, asco. Igualmente pasó con el chico que bajo las escaleras como si no hubiera alertado la presencia de la castaña.

Antes de llegar al ultimo escalón, el nombrado Jackson se volteó con una sonrisa entre arrogante y sexy.

—Hasta la próxima semana Emma —dijo arqueando las cejas en una indirecta bastante obvia. Después para el desagrado de Courtney, paseó su vista por ella de las cabezas a los pies, deteniéndose en el pecho de Courtney. La morena se cruzó de brazos presionando contra su pecho, su mochila enviándole una muda amenaza al muchacho. Su sonrisa solo aumentó— Y sabes de lo que hablamos, Emma.

Y sin más, siguió con su camino.

Courtney suspiró entrando en su casa, sin hacerle mayor caso a la mirada que tenía puesta su madre sobre ella. Solo se detuvo, a los pies de las escaleras que daba paso a los pisos superiores, cuando la voz de su madre la llamó.

—Has crecido mucho, Courtney —el solo comentario de Emma, hizo que Courtney rodara los ojos, ¿Qué esperaba, que fuera la niña crédula por toda la vida? Emma se acercó hasta quedar cerca de Courtney, pero sin llegar a tocarla— Te pareces a mí a tu edad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Courtney mirando a su madre por sobre su hombro.

—Si. Lindo cabello, y tersa piel. También piernas larga, grandes caderas, estrecha cintura y buen busto —la mirada de Courtney no se inmutó, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si es que de verdad todo tenía que ver con lo físico— Claro, cuerpo que no dejas ver con esas ropas grandes y pasadas de moda.

—Me gusta mi ropa., gracias —en estos momentos, Courtney se sentía como Gwen cuando ella misma siempre criticaba de forma sutil las ropas góticas de su amiga— Si es todo lo que tienes que decir, me voy…

—Podrías cambiar, usar ropa que dejara ver mas tu cuerpo, o socializar más —continuó Emma como si no hubiera escuchado a su hija— Hay personas que te quieren conocer, y hablar contigo, Courtney.

Eso de inmediato, condujo a Courtney, a dos recuerdos. Uno que había dejado en su infancia muy enterrado, y el otro donde segundos antes ese tal Jackson la había visto de arriba abajo.

—Madre, no me pienso acostar con ese Jackson solo para que le cumplas una de sus fantasías —dijo de una vez Courtney, entendiendo las indirectas de su madre, tantos años conociéndola le habían dado el don leerla como un libro (Con o sin poderes).

—¿De que estas hablando? —preguntó Emma haciéndose la desentendida.

—¿O es que quiere que se acueste conmigo para que pierda el interés y vaya contigo otra vez, eso es lo que piensas? —respondió Courtney con otra pregunta, dándole la vuelta y viendo fijamente a su madre— Que patético, la verdad.

Emma frunció el ceño peligrosamente, acercándose a su hija.

—Soy tu madre y harás lo que yo… —comenzó Emma.

—No me des ordenes, madre —amenazó Courtney— No pienso complacerte con tus deseos caprichoso solo para que sigas teniendo sexo, así que…

Tan fuerte fue el duro golpe que Courtney terminó en el suelo con la cara volteada y los ojos cerrados, se llevó una mano a su mejilla, donde su madre la había golpeado.

Lentamente giró el rostro, miró a su madre sin emoción alguna, como si el golpe no hubiera sido gran cosa.

—Nunca te desee como hija, es mas, solo fuiste un estorbo —y como si la cachetada hubiera sido poco, las palabras de Emma Jonson terminaron por herir a Courtney— Pensé que podías servir de algo, pero me equivoqué, eres una inútil.

Courtney cerró de nuevo los ojos, aguatando las ganas de llorar.

_Estorbo_… _Inútil_.

Lentamente se paró, se quitó su mano de la mejilla adolorida y, abriendo los ojos miró a su madre con desafío.

—Pues no te preocupes —habló lentamente, con resentimiento en sus palabras— Ya no me veras mas, ya no tienes que cuidar de un estorbo como yo.

Dándose media vuelta, sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin parar, echó a correr hasta su habitación, sabiendo que su madre era capaz de dirigirle palabra aun mas frías que las que había acabado de decirle.

A poco pasos de su habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dándole permiso a Courtney, y tan pronto se metió, la puerta se cerró de nuevo, como por arte de magia.

Buscó una almohada y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desahogándose como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, no por lo menos tratándose de su familia.

Meses… no, mejor dicho años, aguatando los tratos de su padre y de su madre, siendo inmutable a los que ellos hacia o dejaban de hacer, ignorando todo sus comentarios sarcásticos, pasando por alto que solo la querían para ser la "confidente", una puta más en los contratos de su madre, o la nueva jefa para el trafico de drogas, todo eso ¿Por qué?

—Los padres se respetan —murmuró contra la almohada entre el contraste de una risa irónica y un gemido de dolor, para después volver a gritar.

Respetarlos, ¿RESPETARLOS? ¡Ellos no merecían ningún tipo de respeto! ¡No merecían nada! La verdad le estaba costando horrores, no salir de su cuartos para volver enfrentar a su madre y enseñarle sus poderes, que se asustara, que pidiera perdón prácticamente de rodillas y dijera que nunca mas la iba a molestar.

—Vamos, concéntrate Courtney, no te alteres —se decía para si misma, sabiendo que esos malos pensamientos podían convertirse en acciones con suma facilidad, con lentitud se quitó la almohada del rostro, prefirió no haberlo hecho.

¡Su habitación estaba en llamas! Con miedo dejo caer la almohada mientras retrocedía hasta la pared, negó con la cabeza ¡Esto no podía ser! ¿Acaso iba a morir quemada, en su propia habitación, y por sus propias manos?

Era obvio que la causante de esa incendio había sido ella, otra vez sus poderes se había salido de control. Se miró sus manos, que no dejaban de brillar con ese detestable color rojo, cerró los ojos con impotencia, y se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras se abrazaba así misma.

_Inútil… _

Las palabras de su madre hicieron mella, en ella. Si, era verdad, ella era una inútil, Pero más que eso, se sentí débil…

Por nunca haberle dicho lo que se merecían a sus padres, por siempre quedarse callada, por seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, por no defender ante lo demás como debería, por no saber como controlar esos malditos poderes…

Pero ya no más, ella siempre se había caracterizado por tener un fuerte temperamento, pues bien, ahora lo demostraría.

Nunca más sería débil, ya no sería pisoteada, sus poderes no la dominarían…

—¡Ya no mas! —gritó alzando la cabeza, y no hubiera pasado nada, el fuego se detuvo.

Ahora todo se veía destruido, las mesitas de noche, la alfombra, las cortinas chamuscadas, su cama, su armario…

Solo esperaba que su ropa no hubiera sufrido consecuencia también, no quería llegar a un lugar nuevo sin ropa.

Con decisión se levantó, se limpió el resto de las lágrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas y se dirigió hacia su armario.

Cuando Courtney Jonson decía algo lo cumplía. Ya no sería un estorbo en la vida de sus padres, se iría.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras vaciaba completamente su armario.

Sus padres se libraban de ella, ella también se libraban de James y Emma Jonson.

.

Gwen estaba apoyada contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados, escuchando como le era habitual música desde su MP3, con la cabeza gacha; esperando.

Con curiosidad tomó entre sus dedo un dije que colgaba de su collar de cuero acostumbrada. No era muy elaborado, era un pequeño dije de plata y forma de rombo, que sorbe salía la puntal medio.

De verdad… ¿Había pertenecido a su padre?

Maletas armadas, bolso lleno hasta el tope con sus cosas personales, y nota explicando el porque se había ido: listo.

Ahora faltaba, solo… irse.

Gwen suspiró, colgándose su mochila al hombro y comenzando a salir por la puerta que había sido su cuarto por tres meses. Su refugio.

—…¿Vas a alguna parte, Gwen? —preguntó una voz que hizo que Gwen salara sobre si misma, dejando caer las maletas en un golpe sordo. Miró, como si de una película se tratase, como Elizabeth se daba vuelta en un sofá, mirándola seriamente.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas alturas? —preguntó Gwen recuperándose del susto.

—Viendo a alguien escapar en el medio de la noche, a quien sabe donde —la cara de Elizabeth se ablandó un poco, hasta dejar Mostar una tenue sonrisa— Dime una cosa Gwen ¿Elisa ya sabes que te vas?

A Gwen se le desencajó la mandíbula. Acaso su tutora sabia…

—Si, lo sabía —Elizabeth pareció leer los pensamientos de Gwen, que no hizo más que desconcertarla aun más— Tu padre, antes de morir…tenía lo mismo que tu.

Gwen abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir. Era tan poco lo que sabía de su padre, que eso no sabía sic creerlo o no.

—Dime, quien te quiso reclutar ¿La legión o la hermandad? —preguntó Elizabeth, ensanchando su sonrisa. Ese gesto de quedarse con la boca abierta y sin anda que decir en una situación desconcertante, le recordaba tanto a Bernardo, el padre de Gwen.

—…La legión —murmuró Gwen.

—Que bueno, Bernardo hizo muchos trabajo para esa organizaron en sus tiempos —suspiró Elizabeth. Se levantó y con paso firme fue hacia, posando cada mano en los pequeños hombros de Gwen— Escúchame claramente Gwen, no soy quien para decirte que te vayas con ellos, después de todo necesitas estar con personas parecidas a ti, pero tampoco quiero que esta parte de tu vida quedé totalmente sellada ¿Entendido?

—Elizabeth ¿Qué me quieres decir? —preguntó Gwen frunciendo el ceño.

Elizabet rió.

—Que no me olvides, ni tampoco a Elisa —concluyó Elizabet, cerrando los ojos— Creo que es el momento…

Extendiendo su mano frente a Gwen le entregó un pequeño dije con forma de rombo, de color plata.

—Le pertenecía a tu padre —explicó— Me lo quedé como recuerdo de el, pero la verdad, preferiría que lo llevaras tu para que tengas algo de el…

Gwen sostuvo sobre su mano observando el pequeño dije, después sonrió apretándolo con su mano y contra su pecho. Tomando las molesta y su mochila, se dispuso a ir hasta la puerta, conciente que aunque Elizabeth no se movía de donde estaba parada, la estaba observando.

Cuando abrió la puerta, miró a Elizabeth y sonrió tenuemente.

—Adiós, tía —dijo

—Adiós, Gwen.

.

Y así había llegado ese pequeño dije a sus manos, suspiró.

Le hubiera encantado tener mas de se padre que un dije de plata.

—…Así que tu también viniste —la voz de Courtney hizo que Gwen levantara la vista, para ver a una Courtney con aire aburrida que se apoyaba en la puerta de su convertible, con algunas maletas sobresaliendo de los asientos.

—Veo que tuvimos la misma idea —suspiró Gwen, Courtney asintió— ¿Que te hizo llevar tu flojo trasero hasta acá?

Courtney sonrió amargamente.

—Simplemente me harté —respondió.

Gwen no supo si era por no saber controlar sus poderes o por la vida que traía en decadencia.

Pasaron, unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Hasta que Courtney, mostrando la poca paciencia que tenía, rompió el silencio.

—¿Y estos como vienen, en mula acaso? —preguntó Courtney con la manos en las caderas y frunciendo el ceño— Lo que faltaría, que tuviéramos que caminar hasta… ¿Dónde demonios viven? ¿Casa, pen house, quinta, mansión, debajo de un puente?

Gwen rodó los ojos al ver como su ami8ga comenzaba con uno de sus discursos de "critica al autor" según como Gwen los llamaba. Pero no pudo evitar reír al ver como Courtney seguía sin parar sin importar si ella prestaba atención o no.

De repente, un atípico viento se interpuso entre las palabras de Courtney y el parque donde estaban esperando. Mirando hacia todas parte con miedo de que pudiera ser Huracán. Cuando subieron la vista de repente y vieron una gran avioneta negra que estaba buscando aterrizas en el medio del parque.

Courtney y Gwen se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Courtney… —comenzó Gwen.

—Dime —pidió Courtney, sin despegar los ojos de la avioneta, menos aun cuando las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver a ese punk, con ropa de civil y bajando con total normalidad.

—Esto es algo desconcertante —dije Gwen aun con esa expresión en el rostro.

—Coincido contigo —dijo Courtney asintiendo— Creo que esta decisión nos cambiara la vida enormemente.

Gwen asintió en silencio, dándole la razón a Courtney.

* * *

**Este seria mas o menos, el final del primer tomo de mi comic n.n **

**Puesto, que en si... los proximos capas on una vida totalmente para las muchas :P **

**Prometo no tardar tanto la proxima vez, tengo la esperanza de que mi cerebro se reorganice y logre copiar rapidamente sin flojera ni horrores como siempre n.n **

**Por favor... djeen rewiew! **

**entra mas, mas largos y mas... mas, mejor :P **

**Aunque no lo crean, me anima a escribir n.n **

**me despido porque tengo sueño... **

**chao! **


	10. Un tiempo después

**Ni el cartoon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion (Pero sia gluien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendria perteneciendo fuera ciertod OC... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Tres meses después... **

17 de Abril, miércoles.

Hora: 8:00, a una hora de asistir al instituto.

_Ya han pasado tres meses, tres meses desde que escapé de la casa y me uní a "Legión TDI" Como pasa el tiempo, ¿Verdad?_

_Yo siempre he creído que el iniciar en una nueva ciudad, y que tu vida diera un giro radical de ciento sesenta grados, eran puras tonterías. Pues aunque llegaras a una casa nueva, en un barrio que ni el nombre conocieras, y asistieras a otra preparatoria nueva donde nadie sabía como eras, no iba a cambiar tu personalidad. _

_Ibas a tener los mismos gustos y preferencias, no tendrías un grupo de más de cinco amigos, no te volverías el más brillante de las clases, tampoco te convertirías en el "haz" de deportes, seguirías teniendo ese amor imposible que nunca se fijarías en ti, seguirías durmiendo del lado izquierdo de la cama, y seguirías odiado las remolachas._

_Debo decir, que estaba muy equivocada. _

_El llegar a la Legión fue simplemente, inolvidable. _

_Bueno, no tanto. Pero en esos momentos, cuando todo era nuevo para mí, cada cosa que veía me hacía abrir los ojos de la impresión. _

_Desde el viaje en avioneta. Que, según habían dicho era más rápida que cualquier medio de transporte en el mundo, y pesaba menos que un automóvil. Además que, tenía la habilidad de crear un campo magnético, haciéndolo indetectable a cualquier radar, y también incluía un campo de invisibilidad obviamente. _

_Después, como si el lujo del avioneta hubiera sido poco. Vino "la gran y espectacular mansión" como le decían los chicos, haciendo comillas en el aire, todo en broma obviamente. _

_Pues la fachada, de mansión no tenía nada. Era una, que aunque grande, descuidada casa con la pintura gastada y vieja que comenzaba a cuartearse y despedazarse en las esquinas. Grandes ventanales estaban por todos lados, mas lo lejos que se encontraba la casa, y con toda las malas yerbas y demás cosas no daban los ánimos suficientes como para arriesgarse y echar un vistazo por dentro. Y las grandes verjas que rodeaba a dicha casa y patios, tenían un gran cartel que decía "Ahora privada, por favor aléjese". Si, "todo un lugar para vivir" _

_Pero por dentro, la cosa cambiaba. De solo ver la lujosa alfombra roja que se extendía por el pasillo de la entrada de la casa, era suficiente para pensar que de verdad, era una mansión. _

_Hasta la sala de entrenamiento, que sin duda, era mi sala menos favorita de toda la mansión. Aun recordaba con pesadumbre el dolor que había sentido después de primera mención en esa maldita sala… _

_Pero eso no era el punto. Si, del mini apartamento de dos habitaciones al la mansión oculta había sido un gran cambio, pero nada comparado a la primera noche... _

Gwen suspiró y cerró su diario de tapas azules. Con pereza movió su cabeza de su cómoda almohada, y miró el reloj que ya marcaba las ocho y cuarto, frunció el ceño, en menos de una hora tendría que ir a clases.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos, y de repente los abrió, quitándose de un par de patadas las sabanas que la tenían aprisionada. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba dejando escapar un gran bostezo, y luego, se dirigió a la cómoda de roble, que estaba en una esquina de su habitación, para comenzar a buscar su ropa de ese día.

.

Courtney abrió la nevera buscando con la mirada el cartón de leche, lo tomó y cerró la nevera. Dejando el cartón sobre el mesón de mármol. Luego fue en busca de su tazón.

—¿Haces desayuno, princesa? —preguntó una voz juguetona, la castaña estuvo a punto de tirarle el tazón en ese momento.

—Tienes dos manos en perfecto estado, Parker —terció ella, cerrando la alacena y dejando su plato en el mesón. Luego se aventuró en las millones de alacenas mas que había en la cocina.

—De igual modo, debes cocinar mal —rodó los ojos un chico de cabello negro azabache y una cresta pintada de color verde, sus ojos azules no dejaban de ver como el cuerpo de la morena de contorneaba a cada paso suyo. El chico llamado Duncan Parker sonrió maliciosamente, mas no dijo nada y comenzó a comer su cereal.

—Eso es lo que tu no sabes —Courtney volteó a verlo con aburrimiento, Duncan solamente la ignoraba, mientras comía con tranquilidad. La castaña se volteó reanudando su búsqueda.

—Si un día me llevas las cena al cuarto, podría saber si cocinas bien o no… hazlo antes de que me arrepienta y no quiera arriesgarme a morir —Courtney abrió la puerta de la alacena con mas fuerza de la debida, bajó la mirada y contó hasta diez.

Juraba, que nunca en su vida, había conocido a alguien tan despreciable, machista y ególatra como Duncan Parker.

Mas no hizo caso a su comentario, con sencillez sacó la caja de cereal y se dirigió hacia el mesón para sentarse, lo más lejos posible de ese ser.

—Si te llagara a cocinar algo, pondría veneno en la comida —dijo Courtney cerrando los ojos mientras se servía los cereales.

Duncan rió, levantándose de la mesa y tomando su tazón para dejarlo en el lavavajillas. Se sacudió el cabello y le sonrió a Courtney. Está, lo miró con desafío.

—Entonces te invitaría a comerlo conmigo ¿Cómo se negaría la chef, a comer de su propio platillo? —preguntó Duncan haciendo alardes de caballerosidad, Courtney frunció el ceño, y cuando estuvo a punto de responder— Hasta pronto, Princesa.

Do media vuelta y salió.

—¡Es Jonson! —le gritó Courtney, luego farfulló. Miró su tazón de cereales, tomo el cartón de leches lo abrió y… nada salió— ¡Parker!

Se levantó de su silla, ahora si que mataba a ese maldito.

—Hola… Courtney —Trent se quedó levemente sorprendido al ver como la morena se agarraba del mesón con desmenuzada fuerza, mientras su cabello levitaba por una magia invisible y sus manos se llenaban de energía roja. Trent suspiró— ¿Duncan otra vez, no?

—¿Tu que crees? —dijo Courtney con rabia, luego respiró hondo varias veces y se serenó— Ahora me quedé sin desayunar.

Se quedó sentada en la mesa y con la frente apoyada en el mesón, Trent rodó los ojos pero igualmente sonrió. Caminó hacia las alacenas y las abrió viendo que había en ella.

—Relájate, a ver… —dijo el pensativo— ¿No quieres hacer panqueques?

—Duncan se terminó la leche —respondió Courtney sin despegar la cara del mesón.

—…bastardo —susurró Trent por lo bajo.

Courtney sonrió, al menos era bueno ver, que además de ella, a Trent tampoco le caía muy bien el chico punk.

Se incorporó cuando Trent puso un tazón de frutas encima del mesón. Suspiró y agarró una mandarina.

Mientras la comía miró de soslayo, a Trent, el segundo a mano de la Legión.

Era un chico apuesto, había que aceptarlo. Alto, delgado y ligeramente musculoso, perfecto para sus dieciocho años. De largo cabello negro desordenado que le cubría uno de sus ojos, ojos endemoniadamente verdes.

Era un chico, medianamente agradable. Medianamente, porque, era amable, con una sonrisa encantadora, y gentil, que te ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Pero por otro lado, era muy reservado, y misterioso, sobre todo misterioso, de su pasado no sabían mucho, salvo de donde provenía el, mas nada. Y cuando era el momento de hacer misiones o simplemente entrenar, era el "capitán mandamás" (Apodo sugerido por Gwen) muy serio, y que exigía siempre el doble de esfuerzo que uno daba.

Courtney suspiró. Todo un caso ese chico, se dijo.

—La manzana es mía —agregó Gwen recién llegando a la cocina y tomando una apetitosa manzana roja.

—…creo que lo mejor será irnos —dijo Trent levantándose y tomando sus llaves— Cameron ya debe de estar esperándonos en el auto.

Ambos chicas se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron.

Claro, el chico listo de la Legión, el que organizaba las estrategias, controlaba el sistema de seguridad y construía nuevos sistemas de infiltración a la Internet, el chico genio. Gwen y Courtney suponían que ese era su poder, pensar. Porque la verdad su aspecto menudo y escuálido, no ayudaba para nada a la versión de "superhéroe" que se supone que debía de tener.

Todos bajaron por unas escaleras que llevaba a la cochera. Que, vista desde afuera, uno pensaría que no era más que un viejo lugar donde se almacenaba cosas y cosas. Pero en realidad ese lugar almacenaba, cuatro camionetas todo terreno, dos normales pero muy espaciosas, tres deportivos, el Ferrari de Courtney, dos motocicletas, y una bicicleta de deportes.

—Hola, Cameron —Saludo Trent subiéndose a un deportivo negro, con Gwen y Courtney que se sentaron atrás.

—Oh, hola… ya me subo —dijo el moreno, quitándose su mascara de soldador y dejando el soplete en el suelo, para ir hacia el convertible.

El camino fue ameno. Entre charlas y demás, y aunque Gwen ni Courtney hablaban mucho, se rieron de lo que decía Cameron y lo comentarios ocasionales de Trent. Al llegar al instituto, Trent se estacionó rápidamente y se bajó.

—No lleguen tarde esta vez —indicó seriamente antes de irse, Gwen y Courtney asintieron, aun preguntándose porque Cameron no participaba en los entrenamientos.

—Adiós chicas —se despidió el chico moreno con una sonrisa, cayéndose al bajarse del auto. Courtney suspiró tomando sus guantes y poniéndoselos.

—Anímate Courtney —le dijo Gwen mientras tomaba su cartera— algún día…

—Aun sigo esperando ese día —frunció el ceño Courtney tomando su mochila., Gwen rodó los ojos, pero al mirar a un grupo de chicos de aspecto gótico, sonrió.

—Ven, solo te hace falta animarte un poco —le dijo Gwen tomando de la muñeca a Courtney, la castaña subió la mirada, y co horror notó que Gwen se dirigía a esos chico con cara de asesinos.

.

7:00 PM

Sala de entrenamientos.

Courtney corrió con todas sus fuerzas, buscando desesperada un lugar par poderse resguardar de las flechas que la atacaba sin compasión, Lo halló, una pequeña pared semidestruida donde, si agachaba podía caber perfectamente. Así que, con decisión corrió hacia allá, saltando limpiamente ese montículo y escondiéndose tras el. Bien, ahora tendría al menos unos segundos de descanso ante planear una estrategia…

Más no descansó mucho. Puesto que apenas ella echó un suspiró, y abrió los ojos… la pared que se hallaba frente a ella estaba abierta de par en par, teniendo esta, millones de flechas a punto de ser disparadas.

Y fueron disparadas. Courtney solo tuvo tiempo de poner sus brazos frente a ella, antes que esas flechas fueran lanzadas.

Pero al no sentir el dolor, abrió los ojos. Sonrió de medio lado al ver como algo parecido a un campo de energía de color rojo estaba frente a ella, habiendo repelido todas las flechas que iban a su dirección.

En la misma área, salvo que resguardado en una gran cabina negra que estaba en el centro del techo, se encontraba un grupo de personas vistiendo algo parecido a un uniforme, y todo observando a Courtney prácticamente corriendo por su vida.

—…mera suerte —negó con la cabeza Duncan.

—Oye… —gruñó Gwen a su lado.

—No esta utilizando sus poderes debidamente, si salieron fue por auto defensa —terció el otro pelinegro, seriamente.

Gwen rodó los ojos, y luego miró a Courtney que ahora estaba gateando cuidadosamente para que los sensores de movimientos no delataran su presencia. Hizo una mueca, tal vez si había sido suerte.

—Pero hay que considerar, que está durando más que la vez anterior —concedió Trent— aunque a este paso, ya su objetivo está destruido y ella ni cuenta se ha dado.

Duncan rió.

—Creo que se dio cuenta, pero sigue queriendo ir a por el —dijo el, moviéndose la cabeza en forma de negación sin parar de reír.

—…demasiado orgullosa como para rendirse, y admitir la derrota —aseguró Gwen, mirando con especial atención como Courtney se movía de acá para allá, buscando un solo objetivo: un maniquí que se encontraba justo en el medio de todas las armas y trampas.

Duncan la miró unos segundos más, antes de cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Vaya chica mas orgullosa —dijo suspirando.

Gwen frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, ella también se lo había tomado como un desafío.

No podía dejar que le ganaran.

.

Aproximadamente, unas tres horas después, tanto Gwen como Courtney estaban sentadas en unos bancos que se hallaban en las cabinas de mandos, totalmente agotadas. Un momento ¿Sentadas? Más bien estaban esparramadas sobre ellos. Gwen tenía los pies subidos en los cojines mientras su cuerpo descansaba en el piso, teniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aire desesperadamente. Y junto a ella, Courtney estaba sentada con los codos apoyados en su rodilla mientras bebía como podía una botella de agua.

—¿Cansadas, bonitas? —rió Duncan al verlas tan exhaustas, ambas le lanzaron una mirada envenenada, Duncan se carcajeó— Oh, vamos… eso no es nada.

—¿Entonces que sería "algo" para ti, eh? —preguntó Gwen con una mirada frívola.

—Mmmm, no lo sé… ¿Lo que yo hago, lo que hace Darkoid, o Estrella fugaz? ¡Por favor! Hasta Cameron puede más que ustedes —se volvió a carcajear Duncan, solo que en esta ocasión la botella de agua de Courtney fue a parar en su cabeza— ¡Hey, que no es mi culpa que sea tan malas!

Ambas gruñeron a la vez, pero no dijeron nada. Simplemente Courtney optó por cruzarse brazos y desviar la cara ofendida, y Gwen implemente se sentó correctamente en la silla viendo a Duncan con desafío.

—Duncan, ya déjalas —les dijo Trent entrando en la habitación, por medio de una gran y pesada puerta metálica que se había deslizado por una hendidura.

—¡Oh vamos viejo, estuvieron patéticas! —siguió regodeando Duncan. Tratando de humillar a las chicas, no lo estaba consiguiendo, en realidad la estaban enfureciendo.

Y toda persona que tuviera un ápice inteligencia sabia que no era buena idea molestar ni a Courtney ni a Gwen, al menos claro, que fuera mucho más poderoso que ellas, o en todo caso… su superior.

Ambas suspiraron, escuchando como Duncan se terminaba de regodear de ellas.

—Parker… —llamó la atención Courtney cerrando los ojos, pidiendo paciencia.

—¿Qué? —

—Cállate. —le cortó la morena abriendo los ojos y mirándolo de manera amenazadora. De tal manera que, dejaba en claro que otra palabra mas y terminaría estampado contra una pared, siendo su superior o no.

Duncan arqueó una ceja mirándola de igual manera. Ella no era quien para mandarlo a callar.

—Vamos viejo, tampoco estuvieron tan mal —aclaró un rubio con aires de calmar la situación. Se levantó levemente el sombreo vaquero para mirar a Courtney— Aun siendo primerizas en esto, debo de admitir que tiene un don natural.

El rostro de Courtney se trasformó de repente.

—Gracias Geoff —le sonrió a el amigablemente, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa de igual modo. Después Courtney se volteó hacia Duncan con aire nuevamente homicida— ¡Y usted se calla!

Duncan cerró la boca, no por la amenaza de Courtney. Simplemente sus cambios de aptitud tan rápidos siempre lo dejaban desconcertado, olvidándose de su respuesta mordaz que ya tenía preparada.

Gwen miró la escena, e hizo una mueca cerrando los ojos. Las breves discusiones de esos dos, ya se habían vuelto cosa rutinaria. Si hubiera un día donde Courtney no le quisiera sacar los ojos a Duncan, o un día donde el punk no se metiera con la morena, sería un día de gran preocupación.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos con algo de molestia. Sintiendo como el dolor de sus piernas se pasaba de a poco. Había corrido inclusive más que Courtney, y debido que ella no tenía los poderes que la castaña, sus métodos de defensa eran muchos menos efectivos que los de ella. Suspiró una vez más. Después dirigió su mirada hacia la escena donde ahora Duncan y Geoff discutían.

—¡Oh vamos Geoff! destrozaron totalmente al estupido muñeco —Duncan señaló el muñeco de pruebas, que estaba chamuscado y con la cabeza decapitada, estando a un lado de su cuerpo— ¡Ni siquiera tu!

—Si, si lo sé —rió Geoff, con la mano tras la nuca— Estuvieron algo mal y no cumplieron su objetivo, pero eso no significa que…

—Si lo significa, Geoff —dijo una tercera voz. Al alzar la vista, Gwen vio como Trent se daba media vuelta y miraba a todos con algo de dureza. Su vista reparó en las muchachas, y luego suspiró, volviéndose a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Se los dije muchachas! Son inútiles, hasta el "Don-amable" lo admite —señaló Duncan a Trent y luego a Gwen y Courtney. Gwen prefirió ignorar el comentario, pero Courtney, no lo toleró más. Se levantó de su puesto y…

—Oh, chicos perdóneme por llegar tarde, es que estaba… ¡Ah! —la puerta de metal se abrió una vez mas, dejando pasar a una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules, que sin mas se cayó al suelo por tropezarse con sus zapatos de tacón de aguja.

La llegada de la torpe pero muy bonita chica, rompió por suerte la tensión, y segura próxima pelea que estaba punto de formarse. Todos en el salón se quedaron viendo a la recién llegada, con una gotita de sudor bajando por su sien.

—Lindsay, la falda… —señaló Gwen. La aludida giró para verse. Abrió los ojos azorada, la falda se había levantado por producto del viento y dejaba mostrar mucho más de lo que debía, y lo que quería peor: se lo mostraba directamente a los tres chicos presentes. La reacción de esto fue inminente: Duncan arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía maliciosamente, Trent se sonrojó y desvió la mirada y Geoff arqueó una ceja.

Con una rapidez increíble, Lindsay se reincorporó del suelo y se sentó en el, bajándose la falda con las manos, mientras un sonrojo intenso cubría su cara.

—…Bu-bueno Lindsay, mejor apresúrate que por llegar tarde tendrás que quedarte otra hora más —agregó Trent aun sonrojado, dándole un palmadita en el hombro a Lindsay, ella asintió.

—Vale —dijo sonriendo, yendo hacia los ascensores que la llevarían hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

—…Lindsay —interrumpió Geoff el camino de la rubia, que ye tenía medio cuerpo en el ascensor, Lindsay lo miró pestañeando un par de veces —…El uniforme —dijo el, negando con la cabeza señalando en dirección a los vestuario. Lindsay se miró y se encontró con que aun llevaba la ropa de civil, su falda corta y su camisa de tiritas, mas sus respectivos tacones por supuesto. Levantó la mirada y rió como disculpándose.

Salió del ascensor y antes de correr hacia los vestuarios, se pegó con la puerta mecánica que ni había terminado de abrir.

Los chicos ahí presentes negaron con la cabeza. En verdad, no había nadie más torpe que Lindsay Spears.

—¿Y nosotras somos las inútiles? —preguntó Gwen arqueando una ceja.

—Aunque no lo creas, Lindsay ha mostrado mucho mas habilidades, donde ustedes ni le llegan a los talo…

Duncan no fue capaz de terminar la frase, puesto que en unos segundos, el chico punk se encontraba estampado contra la pared, siendo retenido por unos rayos rojos que amenazaban en aprisionarlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, de verdad, nadie esperaba que Courtney atacara a su superior, por mas molesto que fuera. Gwen se tensó inmediatamente, conciente de lo que podía hacer la morena furiosa, y al jugar por la energía roja que irradiaba sus ojos y su cabello levitando, se podía decir que realmente estaba furiosa.

—Repítelo, anda… atrévete —le retó la morena.

—¿Oh, la chica tipo A se enfureció? Milagro —dijo sarcásticamente Duncan, después rió— Si quieres, te lo repito… ustedes, par de novatas, no están siquiera a la altura de salir de la mansión sin una escolta, mucho menos como para estar al nivel de Lindsay, y ni hablar de las misiones… Le verdad son algo inútiles…

—¡Ya me hartaste! —gritó Courtney a punto de lanzarse y golpear a Duncan, pero algo la detuvo, o mas bien, alguien. Al subir la vista pudo comprobar que era Trent, que la mirada con seriedad.

Extendió su mano hacía donde estaba Duncan, y unos rayos fueron lanzados juntos con una muy leve música, en cuestión de segundos el hechizo de Courtney no estaba y Duncan le sonreía con suficiencia. Trent sin hacer caso a eso, miró tanto a Gwen como a Courtney.

—Ya paren, todos —agregó Trent volteando a ver un segundo a Duncan, que solo sonrió soberbiamente, después, Trent volvió nuevamente su vista a las muchachas— Por mucho que les duela, y le sea frustrante, lo que dice Darkoid es cierto, en un sentido.

Trent suspiró ¿Por qué siempre era el que terminaba hablando? Ah, claro, tenía a un cavernícola malhumorado por compañero. Y ni hablar de Geoff, que a pesar de ser buena gente, era muy blando.

—Lo que dijo Geoff es cierto también, tienen un don… pero si no lo saben a aprovechar, lo de Duncan también podría ser verdad —continuó el chico— Lindsay está en un nivel mas avanzado, pero porque ha entrenado y ya incluso está comenzando a asistir a la mayoría de las misiones, pero ustedes… no. Y la verdad es, chicas, que si no son mejoran, ustedes…

—Yo me voy de aquí. —cortó Courtney seria, con voz concluyente. Con porte derecho y orgullo fue caminando hacia la puerta, mientras se soltaba su largo cabello castaño, que acostumbraba a atar durante sus entrenamientos.

—…Está furiosa —concluyó Gwen diciendo lo obvio. Ella misma también estaba frustrada por no haber concluido su entrenamiento, pero esa no era razón como para que…Si, lo era. Ya era mucho que no pudiera realizar con precisión su entrenamiento, pero el que le restregaran sus errores en la cara o peor aun, que alguien que no daba dos pasos sin caerse y olvidaba constantemente hasta donde estaba parada fuera mejor que ella, era deprimente.

En realidad, Gwen había pensando en irse minutos antes, solo que estaba esperando el momento preciso, y ahora que Courtney se había adelantado en su salida, no quería quedar como la "perrita faldera".

Gwen se levantó, posando su mano izquierda sobre su antebrazo, donde lo que parecía ser protectores de brazos, eran en realidad era un compartimiento oculto donde guardaban pequeñas cosas. Algunas importantes, como pequeñas bombas de humo, discos voladores auto-explosivos y su MP3; y otra que no eran de vital importancia, como sus gafas oscuras, chicle sabor a menta y un gancho con cuerda.

Sacó sus gafas y se los puso, luego se cruzó de brazos y miró de soslayo a los chicos que aun estaban en la habitación, lo que ahora se suponían que eran sus compañeros.

Primero, se fijó en el chico de descendencia alemán, llamado Geoff Braun. Un muchacho relajado la mayor parte de su tiempo, donde la alegría se veía siempre reflejada en sus vivos ojos azules.

Desde que ellas habían llegado, su marcado acento alemán mas su visible hiperactividad, había llamado la atención tanto de Gwen como de Courtney. Sin duda, era un chico que a donde fuera que fuese, llamaba la atención de cualquier fémina.

En realidad la propia Gwen se había quedado de piedra al ver aquel rubio dirigiéndose hacia ella, levantando levemente con una mano su sombrero vaquero mientras la miraba tan relajadamente y decía "Hola, Sheila". Gwen sacudió la cabeza ante ese recuerdo.

Pero debido, a que tenían un mal control sobre sus poderes, el estar en público debía de tener mucho cuidado, mucho mas porque a cualquier ataque de espontaneidad suyo, terminaba con los cualquier cosa que condujera electricidad, explotando. Así es, ese chico controlaba la electricidad, o por lo menos la producía, porque controlarla…

Gwen se fijó, como los cabello del rubio que, normalmente iban perfectamente peinado, se crispaban hacia arriba, esta vez no estaba muy segura de lo que el había hecho para producir tal estática.

El se fijó que Gwen le miraba y le sonrió, poniendo el signo de amor y paz con los dedos mientras sacaba la lengua. Gwen rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada, pero igualmente sonrió.

—…Tu decides Elvis, ¿Láser o proyectiles? Yo creo que ambos estarían bien —rió Duncan, alias Calavera. Fijando su mirada en el tablero, diseñando el ejercicio que iba a cumplir Lindsay.

—Ninguno de los dos. Ya puede destruir esas cosas con facilidad… ha mejorado en los aspecto que son puntería y velocidad —Darkoid se acercó hacia donde Duncan viendo con aparente atención una pantalla, luego sonrió seleccionando cierto caracteres— Necesita mejorar en equilibrio, y concentración, sobre todo concentración.

Duncan se encogió de hombros, aparentemente perdiendo el interés, luego quedó un momento quieto y miró hacia atrás.

Aproximadamente. Unos cinco segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Lindsay, ya con su debido uniforme.

—Ya estoy lista —indicó con una sonrisa. Caminando hacia los ascensores nuevamente.

Geoff la vio y le subió el pulgar en signo de aprobación, y cuando cerró la puerta se pasó la mano tras la nuca.

—Pobre chica —dijo suspirando, sintiendo solo un poco de lastima hacia Lindsay. Después pestañeó un par de veces— ¡No, pobres maquinas!

Rió y se fue hacia los grandes ventanales, para ver la actuación de Lindsay, alias estrella fugaz.

—Esta vez la cosa estará difícil Geoff —dijo uno de los pelinegro acercándose observar también— Sabes que Lindsay falla en todo lo referente a equilibrio.

—Lo sé viejo, pero… ¿No la has visto en todo lo demás? ¡Esa chica es fantástica! —dijo realmente fascinado, comenzando a producir unos delgados hilos color azules eléctrico que surcaban su cuerpo— ups..

—¿En serio es tan buena? —preguntó Gwen acercándose, sin creer que la chica rubia pudiera hacer algo. Siempre la había visto algo torpe, quizás demasiado.

—Si lo es, lo sabrías si te quedaras toda la practica —terció el pelinegro, Gwen frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada. Si no fuera porque el chico solo se comporta así en los entrenamientos, ya lo hubiera despedido tras cuatro palabras.

Fijó su vista en Lindsay, con verdadero interés. La chica estaba en el centro de la habitación, sacando algo de su cadera, una fina tela de seda color roja, que combinaba a perfección con su uniforme naranja y negro.

La muchacha se la ató a la cabeza de modo que su largo y sedoso cabello rubio quedara semi recogido, alzó la cara y… su mirada cambió.

Ahora estaba mucho más decidida, y hasta cierto punto, intimidante.

Gwen en ese momento comprendió con solo ver la firmeza en los ojos azules de ella, que Lindsay mostraba un nivel de experiencia mucho mayor al que aparentaba.

.

**Cuarto de Courtney **

**7:31 PM **

Courtney, diez minutos después de llegar a su cuarto decidió tomar una ducha. Y justo ahora, se encontraba saliendo mientras se secaba su alborotado cabello con una toalla.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la tolla al suelo, al igual con la que cubría su cuerpo.

Ya algo mas relajada fue hacia su armario y abrió la puerta tomando lo primero que encontrara. En esta ocasión un largo suéter cuello de tortuga negro y jeans oscuros juntos con sus habituales tacones.

Lentamente se vistió, mientras tarareaba una melodía y pensaba en cosas que le gustaría estar haciendo.

—No en como salvar un estupido maniquís en menos de media hora esquivando rayos laceres y demás —pensó con hastío, poniéndose de mala manera sus guantes negros.

Agarró su secadora de cabello que estaba en su base de metal sobre su peinadora, y precedió a secarse y arreglarse un poco su alborotado cabello castaño.

Mientras se secaba el cabello, fue pensando en lo que Gwen y ella habían pasado en el poco tiempo que llevaban en aquella "casa residencial" Pues porque eso era lo que parecía.

El exterior, aparentaba ser una simple casa cuadrada de dos o quizás tres pisos, con un patio extenso pero desprovisto de cualquier decoración salvo los imponentes árboles que rodeaban las casas de tal manera que solo dejaban de vista el alambrado de protección del techo.

Pero por dentro, la cosa cambiaba. De solo decir que el primer día, cuando Gwen salió para dar uno de sus "paseos nocturnos", había quedado atrapada en una caja de metal que había salido del suelo, al haber activado una trampilla accidentalmente.

En esa ocasión, mientras Trent la sacaba de la caja de metal (el único dispuesto a despertarse a esa hora para ayudarla) le había dicho que había tenido suerte de no encontrarse con algo peor.

Y si no había sido poco, al día siguiente de eso la había llevado para que conocieran "El área de entrenamiento", o lugar de tortura como lo había nombrado elocuente y muy apropiadamente Duncan. Al principio, al ver solamente el espacio de metal Courtney había dicho que no era gran cosa, solo faltaba activar los llamados niveles para que se enteraran.

Ella ¡Ella! Courtney Jonson, la que mejor condición física tenia de las dos, (yen toda su clase de deportes) había terminado prácticamente muerta, con su ropa toda destrozada y su cuerpo bañado de sudor y suciedad. Lo peor había sido al siguiente día, donde el dolor de las piernas ni le había permitido levantarse de la cama.

La verdad, lo único más o menos bueno de todo aquello es que, su vida había cambiado en cierto sentido para mejor.

Lo que había dicho Trent y Duncan había sido verdad. Este lugar, que aun no estaba del todo segura como demonizar, les estaban enseñando algo: el como controlar sus poderes.

En tan solo tres meses, Courtney ya había podido controlar sus poderes, más o menos. Bien, la verdad aun era un asco en invocarlos, y si ocurría el milagro de poder hacer eso, la estabilidad que tenía ella en ellos y su puntería la hacía fallar miserablemente. Pero al menos había logrado, aplacar sus poderes en cierta cantidad.

Courtney suspiró apagando la secadora y dejándola donde estaba, yendo por puro ocio hacia una puerta de cristal de su cuarto, donde daba paso a un pequeño balcón. Abrió la puerta de par en par dejando que la fresca brisa batiera su cabello, caminó un poco y apoyó los brazos del barandal.

—Tres meses —dijo en voz baja, pensativa recién cayendo en cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado. Suspiró, la verdad los sucesos que había ocurrido habían hecho que ese tiempo se le pasara volando. Courtney sonrió amargamente— Y ni una llamada de mis padres.

Apretó las manos con fuerza. Claro, ni siquiera debía de sentir muy sorprendida. Debía de Admitir que había esperado con ilusión aunque sea una llamada, o que su nombre apareciera en los titulares, pero, ni un mísero mensaje había recibido ¡Ni siquiera de su padre! Que al menos no la odiaba tanto como Emma Jonson.

—Por supuesto, debe estar ocupado metiéndose droga —Courtney frunció el ceño, mientras sentía como la rabia subía por ella y la dominaba de a poco. Pero ante todo pronostico, se calmó.

Pensar en el par que tenía de padre, no traía nada bueno. Así que decidió pensar en otra cosa. Como el desastre que era ella en la Legión, por ejemplo.

No le había dado la razón a Duncan, por obvia razones. Pero ahora que estaba sola con sus pensamientos, se daba cuenta que ese maldito punk, tenía razón.

Tenía una manejo mediocre sobre sus poderes, aun no los invocaba a su conveniencia, tenia una puntería pésima, la medio mataban en cada entrenamiento ¡Ni siquiera había pasado del nivel uno! Por Dios, estaba seguro que, hasta Lindsay había pasado el nivel uno en menos un mes ¡Y ella llevaba tres meses intentándolo!

Frunció el ceño con impotencia. Entre las "personas normales", por decirlo de alguna manera, ella era la que sobresalía en todo, desde las notas hasta en la condición física. Pero aquí, era una inútil. Cosa que ella misma se había prometido no ser nunca más.

Miró hacía el horizonte con decisión, desde ahí pudo ver como el imponente sol se comenzaba a poner para dar paso a la bella luna.

Solo, necesitaba una prueba. Una sola, para demostrar su valía.

Bajó la mirada, hacia el jardín lleno de árboles, donde se podía ver un marcado camino, que llevaba a un viejo y maltrecho mirador, donde se comenzaba a desplomar. Courtney arqueó una ceja, en un lugar de tantos lujos ¿Por qué había algo así?

De repente, vio entre la claridad, una campera roja. Courtney afiló la vista, era Cameron, que se dirigía al mirador.

Al llegar frente a este, posaba su mano frente a una enredadera de hiedra venenosa ¿Por qué demonios iba a ser el, algo así?

Para la sorpresa de Courtney, el piso de madera mohosa con la que estaba construido el mirador, se abrió en dos. Y como si eso no fuera poco, una estructura se metal se fue alzando hasta ocupar todo el espacio de la pequeña terraza, parecía un ascensor subterráneo.

La puerta se abrió y Cameron se metió adentro, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, y la pesada fortaleza se metiera. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Si, definitivamente era un ascensor subterráneo, y al parecer, secreto.

Courtney lo pensó unos segundos, y luego sonrió. Saltando con suma facilidad la barandilla de seguridad de su balcón, cayó en una rama de un árbol cercano, y luego al suelo.

Al parecer, su prueba había llegado.

**Otra parte**

**7:29 PM **

Derek bajó las escaleras con normalidad, mientras se terminaba de poner su franela blanca. Sacudió su blanco cabello con una mano.

Según el, no había nada mejor como pasarse el día escuchando música encerrado en su habitación, entrenar un buen rato hasta quedar molida, darse una duchar fría, y comer algo. Ahora mismo, iba a por eso último. Solo esperaba que hubiera algo en la alacena.

Pero algo lo detuvo de su trayecto a la cocina, una figura alta y fornida, imponente. Huracán dio un paso hacia atrás, temeroso.

—Señor —susurró el con voz firme, totalmente diferente a lo que sentía en esos momentos, Drake de repente se puso derecho y asintió en forma de reverencia— ¿Ocurre algo?

El hombre extendió ambas manos, y detrás de su figura, que a lado de ese hombre, parecían pequeñas y menudas.

—Cuervo, Sombra —saludó Derek con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza, ambas chicas se posaron a ambos lados de Huracán. Ya estando los tres en fila, miraron al hombre.

—Una nueva oportunidad se les ha dado, mis jóvenes pupilos —dijo aquella voz, que seguía dando tanto miedo como la primera vez que la oyeron.

—No les fallaremos, mi señor —dijo Serás con voz neutra.

—Espero que no, ya sus decepciones han sido demasiadas —aclaró esa voz, sin siquiera levantar el tono, pero la a amenaza se vio implícita en ella. Una risa salió de los labio de ese ser, que al instante, heló los huesos de Derek, Sara y Serás— pero de todas manera, para garantizar el logro de la misión.

El hombre extendió su mano una vez, frente a Derek. A este, un escalofrío lo recorrió, pensando en que le iba a dar un adelanto de su castigo, si no cumplía su misión.

Pero al contrario, el hombro solo proyectó sombras, sombras que se fueron solidificando, hasta formar algo, un chico. Este, sonrió con suficiencia y se quedó frente a frente a Huracán, para intimidarlo, cosa que no sucedió.

—_Flashman_ llegó para dirigirlos y ganar —.

* * *

**_O_o _**

**_De verdad no se que decir, me siento apena _**

**_no Sabia cuanto tiempo lleva la historia sin actualizar, ¡en serio!_**

**_Pensaba que eran los tipicos, tres, cuatro meses (que igualmente, es mucho tiempo) pero cuando veo la ultima fecha de publicacion... Desde diciembre! Por Dios, no tengo excusa _**

**_Si es así esta, no quiero ver la demas o_o! _**

**_Pero bueno, al menos, volvi con un nuevo cap n.n! se que no recompensa la falta, pero tratare de hacerlo! _**

**_Y que mejor manera que... decirle que ya publique mi comi? :D _**

**_Si, señores.. el comi de Legion TDI, rdta aqui!:_**** gallery/#/d4raq36 Si en todo caso, no se ve, en mi perfil se encuentra el perfil de mi cuenta en DA n.n **

**me veo, tengo el presentimiento que mi madre esta por levantarse o.e**


	11. La reina de las olas

**Ni el cartoon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera ciertos OC's, ademas de la trama... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: La Reina De Las Olas**

El chico miró hacia todas direcciones, asegurándose de que ningún par de ojos chismosos lo viera. Al no ver a nadie, Cameron entró al ascensor con semblante serio. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Cameron se corrió la manga de su sweater rojo y miró su reloj.

El aparentemente normal, reloj deportivo negro, cambió. Con solo oprimir un botón, el reloj se hizo más grande, cubriendo la mitad de su antebrazo y triplicando su grosor al menos tres veces. La pantalla de este, era de un verde fosforescente, con una cuadricula amarilla, Cameron oprimió otro botón. De repente, las cuadriculas cobraron vida hasta quedar representada en tercera dimensión, en un tipo de mapa. Cameron achicó la vista, viendo el pequeño punto rojo titilante, junto con unas pocas palabras.

_Malibú, Estados Unidos._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando paso a un lugar impresionante. Con un aire ligeramente parecido al área de entrenamiento, ese lujar era una base rectangular plateada, llena de artefactos, que con solo verlos, se notaba lo realmente avanzados en tecnología que eran, y también lo peligroso que podían resultar. A pesar de los impresionantes aparatos, Cameron pasó de todos ellos; total, no era nada que el no hubiera construido. Se dirigió hacia el centro, donde, un poco sobresaliente, se hallaba una base redonda con un hueco en el medio, con varias sillas alrededor, dando el aspecto, de una mesa muy moderna. Detrás de la imponente plataforma, se hallaban tres gigantes televisores que ocupaban la pared.

—Cameron Díaz, alias, Strong —dijo con seguridad, muy distinta a su voz, generalmente aniñada y chillona. De repente, en el centro de la mesa, brilló una luz. Cameron tomó su reloj y se lo quitó, posándolo en la pequeña plataforma que había aparecido, calzando perfectamente con la silueta de su reloj.

El centro de la mesa alumbró una vez más, y una luz verde destelló en el lugar. Y, en el centro de la mesa, como le había sucedido al reloj de Cameron, un mapa había surgido, aun mas detallado.

Cameron se grabó al instante, la localización especifica de donde se podría hallar el posible nuevo recluta. Al parecer, se hallaba entre un lugar cercano a las playas, y medio escondido de la civilización. Eso era tanto bueno como malo.

—Foto del individuo —Ordenó el, y la computadora obedeció. Poco a poco se fue creando el holograma de una chica, con quizás diecisiete años, de cabello rubio y abundante hasta los hombros, amarrado en una coleta, y unos apacibles ojos miel. Cameron se fijo una vez mas en el nombre de la chica— …Bridgette Oswen, no es de Estados Unidos realmente.

Cameron se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, meditando. La chica, al no ser de ahí, podría verse de alguna manera, mas temerosa, fuera porque no conociera a absolutamente nadie, como comúnmente pasaba, o pensar que desde que había llegado al país, su vida se había ido a la basura, cualquiera de los dos casos, podían llevar a la chica a tomar una decisión equivocada. Necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiera, y si realmente querían que la convencieran, era necesario que aquel chico le causara una primera gran impresión… no alguien que atacara y después preguntara, como era el caso de Duncan.

Además, si los de la Hermandad aparecían, cosa que le parecía que iba a suceder, tomando en cuenta que estos se habían puesto ya en acción. Necesitaban a alguien que no se distrajera, fuera serio, y sobre todo… tuviera experiencia. Descartó a Lindsay de inmediato.

—Rays y Darkoid saldrán a las ocho de la mañana en el jet, con ese tiempo, llegaran a las nueve —dijo, estando plenamente seguro— tendrán que buscar su hogar, y si es necesario enfrentarse nuevamente con la hermandad. Creo que puedo distraerlos, sin embargo…

De inmediato fue hacia las grandes pantallas, donde se encendieron mostrando varios planos. Cameron se quedó inspeccionando, teniendo toda su atención puesta en ellos.

Tal vez, si el chico hubiera tenido más desarrollados sus sentidos, o si no hubiera estuviera tan concentrado, o tal vez si no sufriera de miopía y las gafas se le cayeran constantemente del puente de la nariz; se hubiera dado cuenta, de la chica que se hallaba escondida tras un pilar de metal, que en esos momentos no paraba de ver el holograma que seguía dando vueltas.

Courtney sonrió sagazmente, orgullosa de si misma que no la hubieran atrapado en su "misión de espionaje".

Entrar en el ascensor había sido fácil, porque, por más que fuera nueva, seguía siendo un miembro de la Legión, y por la tanto, su huella dactilar estaba grabada, en todos los lugares de la mansión. Y aunque había temido en un principio que Cameron la encontrara, se había sorprendido gratamente al ver que el muchacho ni había sospecho de su presencia.

Mientras el seguía con la vista en las pantallas, Courtney tomaba nota mentalmente, grabándose de memoria el lugar donde ella y Gwen partirían esta misma noche.

—La primera Gran misión de Piscoconjurer y como que sea que se llame Gwen —pensó sonriendo. Era un hecho, ellas dos iban a triunfar: iban a barrer el piso con los enemigos, encontrarían a esa tal chica, le explicarían la situación como se debía, ella aceptaría ir con los de la Legión… y le iba a cerrar la boca a Duncan, y a al resto de la legión, pero sobre todo a Duncan.

Así que imaginándose, todo el rato al punk con una cinta adhesiva en la boca, Courtney, después de haber salido de esa fortaleza subterránea, y hecho otras cosas mas, entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta, al cuarto de Gwen.

La chica gótica, despegó su vista del dibujo que estaba realizando en su cama y frunció el ceño al ver a la morena tan segura y con esa sonrisa en la cara. La ultima ver que la había visto así había sido cuando había logrado la Propuesta de no utilizar el celular en clases, regla que nadie obedecía igualmente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella secamente y cerrando su cuaderno con algo de recelo, para que no viera el sombrío dibujo de un chico vampiro en el que había estado trabajando, como era algo de ficción, después de todo dudaba que eso hiciera algo malo.

—No me hables en ese tono —le advirtió Courtney al mas puro estilo de mamá estricta. Gwen rodó los ojos, pero igualmente permitió que la castaña entrara y tomara asiento en su cama. Courtney la miró por unos segundos, después sonrió—¿Gwen, estas cansada de que nos menos desprecien en la legión? —preguntó Courtney sonriendo.

Algo no cuadraba en la escena ¿Courtney teniendo otro tipo de emoción que no fuera apatía? Gwen decidió cortar con el asunto de una vez por todas, a ver si la morena se enojaba y terminaba de decir lo que planeaba.

—Deja de dártela de agente publicitario, y dime de una vez que es lo que se te ocurrió —ordenó Gwen con voz algo irritada, claro que le interesaba saber que quería decir Courtney, pero vamos ¿Tenía que darle tantas largas al asunto? Por eso es que Gwen siempre decía la noticia de una, sin irse por las ramas. Courtney miró a Gwen, y al ver que no estaba con ánimos de juego, se puso seria, pero eso si: sin perder esa sonrisa triunfadora. De su espalda había sacado unas cuantas hojas, que dejó caer sobre el edredón morado de la pelinegra, Gwen dudó pero tomó las hojas y las leyó por encima, luego miró a Courtney con los ojos abierto como platos.

—¿A-acaso esto es…? —preguntó ella, sin poderlo creer.

—Saldremos cuando todos se acuesten a dormir, así que prepárate —dijo directamente y sin dudar, Gwen la miró, todavía sorprendida— iremos a Malibú.

Miró una vez mas las hojas, y luego a Courtney. Las hojas y una vez mas a la morena, y frunció el ceño. "_Cuando todos estén dormidos_" no sonaba a algo que Courtney Jonson diría, puesto que parecía que iba a hacer algo a escondidas de todos.

—¿A dónde te fuiste a la hora de la cena? —preguntó acusadoramente, sabiendo que la dichosa amante de las reglas, había quizás, finalmente hecho algo incorrecto. Por dentro sonrió: Ya había recodado porque era amiga de Courtney, la morena era capaz de todo para ganar o comprobar un punto.

Mientras, el resto de la noche, Courtney estuvo explicándole el resto del plan a Gwen, que, por primera vez en su vida, no se quejó de los papeles y planes confusamente detallados de su amiga. Y en esa misma noche, ocurrió, muy lejos de donde ellas habitaban, tanto así que ocurría cambio de horario, algo extraordinario ocurrió:

A unos pocos minutos del atardecer, las playas de Malibú se volvían un paraíso para los surfistas aficionados. En ese punto, donde el sol aun no se terminaba de esconder, daba la luz perfecta. La suave brisa hacia el lugar más llevadero, además de que, a esas horas la marea comenzaba a subir, haciendo que las olas se volvieran más feroces: era sinónimo de perfección para los arriesgados amantes del mar.

Y sobre todo para Bridgette Oswen, la actual y tres veces campeona del concurso regional de Surf de su comunidad. Y es que ver a la muchacha montada en una tabla, era un espectáculo digno de ver. Pataleaba con ferocidad y rapidez hasta las olas, y con una agilidad increíble se incorporaba quedando sobre la tabla, dispuesta ante el desafío de domar aquella ola, donde lo lograba en tiempo record. Era la ganadora, la vencedora invicta, su legado aun se mantenía en pie. Sonrió orgullosa, si tan solo su madre la viera…

Y de repente, todo cambió.

Su amada agua, el elemento con el que había crecido, ya no se encontraba. Era más bien, frío y duro hielo. De repente, mientras veía toda la escena a cámara lenta, sintió como un frío glaciar la calaba hasta los huesos, e indudablemente perdió el equilibrio sobre su tabla y se precipitó contra el duro iceberg en que se había convertido su ola. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos miel, se cristalizaban también. Pero, justo a un centímetro de chocar contra el hielo, se detuvo. Para, ver como su propio reflejo en el hielo, se comenzaba a cuartear, abriendo una gran brecha en el medio. Y en ese instante el hielo se quebró en mil fragmentos, que volaron hacia su cuerpo, incrustándose en su tersa piel.

Mas nada atemorizó más a Bridgette, que el gran tiburón blanco que surgió poco después, listo para devorarla, excitado por el olor de su propia sangre.

—¡No! —gritó ella, levantándose de golpe de su cama, con la frente perlada de sudor y temblando ligeramente. Aun desorientada, miró su cuarto, comenzando a comprender que todo solo había sido una pesadilla. Se llevó las manos al rostro, quitándose el sudor de la frente y nariz, con una mano se llevó el pelo desordenado hacia atrás. Respirando hondo varias veces, para intentar calmar su agitado corazón.

Luego de un instante, más tranquila, Bridgette miró hacia un lado, a su mesita de noche, y tomó un retrato. En ella se podía ver una hermosa mujer rubia, de liso pero abundante cabello rubio y ojos color miel, que llevaba consigo un conche de mar y se la acercaba al oído, como queriendo escuchar el mar, la mujer sonreía dulcemente.

Bridgette se abrazó a la foto, y puso su cara en la almohada. Esperando dormir, esta vez, sin pesadillas. La otra mesita de noche que estaba también al lado de su cama, y que tenía encima un vaso de agua era solidó y frío hielo, que se extendía a, varios metros sobre el piso.

Mientras la chica, volvía al mundo donde nada le podía causar daño realmente, el mundo de los sueños, ciertos personajes particulares viajaban en lo que parecía ser un tipo de avioneta, muy diferente a las otras, en realidad. Y el viaje estaba resultando para esos chicos, realmente incomodo por no decir que querían matar a alguien, literalmente.

—…_Y pensé que estar con Sara, ya era insoportable_ —pensó con creciente fastidio Serás, con una mano en la frente, viendo con hastío al gran chico moreno, hablando sin parar. Su mirada se afiló, si volvía a hablar en tercera persona una vez más, ella misma iba a asegurarse en llevarlo al mundo de las sombras, o tirarlo del avión, lo que pasara primero.

—Entonces, entrara la chica paliducha a la acción, con la estrategia que dije hace dos minutos —siguió el chico, haciendo movimientos frenéticos con las manos y con una sonrisa de victoria, que a Serás le pareció idiota mas que otra cosa. Ya era de por si, era demasiado que hubiera robado con todo el descaro del mundo, el plan que ella había formulado… Un momento… ¿le había dicho paliducha? —Entonces flashman…

Ya, iba a asesinarlo. Al demonio la misión, ese gusano le caía mal.

—Déjale que siga, Serás —le murmuró Sara aburrida, y raramente sin ser la persona a la que Serás quería matar. La rubia, sin hacerle realmente caso al moreno de grandes proporciones, blandió la mano como si el no valiera ni la pena moverse. La peliazul le miró con una ceja alzada, y Sara sonrió señalando a Derek— Esta a punto de tirarlo del avión.

La chica vestida de azul, finalmente se dignó a prestarle atención a las palabras que decía el chico que llevaba más de una hora hablando sin parar, y parecía no darse cuenta de la ira asesina que tenía el único que lo escuchaba.

—Y tu, canoso… —siguió el chico, haciendo que la cara de Huracán, se contrajera mas de la ira contenida. Serás, sonrió. Podía ser interesante ver a Huracán descontrolándose por primera vez. Rió silenciosamente al ver como el chico, comenzaba a formar vientos en sus manos. Al menos así, le ahorraría el trabajo de acabar con la vida a ese chico de cabello blanco.

—Esta, será una noche muy larga —dijo Sara, dando vueltas en su silla giratoria mientras ella estaba sentada de cabeza— ¿Quieres chocolate? —le preguntó a Serás ofreciéndole un trozo de la barra que estaba comiendo, Seras la tomó asintiendo silenciosamente.

—_Voy a matarlo, definitivamente, lo haré _—era lo que pensaba Derek, llenado su, ya de por si, perturbada mente, de oscuros pensamientos.

Serás suspiró, Sara rió y ese chico de nombre que ni habían molestado en preguntarle, siguió hablando.

Y el viaje se extendería por más horas, no teniendo una tecnología tan sofisticada como la de sus enemigos, tenían que adelantar sus viajes por muchas más horas. Lo que si contaba, y le ganaban en ventaja a ellos, es que tenían una fuente segura, donde le decían con mucha anticipación, donde aparecerían esos chicos con poderes…

Así pasaron las horas en aquella avioneta, esperando, y si saberlo sus contrincantes mas recientes, estaban "tomando prestada" como bien había dicho Courtney, una de las muchas avionetas de la Legión. Solo esperaban no chocar con ella, porque la lecciones que había recibido sobre el manejo de uno de esas, habían salido tan bien como sus entrenamientos matutinos. Pero por suerte, y quizás también el manejo automático, habían ayudado a que ambas llegaran sin sufrir ningún tipo de percance, salvo ese pájaro que le había hecho una gracia en el parabrisa del avión.

—¿Estas segura de esto, Courtney? —preguntó Gwen, algo insegura de lo que tenían planeado hacer, recién bajándose del pequeño aeroplano de donde se habían transportado. Bien oculto en un bosque, se propusieron a caminar para llegar a la civilización.

—Por supuesto —respondió Courtney con seguridad— he planeado cada detalle, y aunque no es un plan completamente elaborado, puede servir igualmente.

Gwen hizo una mueca, si por plan sencillo Courtney se refería a páginas y páginas de cosa que solo ella y un abogado podían entender, no quería saber como sería el plan de robar un banco nacional o secuestrar al presidente.

—¿Y que nos dice que esa chica quiera venir cono nostras así como así? —preguntó Gwen, luego la miró de reojo— Sin mal no acuerdo, y no lo hago, tu estabas renuente a todo esto.

—Por que eran dos hombres, uno de ellos, con pinta de criminal, que utilizaron sus poderes frente a nosotras, la noche anterior antes de querer hablar con nosotras —explicó cansinamente Courtney— en cambio, aquí se hará una presentación como se debe, con cara de amigable, para explicarle la situación y si es necesario, hacer una demostración, ella quedara encantada con nuestro excelente control de poderes.

Gwen estuvo tentada en preguntarle cual era ese "excelente control de poderes" del que Courtney tanto hablaba, cuando aun, ni podía invocarlos a la perfección, pero se contuvo.

—¿Y si la hermandad aparece? —

—Le pateamos el trasero. ¿Otra pregunta mas o me ayudas a localizar a la chica? —preguntó de mala manera Courtney cuando perdió su paciencia, ya habiendo salido del bosquecillo y llegado a una plaza. Gwen rodando los ojos, pero se apresuró a ubicarse en el lugar. Aunque sabían con exactitud la ubicación de la rubia, estaban en un lugar totalmente diferente. Las personas alegres que saludaban, se lo recordaban constantemente.

Gwen aun tenía serias dudas sobre el plan. Sobre todo con esos chicos de la hermandad, pero se obligó a sacudir la cabeza y evadir esos pensamientos ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de encontrárselos en Malibú? Hasta donde ella sabía, ni forma tenían de llegar.

.

Paralelamente a estos hechos, tanto Calavera como Rays estaban recién llegando a dicha ciudad, Mientras el rubio vaquero miraba todo con evidente excitación, Trent, miraba a todas las personas, buscando a la chica, o tal vez, un familiar.

—Mi primera misión ¡No lo puedo creer! —dijo Geoff emocionado, caminando tras Trent. El rubio hizo un tipo de movimiento y luego saltó gritando un "Wujú"

—Geoff, no te emociones tanto, solo vamos a encontrarnos con la chica y hablar con ella —le dijo Trent volteando a ver por sobre el hombro al rubio, que no hizo mucho caso pues siguió caminando sonrientemente, guiñándole el ojo a cualquier chica o moviendo su sombrero de forma galante.

—Lo sé, pero igual mola —dijo el— es genial que finalmente confíen en mi para que pueda salir con ustedes, viejo. —Geoff caminó al lado de un poste de luz, que de inmediato se prendió y alumbro con fuerza, hasta que al parecer, la electricidad fue demasiada, y explotó— ups…

Trent se paró para mirar el foco chamuscado, y a Geoff sonriendo con la mano tras la nuca, Trent suspiró y siguió caminando. Por dentro no paraba de decirse que Cameron había cometido un error al ponerlo en esa misión, donde se suponía, que debían pasar desapercibidos.

—Vamos, hay que encontrar a Bridgette rápido —le dijo. Geoff de repente abrió los ojos como plato y se paralizó en el acto, viendo al pelinegro con evidente terror. Trent se volteo una vez mas y vio a Geoff con una ceja arqueada— ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Dijiste Bridgette? —preguntó el, con un hilo de voz.

—Si, Bridgette Oswen, Cameron nos dijo su nombre mientras no decía lo que debíamos hacer ¿Recuerdas? —le preguntó el, para darse la vuelta e irse caminando. Geoff se quedó en su lugar, helado. De repente, ya no estaba ilusionado por cumplir su primera misión, pues seguramente sería la última, pensó pesimistamente arrastrando los pies.

Trent lo miró de reojo, y suspiró ¿Qué tanto le podía haber afectado eso? Total, no creía que una chica pudiera bajarle los ánimos al gran Geoff Braun.

—…Lo sabía —murmuró Sombra viendo con ojos afilados al par de chicos caminando por aquel lugar. Sus ojos se fijaron en Geoff, donde su aura amarilla (casi fosforescente), para ella fue como una linterna en la oscuridad: había sabido que esa presencia tan vivaz no podía pertenecer a otra persona que no fuera el— Huracán, mira esto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el peliblanco, yendo hasta Sombra y viendo el lugar que ella señalaba, abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¿Ellos otra vez?

Preguntó desconcertado, se suponía que ese chico rubio, el que controlaba la electricidad, no debía ni siquiera salir de la fortaleza en esos momentos. Y por lo que se decía de Darkoid ¿No había resultado herido en la última misión?

—No te preocupes —murmuró Serás, haciendo que los sellos de sus brazos y piernas brillaran— las distraeré con esto… —Y dos formas amorfas surgieron de ella, adoptando la forma de una sombra. Ellas, volaron velozmente para deslizarse bajos los pies tanto de Trent como de Geoff, Serás sonrió— Esto les causaran unos buenos problemas, cuando el momento llegue. —dijo de repente, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y poniendo una mirada seria, y algo ida. Pronto…

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Hay que ir en busca de la chica! —le reclamó el moreno, viendo de mala manera a Sombra y Huracán— Así no ganaremos, chicos. Y dicho eso, se echó a correr, seguida de Cuervo que parecía no querer ni dar un paso más. Huracán miró a Sombra con una gotita de sudor por la cien.

—¿El sabe que no es una competencia, verdad? —

Y mientras ambos grupos buscaban a la chica en cuestión, Bridgette se encontraba a punto de iniciar un nuevo día, y el más raro de su vida, si se podía decir.

—Hola David ¿Qué hay para comer? —preguntó la alegre rubia, bajando las escaleras de la casa estilo veraniega donde vivían, viendo su hermano mayor echado en su sofá y viendo televisión.

—Lo mismo que ayer, pizza congelada —respondió el muchacho, muy parecido a Bridgette físicamente, alto y delgado, de cabello rubio miel que lo tenía a manera de picos, pero a diferencia de su hermana, unos ojos azules como el mar.

Bridgette asintió en silencio yendo hacia el refrigerador, a buscar su desayuno-almuerzo de ese día. Al lado de la cocina estaba una puerta corrediza de vidrio, que daba hacia la calle, Bridgette se asomó por ella, pudiendo alcanzar a ver una bicicleta roja y un niño rubio montado en ella, este dio una rápida vuelta y desapareció.

—¿Cuándo salio Zack? —preguntó Bridgette sirviendo la pizza en los platos.

—En la mañana, a eso de las nueve —respondió David.

—…Dentro de media hora, le dices que ya es hora de entrar, se tiene que preparar para el colegio. —avisó Bridgette yendo y sentándose al lado de su hermano, entregándole un plato de pizza también— ¿Llevaste a Dani a la guardería?

—Sep, se quedó llorando como siempre —suspiró David. Daniela, o simplemente Dani era la mas pequeña de la familia Oswen, con sus contados tres años, era una pequeña mimada que nunca quería estar lejos de su hermano mayor, mas este no podía negar, que con sus encantos infantiles, derretía con suma facilidad el de por si blando corazón de David.

Ambos comieron en silencio, viendo la canal de deportes extremos. Bridgette masticaba automáticamente su pizza, viendo los chicos en sus patinetas, haciendo lo que ella consideraba imposible, y más aun si lo hacían en tierra firme, ahora, si le daban una tabla de surf…

—Bridgette… ¿Ocurre algo? Estas muy callada —la rubia se volteó a ver su hermano, este sonrió— vamos, que a esta hora, estarías quitándome del medio del televisor para practicar tu preciado yoga…

—No es nada, en serio —aseguró Bridgette con una sonrisa amigable— Solo es que anoche tuve una pesadilla, que me quitó el sueño y…

—¿Estas nerviosa por la competencia? —adivinó David. Bridgette asintió tímidamente, y el rubio amplió mas su sonrisa— Tranquila, Bridgette. Eres la mejor de las surfistas de aquí, esa competencia es pan comido.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Nada de pero. Todos nosotros sabemos que llevaras el oro a la casa, porque confiamos en ti, y créeme, este de aquí —se señaló así mismo— sabe en quien depositar su confianza, así que Brid… relájate, tienes esa competencia ganada.

Bridgette pestañeó un par de veces, pero luego asintió, esta vez sonriendo de verdad, con ganas.

—Gracias de verdad, hermano —le dijo. David asintió, y luego sonrió malévolamente. Tomó a Bridgette del brazo de un tirón, y teniéndola entre sus brazos en un tipo de llave, le sacudió el cabello bruscamente.

—Mi hermanita tiene miedo, ¿Le traigo su mantita a la mocosa? —preguntó el con voz chillona, solo para molestar a Bridgette que trataba de escapar como fuera.

—¡David, ya! —le gritó ahogadamente, tentada a meterle un codazo en el estomago para que la soltara— ¡Suéltame!

Pero sabía ella, que cuando su hermano comenzaba con su "tortura fraternal" no paraba. Así que solo quedaba hacer eso: meterle un golpe. Y así la mañana pasó volando para el par de hermanos, a la final, David debía ir a trabajar y de paso, dejar a Zack de camino al colegio. El chico, antes de irse al coche le había deseado buena suerte a su hermana y le había hecho el símbolo de amor y paz.

—…Te deseo éxito, Bridgette —dijo David en la puerta, sonriéndole abiertamente a su hermana— intentaré por todo lo posible llegar, pero no te preocupes, papá estará ahí. —Bridgette asintió sonriendo débilmente. No sabía decir si ver a su padre en la competencia animándola, le era positivo o no. Bajó la mirada, y sin poderlo evitar abrazó a David, este le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda— Oh vamos, Brid…

—Vale, adiós —le sonrió la rubia tiernamente. El chico le sonrió una vez más, y se fue. En ese momento Bridgette borró todo atisbo de sonrisa, y caminó hasta desplomarse en el sofá de la sala, echando un gran suspiro. No sabía el porque, esta vez no sentía aquella seguridad que la llenaba siempre antes de una competencia de surf, estaba nerviosa, y no de los tipos nervios ansiosos, si no del tipo que te llenaba de un miedo indescriptible. Como si, fuera a pasar algo… ¿Y si el tiburón del sueño se hacia realidad y se la comía? Pensó alarmada. Después de todo, los ataque de tiburón cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes, ella se adentraba mucho en el mar y…

—Oh, vamos Brid —se reprochó ella misma, levantándose. Se miró al espejo que se hallaba frente a ella y frunció el ceño— Tu eres fuerte, no te dejaras intimidar y sobre todo, no le temes a una simple pesadilla ¿entendido?

Su reflejo le devolvía la mirada con una seguridad, que logró llenarla casi por completo. Así que con más animo, se fue a su cuarto a vestirse.

—¡Woah! —gritó ella al apenas entrar, encontrándose con el piso estaba todo mojado. Ella se arrodilló y tocó el liquido— ¿Agua? ¿De donde pudo había salido?

Miró el piso, totalmente mojado, y luego su mesita de noche, que estaba igualmente mojada. Frunciendo el ceño se paró y fue caminando hacia ella, donde estaba un vaso de agua congelada. Pero de repente, se paralizó al ver la hora ¡Estaba retrasada para la competencia!

—¡Oh no! —gritó alarmada dándose media vuelta y echando a correr, cosas que produjo que resbalara y se cayera otra vez.

.

—¿No crees que estas siendo un poco duro? —preguntó casi con miedo Lindsay viendo como Duncan entrenaba en la fortaleza. Teniendo uso obstáculos, diez veces peor de lo que ella una vez hubiera tenido.

—El dijo que quería un desafío —explicó Cameron encogiéndose de hombros— Creo que desde que Courtney lo golpeó con sus poderes, quedó algo picado —La rubia observó, con una gota de sudor bajando por la cabeza, a Duncan. Este, estaba parado sobre una tarima, suspendida a varios metros sobre el suelo, mientras diversas armas, trataban de darle, y este solo podía saltar o esquivarla. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Cameron con una sonrisa.

—Oye Cam ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea de física? —preguntó inocentemente. Cameron volteó a verla, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a ella.

—¡Claro, dímela! —dijo feliz. Después de todo, no había nada más que le agradara, que resolver un buen problema que incluyera números y fracciones de tiempo. Se dio media vuelta y apoyó los codos en el teclado de programación de ejercicios.

—Si un tren va a cien kilómetros por hora… —comenzó a narrar Lindsay.

—¡Mierda, esa estuvo cerca! —gritó Duncan dentro de la sala de entrenamiento. De inmediato tuvo que esquivar una llamarada de fuego, y luego flecha y flechas, para después tener cuidado con una gran hojilla que por dos milímetros, no lo había cortado en dos. Agotado, miró como tres rayo láser iban en su dirección— ¡Cameron, ya basta!

—¡La respuesta es sencilla! Solo tiene que restar la masa a la velocidad, y el resultado es que estará en la estación en una hora y treinta y tres minutos —dijo Cameron felizmente, mientras Lindsay copiaba en su cuaderno de tapas rosas.

.

Bridgette se bajó de su bicicleta, y antes de asegurarla con candados a uno poste, quitó su tabla de surf de la misma. Tomó su mochila y se dio media vuelta. Frente a ella, tras pasar una acera, se comenzaba a ver la dorada arena que se extendía hacia el frente, solo siendo escondida debajo del comienzo del agua.

Sonrió, y sintiendo que el valor poco a poco comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, se dirigió hacia allá.

A una costado, estaba una gran carpa roja con rayas amarillas, y entre varios postes tenía colgados varios banderines de igual color e intercalados. El mas grande, era un cartel que en letras verdes fosforescentes decía "Concurso regional se surf 1012" Al lado de la carpa, estaba una pequeña tarima de madera, donde había tres plataformas de distintas alturar, de mayor a menos, eran los premios de primer, segundo, y tercer lugar, y aun lado de ellos, donde se hallaba una mesa con un mantel rojo, se encontraban los jueces del concurso. Eran tres en total. Bridgette fue hacia la mesa con seguridad, sonriéndoles.

—Así que, volviste, Bridgette —dijo el chico más joven, uno rubio con el cabello lleno de rastas y que llevaba siempre bermudas y camisas con flores— ¿A por un nuevo titulo?

—No tanto… —sonrió ella, sacando todos los documentos necesarios para la inscripción— Sabes que lo hago por pura diversión, y hay personas mejores que yo de por si, es mas, no me sorprendería, si me ganaran este año…

—No seas modesta, Brid —dijo una mujer como de veinticinco años, de piel muy morena y marcados labios. Ella había sido la campeona que más había durado, más o menos unos ocho años, antes de que un niño de trece le ganara, y ella, se conformara con estudiar medicina y ser jurada de vez en cuando en esos concursos— Sabes que eres la mejor aquí, es mas, no me sorprendería que me superaras.

—Oh, no digas eso, Megan —rió un poco Bridgette sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar. Luego miro al último juez, que era el alcalde de la ciudad, donde participaba nada más para ganar votos entre lo jóvenes, para que creyeran que a ese viejo y algo obstinado hombre se interesara en los deportes.

—Todo está en orden, suerte en el concurso, Britney —le dijo con tono automático. De todas maneras Bridgette agradeció con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la tienda roja. Dentro, estaban unas veinte personas que circulaban por la edad de Bridgette y no pasaban de los veintiocho. Sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, algunas con sorpresa, otras con amabilidad, pero la mayoría con cierto toque de envidia. Bridgette ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo, el tener tres años siendo campeona tenía sus altas y bajas.

—Hey, Brid —saludó un chico a su lado, de ojos castaños y ojos verdes, en estos momentos, se encontraba puliendo su tabla— ¿Qué tal? No te he visto mucho últimamente.

—Hola, Michael —saludó Bridgette— perdón, es que he estado ayudando a mi hermano con los niños, Zack está mal en clases y Daniela ha estado muy enferma últimamente… apenas he tenido tiempo de respirar.

—Ah ya… —Michael la miró sorprendido, luego sonrió— Pues espero que eso no haya afectado tu control sobre las olas, porque… ¿Ves a esa niña pelirroja? —Dijo señalando disimuladamente a un rincón, donde peinada por otras personas, se hallaba una niña cómo de nueve años. Con su cabello pelirrojo atado en dos esponjosas coletas, la pequeña ya tenía su traje de baño entero de color blanco y miraba todos, con sus serios ojos verdes, marcada soberbia.

—Si… ¿Quién es? No la había visto antes…

—Es Isabela Mcguire… —dijo su amigo bajando su tono de voz, Bridgette se acercó para poderlo escuchar bien— Se mudó hace unos meses cerca de mi casa, y al parecer, era la campeona de surf en su comunidad.

—¡Pero solo tiene como nueve años!

—Lo sé, es por eso que creen que ella puede destronarte —dijo Michael haciendo una mueca poco precisa, para volver a seguir encerando su tabla. Bridggete no dijo nada.

Mirando a la pequeña niña, sintió un retortijón en el estomago. Y cuando esta volteó a verla con esos ojos verdes sin brillo alguno, tuvo que apartar la mirada asustada. El haber visto esos ojos, la habían hecho temblar de la cabeza a los pies, no pudiendo comprender como una simple niña podía causarle tal medio, refirió tomar su mochila y dirigirse al baño para cambiarse.

Unos diez minutos después, ya cambiada y nuevamente sentada al lado de Michael, los mandaron a llamar, la competencia estaba dando comienzos.

—¡Buenos días! —gritó un chico alto y con el cabello extremadamente largo, con micrófono en mano y una sonrisa radiante, llena de animas, estaban dándole animo al publico que ya se reunía ahí— ¿Cómo están, publico? ¡Déjenme darle la bienvenida al concurso regional de surf! —Una bulla general se escucho de parte del publico, el chico rió pidiendo silencio un momento— Bien, bien, denle una calida bienvenida al jurado —otra bulla general se escuchó— y por supuesto ¡A los participantes!

Y los gritos fueron inagotables, Bridgette miró a la multitud y luego al mar, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas ya de meterse al agua. Por alguna razón, apartando el hecho de que el agua era su elemento, y era el único lugar donde realmente se sentía segura, ahora **necesitaba** estar ahí. Quizás eran por los nervios, se dijo.

El presentador, se tomó su tiempo para llamar a cada uno, y que cada participante le diera su aclamación en particular. Justo después de Isabela, tocó Bridgette, donde los gritos, la volvieron casi sorda.

—¡Y ahora! Cada uno de los participantes hará su demostración, recuerden que aquí evaluamos por todo, desde la velocidad hasta la propia creatividad, así que participantes, ¡Esfuércense! Porque esta competencia, estará ruda. —dijo finalmente el presentador, sonando inmediatamente un silbato, y dando inicio a la competencia.

—….mira, Gwen, es ella —le susurró Courtney señalando a Bridgette. Gwen la miró, a su parecer, le parecía una chica tranquila.

—¿La llamamos ahora? —preguntó.

—No, mejor esperamos a que terminé la competencia —aclaró Courtney viendo a la rubia también.

Había sabido desde un principio, que Bridgette iba a estar ahí, apenas salió de la fortaleza de donde se encontraba Cameron, se había ido directo a su cuarto, pero a buscar información de la chica, tecleando su nombre, había encontrado su perfil en una de las tantas redes sociales. Y, aunque la chica no había dejado ver datos personales (Como su dirección o numero) por ninguna parte, si tenía sus gustos y preferencias ahí, entre ellos su pasión por el surf, habiendo publicado una imagen de un cartel que decía "Concurso regional se surf 2012" leyendo los comentarios, donde le deseaba suerte y demás, se había dado cuenta que la chica iba a participar ahí. El resto, era saber la hora y el día, donde el cartel, traía aquella información.

Courtney con solo recordar aquello, sonrió. Vamos, que ni el FBI, era mejor que ella en eso de investigar personas.

—_Cuando estén en el agua, atacaremos _—le susurró Flashman a los demás, que estaban convenientemente escondidos en unos riscos cerca de la playa. Ellos asintieron con seriedad.

Los turnos pasaban y cada persona hacia hacía una demostración increíble, que hacia a Bridgette sentirse levemente insegura. Mirando al publico se dio cuenta que su padre _no_ estaba allí. Bajo la mirada algo decepcionada. Aunque sabía que, con la presencia de su padre se iba a sentir levemente mas presionada, de todas maneras, le hubiera resultado agradable que el hubiera estado allí.

—¡Oh, esa fue una demostración excelente! —gritó el presentador, Bridgette subió la vista algo descolocada, y pudo notar como Isabela salía del agua con su tabla de surf debajo de su brazo. Se reprendió mentalmente, había perdido la oportunidad de verla participar— ¡No hay duda que ha llegado una nueva princesa de las olas! ¿Podrá destronar a la reina? Eso lo veremos ahora porque… ¡Viene Bridgette Oswen!

La multitud volvió a gritar, Bridgette suspiró y cerrando los ojos, tomó su tabla y caminó lentamente hasta la orilla, diciéndose a cada paso, que nada malo iba a pasar. Era una competencia después de todo, lo peor que le había ocurrido en el agua, de todos modos, era cuando la había picado una aguamala.

Los pies de bridgette tocaron el agua fría, y de inmediato de echó a correr. Siempre había sido buena en el surf, la reina de las olas, como muchos la llamaban, ella estaba en su elemento. Verdaderamente, nada malo podía pasar ahí. Cuando el agua llegó a sus caderas, Bridggete dejó la tabla en el agua y se montó recostándose en ella, comenzando a patalear. Ya no escuchaba al público, sabía que debían seguir gritando, pero a ella no le importaba. ¿Qué si lo hacía bien o mal? Ahora estaba en las olas, e iba a hacer lo que mas le gustaba, surfear.

La primera ola, y Bridgette la montó con maestría, tocando la superficie del agua con su mano, sonrió complacida, esto era vida. En estos momentos, no había pesadillas, malos presentimientos, público, o Isabela Mcguire que la pudieran despojar de su trono. Solamente era ella y las olas. Era demasiado buena, podía hasta… ¿Mover el agua? Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había estado segura que cuando realizó ese movimiento con su mano, el agua se había movido, como si estuviera adherida a ella. No, eso era posible, se dijo.

Sacudió la cabeza, y devuelta sobre la marea, miró las olas. Seguramente había sido su imaginación. Sonriendo fue a la siguiente ola.

Esta, era con diferencia, mucho mas grande que las demás, si llegaba a domar aquella feroz ola, ganaría la competencia, de eso, estaba segura. Pataleó con fuerza, y cuando el momento fue el adecuado, se paró sobre su tabla. Oh, que sensación fue aquella, se sintió tan libre, tan identificada con los peces, con las aves, con todo.

Y de repente, sintió como algo la jalaba hacia abajo. Con mucha fuerza, perdió el equilibrio y su cabeza pegó contra su tabla, para luego perder el conocimiento y caer entre las aguas.

—…¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gwen al ver como Bridgette se había caído tan de repente.

—Al parecer, perdió el equilibrio —susurró Courtney con algo de duda, no lo creía posible. Había demostrado tal dominio entre las olas, que eso de caerse, le parecía una broma. Gwen frunció el ceño, mirando el mar, esperando que la rubia surgiera, pero lo que vio, la dejó sorprendida. Sobre el reflejo del mar, pudo ver, una gran mancha ocre subió la mirada y… era Cuervo.

—Courtney, mira eso —señaló Gwen, Courtney miró y se quedo sorprendido, como Cuervo estaba esperando a grandes alturas, sin llamar realmente la atención, puesto que el público estaba pendiente de Bridgette. Miró a Gwen y ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Flashman, mientras tanto, estaba concentrado en dirigir toda su energía hacia abajo, al fondo del mar. Esperando que Huracán estuviera allí para entregarle a la chica, y después le tocaría hacer una distracción al publico, tal vez un tipo de maremoto, para que le diera tiempo a Huracán de salir junto con Cuervo y la muchacha inconciente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Si, el plan perfecto, tenía que haber sido el, que le había robado el plan a Serás, y además, se había encargado de no darle parte especial a la misión, particularmente la chica le caía mal.

Cuando llegó a tocar la arena, Huracán se hallaba allí de pie, con una especie de burbuja gigante alrededor de su cabeza. Sin palabras, le entregó a la chica, y este al ver el estado de la rubia, rodó los ojos y puso su mano encima de ella, de inmediato, tenía también la misma burbuja que el, para que pudiera respirar.

Flashman iba a encargarse de formar la distracción y Huracán iba a irse, cuando un rayo rojo que no dio en un lugar en específico los sorprendió. Al azar la vista, vieron a una castaña con ropa de oficinista. Huracán no podía creerlo.

Courtney nadó hacia ellos, tan veloz como cinco años en natación le permitían. Dirigió un rayo a ese chico moreno, que sin duda por su tamaño, sería un problema. Flashman sorprendido por la aparición de ella, fue dado por el rayo, cayendo inocentemente y comenzando a flotar. Courtney miró con desafío a Huracán, que en parte la miraba de igual manera, pero también desviaba la mirada hacia el chico inconciente.

Joder, teniendo a la muchacha en sus brazos literalmente, pudiendo dejar fuera de combate a esa niña con suma facilidad, pudiendo irse a casa con la victoria… y a ese maldito idiota quedaba inconciente a merced de la muerte. La verdad, Huracán tenía grandes tentaciones de dejar que el se ahogara.

Pero no podía…

Soltando una maldición, que salió a modo de varias pequeñas burbujitas, soltó a la muchacha inconciente y se fue a salvar a su compañero, no sin antes mandarle una mirada afilada a Courtney, que se engarba en esos momentos de tomar a Bridgette e brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Gwen tomando los brazos de la inconciente Bridgette, para tratar de subirla a la lancha que habían tomado "prestada" Courtney tosió un poco por la falta de oxigeno.

—Fueron Huracán, y otro chico que no había visto antes… —dijo ella entrecortadamente sintiendo como sus pulmones aun le dolían un poco al respirar. Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás— Tenían a la chica en brazos, pero pude dejar inconciente a ese chico, y Huracán fue a salvarlo…

Ambas callaron. Gwen miró a Bridgette y luego hacia el concurso, donde ya había mandado un salvavidas, luego miró a Courtney con algo de duda.

—Habrá que devolverla, ¿No? Si nos sería algo así como secuestro…

—Hablaremos con ella después… —asintió Courtney seriamente. Luego miró el pequeño torbellino que estaba debajo del agua— y Gwen, creo que deberías sacar tus armas, solo por si acaso…

.

—Al fin llegamos —dijo Trent estando frente a la casa de Bridgette, Geoff asintió en silencio, la verdad es que, había estado muy callado desde hace un rato.

El pelinegro, soltando un suspiro, se dirigió hacia la puerta para tocar, pero de repente, antes de que siquiera su mano tocara la perilla…. sintió como una fuerza invisible lo inmovilizaba. Pronto, una luz negra envolvía su mano y lo obligaba a retraerla de la puerta. Abrió los ojos alarmado.

—¿Qué demo…? —dijo el jadeando, sintiendo como su fuerza de repente se comenzaba a drenar, como si una fuerza superior a la suya se robara. Con esfuerzo, miró hacia atrás y vio como Geoff también comenzaba a jadear, posiblemente cansado y apoyándose de la pared para tratar aun, mantenerse de pie.

—¿Qué es esto? Me siento agotado… —balbuceó Geoff sentándose en el piso, ya no pudiendo aguantar mas, mientras sus poderes comenzaban a salirse de control.

Trent frunció el ceño, sabiendo que era eso, después de todo, no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

—Sombra, sal de donde estés —ordenó.

—…Siempre has sido muy perceptivo, Darkoid —dijo Serás apareciendo, sentada en el barandal de la escalera, tenía ambos brazos extendidos y apuntaba tanto a trent como Geoff— adivinar mi presencia física, no todos los _Kirianos_ lo hacen.

Trent gruñó algo invendible, y formuló unas notas que dirigió hacia ella, pero debido a lo débil que se encontraba, estas decayeron en una nota grave y triste, para luego perderse en el silencio. Clavó un rodilla al piso, sintiendo de a momentos, como perdía la conciencia, escucho con lejanía como Geoff caía desmayado, Trent miró a Serás.

—Suelta a Rays, el es solamente un novato—

—….No puedo, el sigue siendo energía —dijo Serás sin emoción, y suspiró bajando la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. De inmediato sus sellos comenzaron brillar, entreabriendo un poco los ojos, miró a Trent— Lastima, hubieras sido un buen aliado...

Trent volteó a ver, y miró con terror como su propia sombra, comenzaba a consumirlo.

.

—Y la respuesta final es ciento treinta como catorce, kilómetros por hora —respondió Cameron con tranquilidad, la última pregunta de la tarea de Lindsay, esta terminó de copiar con rapidez.

—¡Gracias, Cameron! Me salvaste de reprobar física —dijo Lindsay besándole la mejilla al chico de manera de agradecimiento, este se sonrojó pero igualmente sonrió.

—Bien, ahora déjame de terminar de supervisar el entrenamiento de Dun… ¡AY, por Albert Einstein!

Gritó asustado al ver a unos laceres seguían disparándoos, una flecha dirigidas por el movimiento corporal, apuntando a la tarima, y como una hoz se balanceaba peligrosamente donde en un desecho de plumas, se encontraba, lo que parecía el recuerdo de Duncan.

—¡Entrenamiento culminado! ¡Entrenamiento culminado! ¡Paren las armas! —gritó rápidamente Cameron.

—Ay dolor, ya me volviste a dar —era lo único que podía decir el chico, terriblemente adolorido y dos pasos de la inocencia.

* * *

**ACTUALIZACION! :D**

**Y finalmente, la aparición de Bridgette ¿Que les pareció? Vamos, que la rubia es muy apacible, tranquila y buena para tener una infancia terrible o algo por el estilo, en realidad, en comparación con los demás, ella tuvo una infancia casi perfecta n.n **

**Courtney y Gwen haciendo maldades, ¿No le enseñaron a obedecer? Aunque hay que tomar en cuenta, que si ella nos hubiera desobedecido, Bridgette hubiera terminado en manos de los de la Hermandad owo... **

**Ahora Trent Y Geoff están en el mundo de las sombras, a propósito ¿Porque Geoff habría reaccionado así al escuchar el nombre de Bridgette? ¿Como que esos dos tuvieronb un pasado? **

**Pobre Duncan ¿Neh?quería agregar algo de humor al cap, ademas, los que se quedan en la mansión no podían pasársela de vago tampoco xD Y lindsay tampoco es tan tonta xD, aprovechó el cerebro de Cameron para hace su tarea xD **

**A ver owo...**

**¡Premio! **

**Quien adivine quien es Flashman, le dedicaré el proximo capitulo y un dibujo del personaje que quiera n/n Obviamente Flashman no es un OC, así que, pongan esos cerebros a funcionar ;) **

**No veremos en el proximo cap :P**


	12. el agua conduce la electricidad

**Ni el cartoon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera ciertos OC's, ademas de la trama... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: el agua conduce la electricidad**

—Bien genio ¿Y ahora qué? —

—¡Flashman ya no sabe qué hacer! ¡No debiste dejar escapar a la chica, canoso! —le recriminó el moreno a Huracán, este, frunció el ceño peligrosamente.

—Debí de haber dejado que te ahogaras, miserable. —terció él.

Sara asintió, concediéndole la razón. Ella había estado sentada en una roca, tratando de pasarla desapercibida, sin querer intervenir en la pronta pelea, que estaba segura, se formaría entre Derek y Lightning. Pero pasado los primeros minutos, había decidido que tenían que obedecer a toda costa, las órdenes de su amo.

—…Creo que para que la chica venga, no es necesario secuestrarla. Podemos también utilizar la… persuasión —intervino Cuervo, parando la discusión. Lightning la miró largamente hasta que estiró sus labios en una sonrisa.

—¡Y pensaba que también tenías cerebro de ave, chica pájaro! —rió el —Aún hay tiempo de corregir el error que cometieron.

—¿Cometimos?

—Claro, ahora tengo un plan, y tú, chica pájaro eres la indicada— Y en ese momento Sara se arrepintió de no haberse quedado callada y parecer como siempre, como una idiota. Derek, en cambio, bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Miró hacia fuera de la cueva, y se preguntó si Serás seguía en caza de los demás muchachos. Suspiró, solo esperaba que estuviera bien, el solo no podía aguantar al par de personas más insoportables del planeta.

.

Bridgette se despertó cuando sintió un penetrante olor al alcohol justo bajo sus narices, y lo primero que vio fue a un paramédico. De inmediato, se incorporó con tal rapidez que se mareó y tosió, casi ahogándose. El paramédico la ayudó.

—Tranquila, tómalo con calma —le aconsejó, era un muchacho joven. La ayudó a sentarse contra la pared, y le pasó una taza de té. La rubia lo apresuró de un solo trago, y antes de que el paramédico se fuera, ella lo sujetó de la manga.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Casi te ahogas, tuvieron que ir los salvavidas…

—Pero, ¿Y la competencia?

—Ehhhhh… yo… mejor que tu amigo te cuente —dijo el chico algo nervioso, soltándose con delicadeza y yéndose dejando a Bridgette confundida y con un extraño sabor en la boca, no precisamente por el té. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Michael, sonriéndole aunque con una mueca algo triste en la cara. Bridgette tragó seco.

—Isabella ganó ¿Verdad? —preguntó la rubia, y Michael tuvo que desviar la mirada para no afrontar los ojos color miel de su amiga.

.

Un mundo morado oscuro, eso era donde estaban Trent y Geoff. Esquivaban como mejor podían, esas extrañas criaturas que lo asechaban, y atacaban constantemente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Pensé que el mundo de las sombras era diferente! —gritó Geoff mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo. Tomando a una especie de pajarraco con su mano enguantada y golpeándolo con su puño de lleno en el pecho, el ave solo de desvaneció en una sustancia negra y pegajosa. Pero inmediatamente, quedó paralizado.

Una extraña criatura se le había enganchado en la espalda, encajándole sus filosas garras. Geoff gimió con dolor, pero de repente una onda sonora impactó en su espalda y con eso la criatura salió volando, Geoff cayó al suelo, sobándose los oídos y mirando a Trent— ¿Qué era eso?

—No lo sé… nunca… había estado en este tipo de terreno —gruñó Trent, moviendo sus dedos y formulando nuevos rayos musicales, para enviárselas contra esa aves— Serás nos debió de enviar a la parte más oculta de…

Trent esquivó con agilidad un aguijón venenoso, y miró con desgana a la más grande de las "cosas" como el las llamaban, pues simples animales no eran. Después miró a Geoff, maniobrando con sus rayos como no creía capaz de él. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Rays, cuando te digas, ataque a las Tres.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! ya me acordé ¡De acuerdo! —Asintió Geoff, recordando de último momento ese tipo de ataque.

—¡UNA! —Geoff lanzó un relámpago lleno de electricidad, que rodeó a las aves y les obligó a que fuera a la izquierda.

—¡DOS! —Las notas graves asustaron a las criaturas obligándolas a encontrarse con las aves.

—¡TRES! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y con una combinación de sus poderes, la electricidad y la barrera del sonido fueron impulsados hacia aquellas criaturas, que no podían salir de la cerca que Darkoid y Rays había creado.

Un destello blanco fue visto en el lugar, y un "¡Wuju! Ah eso llamo alucinación de colores, viejo," fue escuchado en el espacio.

.

A comparación de cómo había llegado, ahora Bridgette caminaba en dirección a su casa con evidente desanimo. Había perdido, había perdido contra una niña de nueve años, solo por caerse de su tabla ¿No podía ser más patética? Suponía que no. Lo peor del asunto del asunto es que no podía olvidar las palabras que le había dirigido la pequeña Isabella:

Se había acercado, con el rostro levemente sonrojado y su cabello pelirrojo suelto y solo con una colita a un costado. Parecía realmente inocente. Bridgette le sonrió amablemente.

—_¿Sabes? Viaje por países buscando lo mejor de lo mejor en cada modalidad, ahora estaba buscando el surf y me dijeron que estaba aquí, en Malibú —dijo ella mirando a Bridgette. La rubia se sonrojó, sintiéndose entre halagada y apenada. _

—_Gra…gracias, pero no tienes por qué ser así, hay muchos mejores surfistas que yo… _

—_De eso ya me di cuenta —Bridgette abrió los ojos sorprendida, e Isabella frunció el ceño más, tomando el cuello de la camiseta de la rubia y bajándola hasta su altura— Al parecer… me equivoque contigo. _

—…_¿Qué? —_

—_Te caíste, y recién ni había pensado… al parecer, solo por perder el equilibrio —la pelirroja rodó los ojos— Si eso no es ser patético, yo… _

—_Mira, niña —Bridgette tuvo que resistirse para no gritarle ahí mismo, después de todo, la pequeña solo tenía nueve años— Hubiera ganado esto con facilidad, pero es que tuve un accidente… _

—_¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál? _

_Bridgette se quedó callada en ese momento, sin saber que decir. ¿Cuál sería su excusa? ¿Qué una extraña gente del mal la había secuestrado? Por favor, ni aunque se lo dijera a su propio hermano, o a su mejor amigo, no le creerían. Eso era cosa de locos. Isabella rió. _

—_Lo imagine, solo eres una falsa, Oswen —dijo la pequeña soltándola. Bridgette quedó anonadada ¿Desde cuando alguien tan joven podía ser tan cortante? Hasta parecía ya una adulta en versión miniatura.— Te doy un consejo… si no era buena en algo ni produce ninguna recompensa, mejor ni lo intentes. _

Bridgette gruñó en ese momento, y se paró en ese momento. Nunca maldecía, puesto que además de grosero Bridgette lo consideraba como un acto de violencia, pero, la verdad era que esa maldita mocosa era una engreída y estúpida. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó su bicicleta a unos cuantos pasos de las escaleras del pórtico de su casa, subió los escalones y fue a abrir la puerta, cuando descubrió que esta ya estaba abierta ¿Acaso había sido ella? No, no era posible, se había asegurado de pasar doble llave al salir de su casa.

—Tardaste mucho en llegar ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y al voltearse observó a un chico alto y moreno, de contextura de jugador de futbol americano, iba vestido de forma muy extraña.

Lightning la miró y cuando dio un paso hacia ella, Bridgette retrocedió asustada. El chico sonrió. Si, seguramente esa rubia menuda le tenía miedo a su imponencia, después de todo, ¡Era el! Así sería más fácil intimidarla y que fuera con ellos.

—Bueno, bueno… es mejor no perder el tiempo, ven —Dijo, pero Bridgette estaba muda… ¡Ese chico era el que la había emboscado en la competencia!

Perfecto el momento para que su hermano fuera a hacer horas extras en el trabajo, pensó Bridgette abrumada, estando acorralada ante aquel mastodonte electrificado ¡Porque eso era! ¿Qué otro tipo de ser humano medía casi los dos metros y controlaba a su voluntad la energía? ¡Ni siquiera había visto hacer eso en las clases de ciencias! Y Eso no era nada comparado con el miedo de saber que aquel chico, era el que la había hecho perder y casi la había ahogado en el mar. Tragó en seco, mirando como ese chico se acercaba con suma tranquilidad. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y casi se resbaló por el agua que yacía en el piso. Temblando como una hoja, miró a ese chico.

—Por favor, no… no sé lo que estás buscando, pero te puedo asegurar aquí no lo encontraras, además… —frunció el ceño, enderezándose un poco y combatiendo a ese chico con la mirada— Mi hermano mayor vendrá muy pronto, y te aseguro que…

Para su sorpresa el muchacho se rió.

—Los compañeros de Flashman están encargándose de esos sucios humanos. Ahora niña, si no quieres salir herida, será mejor que…

—¿¡Que le están haciendo a mi hermano!? —gritó la rubia, perdiendo repentinamente su temple tranquilo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba David? Y aun peor, ¿Con quién? Si esos sujetos se parecían en algo al que estaba frente a ella, entonces su hermano estaba en grave peligro.

—Nada que se pueda reparar ahora chica, ahora, no hagas a Flashman enojar y ven. —dijo.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, esperando escuchar los pasos que le indicaba que la chica estaba yendo hacia él, pero al no escucharla, abrió de nuevo los ojos, para encontrar, que la rubia no se hallaba allí.

—Mierda. —El chico gruño y dio un paso hacia delante ¿Acaso esa niña se atrevía a retarlo? ¿A él, el gran Flashman? Pues ya vería ¡El que lo retaba estaba destinado a perder! Y con la rapidez, que solo sus poderes le podían brindar, corrió hasta la casa y entró a toda velocidad. Se quedó quieto en media sala, viendo con atención, cualquier indicio de movimiento. Frunció el ceño, alzo la mano y un rayo verde fue lazando hacia la encimera, esta quedo con un daño considerable.

Bridgette tragó seco, oculta bajo la encimera, había sentido ese rayo muy cerca ¡Rayos! Si tan solo no se hubiera resbalado con ese maldito charco de agua, a lo mejor ese chico no estuviera viniendo hacia ella, un momento… ¿¡Que!?

—Con que aquí estas, ¿eh? —dijo el chico mirando a Bridgette. Esta alzó la mirada asustada, y echó un paso hacia atrás cuando vio como caminaba a hacia ella y extendía una mano. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cabeza con sus brazos.

—¡Ah! —gritó el chico cuando dio un paso en falso y se resbaló con aquel charco de agua. Bridgette, que se había apoyado la encimera para poder levantarse, miraba sorprendida con los ojos y la boca bien abierta, como Flashman patinaba ridículamente en el piso, antes de estrellarse con una pared. En el momento del impacto, Bridgette cerró los ojos, y apretó los dientes. Cuando escuchó un estruendoso ruido, fue que miró la escena:

El chico, no se había estrellado contra la puerta de vidrio como lo había pensado, sino por lo contrario, lo había hecho contra una ¿Pared de hielo? Esta se quebró, y el chico se desplomó contra el suelo, inconsciente. Bridgette se terminó de incorporar, mirando aun algo anonadada lo que acababa de ocurrir, con nerviosismo se estrujo las manos, sintiéndolas repentinamente muy frías. Dio un paso hacia atrás y su mirada se relajó nuevamente.

—Seh, a la próxima eh… te va peor, creo —dijo ella dudosa. Caminó hacia atrás hasta toparse con la puerta, y dándole una última mirada al chico, echó a correr, en dirección hacia el trabajo de su hermano.

.

—…Aun no me acostumbro a estos viajes interdimensionales —gruñó Trent molesto, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina, mientras caminaba junto a Geoff— No sé cómo Duncan los hace casi a diario.

—De verdad, viejo, comienzo a pesar que todo ustedes son unos masoquistas —opinó Geoff, hasta que de repente se fijó en algo. Le dio un codazo en las costillas a Trent y luego señaló— Fue fácil, ¿no?

—…De verdad, parece del todo a una de esas visitantes —dijo Trent sorprendido, al encontrar a Serás de piernas cruzadas y ojos sin ver, como si se concentrara el algo, en consumir energía.

Ceñudo, fue hacía la pálida, que ni siquiera alertó su presencia, y la tomó bruscamente del brazo, comenzó a recrear notas escalofriantes, a punto de destruirle los oídos a cualquiera. Serás despertó de su letargo asustada, para encontrarse con los ojos verde y furiosos de Trent.

—Muy bien, Sombra, habla —ordenó, sabiendo perfectamente, que la chica debía de conocer los planes de su grupo, y por lo tanto, saber el paradero de Bridgette.

.

Bridgette derrapó con su bicicleta al llegar hasta la acera frente al edificio donde su padre y hermano trabajaban. La torre, a simple vista, parecía ya vacía.

—Vamos, papá. Sé que siempre te quedas hacer horas extras —pensó la rubia, desesperada. Corrió hacia el edificio, pero a medio camino se cayó, y sintió como las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, estaba aterrorizada después de todo.

—Oh, no llores —Bridgette volteó la mirada asustada y a punto de lanzar un golpe a quien estuviera al frente. Para su sorpresa, no era ese muchacho que la había sorprendido, sino una chica menuda y gótica.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Bridgette con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Gwen se mordió el labio, pensando como proseguir, ¡Rayos! Y a Trent se le había hecho tan sencillo hablar con ella— ¿Eres amiga de ese sujeto?

—¿Quién? —Gwen de repente lo dedujo, y sonrió lo que para ella era, con dulzura— soy de los otros, de los buenos.

—¿Buenos?

—Sí, eh… defendemos a las personas que tienen "poderes" de sí mismos, le enseñamos a utilizarlos —Gwen asintió, sentándose al lado de Bridgette, que no paraba de verle con mala cara— Y no me mires así, sabes de lo que hablo.

—¡Claro que no! —la rubia se paró enojada, alejándose de Gwen. Estaba preocupada por su padre y hermano, y ahora venía esa rara chica que parecía saber lo que le sucedía, se sentía totalmente desentendida de lo que pasaba.

En cambio, Gwen suspiró. Definitivamente era mala en eso de hablar con las personas, pero al menos debía de intentarlo, total, su función en el plan era técnicamente sencilla, y considerando que Courtney aún no podía hablar libremente con las personas sin descontrolarse, era la única que podía hacerlo. Decidió no irse por las ramas, y ser como siempre: Directa.

—…Puedes manipular el agua a tu antojo, más que sentirse identificada con tu elemento, sientes que él está bajo tu control que puedes moverte libremente en él y utilizarlo —reveló Gwen misteriosamente, basándose de la información que Courtney había tomado de Cameron, además de darle su propio toque personal.

—Tu… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Bridgette caminando hacia atrás, decidida a correr hasta el edificio más cercano y pedir ayuda, tanto para ella, como para su padre y David— ¡Me espiaste cuando hice chocar al chico contra la pared de hielo! ¿Verdad?

—¿Lo hiciste? Wow, eres más hábil de lo que pensaba —Gwen la miró sorprendida, y luego sonrió. Y aunque Bridgette no bajó la guardia, Gwen le extendió la mano— En serio, podemos ayudarte.

—Pero… ¿Y mi familia? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Tu… familia? —preguntó la gótica con duda y bajando lentamente su mano. En ese momento se escuchó un grito, y segundos después, en lo que los rápidos reflejos de Gwen ayudaron para lazarse contra Bridgette, y poder evitar que fuera derrumbada por un rayo, impactó un cuerpo justo a su lado. Era Courtney.

—Trataron de apartarme del camino —dijo la morena con voz trémula mientras sus ojos y manos estaban llenos de energía roja, asustando de paso, a Bridgette— ¡Huracán está cerca! ¡Corran, AH!

De repente Courtney fue elevada por los cielos, mientras su cuerpo era zarandeado por una ventisca salida de ningún lugar y un gran ventarrón se acercaba. Gwen no perdió tiempo y tomó la mano de la rubia, dirigiéndose al edificio de trabajo.

—¿Qué está pasado? —preguntó Bridgette asustada.

—Los chicos malos de la vez anterior —gritó Gwen deteniéndose frente al edificio y poniendo a Bridgette detrás suyo, sacando un disco plateado y de tamaño medio, con las siglas "TDI" en él. Miró atentamente como Psiconjurer se libraba del viento y quedaba en el piso, disparando a la gran nube que se acercaba— Bridgette, ¿Dice que no han visto a tus padres? —preguntó Gwen.

—Mi… mi papá y mi hermano —contestó Bridgette.

—¿Oh? Yo si lo he visto, y créeme, el chico es muy lindo —Gwen al escuchar la voz, se volteó con el disco en mano. Pero, Sara sonrió igualmente, mientras caminaba hacia dos bultos en el suelo— ¿De verdad lo harás, Ghost?

—¡PAPÁ! ¡HERMANO! —gritó Bridgette.

Gwen abrió los ojos con furia, pero por suerte descubrió que ambos aún tenían su fecha de muerte. A punto de lanzar el disco, a sabiendas que ninguno de los dos saldría afectados, sintió como alguien posaba una mano en su espalda y le robaba la energía a una velocidad abrumadora.

—Ah, la necesitaba —dijo Lightning en el oído de Gwen, dejándole caer poco después. Esta, paralizada no pudo hacer nada cuando el moreno tomó los hombros de Bridgette— Ahora, o vas a donde Flashman digas, o si no…

Sara acarició los cabellos rubios de David, y Bridgette entendió todo. Gwen trató de hablar, que ellos no corrían ningún peligro, pero el moreno solo la mandó a callar con un rayo de energía.

—ya sabes que somos capaces de hacer daño, niña —sonrió Flashman, y Seras, le siguió el juego, sonriendo tenuemente también.

Mientras, una palea se formaban entre Courtney y Drake. Los vientos eran poderosos en manos del rubio, Pero Courtney podía evadirlos con sus rayos, cosa que cada vez, se le hacía más difícil. Al final, Huracán miró por el rabillo del ojo, lo que Flashman y Cuervo hacían, bajando la guardia en ese momento. Courtney lo imitó y abrió los ojos al ver como Bridgette se iba con ellos.

—¡No! —gritó comenzando a correr donde estaban ellos. Bridgette volteó a ver, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Courtney sintió como levitaba por sobre el cielo y era arrojada con fuerza, contra un árbol.

—¡El plan de flashman funcionó —vociferaba el más alto del grupo, mientras subían a los pariente de Bridgette a la nave, y ella, temblorosa seguía a la criatura mitad ave. Huracán suspiró, viendo toda la escena y preguntándose cómo debía sentirse la chica. Luego miró al par de miembros de Legión TDI, y se encogió de hombros. Al menos, para ser su primera misión, ella lo había hecho bastante bien.

—Huracán —llamó la atención Sara, rara vez sin reír, y el rubio asintió seriamente. Subió a la nave junto con los de su grupo.

Gwen solo pudo ver como la nave se iba antes de cerrar los ojos, ese hombre, fuera lo que fuera, la había drenado. Pero, de repente, no supo en que momento, tan pronto como la energía se había ido de su cuerpo, había vuelto, de forma un poco dolorosa, pero estimulante, que la llenó desde los cabello hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Gwen, despierta —ordenó una voz seria. Gwen abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Trent. Atontada, tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y el la ayudó a incorporarse— ¿Estas bien?

—Si… un momento —se incorporó totalmente— ¿Dónde está Bridgette?

—Dímelo tú, seguramente la debieron de haber visto antes que nosotros —dijo Trent frunciendo el ceño, y Gwen no tuvo que ser una empática para saber lo enojado que se encontraba el, sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le llegó la voz lejana de Courtney que recién despertaba, gracia a Geoff. Todos, miraron a Gwen, como si fuera la única en tener la respuesta, lo cual, en parte era cierto.

—Se fueron hacia el oeste, tenían a Bridgette y a su familia, o bueno, a su papá y a su hermano —dijo Gwen, parándose con seriedad, pero de repente se trastabilló, por suerte, Trent la tomó a tiempo.

—Paciencia, Flashman te drenó casi por completo —informó el pelinegro— es el nuevo integrante de la Hermandad, puede…

—Trent, eso no importa ahora, se llevaron a Brid… quiero decir, ¡A esa chica! —dijo Geoff apresurado, mientras cargaba a Courtney al estilo nupcial— ¡Puede estar con ellos ahora mismo! Y su padre, oh, ese viejo es demasiado, no resiste la presión, además sus hermanos y…

—Ya entendemos, Geoff —cortó Trent con seriedad, comenzando a caminar— el WT-5 podrá alcanzarlo en pocos minutos, aún podemos rescatar a la chica, no te preocupes.

Geoff asintió con seriedad poco vista en él, y, como una bala caminaron hacia la nave.

.

—…¿Dónde y cuándo los dejaran? —preguntó Bridgette con tono débil, señalando a su padre y a David, que seguían inconsciente. Sara, que estaba sentada en la silla del copiloto en la nave, la volteó a ver. La aludida no supo que responder, después de todo, había sido idea de Lightning subir a los familiares de la rubia a la nave, no suya.

—En cuanto pasemos la frontera del país, para que eviten llamar a la policía —respondió Derek en todo terminante, sin hacer caso a la réplica del moreno (¡Hey, Flashman es quien está a cargo), solo se giró para verle con ojos aburridos— recuerdas las reglas: Nosotros no le hacemos caso a humanos, Lightning.

Si más, giró su silla y se quedó viendo por la ventanilla. En cambio, Sara se dirigió hacia los inconscientes hombres.

—No te acerques a ellos —la voz de Bridgette sonó repentinamente vacía y Sara se le quedó viendo con duda en su mirada, sorprendida de ver que estaba presentando autentica furia en sus ojos.

.

—…¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? —Gwen se acercó lentamente a Trent, casi que con miedo. El pelinegro se giró para verla, y luego desvió la mirada— Digo, sé que metimos la pata, pero, aun podemos rescatar a la chica, ¿no? Es decir, si pudieron hacer lo mismo con noso…

—No es por eso —cortó Trent, suspirando. Aunque seguía sin mirar a Gwen, ella se dio cuenta como el pelinegro estaba tenso, como si se acordara de algo desagradable— Cuando una persona con poderes se descontrola, pueden ocurrir cosas malas.

—¿Cómo qué? —Trent se dio cuenta en ese momento, que Gwen no acordaba de lo que había hecho hace meses, quizás por haber caído inconsciente o porque su mente lo había suprimido, cualquiera de las dos, era bueno.

—Es difícil saberlo, las personas pueden reaccionar de distintas maneras cuando están bajo presión —dijo el chico suspirando, y miró hacia atrás, en una pequeña camilla donde se hallaba Courtney, mirando al techo sin más— Solo espero que…

—Trent, nos estamos acercando, hay que prepararse —informó Geoff. Trent asintió y se levantó, después, finalmente miró a Gwen, y sonrió.

—Te dejo el WT-5 en tus manos—

.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de los de la Hermandad, una escena mucho más calmada se reflejaba. Claro, a excepción de Derek, que estaba a punto de matar a Lightning, el cual no paraba de regodearse por haber hecho una misión bien.

—Sí, seguramente me ordenara ser el líder de ahora en adelante —decía el chico, con los pies subido al teclado y los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, sin prestar atención hacia donde se dirigían, después de todo, para algo servía el piloto automático.

Sara suspiró. Vio aburrida a Bridgette, que estaba demasiado callada y ensimismada, y después al par de prisioneros. De repente se levantó alarmada, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado.

¡Crash!

Sara apenas tuvo tiempo para hacer aparecer sus alas y de defenderse con ellas, antes de que el techo de la nave se abriera de par en par, y dos sujetos se adentraran. Una música estridente llegó a sus oídos y gritó como nunca, perdiendo la postura para taparse los oídos.

—¡Rays, toma a la chica! —ordenó Trent, y corrió hacia Derek para intentar darle una patada, la cual, el peliblanco esquivó e intentó golpearlo también. Darkoid intentó sostenerlo solamente a él, para dejarlo inconscientes sin que los demás (O sea, Geoff y Bridgette) sufrieran las consecuencias. Mas una cosa era decirlo, y otra era hacerlo, tomando en cuenta los poderes de Huracán, que desviaba las ondas sonoras.

Geoff corrió hacia la rubia, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero antes de llegar hacia ella, Lightning se interpuso, abriendo las manos hacia él, y aunque Geoff trató de meterle un puñetazo lleno de descarga, el moreno tomó su puño y de repente, nada.

—¡Geoff! —gritó Bridgette ni bien supo cómo, solo el nombre había salido de sus labios. El rubio la miró por un instante, pero después sacudió la cabeza, e intentó meterlo una patada electrificada a Flashman, pero nuevamente, como si el chico fuera una esponja, absorbió toda la electricidad.

—Ah, energía… ¡Ahora Flashman está recargado! —gritó de repente Lightning, sonriendo maniacamente y viendo a Geoff. El rubio miró la escena asustado, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? De repente, cuando Flashman lo alcanzó con un rayo y lo batuqueó contra el suelo, lo entendió.

Lightning sonrió maniacamente, alzando y dejando cae a Geoff una y otra vez, divirtiéndose ante sus gemidos de dolor y por las suplicas de la rubia que se hallaba tras suyo.

—¡Geoff! —gritó Bridgette desesperada, llorando y sin saber qué hacer.

La corriente recorría su cuerpo a la misma velocidad que la sangre por sus venas, y la necesidad de hacer algo más, aparte de torturar a ese chico, le ganó a sus órdenes. De repente miró a Darkoid, que estaba contra la pared de la avioneta, concentrado en darle a Huracán. Perfecto.

—¡Flashman, no! —gritó Huracán. Pero sin hacer caso a la orden, el moreno golpeó a Trent con su mano llena de energía. El rebotó contra la pared de metal, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte, que la avioneta sufrió una abertura, cayendo por ahí a Darkoid, seguido por Sara, que seguía inconsciente —¡Sara!— De inmediato, el muchacho fue en su auxilio, usando las ráfagas de viento como ayuda.

La alarma comenzó a sonar, como si no se supieran ya que estaban en una emergencia. Bridgette cayó de bruces cuando la avioneta se inclinó hacia un lado, y miró horrorizada, como su padre y su hermano, se iban deslizando hacia la apertura, cayendo al vacío. Gritó desesperada y su mirada se dirigió hacia Geoff, esperando que el pudiera hacer algo. Extendió su mano para alcanzarlo. El rubio aún estaba consciente a pesar de todo, pero estaba muy débil, tanto, que no pudo moverse cuando sintió como la avioneta se descuartizaba técnicamente bajo el. Solo pudo, alzar la mirada cuando sintió un suave tacto tibio en su mano, Era Bridgette, trataba de salvarlo, sonrió.

—Lo siento —dijo ante de caer al vacío, escuchando como ella aun lo llamaba.

Bridgette miró la escena, llorando. Ese chico que había tratado de salvarle, su padre, su hermano, Geoff… todos, se estaban alejando, y solo había un culpable. Su mirada se dirigió hacia ese hombre, que seguía riendo, y una ira se apoderó de ella. Se abalanzó contra Lightning.

—¡Todo esto, es tu culpa! —gritó con una voz que no era la suya, Flashman la miró alarmado. Y Derek, el único consciente, miró la escena sin poder creerlo. La antes temerosa rubia. Ahora esa muchacha. era, literalmente un demonio del mar.

El agua subió hasta Bridgette, envolviéndola a ella y lanzando a Lightning lejos. Alzó los brazos, como si estuviera poseída. Chorros de aguas fueron disparados en todas direcciones, yendo a parar contra Derek y Sara.

—Creo que… el amo nos matara por esto —fue todo lo que dijo el chico, antes de desmayarse.

—…¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Gwen tratando de identificar otra cosa que no fuera el agua ni el viento. Por fortuna, había decidido acercarse, para ver que estaba pasando, y al ver como tres cuerpos caían, tuvo tiempo de abrir la cabina y que los cuerpos se deslizaran dentro. Ahora, mientras Courtney dejaba al hermano de Bridgette en una camilla, Gwen miraba preocupada la escena.

—Creo que, le está ocurriendo lo mismo que a nosotras —susurró Courtney finalmente, rompiendo el silencio en el que había estado después de haber despertado. Suspiró y bajó la vista— …creo que Parker tenía razón.

Gwen no escuchó eso.

.

Lightning miró a Bridgette, ella parecía otra, Literalmente ¡Era otra! Sin ojos que lo pudieran ver, pero sentidos súper desarrollados que captaban cada uno de sus movimiento, lo seguían a todas partes. La rubia subió, mientras su cabello batía furiosamente contra el viento, interrumpiendo su vista, movió su ancha cola de pez y quiso atacar. Pero en ese breve instante, Lightning aprovechó para atacar también, impactando un rayo en el pecho de la rubia.

Geoff abrió los ojos al ver la escena, aun en su caída al vacío, no había podido quitar los ojos de Bridgette, y de repente, una furia lo envolvió. Ese maldito le había hecho daño a su sirena, que ahora caía como peso muerto hacia el mar. Sin saber cómo, la pudo atrapar al vuelo, y mientras veía a Lightning aun reía maniacamente, sentía como el cuerpo húmedo de Bridgette se combinaba con sus rayos. Apuntó al hombre y…

Todo se volvió negro.

.

Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no recordaba haber estado nunca tan molido, ni los entrenamientos con Duncan eran así. Gruñó con dolor y quiso levantar su brazo para taparse del sol, pero no pudo, un peso se lo detenía. Con pesar y mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos y pudo vislumbrar una melena rubia al lado suyo, ¡Era Bridgette! De repente, recordó todo lo que había pasado. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo, así que solamente abrazó a Bridgette de la cintura, y comenzó a mirar el cielo, ¿Qué les habría pasado a los demás?

—¡Trent, están por aquí! —gritó una voz en respuesta a las preguntas de Geoff. Escuchó varios pasos, y luego Gwen se arrodilló al lado de él, junto con…

—¿David? —el muchacho gruñó en respuesta, y Geoff comprendió que aún estaba resentido. El hermano de Bridgette se quitó la chaqueta, para cubrir el cuerpo semidesnudo de su hermana, y luego la cargó. Miró dubitativo a Gwen.

—Sé que mi padre dijo que hablaría con ella, pero él nunca… —Gwen sonrió.

—Es mejor que lo haga el —

David asintió y comenzó a trotar con Bridgette en brazos, Geoff trató de inútilmente llamar la atención de él, pero a la final solo bajó el brazos, adolorido.

—Tranquilo, estás vivo de milagro —dijo Trent recién llegando. Este, estaba muy6 magullado y cojeaba de la pierna, pero, apartando eso, estaba increíblemente bien

—Trate de atajarte también, pero…

—Ya déjalo, Gwen —suspiró Trent, ante la culpabilidad que sentía la gótica. Ayudó a Geoff a levantarse, y luego miró a Gwen, que desvió la mirada. Suspiró nuevamente— Tengo que admitir, que sin ti ni Courtney hubiéramos podido rescatar a Bridgette.

—¡Ey, eso es cierto! Lo hicieron bien, vieja —dijo repentinamente Geoff. Gwen alzó la vista sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero no te confundas, a Duncan no le gustara nada esto… y por eso mismo, gracias. —rió Trent en ese momento, y Gwen, sonrojada, no pudo hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa. Comenzaron a caminar los tres al mismo tiempo, al WT-5, donde esperaba Courtney, sin ninguna intención de intervenir en la conversación.

Gwen dudo un momento, pero a la final se animó a preguntar.

—Y la chica, Bridgette… ¿Qué pasara con ella?

—Bien, al parecer su padre ya sabía de antemano lo de Bridgette, —explicó Trent— Por lo que él va explicarle la situación… de ella depende unirse a nosotros o no.

—Pero, ¿Los de la hermandad no…? —

—¿Estas de broma? Después de la grandiosa demostración de mi sirena, ¡Ellos no se atreverán a tocarlo un pelo! —estalló Geoff lleno de felicidad, rió y miró al cielo. Gwen y Trent se miraron…

—¿Su… sirena? —se preguntaron.

.

—Sabes que esto no es una obligación, Brid… —trató de convencerla David, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero debo de hacerlo. Quiero entender lo que son… estos poderes, y controlarlos —desvió la mirada, y casi lloró al ver a sus hermanos menores con esa mirada de súplica. Se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa. Su hermana la abrazó de repente, una vez más.

Se separaron sin nada más que decir. Bridgette miró a su padre, y desviando la mirada, fue en camino hacia el avión, donde aguardaban los demás. No, definitivamente no quería hablar con él, sobre todo después de haberle ocultado esa noticia.

Cuando la puerta del avión se cerró, miró por la ventanilla, como su hermana pequeña se despedía de ella, y como Zack fruncía el ceño, estaba llorando. Sonrió con amargura, ella también los extrañaría.

Geoff alzó levemente su sombrero de vaquero para mirarla mejor. Extendió sus brazos y la abrazó por la espalda, alzándola unos centímetros, y luego dejándola en el piso.

—Me alegro que volvamos a poder esta junto, Bridgette... —comenzó, pero al ver que ella se quedaba callada, y no se movía ni medio centímetro, Geoff la miró con duda— ¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Aun no te perdono por haber terminado conmigo! -le espetó volteándose de repente. Geoff se quedó paralizado bajo las miradas sorprendidas de Gwen, Courtney y Trent,

—Pe... pero —

—¡Nada! —bufó la rubia, sentándose en un puesto vacío y cruzando de brazos, repitiéndose constantemente de que aún seguía enojada con él, y que por nada del mundo, por todas las veces que le salvara la vida, por las misiones que seguramente algún día tendrían, por la veces que tuvieran que compartir el mismo espacio, o por su estúpida sonrisa perfecta, podría ella perdonarlo.

Trent miró desde su asiento, como Geoff aún seguía de piedra, llorando como si tuvieran dos cascadas en los ojos, mientras Bridgette trataba de no mirarlo. Se fijó un momento en Gwen y Courtney, donde la primera le miró por un largo rato. Después suspiró y conectó el intercomunicador, encontrándose con un Duncan, ¿Lleno de moretones?

—…Cállate y no preguntes —atajó el punk— ¿Cumplieron la maldita misión?

—Si, Bridgette se unirá a nosotros —dijo Trent, ignorando el mal genio de Duncan, que apenas recibió la noticia, se desconectó. Trent suspiró y echó su asiento hacia atrás, ¿Qué acaso no podía tener compañeros normales? Lo peor del caso era que, ahora es que faltaban personas que reclutar. Pensó, mientras miraba el dispositivo que Cameron le había dado, donde parecían varios puntos rojos.

.

—Señorita Isabella, hemos llegado —dijo un hombre mayor a la pequeña pelirroja. Este, le abrió la puerta del auto, y con lentitud, ella bajó. Abrió los ojos con arrogancia y de repento, se quedó asustada.

—..¿Que… que es esto?

* * *

**Bien, después de años... la conti xD**

**Díganme, Estuvo bien? Estoy tratando de mejorar como escritora, pero aun me falta mucho . El proximo cap, prometo que será mejor. **

**¿Porque Bridgette ya no quiere saber nada de su padre? ¿Quien es el amo de la hermandad? ¿Quien es Isabella? ¿Que le pasa a Courtney que estaba ahora mucho mas cohibida? ¿Habrá DxC en el próximo capitulo?**

**Estas y mas preguntas en el proximo cap :P**


	13. Grupos inestables

**Total drama Island, sus personajes e incontables secuelas no me pertenecen.**

**Si no a sus respectivo autores, nunca me he dignado a aprenderme sus nombres. **

**Lo que me viene perteneciendo es la trama del fic, y unos cuantos OC**

**Quien mes los robe, lo mando a matar n.n **

**Lamentablemente, no me pagan por hacer esto...**

**(algún día, algún día) **

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Grupos inestables**

_Hace tres días…_

—¿Cómo está todo por allá? —Preguntó un constructor al que manejaba una excavadora. El conductor asintió y mostró el pulgar, dando a entender que estaba seguro de comenzar a hacer andar la máquina— Bien, ve despacio, no podemos permitirnos perder más material.

El hombre volvió a asentir, y encendió el motor. La excavadora comenzó a andar lento pero seguro, hacia el bosque. La tierra comenzó a temblar y amontonarse en la cavidad de la máquina, mientras que, poco a poco los arboles comenzaron a crujir, debido a que la maquina estaba arrancando sus raíces, haciendo que estos, se desplomaran uno a uno.

El que parecía ser el jefe de los obreros, veía satisfecho la escena de destrucción, pues por fin después de tanto esfuerzo, terminarían su trabajo de desforestación y podría comenzar con la construcción finalmente. Sonrió, pero al escuchar su teléfono sonar, su risa tembló un poco, al saber quién era el que llamaba. Se apresuró en contestar, y comenzó una conversación rápida.

—Sí, esta vez no está ocurriendo nada extraño… estamos bien, ya llevamos quince metros del bosque… ¿Qué? No, estoy seguro —hablaba, dándole las buenas noticias al que estaba por el otro lado de la línea. Siguió hablando de los planes que tenía para el terreno que dejaría el bosque, pero, un profundo estruendo lo hizo voltearse, asustado.

Su cara, al ver aquello, no tuvo nombre. La excavadora, estaba volcada patas arribas, y el que la conducía, salía arrastrándose de ella, muerto del miedo, pues las raíces que antes habían extraído de la tierra, ahora se retorcían en torno a la máquina, moviéndola hacia dentro del bosque y aplastándola en el proceso.

El constructor estaba mudo, solo la voz del otro lado, le hizo reaccionar. Frunció el ceño, ya estaba harto de esta situación, y ya era momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

—Necesito que venga, es urgente. Tenemos… una situación —el interlocutor escuchó el mensaje, sin soltar alguna palabra, entendiendo lo que quería decir con "Situación". Dijo que ahí estaría, antes de colgar y levantarse.

Esto, sin duda, estaría interesante.

Por otro lado, un chico alto y bronceado, observaba como el que manejaba la excavadora acaba de salir. Movió su mano haciendo que una rama se contorsionara, recreando el chasquido del látigo, con eso terminó de espantar a los constructores.

Cuando el lugar quedó desolado, salvo por las ramas que seguían moviéndose como serpientes, se sentó en una rama de un árbol no caído, y suspiró. Había escuchado la conversación del tipo con el celular. No sabía cómo ni quien, pero ahora resultaba que pensaba traer un "algo" para detener lo que él estaba haciendo.

Pues bien, más le valía que fuera alguien bueno.

.

_En la actualidad. _

La entrada de Bridgette en la Legión, había sido un cambio en todos los chicos, pues, aunque no se notara a primera vista, ella profesaba un aura de paz y serenidad, que influía de una u otra manera en los demás. Courtney fue la primera en darse cuenta de ello, y no solo por sus poderes, si no al ver como la rubia hablaba con los demás, siempre tan apacible e intentando ayudar como pudiera, hacía que la rubia fuera querida con facilidad.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en la mansión Bridgette ya se había hecho amiga cercana de Gwen, Lindsay, y, aunque ni la propia morena lo creyera, también de Courtney. Y con el resto de los chicos, también se llevaba bien, aunque tuviera uno que otro problemas con lo violento que a veces se tornara Duncan, en sí, se podía decir, que ella la pasaba fenomenal en ese lugar.

—Y… se cayó de nuevo —negó con la cabeza Trent, observando como _Acua, _caía torpemente de la plataforma, pues se había tropezado con sus propios pies. Duncan se rió a su lado.

—A este paso, destruirá todo el centro de entrenamiento —rió Duncan, hasta que sintió una corriente recorrer su espalda— ¡Geoff!

—Vamos, ella no está tan mal —intervino Geoff, ignorando la cara asesina de Duncan, caminó hacia adelante y miró fijamente como Bridgette se incorporaba lentamente— Por lo menos controla bien sus poderes… ¡Woah!

El alemán no pudo terminar su frase, pues al segundo siguiente, se encontraba estampado contra la pared, mientras Duncan estaba detrás de él, presionando un brazo detrás de su espalda, mientras que, con su otra mano, jalaba de su cabello.

—¿Qué quisiste hacer, Pikachu? —preguntó Duncan con gravedad, y esa sonrisa sádica, mientras Geoff dejaba recorrer electricidad por su cuerpo. Mientras, Trent estaba tranquilamente, viendo el progreso de Bridgette.

—_Ignóralos, solo, ignóralos_ —pensó él.

Las peleas de Duncan con todo el mundo eran habituales, aunque Geoff fuera habitualmente el más tranquilo el de la mansión, Duncan tenía el don de hacer enfurecer a cualquier tipo de persona con suma facilidad, y que el chico se metiera con Bridgette…

—No pienso disculparme, tú te metiste con mi sirena —gruñó Geoff, algo adolorido por la posición.

—Uh, la defiendes mucho para ser alguien que ni te quiere ver la cara —rió Duncan, y Geoff iba a responder, cuando Cameron entró al lugar, con varios papeles entre sus manos. Los observaba atentamente, y murmuraba para sí.

—Chicos, una nueva misión, los escogidos son Duncan y Geoff… ¿Y porque ustedes están así? —preguntó sorprendido, al ver como Duncan estaba con el pelo electrificado, y Geoff contra la pared. Al segundo siguiente, ya ambos estaban parados, uno al lado del otro como si nada hubiera pasado, pero mandándose miradas envenenadas— ¿Está todo bien?

—Está todo perfecto —gruñó Duncan. Cameron asintió, asustado aun del punk desde la vez que lo había dejado encerrado en el área de entrenamiento.

—Bien… Son Devon Joseph Foster, y Anne Marie Tisdale, están localizado en el sur de Canadá, en un bosque remoto de ahí —informó Cameron, entregándole tanto a Geoff como a Duncan los datos de la misión— En esta última semana han utilizado sus poderes una treinta veces, por lo que podemos decir que seguramente están en peligro.

—Dos pájaros de un tiro, genial —dijo Geoff, emocionado de poder conocer dos posibles aliados.

—¿Algún dato más?

—Sí, la hermandad ya está en camino para allá —dijo Cameron, y los chicos, incluido Trent, lo miraron sorprendidos— No sé cómo lo han logrado, pero probablemente obtuvieron una tecnología más avanzada que la nuestra.

—Seh, como si eso le fuera a servir a esos inútiles —rió Duncan, arrugando el papel y arrojándolo a la basura— Vamos, chispita, tenemos unos traseros que patear.

Geoff lo vio ceñudo por unos segundos, pues aún se encontraba algo rencoroso por el arrollamiento, pero sin embargo, siguió las ordenes y se fue con Duncan.

Trent miró la escena en silencio, y solo, cuando la puerta metálica se cerró, fue que se dirigió a Cameron.

—¿Por qué escogiste a esos dos? —preguntó. Cameron suspiró.

—Porque las chicas aún son muy nuevas para ir a la misión, y **tú**, tienes otra cosa que hacer —Cameron caminó hacia el pelinegro y le extendió un grupo de papeles, engrapados y todos con un sello en particular— me costó encontrar esto, pero finalmente lo conseguí.

Trent, tras hojear la información que el chico le dio, asintió con gratitud hacia Cameron, y luego fue hacia la cabina de mandos, donde oprimió unos botones, desactivando el nivel de entrenamiento de Bridgette. Y sin más, se fue rápidamente.

La rubia, que había estado concentrada en tratar de saltar una pared, terminó en panza al piso, miró dubitativa hacia la cabina. Pero solo halló a Cameron, que la miró sin saber que decir.

.

—Vamos, Courtney, salir no te hará mal —insistió la gótica a la morena, mientras jalaba la manga de su pijama. Courtney había estado en la cama todo el día, no se había levantado ni para desayunar. Llevaba una buena temporada con ese humor, más o menos, desde la llegada de Bridgette.

—Olvídalo, Gwen. No pienso salir hoy —respondió la morena jalando de su mano y metiéndola bajo la cobija. Se dio media vuelta, y como si estuviera sola, se puso la almohada encima de la cara, ignorando completamente a Gwen. Esta, rodó los ojos.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras —dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta de un trancazo. Si Courtney pensaba quedarse en la cama, pues bien, que se le acalambrara el culo.

Ella iría al cine. Más animada con la idea, pensó en tomar prestado una de los carros de la cochera. Bajó las escaleras, y entró por la puerta que daba hacia el pequeño estacionamiento privado.

Su sorpresa fue al encontrar a Trent ahí, con su uniforme de la Legión y cargando unos paquetes a los costados de su motocicleta. Gwen por un instante pensó en irse de la sala, pero pasados unos segundos, seguía observando al pelinegro, con esa mirada seria y determinada, aunque cuando metió la mano en su gabardina y se puso a observar una hoja de papel, Gwen pudo notar como su mirada se suavizaba hasta volverse nostálgica…

—¿Vas a una misión? —preguntó repentinamente Gwen, sorprendiendo al chico, pues no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la gótica. El pelinegro guardó rápidamente el relicario en su gabardina.

—Cameron me informó hoy, fue algo imprevisto —se explicó escuetamente.

—Oh. Pensé que las misiones no podían hacerse en solitario —dijo Gwen acercándose un poco.

—Es algo… personal, por así decirlo —se explicó Trent, suspirando. La verdad es que no quería dar detalles, pero, tomando en cuenta la última gracia que habían hecho ella y Courtney, era mejor no ocultarle _nada_— ...mi familia.

Gwen abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y enseguida bajó la mirada. Obviamente en eso no podía intervenir.

—Entiendo… espero que puedas arreglarlo —le deseó ella, malinterpretando que fueran problemas familiares lo que tenía Trent. Se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse, cuando escuchó la voz de él:

—…Salgo en veinte minutos, apúrate —las palabras brotaron de su boca antes de que si quiera pensarlas. No sabía que lo había llevado a decirlo eso a Gwen, pero bien, ya la invitación estaba hecha. Miró la cara de sorpresa de ella, y se sintió obligado a retractarse— Claro, si es que deseas venir, después de todo podría tornarse peligro el asunto…

—Espérame. —dijo Gwen, antes de ir por su uniforme.

El chico esperó pacientemente, mientras terminaba de instalarle el equipo a su moto. Por dentro, se reprendía una y otra vez, ¿Llevarse consigo una novata? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aunque reconocía que Gwen tenía talento, y con esfuerzo seguramente sería un gran miembro para la legión algún día, ahora mismo lo que podría ocurrir es que ella terminara en un problema, y el tuviera que ir a salvarla. Solo entorpecería las cosas, y no podía permitirse…

—Trent, estoy lista —Gwen llegó en tiempo record, vestida con su uniforme gris y violeta. Se había quitado las gafas como cuando entrenaba y en esos momentos, ajustaba los discos autos explosivos en su antebrazo. El pelinegro la miró: seria, independiente y dispuesta a ir con él.

—Sube —le indicó, montándose en su moto y abriendo, con el control, el portón de la cochera.

.

—"Esta mañana a las ocho en punto, un campista que iba a una excusión a las montañas del bosque "Hatillo" encontró las ruinas de lo que parecían ser restos de una máquina excavadora" —decía el comentador desde la televisión, mientras que a su lado, mostraban distintas imágenes de los destrozos— "Al parecer, por los datos históricos obtenidos, hace una década se intentó hacer una construcción en el lugar, pero gracias a un temblor…"

—Oh, vamos, ¿Es en serio? —preguntó un chico de gran altura y de piel morena, viendo, sin poder creer la historia que había inventado las noticias, de un temblor— ¡Lo de la constructora no pudo haber podido ocultar eso!

Al lado de Dj, el conejo que había estado viendo a su dueño, saltó del lugar, asustado por verlo en ese ánimo. El chico bufó, molesto. Bien, sabía que la constructora tenía dinero, pero lo suficiente como para hacer callar a los medios, esto era el colmo.

—Por otro lado, y en una historia no relacionada, la constructora Tisdale, ya dio aviso su próximo proyecto, un Centro Comercial ubicado donde antes estaría, en el "hatillo" —¿una historia no relacionada? Por favor— La familia Tisdale vendrá al ayuntamiento hoy para firmar un acuerdo que…

Dj suspiró, apagando el televisor. Se notaba que aquellas personas no habían captado el mensaje, o sino, había decido ignorarlos. Bien, entonces el intentaría otra cosa, muchos menos agradables que destrozar excavadoras, y sin duda, más peligrosas.

.

El silencio era pesado en la pequeña avioneta que habían tomado Geoff y Duncan. Aunque siempre se había llevado bien, el conflicto de aquella mañana lo habían dejado muy resentidos con el otro. Mientras Duncan manejaba, Geoff miraba aburrido el archivo de las dos personas, los datos que encontró de ellos lo sorprendió, tanto así como para decirle al chico punk.

—Oye Duncan, escucha esto —le dijo— Al parecer la familia de la chica, Anne Marie tiene una compañía de demoledora y de construcción, muy reconocida a nivel mundial y que se encarga de hacer centros de entretenimiento; y la madre de Devon, era una mujer libertadora, algo así como una defensora de la naturaleza…

—Ajá, si ¿Qué con eso? —cortó Duncan aburrido.

—Que el dueño de la compañía, el padre de Anne Marie, y la madre de Devon eran enemigos —dijo Geoff, y Duncan volteó a verle— la madre de Devon estropeaba todos los planes del padre de Anne Marie, y este, enfurecido demandó la familia Foster por miles de dólares, casi hundiéndoles en la miseria.

Duncan en eso puso el piloto automático y se giró para prestarle atención a Geoff, mientras analizaba la situación.

—Eso explicaría porque han usado sus poderes tantas veces, disputas familiares —concluyó el pelinegro, suponiendo que el odio que habían tenido los padres se los habían pasado a los hijos— y si lo que investigó Cameron es correcto entonces, a lo mejor querrán eliminarse uno al otro…

Era la teoría más posible, y la única que se les ocurría. Pero, si eso era verdad, ¿Cómo iban a ayudar ambos chicos, sabiendo que se odiaban? En todo caso solo podían escoger a uno, para que se unieran a la Legión, mientras que el otro o se quedaría en su casa, o lo más probable es que terminara en manos de la Hermandad.

—Bien, tú decides… ¿El hijo de una hippie o una hija de mamá y papá? —le preguntó sonriendo Duncan a Geoff, haciendo que este le mirara con mala cara.

.

El ruido del motor de la motocicleta aturdía a Gwen, que abrazada a la espalda de Trent. Observaba como la carretera lo llevaba cada vez más lejos de la civilización, hasta que de repente esta terminó y se transformó en un sendero rocoso. Curiosa, se preguntó cómo es que la motocicleta no sufría ningún tipo de afecto ante el cambio de terreno.

—Ghost, estate alerta, estamos entrando en terreno peligroso —le dijo Trent, y Gwen asintió, consciente que cuando le decían por su alias era porque posiblemente el enemigo estaba cerca.

—¿De quién hay que cuidarse? —preguntó seriamente, comenzando a vigilar su entorno. Trent frunció el ceño

—…de cualquier cosa que se mueva —segunda después, el suelo delante de ellos estalló.

Trent que se dio cuenta un segundo antes de que el terreno bajo sus pies estallara. Empujó a Gwen y a el mismo dejando la moto olvidada, antes de que los pedruscos salieran disparados hacia ellos. Calló rodando junto con Gwen, hasta que chocaron contra el tronco de un árbol, Trent se incorporó rápidamente delante de Gwen. Preparó unos rayos en sus manos derecho mientras la izquierda tapaba a Gwen como mejor podía.

De repente, escuchó una risa y dirigió su mirada hacia la rama de un árbol, y en ella encamarado estaba lo que parecía ser una combinación entre muchacho y robot, sin camisa y solo con unos jeans, pero con un pesado casco de metal, con tubos de metal que sobresalían y se inyectaba en su espalda. El chico rió de nuevo.

—Hey, ¿Acaso piensan que pueden traspasar la fortaleza de _G-5_? —preguntó, sonriendo con petulancia. Trent frunció el ceño, intentando recordar— ¿Por qué no hablas, eh? ¿Acaso te he asustado?

Y de repente el chico que se había autonombrado G-5 fue desalojado del árbol por un rayo de Trent, que harto, había hecho caso de sus instintos. Ese chico no le daba buena espina; más bien, nadie en ese lugar le daba un buen presentimiento.

—Trent, ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Gwen. Ella quiso dar un paso hacia delante, pero el brazo del pelinegro se lo impidió.

—Quédate detrás de mí —ordenó fríamente. Comenzó a caminar donde el muchacho había caído, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba nadie.

—¡Esa caída no fue nada para G-5! —dijo una voz de mujer, chillona. Acto seguido Trent fue pateado en el pecho con una ágil patada de parte del chico del casco.

—¡Darkoid! —Gwen iba air en su auxilio cuando de repente, un chuchillo pasó volando y le cortó la mejilla.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó una voz sumamente tranquila, que destilaba peligro en todas direcciones. Gwen se volteó, justo a tiempo para ver como cinco cuchillos se iban en su dirección. Pudo esquivarlos apenas al dejarse en la tierra, sintiendo como su barbilla se raspaba por las piedrecitas, levantó la vista y pudo ver como una chica pelirroja y vestida al estilo militar corría hacia ella, en sus ojos marrones se podía notar que tenían intenciones asesinas.

.

—Anne Marie, necesito hablar contigo, en privado si no es mucha molestia —dijo Dj, a la joven mujer que caminaba, con un traje muy ostentoso, hacia el ayuntamiento. Esta, se le quedó mirando como quien ve a un gusano.

—Oh, tu eres Dj, ¿no? El hijo de esa mujer hippie, quien trataba de salvar al mundo… —sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Sí, y también fui tu compañero de clases —Dj frunció el ceño. Normalmente era un sujeto de mucha paciencia, pero la verdad es que esa mujer italiana, le hacía perder las casillas. El chico suspiro e intentó hablar con ella otra vez— Fue una pena lo de la excavadora, ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh? Nah, siempre se encuentra escombros en todas partes. Mis hombres ya están limpiando el lugar, para iniciar con la deforestación —dijo Anne Marie, volteándose y sonriéndole de una manera un tanto desagradable a DJ.

Estaban caminando juntos hasta el ayuntamiento, aunque DJ quisiera alejarse lo más que pudiera de ella, Debía intentar hablar con esa mujer, aunque los medios que utilizara, fueran en contra de sus propios principios. En un rápido momento, tomó el brazo de Anne Marie, haciendo que la chica finalmente se dignara a mirarlo, y con eso, observó el tinte verde que había adquirido los ojos de él.

—Esos escombros eran muy "nuevos" según la foto —el pasto que estaba bajo sus pies se fue arremolinando contra Anne Marie, lo suficiente para que ella observara como la enredadera se entre cruzaba entre sus tacones de aguja, pero no tan rápidamente como para que la gente alrededor se dieran cuenta.

—Sí, ese accidente me dejó sorprendida… —dijo, entre dientes.

—Ambos sabemos que no fue un accidente —dijo DJ, con seriedad— Soy alguien pacifista, Anne Marie, pero no dejaré que el trabajo de mi madre haya sido en vano. Esto apenas es una advertencia: Deja el bosque en paz. No me obligues a hacer que ese accidente, se repita.

Anne Marie sonrió. El niño grande pensaba que sabía jugar el juego de intimidación. De repente, el brazo de Dj ardió en llamas verdes, y este tuvo que retirar su mano, que presentaba serias magulladuras.

—Tú no eres el único que puede provocar "accidentes", querido —sonrió. Ella, después de todo, era la experta en el juego. Y con las hierbas muertas en sus tacones, no le fue nada difícil retomar su camino.

.

Gwen por fortuna logró rodar sobre sí misma para evitar que la pelirroja la pisoteara, literalmente. Logró incorporarse justo a tiempo para esquivar justo a tiempo un cuchillo que iba en su dirección, de inmediato la pelirroja se arrojó sobre ella de nuevo.

—_¿Pero qué le pasa a esta loca? _—se preguntó Gwen ya que esa muchacha ni siquiera se había detenido a recuperar el aliento. Gwen logró parar una patada con sus antebrazos, amortiguando el golpe con sus protectores, lo que le hizo recordar las múltiples trampas que escondían en ellos. De inmediato sacó de ellos una pequeña pelotica de metal y la arrojó contra el suelo, esta explotó y una densa niebla las cubrió a ella y a la otra chica, que sin poder ver, estaba totalmente desubicada.

—¡Ah! —en medio de la neblina, Gwen logró atinarle un golpe a la muchacha en, que se echó hacia atrás, con la manos en la cara. Gwen preparó un disco auto explosivo, cuando de repente la chica sacó de los bolsillos de sus pantalones dos armas. Eso sin duda, dejó paralizada a Gwen. La pelirroja sonrió.

—¡No! —las armas salieron volando de las manos de la chica tras una nota resonante. La chica cayó arrodillada, con las manos en sus oídos y una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Gwen volteó a ver emocionada a Trent, cuando se dio cuenta que este estaba siendo de a poco acorralado por G-5. Lo raro es que, mientras el ahora encorvado chico caminaba hacia él, Trent no se movía ni un centímetro.

Gwen tenía que hacer algo. Tomó el disco auto explosivo y lo lanzó como si fuera un frisbee, el cual se adhirió a la espalda del chico encorvado. Este dejó de mirar a Trent y el pelinegro de repente se sacudió, como si hubiera recuperado el control de su cuerpo.

—¡Trent, cúbrete! —le gritó Gwen, y el chico solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos antes de que el disco explotara.

G-5 terminó inconsciente en el piso, con varias heridas y la mitad del casco roto. Mientras Trent que había sido arrojado por el impacto de la explosión, se incorporaba lentamente. Miró al chico, y con el casco medio destrozado que dejaba mostrar parte de su cara, pudo finalmente reconocer quien era. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Mientras, la pelirroja se incorporaba ya sin sentir esa molesta sensación de zumbido en sus oídos. Miró el cielo confundida, ¿Lo que había dicho esa chica había sido cierto? ¿Había dicho el nombre de Trent? Miró hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, y si, efectivamente, era él. Bajó la mirada y quedó horrorizada.

—¿G-5? —preguntó, aunque sabía que por el estado en que estaba el chico, que no le iba a responder. Repentinamente, una furia vino a ella vio todo rojo. En definitivamente, haría a Trent Smith pagar.

—Sónico (*)… ¿Estas… está todo bien? —preguntó dudosa Gwen. Trent sacudió la cabeza repentinamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a Gwen, que apartando que estaba un poco magullada, por lo menos estaba de pie.

—Sí, estoy… ¡Cuidado! —Trent se abalanzó sobre Gwen, protegiéndole con su cuerpo a una lluvia de cuchillos que iban a su dirección. Y justo a su lado, pudo ver como la muchacha corría en auxilio del inconsciente. Trent pudo reconocerla al instante— Comando…

—¡Tu pagaras por esto, Smith! —le gritó la chica, que tenía al chico apoyado en uno de sus hombros. En seguida, se subió a un árbol, y se fue alejando.

.

Devon se sentó en unas escaleras de incendios de un edificio cercano a la plaza donde había confrontado a Anne Marie. Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, se permitió suspirar. No había duda que Tisdale además de ser una arpía manipuladora, era también bastante persistente. Aun con todo lo que había hecho su madre para derrumbar sus objetivos, aquella familia adinerada había logrado sobresalir y no solo eso, sino hundirlos en el proceso.

Frunció el ceño mientras observaba como las plantas de unas macetas se marchitaban. En seguida sacudió la cabeza, no debía pagarlo con seres que no tenían la culpa, en seguida hizo florecer las plantas.

—Necesito controlarme —se dijo a sí mismo, recordando como Anne Marie le había quemado la mano, es más, observándose el brazo que aún tenía esas quemaduras, podía jurar que el dolor se reproducía de nuevo.

¿Desde cuándo Anne Marie tenía esa habilidad? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo es que él no se había dado cuenta? Técnicamente eran de la misma _especie_, se suponía que debían de identificar a las personas que también tuvieran poderes, ¿no?

—Oh, viejo, esto es complicado —cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Creo que lo estás haciendo bien —una voz hizo que Devon pegara un bote. Miró asustado en dirección a la voz, con miedo de ser descubierto. Lo que vio fue un par de chico de diecisiete años, justo en el borde del edificio de al lado. Devon de inmediato dejó de hacer crecer las matas.

—No disimules, ya hemos todo —rodó los ojos Duncan.

—¿Qué cosa? Yo no estaba haciendo na… —

—Eh, viejo, en serio. Llevamos espiándote aquí desde hace quince minutos —dijo Geoff, encogiéndose de hombros. Devon frunció el ceño y Duncan gruñó.

—Claro, genio dile al grandote con poderes que le hemos estado siguiendo la pista —le dijo con sorna. Geoff también frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué sirve ocultárselo? Siempre hacemos eso con todos las personas con poderes —se defendió el rubio— y el trata de ocultarlo de paso, solo le estoy dando a entender que no es necesario.

—Ajá y ahora le dijiste por qué le estábamos espiando, grandioso...

—¡Y tu acabas de confirmarlo! —Geoff se estaba comenzando a enojar.

Mientras tanto Devon miraba la escena con una ceja arqueada, ¿Era verdad aquello? Dos chicos que lo había estado espiando y que, bueno, se ponía a pelear delante de el sin ningún tipo de vigilancia. Suspiró y se levantó, para comenzar a bajar las escaleras de incendios y hacer una escapada triunfal.

—¡Quédate ahí! —cortó Duncan la escapada de Devon, y de paso su discusión con Geoff.

—Vale chicos, ¿Qué quieren de mí? Les digo de una vez que si les llegaran a decir a alguien de mis poderes nadie les creerá —atajó Devon. Duncan y Geoff rieron ante eso.

—Aunque no lo creas, hay muchos que si creería de esos "poderes"— dijo Duncan haciendo aparecer sus alas, dejando con la boca abierta a Devon.

—Y en cuanto a hablar, bueno… no es exactamente lo que queremos —dijo Geoff, haciendo salir unas chispas de sus manos.

.

—¡Sónico, reacciona! ¿Sónico? ¡TRENT! —Gwen se estaba impacientando ante el mutismo que presentaba el pelinegro. Intentaba llamar su atención, sacudiéndolo del hombro o gritarle, pero el chico se había quedado paralizado, viendo sin ver el lugar donde había desaparecido la chica pelirroja y G-5.

Gwen se colocó frente a Trent, y sacudió sus manos frente a la cara de él, con intenciones de que al menos, Trent pestañeara. Pero nada. Gwen comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad, pues por muy excéntrico que fuera Trent en ocasiones, nunca se había quedado en ese estado de… taciturno.

Pero de la nada, como si hubiera escapado de una pesadilla, Trent abrió los ojos y una violenta sacudida le dio en el cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el piso. Pero pareció no darse cuenta de eso, pues solo atinó de tomar el cabello entre las manos, mientras comenzaba a hablar de cosas que Gwen no entendía muy bien.

—¿Trent? ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Gwen asustada, dejándose caer frente a Trent e intentando apartar las manos de su rostro, más la fuerza con que Trent presionaba era bastante. Sin Embargo, tras varios esfuerzos, logró descubrir su rostro y lograr que él le mirara.

Las palabras que soltó Trent, con esa voz trémula y fuera de sí, dejaron a Gwen muda:

—Todo es tu maldita culpa —dijo de una manera irreconocible, dijo y de inmediato tomó las manos de Gwen, apretándolas con fuerza mientras y haciéndoles daño. Gwen, paralizada como estaba, solo reaccionó cuando una música trémula, de esas que te daba un dolor de cabeza agudo, comenzó a resonar. Miró asustada a Trent, pero el chico que se hallaba frente a ella era irreconocible.

Con la pupila dilatada y la respiración errática, Trent tenía una mirada igual o más psicópata que aquella muchacha pelirroja, y lo peor del asunto es que Gwen no se sentía capaz de mantener una batalla con Trent que como había hecho con la otra. No podía atacar, y no solo porque el chico le tuviera tomado de las manos o que la música no la dejara concentrarse en nada; más que eso detalles, había algo más importante: Trent era su compañero, su aliado… y más importante que eso, su amigo.

Le tembló el cuerpo, y Gwen no estaba segura si era un efecto de las notas atronadoras o de su propio temor, pero no le importó. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—No sé qué demonios de te pasa, pero tú no eres así. —dijo, con voz temblorosa, pero segura— No soy tu enemiga, soy tu aliada…

Las notas aumentaron, Gwen sintió como si es cualquier momento se le fuera a partir la cabeza.

—No… no sé qué te hicieron esos dos para que actúes así… —decía Gwen entrecerrando los ojos, al sentirse desmayar— pero aun con eso, no… no puedo pelear contigo. Somos del mismo equipo. Por… por favor, vuelve en sí, T-Trent.

—_Paciente número 312, ingresando a la sala —decía esa voz impersonal, mientras una luz lo cegaba unos segundos, para luego ver una sala de observaciones frente a él. La puerta se cerraba tras sus espaldas y ese collar dejaba de molestarle tanto— Que comience el experimento. _

—No… —sin darse cuenta, Trent soltó a Gwen. Sus manos volvieron a su cabello— No…

El paciente de la habitación 312, eso era él. Solamente un sujeto de experimentos. Alguien a quien utilizar.

—_Trent, ven aquí a ayúdame con poner la mesa —decía una mujer bella y de ojos castaños, con un delantal y guantes de cocina, mientras sacaba un pavo del horno. _

—_Trent, bájame. ¡Está muy alto! —reía duro una pequeña niña. _

—_Oye Trent, ¿El viernes es el concierto, no? —le preguntaba un chico que pasaba a su lado con jovialidad. _

—_Vuelve en sí, Trent… —_

¿Trent? Una parte de él reacciono ante el nombre, como si lo reconociera. Un momento, ¡Claro que lo hacía! Ese era su nombre, quien lo hacía quien era. De repente su pupila se contrajo, volviendo a la normalidad, mientras que su respiración se normalizaba.

—¿Qué… pasó? —bajó la mirada y encontró a Gwen inconsciente, y de a poco los recuerdos volvieron en si— …Comando.

Miró en la dirección en que se fue, a sabiendas que pronto se encontrarían de nuevo, luego observó a Gwen. No era idiota, sabía lo que había estado a punto de hacer, después de todo, para eso lo habían entrenado.

—Lo irónico es… —sonrió con amargura, mientras tomaba a Gwen y la acomodaba mejor— que si tú no hubieras venido, no hubiera vuelto en sí. Gracias, Gwen.

.

Las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa, pensaba Geoff mientras Devon estaba en silencio, analizando la situación.

Duncan lo miraba con aburrimiento, pero por dentro se preguntaba si el "gigantón buena gente" aceptaría o no. Bueno, se notaba que era buena gente, pero de lejos también era obvio que era un cobarde.

—…Acepto —bien, eso había sorprendido a Duncan, debía de admitirlo. Geoff en cambio sonrió complacido.

—Bien viejo, así se hace —le hizo una seña con el pulgar. Devon medio sonrió mientras se sobaba la nuca, preguntándose como diría lo siguiente.

—Si… acepto, pero con un condición. —tragó seco ante las miradas sorprendidas tanto de Duncan como de Dj— Necesito que me ayuden con Anne Marie, yo no… no puedo dejar esto así. Ella no va a ganar.

Lo último lo dijo con una seguridad arrolladora, sin derecho a réplica. Geoff miró incomodo a Duncan, sin saber si era correcto o no, pues se suponía que la Legión era un lugar secreto, y meterse con una compañía que seguidamente habían noticias de ellos, no era precisamente pasar desapercibido. Duncan en cambió sonreía de esa manera suya: peligrosa.

—Joder, y tú que me parecías una cobardica al principio —soltó una carcajada— Vale, vale… te ayudaremos, tengo curiosidad de que tanto hará esa perra de todos modos.

Geoff rodó los ojos, pero igual sonrió mientras mandaba a volar a Duncan con uno de sus rayos. Ambos, Dj y Geoff miraron como el chico caía del edificio. El moreno miró al rubio con una ceja alzada.

—No le preste mucha atención, es un idiota casi siempre —dijo riendo— Pero buen amigo a la final, Devon.

—Te matare por esta, rayito. Lo juro —decía Duncan medio inconsciente. Devon ahora si rió abiertamente.

—Solo díganme Dj. —

* * *

**Sinceramente no sé si Dj le cae bien al fandom o no, ya que casi nunca veo fics de él... para mi es un personaje gracioso y muy versátil, ¿Lo malo? Es que es muy manipulable... aquí en el fic decidí hacerlo algo mas maduro, a que considero que es un gran material que explotar O:)**

**Supongo que las fanáticas de TxG quieren tanto besarme como golpearme, peor bueh... todo es trama de la historia xD Sinceramente, en ese momento tuve muchas duda de que pone. Es decir, tenía la idea, pero no sabia como plasmarla **

**Ahora, como de costumbre, pregunta: ¿Que le pasó a Trent? ¿Que fueron esas escenas del pasado? ¿Quienes eran G-5 y Comando y cual era su objetivo? ¿que harán Duncan, Dj y Geoff? ¿Que pasó con la hermandad? ¿Y Anne Marie? Esto y mas en el próximo cap**


	14. Caminos Separados

**Total Drama y sus múltiples secuelas no me pertenecen. **

**Los oc's aquí presente son de mi propiedad **

**y lamentablemente...**

**No me pagan por hacer esto T.T **

**Ahora si, el cap: **

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Caminos Separados**

_La única manera en que no pasara una noche en que durmiera profundamente fuera que sufriera una pesadilla, o que tuviera una visión de una muerte, en cualquiera de los casos, Gwen nunca había tenido un sueño como aquel. _

_Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, donde no veía absolutamente nada,lo que le hizo pensar a Gwen que a lo mejor estaba despierta, pero como le era habitual, aun no quería pararse y aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. _

—_Ven... —una voz se hizo escuchar en medio de la oscuridad, fría y distante, como si le costara articular las palabras. Gwen frunció el ceño e intentó abrir los ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía— ...¡VEN!_

_La cansada voz se volvió un chillido que logró aterrorizar a Gwen, haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos. De repente se escucharon varios golpes con lo que parecía ser metal, una y otra vez, los golpes cada vez sonaban mas desesperados. _

_Gwen no fue capaz de hablar, en aquella oscuridad le daba miedo hacer ruido, por si alertaba su presencia y ese "alguien", viniera a atacarle. Retrocedió otro par de pasos, hasta que sus pies ya no tocaron nada pues se había caído a un abismo. Sin poderlo evitar gritó, pero no por la caída, sino porque abajo, en el fondo, los golpes se escuchaban mas intensos. _

_... Había algo esperándole. _

—Gwen, despierta. —pocos a poco sus ojos negros se abrieron, primero desorientados, sin lograr reconocer donde estaba o al chico pelinegro y apuesto que le le miraba con precaución. Sonrió por unos segundos al observarlo bien, pero después pareció acordarse de quien era. Se incorporó de un solo movimiento— ¡Oye!

Gwen se llevó las manos a la cara. Ese movimiento había terminado por marearla, pero al menos se había acordado de donde estaba, y con quien.

—_Que extraño. Por un momento, yo... _—pensó para si misma, pero desechó rápidamente aquellos recuerdos. Ahora mismo necesitaba concentrarse en lo importante. Se quitó las manos de la cara y miró fijamente a Trent, quien estaba arrodillado a su lado.

—¿Que pasó? ¿Donde se metió ese par? —le preguntó Gwen con seriedad. Trent en eso se dio cuenta que al parecer Gwen no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, sobre su descontrol.

Se levantó y le extendió la mano a la gótica. Esta la tomó con duda.

—Lograron escapar. Tu, eh... te desmayaste —dijo con algo de incomodidad y evitando la mirada de Gwen. Le avergonzaba el hecho de que el le hubiera hecho daño, por eso había decidido ocultárselo, total, por lo que parecía, Gwen no tenía repercusiones de lo que él le había hecho.

Sin hacer caso a la mirada interrogante de ella, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la carretera.

—No sé si la moto aun sirve, si no es así tendremos que ir caminando hasta que logremos comunicarnos con alguien de la mansión. Ya lo intenté aquí, pero hay mucha interferencia como para que pueda llamar a casa —eso dejó aun mas desconcertada a Gwen, que olvidando su "desmayo" caminó rápidamente y se puso delante de Trent.

—¿Como es eso? ¿Piensas devolverte acaso? —preguntó ella. Trent solamente asintió, sin dar explicaciones— ¿Por qué?

Trent nuevamente se quedó callado, solo suspiró y rodeó a Gwen, para seguir con su camino.

Pero la pelinegra no se iba a rendir sin luchar, si había ido a la misión con Trent es porque el le era de utilidad, ¿no? Pues no iba a decepcionarlo, y si él pensaba que algo como un desmayo era demasiado para ella, estaba equivocado. No iba a dejar que por ella, Trent no pudiera resolver lo suyo.

—¿En qué dirección se fueron? —Trent tuvo que voltearse a la pregunta tan directa de Gwen. Ella lo miraba fijamente, y no se había movido de su posición. Trent estaba seguro de que ella no iba a cambiar de idea al menos que el le diera un buen motivo para irse.

—…¿Acaso importa? —preguntó Trent secamente tras unos segundos de silencio, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Claro que sí! —se exasperó Gwen cuando Tret no habló mas— ¡Trent, Esos sujetos salieron de la nada y nos atacaron! ¿Por qué harían algo así?

Gwen era lista, no había duda. Trent sonrió amargamente antes de voltearse nuevamente, esta vez decidido a irse de ahí con ella lo mas pronto posible, por las buenas o por las malas.

—Sencillo: estábamos cerca de algo que no querían que descubriéramos —Trent rodó los ojos, como si fuera alguien que cualquiera pudiera deducir. Justo cuando se iba a volear, Gwen le tomó del hombro, impidiendo que se alejara.

—Exacto. Eso es lo que buscas, aquello que los no quieren que encontremos —Trent no respondió. Gwen se mordió el labio, nerviosa por el silencio del chico, sin embargo, insistió— Estamos cerca del objetivo, ¿Verdad? Ellos lo ocultan.

—…

—Trent —le susurró Gwen tenuemente— ¿Cuál es el miedo?

Y él la miró, herida y magullada, Gwen no parecía darse cuenta de los moretones que había obtenido en su pelea con Comando. Trent estaba consciente que esa era la menor de las heridas que podía obtener estando cerca si llegaba a _ese lugar_; sus propios brazos eran la prueba de ello. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a nadie más. Ya había perdido a muchos en ese maldito lugar, comenzando por su familia.

—No es ningún miedo, simplemente no quiero que ninguna novata me estorbe en mi misión. No sé porque te pedí que vinieras conmigo, fue una idiotez—dijo con seriedad y mirándola a los ojos.

.

Los colores del atardecer se opacaban a medida de cada minuto que pasaba, y mientras eso sucedía, las sombras iban creciendo y se apoderaban bajo todo objeto. Finalmente, la oscuridad venció y no quedó atisbo de luz.

—Viejos, me parece una locura que comiencen a demoler a esta hora —señaló Geoff, aburrido mientras miraba a Duncan y a Dj, quienes, como él, estaban sentados en las ramas de un gran roble.

—Llevo un tiempo derribando las maquinas demoledoras—explicó DJ— Como no querían explicar a los medios quien o que estaban tras esos ataques, decidieron tomar medidas, unas de ella fue el de demoler en la noche. No creían que el "marginal" estuviera a todas horas dispuesto.

Duncan se rió ante eso.

—Pues no le sirvió mucho, ¿no? —dijo, arqueando una ceja, parándose de paso en la rama— Es decir, después de esta noche se darán cuenta de que no es bueno meterse con alguien como nosotros, ¿no?

Dj lo miró medio incomodo.

—Tampoco es que me guste abusar de mis poderes —intentó explicarse, luego suspiró— Pero lo admito, haría cualquier cosa por defender la naturaleza.

Duncan rodó los ojos ante eso . No le agradaban los que se la daban de chicos buenos, menos aun cuando, por mas buenas intenciones que tuvieran, hacían cualquier cosa por lograr su medio. Se les hacían hipócritas. Pero bueno, al menos el chico tenía agallas.

Geoff en cambio intentó animar a Dj.

—Te agradará Legión TDI —le sonrió Geoff— Es una mansión algo vieja, pero solo por fuera. Todos son muy agradables. Hay una chica que es muy parecida a ti, le gusta mucho la naturaleza...

—Pero no la mires mucho, que es del rayito éste que está aquí —dijo Duncan mientras señalaba al rubio, haciendo que Geoff frunciera el ceño— claro, la rubia esa hippie le desplanta cada dos por tres, pero...

—¡Callate, Duncan!

Dj miró al par de muchachos peleando, y luego miró hacia otro lado, un poco incomodo. Se comenzaba a sentir mal por mentirles a ellos.

La verdad no había pensado en unirse en esa organización en ningún momento, pero ellos había prometido ayudarles, y si de verdad quería que la compañía Tisdale nunca mas hiciera planes de construcción en sus amados bosque, necesitaba de los poderes de ellos.

Volteó a verles, y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien, al ver como Geoff ahora se hallaba en la rama de Duncan, y mientras el de la cresta le hacía una llave al rubio, este intentaba agarrarle del cuello.

—Eh, chicos... —intentó llamar la atención pero en ese momento Geoff le había agarrado de la cresta a Duncan, y este le estaba maldiciendo— ¡Chicos!

Gritó Dj pero ellos no le hicieron caso, hasta que Dj, harto, hizo que una rama gruesa se formara entre los dos, separándolos y a su vez, pegándoles a los dos. Geoff, y Duncan miraron a Dj, ceñudos y con notoria vena asesina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó tras unos segundos, acobardado de las miradas de ellos. Se cruzó de brazos— ¡No me miren así, ustedes comenzaron!

Dijo, mientras comenzaban a alejarse, hasta que obviamente, se cayó de la rama, haciendo que los otros dos se carcajearan. Dj frunció el ceño desde el suelo, pero después de unos segundos también se unió a las risas.

El moreno se incorporó, quedando sentado en el piso y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

—¿Siempre son así allá? —preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Geoff y Duncan se miraron, el primero arqueaba una ceja como pensando en que responder. Duncan en cambio se encogió de hombros.

—Pasando a un par de traumadas, a un chico nerd, a otro emo, y una rubia que no puede dar dos pasos sin caerse... ah, y el amor trágico que Rays se trae con su hippie... —contó Duncan, ignorando al rubio que otra vez lo fulminaba con la mirada— si, diríamos que si.

—Neh, somos algo así como una familia —intervino Geoof, llamando la atención de Dj. Geoff se rascó la cabeza— Con problemas y todo, pero siempre nos apoyamos. Bueno, yo lo veo así.

Duncan lo miró fijamente.

—Es es la explicación mas marica que he escuchado en mi vida —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Dj en cambio se quedó pensativo.

Miró el cesped bajo sus pies. Una familia, ¿Desde cuando no pensaba en eso? Desde que su madre había ido a parar en la cárcel, mas o menos a sus doce años. De hay había ido a parar a servicios sociales, de una familia a otra, hasta los dieciocho, donde había decidido vivir en la casa que había pertenecido a su padre alguna vez, pero que había abandonado, total que la había dejado a su nombre. Si se ponía a hacer memoria, realmente había pasado solo todo estos años.

—Uh, que cursi —dijo una voz que sacó a los tres del ambiente amistoso-homicida en que estaban sumergidos.

.

Cameron entró a la mansión con varios papeles consigo. Los revisaba sin fijarse realmente por donde caminaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba resolver sus dudas.

—¿Cómo... cómo la hermandad se ha dado cuenta de ellos antes que mi sistema? —se preguntó a si mismo,mientras miraba las estadísticas. Su computadores estaban bien, funcionando al ciento diez por ciento y tenían resultados de un margen de 0.01%, y encontraban a los chicos con dones de una a doce horas, todo un milagro considerando que su tecnología envolvía toda la corteza terrestre y un poco mas.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus notas, que no se dió cuenta que Bridgette estaba justo en frente suyo, hasta que chocó con ella y todos los papeles salieron volando.

—¡Lo siento, Cam! —dijo Bridgette, apenada y ayudándole a recoger los papeles al moreno— No me fije por donde iba.

—Tranquila, fue mi culpa —dijo la voz aguda del chico. El muchacho suspiró, mientras ordenaba los papeles que Bridgette le entregaba.

La rubia le miró de reojo, atenta desde como sus manos temblaban ligeramente hasta como sus ojos no se apartaba del manojo de papeles, que por cierto, sujetaba de tal manera que comenzaba a arrugarlos. Bridgette aun no había interactuado mucho con Cameron, pues el prefería pasársela horas y horas en la cochera reparando algo, o bien ni se le veía en la mansión; sin embargo, ella consideró que debía preguntar como estaba.

—Eto, Cam... ¿Estás bien? Te noto preocupado —le dijo con suavidad.

Cameron alzó a vista, y se encontró con los ojos mieles de Bridgette, que en esos momentos estaba llenos de preocupación y sinceridad. Desvió la mirada, y frunció los labios consiente de que no podía revelarle nada a ella por ser nueva, además de que obviamente, no entendería nada así. Así que forzando una sonrisa, miró a Bridgette.

—Estoy bien, pero anoche estaba trabajando en un proyecto y me desvelé, por lo que estoy cansado —mintió, pero convenció a la rubia, que con una sonrisa, le sugirió que se echara una siesta antes de irse.

Cameron suspiró, se sentía mal por mentirle a alguien tan comprensiva como Bridgette, pero a la vez, sabía que tanto ellas como el resto de los miembros debían permanecer ignorante con el tema. Solo Trent, Duncan y el mismo conocían la verdad.

.

—Anne Marie —claro que Dj había reconocido esa voz arrogante desde un principio, ¿Como olvidar la voz que le había amargado gran parte de su vida? DJ chico se levantó, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de la morena, que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Dj la miró ratadoramente— ¿Qué? ¿Hoy no hay maquinas?

Anne Marie sonrió de una manera extraña.

—No. me canse que los destrozaras todas —dijo ella, y una viento comenzó a azotar el lugar. Duncan y Geoff se pusieron en alerta, conscientes de que ese viento era antinatural— Digamos que conseguí... nueva mano de obra.

—¡Ah! —Geoff gritó cuando sintió algo que lo jalaba de los tobillos. Al bajar la mirada, se fijó de una sombra que le había envuelto hasta las pantorrillas, succionándolo y envolviéndolo rápidamente.

—¡Rays! —Duncan iba a ir en su auxilio, pero pronto fue envuelto en un tornado que lo lanzó desde la rama en que estaba montado, hasta el suelo, unos tres metros mas allá— ¡Ah!

—¡Arg! —a Geoff lo estaban arrastrando entre la rama del árbol, peligrando con caerse. Pero justo cuando estaba en el borde de la rama, logró sujetarse con una mano. La otra la posó sobre la mancha negra y generó un circulo de luz azul eléctrico— ¡Esta vez no me llevaras!

El circulo se desestabilizó y comenzó a deformarse, lanzando pequeños rayos a todas direcciones y creciendo de tamaño, hasta que finalmente la sombra tuvo que retroceder hasta que dejó la pierna de Geoff libre. Jadeando, el chico se aferró con la otra mano en la rama, hasta que pudo subirse a ella de nuevo.

Jadeó en busca de aire, eso le había debilitado y eso que solo había estado menos de un minutos bajo los poderes de esa criatura. A diferencia de la otra vez, donde lo habían llevado al otro mundo, y se había sentido debilitado pero no en extremo, esta vez se sentía a punto de desmayar.

—¿Quien eres? —preguntó esperando que aquella chica, "Sombras" según le había dicho Trent que era su alías, apareciera frente a él. Pues lo suyo no era pelear sin poder ver su objetivo— Vamos, aparece. Quiero verte.

Pero no apareció nadie. Geoff alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que tanto Duncan como Dj estaban en problemas, aunque se podría decir que al menos Duncan daba batalla, Pues Anne Marie llevaba mas de un buen terreno de lo que antes era el terreno del bosque, convertido en vegetación muerta.

DJ jadeaba ante el increíble esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por intentar hacer que Anne Marie retrocediera su posición, pero por cada rama que hacía crecer e ir en dirección de la morena, ella las repelía, retorciendo la madera de tal manera que esta cedía y se rompía, para prodrirse poco después.

—¿Qué ocurre, querido? ¿Ya se te acabaron las flores? —se burló Anne Marie antes de dar un fuerte taconazo en el suelo, consiguiendo que los árboles que se hallaban al lado de Dj murieran en el acto.

—¡Mal...maldita! —gritó DJ, comenzando a correr hacia ella, pensando que si hacia que las plantas creciera justo delante de ella y la atrapaban, el finalmente podría detenerla. Pero antes de que incluso llegara a rozarle, tuvo que detenerse, o mas bien, fue obligado. Al mirar hacia sus pies, encontró que estaban atrapados por una sustancia extraña— ¿Qué?

Anne Marie arqueó las cejas. Eso era nuevo en sus poderes, pero luego rió, hasta que esa risa se convirtió en una carcajada libre que duró hasta que ella mismo pudo tapar su boca con su mano.

—Admito que mi poder no es el mas glamuroso, pero es muy útil —Anne Marie rodó los ojos y nuevamente sonrió con suficiencia— Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ¿Verdad? Es decir, mirate. Ni siquiera me has podido tocar. Eres un devilucho, Devon...

Un rayo impactó entre los dos de repente, obligando a Anne Marie a saltar hacia atrás. Geoff apareció corriendo, lazando rayos a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que Anne Marie tuviera que seguir retrocediendo entre salto y salto.

—¡Ah!—en una de esas Anne Marie no pudo esquivarlo y cayó de espaldas. Geoff jadeó, cansado pero sonriente, mientras se posicionaba al lado de Dj.

—Para eso somos un equipo, para volvernos fuertes y defendernos entre todos —dijo, y aunque Anne Marie no pudo escucharle, Dj Si. Geoff miró al grandote, y luego la cosa que lo tenía sujeto— Quedate quieto.

Un rayo a esas sustancia rara para solidificarla y otro para destruirle. Dj se tambaleó un poco, pero recuperó el equilibro rápidamente. Miró a Geoff.

—Gracias... —le dijo sinceramente.

—No hay de qué, somos un equipo, ¿No? —le sonrió Geoff haciendo que Dj apartara la vista, incomodo. Internamente suspiró.

—Mira Geoff, sobre lo de la Legión, yo... —Geoff le puso una mano en el hombro de manera conciliadora.

—Sé que no piensas unirte, Dj. —el moreno le miró sorprendido. Geoff en cambio se encogió de hombros— Creeme, he estado tiempo en esto y tanto Duncan como yo sabemos que nadie acepta tan rápido unirse a la organización, y al menos yo lo comprendo, son muchas las cosas que hay que dejar atrás.

—Entonces, ustedes aceptaron porque...

—Duncan adora patear los traseros de la hermandad —rió un poco el rubio— y yo, bueno, considero que eres buena persona, solo que sigues atormentado por el pasado. Me imagino que si te ayudamos con ese problema, lo dejarás ir, ¿No es así?

Dj le miró, confundido y Geoff se carcajeó.

—Creo que Duncan tiene razón y si soy medio marica, pero bueh, igual lo mantengo: De nada sirve atormentarse con el pasado.

Dj no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada, pensativo.

Por otro lado, Anne Marie abrió poco a poco los ojos, desorientada al principio, hasta que de repente pudo distinguir a la chica pálida que se hallaba arrodillada a su lado, ¿Su alías era Sombra, no?

—Levantate —ordenó Seras con voz cortante, mientras se ponía en pie y veía a los dos chicos, a unos metros de ellas, por lo menos no habían alertado su presencia. luego echó un vistazo hacia Derek, donde tenía una batalla embravecida contra Calavera. Seras frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de asco por lo que diría— Nosotras no podemos ganarles a ellos.

—¿Qué? —Anne Marie le gritó fúrica— ¡Mira, no gasté una fortuna en ustedes para que se vayan con el rabo entre las piernas! ¡Dijeron que destruirían a Devon!

Internamente, Seras rodó los ojos. Anne Mare se le antojaba insoportable con esa voz de mandona y además chillona. Sin embargo, la morena tenía razón. Habían hecho un trato con ella y debían de cumplirlo.

—No solo tu dinero está en el trato, y lo sabes —dejó claro antes que nada— y tranquila, tendrás tu oportunidad de destruir a ese tal Devon, pero no ahora.

Anne marie frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? —de repente se escucharon unas sirenas a los lejos, provenientes de la carreteras. Los colores rojo y azul delataban ser coches de policía.

Eso alertó a todos, que voltearon a ver en dirección de la luz. Derek y Duncan dejaron de pelear de inmediato, mientras que el primero se solo podía utilizar un brazo, el punk se sostenía un costado, totalmente dolorido.

Ninguno de los presentes eran idiotas. Estaban conscientes de que la batalla iba a quedar hasta ahí y todos ellos debían salir pitando, es decir, ¿Cómo explicar lo que estaba haciendo en ese terreno cuando se suponía que era propiedad privada? Ni mencionar las ropas extrañas o el desastre que había dejado Anne Marie.

Seras bajó la mirada, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera su rostro. Juntó sus manos y sus sellos comenzaron a brillar. De repente los cuerpos de Geoff y Dj fueron azotados contra el suelo, como si la fuerza de gravedad le hubieran aumentado especialmente. Ambos ahora estaban cubiertos por una sombra negra y sin poder moverse.

—¿Qué pasa? —chilló Geoff.

Seras sonrió. Bien, al menos eso había funcionado contra Rays. Seras dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Derek y este comprendió de inmediato. Rápidamente Huracán tomó a Duncan de la espalda y antes de que este extendiera sus alas y lo alejara (o siquiera reaccionara), Huracán logró aventarlo contra el suelo, donde Sombra aprovechó y aplicó lo mismo truco que con Geoff y Dj, dejando a Duncan contra el piso.

—Maldita sea —siseó el chico, mirando a Seras desde el piso. Esta ni se dio por aludida por el comentario, Derek en cambio, que se había posicionado al lado de Seras, volteó a ver a Duncan por encima de su hombro.

Apenas fue por unos segundos, pero esa mirada estaba llena de superioridad. Duncan gruñó furioso, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir con esos ojos: Ellos habían ganado esta vez, los habían dejados humillados. Intentó levantarse, pero las sombras lo mandaron de nuevo al suelo.

—Vámonos, chicas —llamó Derek.

Seras tomó por el hombro a Anne Marie, que aunque quería gritar y quedarse en ese lugar para terminar sus cuentas pendientes contra Dj, sabía que no podía estar en aquel lugar, no cuando su cara podía aparecer en el periódico al día siguiente, y no precisamente por buenas razones. Miró a DJ, que parecía a punto de desmayarse y sonrió. Bien, a la próxima si lo destrozaría.

Derek posó una mano en el hombro de Seras, y en un parpadeo desaparecieron.

Los tres chicos quedaron ahí, hundidos contra la tierra y sintiéndose derrotados, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. El circulo de luz proveniente de una linterna fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

—¡Eh, Daniel! Mira lo que tenemos aquí —La policía se aceraban, podían escuchar sus pasos. Por fortuna, Duncan pudo reaccionar rápido y juntando la poca energía que le quedaba, pudo atraer hacia si a Geoff y a Dj.

—¡Al mundo de las sombras! —gritó y una luz negra los envolvió hasta hacerlos desaparecer, segundos antes de que la policía hiciera su aparición.

.

El susurro de la motocicleta apenas se escuchaba bajo la lluvia que caía,y el temblor de ella se podía confundir fácilmente con los propios espasmos del cuerpo por el frío. El movimiento ciertamente podía adormecer a cualquiera, pero Gwen estaba concentrada en descifrar cada susurro, cada tembloro o cada salto que hacía ella. Intentaba estar pendiente de aquello en lugar del chico que estaba delante de ella, conduciendo.

Otra cosa en la que se concentraba Gwen, era en sostenerse en la parrillera de la moto, pues se había rehusado a sujetarse a la espalda de Trent como había hecho anteriormente. Es mas, si hubiera tenido alguna otra forma de regresar a la mansión, hubiera accedido a ella en vez de tener que volver con él.

Cuando se acercaron a la cochera, la puerta se abrió automáticamente, y Trent se introdujo junto con su moto. El pelinegro ni siquiera había terminado de apagar el motor de su motocicleta, cuando Gwen ya se había bajado, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la puerta que la conducía a la mansión.

—Gwen... —intentó llamar la atención Trent, pero la pelinegra lo ignoró cerrando la puerta de un trancazo, que hizo temblar un poco la lampara que colgaba del techo. Decir que estaba furiosa era poco. Si Gwen tuviera los poderes de Courtney seguramente hubiera hecho explotar la habitación, con el dentro de seguro.

Trent suspiró, mientras agarraba el mango de su motocicleta y la arrastraba para dejarla en una esquina del interior de la cochera. Se merecía tanto la furia de Gwen como el puñetazo que le había dado ella, lo sabía. Le había engañado de alguna manera, haciéndole creer que era importante en la misión, y humillándola después, tachándole de un estorbo para él.

Seguramente ella no le perdonaría.

Trent subió la mirada, decidido. Eso era lo correcto. No podía arriesgarse a que ella se viera involucrara en todo aquello, ya de por si había cometido un error al acceder en que ella le acompañara desde un principio. Era mejor así, que ella fuera por su camino, y el por el suyo, solo... como siempre había estado desde que lo habían secuestrado y arrebatado su familia, y con eso, su vida.

* * *

**Hola! Finalmente el capitulo 14, Waoh, parece mentira... apenas parece ayer cuando subí el primer cap, pensando en que me hbbía fumado algo al escribir tremenda locura, y que ahora, hasta tiene comic! Que por los momento está en pausa Pero tranquilos, apenas inicie de nuevo, vendré con todo :P **

**Bien, aquí el cap estuvo lleeeeeeeeeeeeeno de acción, pero también... ¿Decepción? Me imagino que muchos querrán matarme por "la pelea" de Trent y Gwen, bien, yo también estoy dolida por eso, creanme D: Aunque... ¡Es culpa de Trent! ok, ok... bueno, eso tiene que ver por parte de su pasado y toda la cosa, la verdad Gwen (Y cameron, pues investiga)son los mas cercanos que han estado de saber la verdad de Trent, ya que el no quiere que nadie surja herido, ¿De qué? Lo sabrán dentro de... tres capítulos, aproximadamente xD**

**Una pista: Lo que planeo, tiene también que ver con Arpía, o sea Sara (que de aquí en adlenate se llamara Sabrina n-nu) ¿Se acuerdan de ella? La chica mitad águila que intentó secuestrar a Gwen en corriendo por la vida **

**Bien, ya no tengo nada mas que decir salvo que el próximo capitulo sabremos que pasó con el lío de Anne marie y Dj, y tendremos un nuevo integrante en la legión y otro para la hermandad, ¿Adivinan quienes serán? La pista es que son dos xD **

**Sin nada mas que decir, me despido n.n **


End file.
